Stolen Promises
by UndercoverHufflepuff
Summary: This is a story about the mischievous marauders and the people who changed their lives. It is a tale of their lessons; their bravery and their dreams. A tale of good and evil, love and hate. But above all, it's about friendship.
1. Prologue

**_In a world determined to tear them apart this a story of how they pulled together against all odds. This is a story about marauders. A story of the people who changed their lives and broke their hearts. It is a tale of their lessons; their bravery and their dreams. It is about their happiness, their sadness and the battles they faced. Of good and evil, truth and lies, love and hate. But above all, this is a story of friendship. Built of the good times, the bad, and all of those that fall somewhere in between._**

**Hello, I'm UndercoverHufflepuff and everything belongs to the mastermind JK Rowling. Although I do suppose I have rights to a handful of characters, a disease, and _hopefully_ some of the plot.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Our story begins in the summer while several of our major characters are shopping in Diagon Alley in preparation for the start of their fourth year. The reason I've selected this year as the beginning of their fated journey is because this year was the year that their lives would irreversibly change. The years before have simply been a prologue._

_Now we come to a piece of background information that you must be made aware of and keep in mind. At this time there was a wizard who went by the name of Tom Riddle and there was also a cult (if that is what one should call it) for those who strongly believe in the purity of blood. At this moment the two were joining forces each driven together by their own longings; Tom wanted power and the cult wanted a leader._

_-A. Dumbledore_

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline Grae stood tall in the robe shop, her long dark hair pulled back in yellow and maroon ribbons. Her mother surveyed her with disgusted eyes as the tailor pinned and stitched the black fabric silently. Her mother's icy blue eyes were nothing like her daughter's green-gray ones, a staple of the Grae family.

Four years ago Gemmaline was labeled a Gryffindor putting up an icy wall between her and her family with one exception; her younger sister Adora who became a Gryffindor a year later.

Her mother was a pinched woman of class, she believed that children should be seen not heard and that anyone who disagrees with her beliefs is a disgrace; She was the classic example of how a pureblood housewife should behave. Originally a Malfoy, Ambrosia Grae had blonde hair pulled into a bun with streaks of silver and hardened blue eyes. She looked down her nose at Gemmaline blaming anything that went wrong on either her or her sister, for not one of their four brothers could do wrong because they were Slytherins and in her eyes; perfect.

The tailor muttered something about stepping down, as the tension in the room was getting to everyone. Gemmaline obediently stepped off the stool and pulled the robes over her head. She glanced at her mother and asked if she would allow her to go off on her own and say hello to the Black family (They were one of three safe families for the pure-line.) But her mother responded with a cold no and dragged her daughter towards the desk With the way her mother was glaring at her she was almost positive she would have to break her promise again.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily Evans wavy red hair flowed buoyantly around her shoulders as she and Alice Prewett skipped arm in arm down Diagon Alley one of them pretending and the other one naturally not having a care in the world.

"Ooh! Look at that!" Alice cried pulling Lily towards a shop window. They pressed their faces against the glass to get a better look at a display of sparkling pendants

"They're so pretty." Lily said breathlessly.

"Come, lets go in!"

"Nah let's keep walking, it's not like we can buy any of it." Lily reasoned.

"But we can look..."

"No, let's go, I want candy!" Lily glanced down at Alice who was a few inches shorter and now pouting. "We can come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then lets go get candy!" Alice said happily as she looped her arm through Lily's again and they continued their promenade down the street.

Quite unlike most stories, Lily Evans came from a family of five; Her mother, father, sister Petunia, and her younger brother Dudley. Her parents were muggles as was her sister, her brother however was a second year Gryffindor and one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet. He was the link that held Petunia and Lily together. Dudley hated to see his family fighting and it would bring him to tears when anyone raised their voice. So for that reason Lily and Petunia never argued; they knew there was no reason.

Alice Prewett was a bright young girl who could almost always be found with a smile on her face and though she was shy her presence would still lighten a room. She came from a wealthy, respectable family and her father worked as head of the Magical Department of Mysteries. She was an only child but had a close relationship with many of her cousins. Unlike most highly esteemed families, the Prewetts had morals and a strong belief in justice, they believed in forgiveness, in kindness, and in equality; something that the Blacks, Malfoys, and Graes always looked down on.

The two girls spun around and stumbled into the candy shop, laughing and awing at the colors and magic that surrounded them. The candy shop was one kind of magic that never ceased to amaze Lily and it always brought Alice happy memories from her childhood. She sighed as she picked up a giant spinning lolli, remembering the time her cousin Fabian had gotten it tangled in her braid a few years ago and her mother spent an hour getting it out even with magic.

"Alice, is that Gemmaline in the robe shop over there?" Lily asked as she set down a box of beans.

"It is! We should go over!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea...remember what she told us about her mother?"

"You haven't heard half the stuff I have, Lils."

"That's a no then."

"No...that's a let's wait until she sneaks away from her!"

"Alice, I don't want to be the one who gets her into trouble!"

"Oh come on, Lily, stop worrying!" Alice laughed, Lily glared at her, she was tired of being told how uptight she was.

"Fine, but can we at least sit outside at the ice cream parlor?"

"I thought you wanted candy?"

"I did but that was before the sun came out and now ice cream sounds so much better." She smiled.

"Alright, ice cream and stalking it is!" Alice exclaimed and Lily groaned as a few people turned to look at them. They looped their arms and skipped back into the street towards the ice cream parlor with the hope that they're promise wouldn't go unbroken.

'*' '*' '*'

Peter Pettigrew sat in front of the window waiting for an owl, tears glazed his eyes and he was too afraid to leave his room after what had happened the night before. He knew that shattered glass was glittering on the marble floor of the entryway and that the picture of his great grandfather was hanging on an angle, he was also pretty sure that drops of dried blood were decorating the wallpaper; at least he hoped...since he knew there was a cure for physical wounds.

His father was a lie, that was how he got to be secondhand to the minister, that was how he got other people to accept him; well, that and money. Percival Pettigrew was lean man with eyes made of stone, and a heart of ice. He had the perfect laugh memorized, he knew what to say and he could say it well. Perfect; Peter laughed at the word, especially when they used it in _The Prophet_.

His mother on the other hand was different. She was small, she was frail, and her mind was frayed from a rough childhood. When she was young she saw Percival as her saving grace, her second chance but when she realized the man was a lie; it was too late and Peter became the only thing in the world she felt she could truly love, and she did. She wanted the best for him and that was the reason she stayed with Percival; but she would never tell Peter that.

Whatever happened last night was unforgivable. Peter could know that much when the house elf hadn't been up to his room yet; that was something that only happened when they were tending his mother and the damage. Peter sighed again, his heart aching because he knew that his father would be gone for a few days but he would come back; he always did.

'*' '*' '*'

Remus Lupin dragged James Potter into the bookstore to get their school books and look for a new one of pranks (They had done almost everything worth doing in their last one). James wore a disgusted face as if the dust particles were torturing him; although they could have been. Remus only laughed and stepped up to the counter with their lists.

"This is torture." James muttered to Remus as they waited for the clerk to return.

"No, torture is a starving Sirius." He smirked.

"When you put it that way...no...I'm pretty sure it's worse."

"Whatever you want to believe, mate, but when you're given the choice between being locked in a dusty library or being trapped in a room with a starving Sirius Black, we'll see which one you choose." James laughed and the clerk handed them their books.

James Potter had black hair that refused to lie flat and sparkling hazel eyes that had yet to know pain. He came from an elite family that was closely tied to the Prewetts with their ideas and morals. He was the only child of two top aurors and the pride of his father. His mother thought of him differently though, she loved him but she was a strong believer in discipline (In his first year he had earned a fair amount of howlers.) Over the summer his parents had retired and had fully devoted themselves to dinner parties, balls, and soon they would be searching for information on a man by the name of Tom Riddle.

Remus Lupin was a scrawny boy with sandy hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. His mother was muggle and his father was an average wizard working in the offices of the ministry. They lived modestly but were almost secluded from the world because of one small detail; Remus Lupin was a werewolf. But if anything, his 'furry little problem' gave him the drive to be better and try harder in school and prove to the world that things like this can be overcome. He quiet (for the most part) andconstantly thankful for his three best friends who have been working since second year to (illegally) become animagi. And despite their immaturity he couldn't have asked to trust any better people..

"Remus," James whined. "These books are heavy."

"Suck it up, James, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"The ice cream parlor."

"But I want to get some beans for Sirius!"

"It's not even two o'clock I think we've got plenty of time to go afterwards." Remus stated. James was hesistant but his mind changed completely when he glanced at the parlor and saw the fiery red hair of Lily Evans shining brightly in the sun as she ate her chocolate ice cream across from Alice Prewett. (In case you're new to this, Lily Evans has been the love of James' life ever since he first laid eyes on her in first year; but the problem is that she has hated him ever since.)

"On second thought..." James mused. "I wouldn't mind a chocolate cone." Remus followed his gaze and groaned, anytime James saw Lily Evans; rejections and screaming matches would usually follow...but there's always a possibility for things to change.

'*' '*' '*'

Sirius Black stood next to his mother in Knockturn Alley with his anxious brother Regulus by his side. Three years ago he was in the same position as Regulus, his parents were threatening him about Gryffindors and they were hopeful for his future. But the difference between him and Regulus was that he laughed at their ambitions and attempts because even as a first year, he knew he didn't want to be like them; he wanted to be be like Andromeda who graduated last year as a Gryffindor and was disowned by the family when she became engaged to a muggle-born. He wanted to be a rebel.

His father, Orion Black was a strong, tall man. He had a booming voice and even at his older age, was strikingly handsome. Sirius was disgusted with how alike him and his father looked, they had the same features, build, and even expressions; but there were differences. Sirius had lively grey eyes; his father's were cold and lifeless. His father lived to be powerful while Sirius lived to be loved. Orion liked his family, Sirius liked the world with his family excluded.

Gwendolyn Black, his mother was one of the few remaining descendants of the Prynnes and good friend of Ambrosia Grae. The Prynnes were distant descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and a signature of their name was their dark eyes and admirable cunning. Gwendolyn had the signature dark, brooding eyes and dark, raven hair to match. She was an intelligent woman and it was rare that anything could be put past her. She stood in a way that demanded respect and she was consistent in her distaste for impurity , all these attributes (And the brooch of her family's crest she always wore as a reminder) labeled her the perfect, pureblood housewife. Sirius hated that woman almost as much as Gemmaline hated her mother, but his hate was inconsistent with it's own reasons.

His mother tugged tightly on his arm and they briskly returned to Diagon Alley. Sirius smiled to himself at the look of outrage on his mother's face when Regulus took off screaming towards Edgar Grae, Gemmaline's younger brother. His eyes caught Gemmaline's grey-green ones and he sent a friendly wave, knowing that she was one person he wouldn't get yelled at for acknowledging. She waved and smiled back, but her mother gave her a stern glance and she quickly pulled her hand down. He loked down the street towards the ice cream parlor and saw James and Remus laughing with Alice and Lily. James looked at him apologetically for a second before all the others turned around and gave him weak smiles. At the end of every year the seven promised to meet up again and catch up from the summer before they left for school, and every year so far it ended up broken and this year would be no exception.

In that moment all seven of the fourth years shared the same bittersweet thought; _One day we'll be able to keep our promises._ Little to their knowledge, this was the beginning of their unspoken pact; a promise that would bind them for the rest of their lives and well beyond.

* * *

**I want to say that I love these characters. I didn't think that I would, but now that I'm seventeen chapters in (currently), I've fallen for all of them and their stories. I pray that you'll continue to read and learn to love the characters almost as much as I do.**

**But thank you so much for taking the time to read this far =]**

**And I'm beginning in their fourth year because I didn't see much importance in writing their first three. I will not, however, pretend that they never happened. Instead you'll get to see flashbacks and listen to the marauders joking about all the attempts that Lily had made on James life when they were children =D**

**Please leave a review, your words mean so much to me.**


	2. Chapter 1: And so the Story Begins

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall, her red hair like fire against the black of her robes. She rolled her emerald eyes as she glanced at three boys who were laughing as the fourth pulled some kind of slime from his hair. As Lily sat down she felt a cold pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Get off!" She cried, swatting away the hands to no avail.

"Who am I?"

"Gemma, I said get off!" The hands released as Gemmaline Grae slipped into the empty space beside her.

"That is definitely no way to greet your best friend."

"And attacking them is?" Lily grumbled.

"Well if I'm the one attacking you." Gemmaline mused, her green-grey eyes (a signature of her family) sparkling in the candlelight. Lily glanced at the table and muttered something insulting beneath her breath. "What was that, Lily dear?" Gemma quipped.

"Oh nothing, Gem." Lily muttered, smiling innocently at her best friend.

"Right..." She replied skeptically. "Do you have any idea what happened to Alice, she was on the train..."

"I wasn't. Remember, I needed to talk to Dumbledore."

"That's right...the train ride seemed so incomplete without the screaming matches between you and James..."

"It's not my fault he's a total git." She huffed, crossing her arms like a stubborn child. Gemmaline rolled her eyes.

"So before you go on a massive rant...I'm going to ask why you went early to talk to Dumbledore."

"No reason." Lily lied. Gemmaline burst into hysterics.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard!" She cried, clutching her sides.

"Is not!" Gemmaline narrowed her eyes at Lily. "I'm still not going to tell you." Lily warned.

"Fine but only because I know you're going to tell me anyway." Gemmaline smiled as Lily glared at her. "We still don't know what happened to Alice-"

"She'll be here soon, she had to get new robes." Frank interrupted as he took a seat between Gemmaline and his friends.

"What did you do to her." Gemmaline questioned, noticing the smug look on Frank's face.

"It's not what I did! She slipped in the mud getting into the carriage." He defended.

"Alright, that does sound like her. I guess you're saved from accusation today." Gemmaline uttered. Both her and Lily knew Alice had the biggest crush on him and every time he laughed at her, even as a joke, she would take it quite personally; the same with compliments, looks and conversations. They promised to look out for her because they hated seeing her hurt, a point the two had made quite clear to Frank. Lily glanced up from the table and nudged Gemmaline, the two looked up from the table and saw Alice walking in. She stared at her feet trying to ignore the glances from the rest of the room and her blonde hair was falling around her face like a shield. She practically threw herself onto the bench across from Gemmaline and Lily, keeping her head down until the blush in her cheeks cooled down and returned to her usual, shy pale.

"Hello." She muttered, finally lifting her gaze off the table. "Sorry, I'm late...there was a little mishap." She mumbled, throwing a pointed glare in Frank's direction. Gemmaline and Lily nodded, not wanting to get in the way of Alice's temper; she may be small but her glare could melt ice. "So, Lily, I don't think I saw you on the train..." Alice continued, her voice at its normal tone.

"Funny, Lily, I don't think I saw you either." Gemmaline implored with a wicked smile tugging at her lips. Lily groaned at put her head in her hands.

"I'll tell you later." She hissed hesitantly. Gemmaline and Alice exchanged glances and Lily knew that they weren't going to let this go.

"So..." Alice announced, changing the subject. "Gemmaline, which of your siblings is getting sorted this year?"

"Edgar, the intrusive one." She groaned

"But he seemed so sweet and innocent this morning." Alice said confused.

"Your only-childness is showing, Alice. They all look innocent at first glance, but trust me, Edgar is planning some way to spy on me and get me into trouble."

"I thought you liked him?" She replied.

"That was long before my parents got their hands on him, now he's a clone." Gemmaline shuddered. Her parents felt strongly about maintaining the purity of the line and ever since Gemmaline and her younger sister, Adora, had been sorted into Gryffindor, they've started pushing their beliefs at every possible opportunity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does this mean we should stop hanging out with Lily?"

"I should think so." They both glanced at Lily who was tracing patterns into the table with her fingernail. "Lily?"

"What?" She replied, dazed.

"You alright there...?" Gemmaline asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, fine."

"Then you're perfectly okay with Alice and I defriending you so that we may please our families."

"First," Lily started. "Gemmaline, you couldn't do that if you tried and second; Alice your family doesn't care who you marry as long as they're rich and you're happy."

"This is true." Alice mused, looking apologetically as Gemmaline who was scowling.

"Wait, Lily, isn't your brother getting sorted this year?" Gemmaline posed, looking at Lily.

"No, he's a second year now...don't you remember anything from last year?"

"No...not really." She replied with a grin. "But...Gryffindor right?"

"Did you honestly forget last year? Almost everyday you would try to tackle him in the halls for a hug."

"Oh and one day Black attached him to his robes hoping that you would tackle them both." Alice added.

"Now I remember!" Gemmaline exclaimed. "Dudley was so cute, I hope he knows he didn't give me a goodbye hug." Alice and Gemmaline were too caught up in their own memories to notice the tears that started to glaze over in Lily's eyes.

"EMMALINE!" A boy yelled from down the table. Gemmaline glanced up to see Sirius Black grinning slyly at her. When she caught his eyes he blew her a kiss which she readily reached out her hand to catch. Grinning back she closed her hands around the invisible kiss with a vehement grin she threw it to the ground and crushed it dramatically with her foot. Sirius winked seductively, Gemmaline gave a disgusted sigh but winked back for entertainment.

"Gemmaline," Alice snickered. "He's never going to leave you alone, you know."

"Eh, I like the attention." Gemmaline chortled, tossing back her auburn hair.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's booming voice came through the hall and all fell silent as the doors swung open and the nervous first years entered.

**'*' '*' '*'**

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black were nearly falling out off of the bench in laughter as Remus Lupin struggled to pull troll mucus out of his sandy hair, one of the boys recent purchases from Diagon Alley.

"How are you two so immature?" Remus grumbled as he wiped slime onto a napkin.

"How are you surprised?" Sirius countered.

"I'm not." He returned with a glare at James who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Remus. Did you hear who's coming to Hogwarts this year?" James said brightly as Sirius groaned and slumped over.

"Uhm...first years?"

"Yes...but specifically..."

"Uhm...a Grae?"

"Well, yes, but they breed like rabbits so it doesn't count." James added sarcastically and Sirius snickered.

"I give up, who's coming?"

"Regulus!" James cried, earning a few looks from a few others at their table.

"Who?" Remus asked confused. James turned to Sirius.

"You never mentioned your little brother to him?"

"I prefer to forget I have a family." Sirius muttered dropping his head to his hands as a smile crossed Remus' features.

"Oh, wow, Sirius with a little brother...that's borderline hysterical."

"I know!" James agreed loudly. Sirius banged his forehead on the table.

"What's his problem." Remus whispered to James.

"Your mum." He returned quietly.

"No really..."

"He's disowned."

"I already knew that."

"Then you're up to speed."

"No I'm not."

"He's paranoid that his brother is a spy."

"He might be."

"He's a first year."

"He's a Black...they're all nosy and self-centered aren't they?"

"Don't forget vengeful, egotistical, and narcissistic."

"I can hear you." Sirius snarled, his voice muffled from the table which his face was resting on.

"Then I guess we don't have to tell you about the delightful conversation we just had about the new defense teacher." James said smoothly, Sirius snorted.

"So why don't you like Regulus?" Remus asked.

"Because he's a spy!" James cried as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," Sirius muttered shooting a pointed look at James. "Because the 'pure' families have turned to corrupting the youth after what happened to me and the Grae girls, I mean heaven forbid we think for ourselves. But that's not all, Gemmaline and I overheard them bribing Edgar and Regulus into 'reporting' on their older siblings, and not only is Regulus a tattletale but he has also been 'learning' a lot about Hogwarts from 'cousin Bella' the lying whore."

"You know..." James started. "It's pretty easy to tell when Sirius is starving and overtired."

"And what is that tell-tale sign, James." Remus asked sarcastically, both of them staring intently at Sirius who had his arms crossed in a huff.

"When he starts making air quotes _and_ sense." The three boys burst into laughter as Sirius tried to swat James from across the table.

"Pete, you okay, buddy?" Sirius asked as he nudged the boy sitting next to him.

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" He squeaked. "Just dead tired and starving."

"Peter, you missed it!"

"Missed what?" He asked drowsily.

"Sirius made sense!"

"He must be hungry." Peter said with a serious expression, before the group burst into laughter.

"Okay, I need advice on how to approach Lily." James said leaning into the table.

"Not the same way as before." Peter replied, his comment earned a high five from Sirius.

"Well, duh." James groaned, rolling his eyes.

"At least we know that drowning her in the lake and having James rescue her doesn't work, along with flowers, love potions, chocolate, flattering her, cute animals, compliments, making her dinner or any other kind of food,-"  
"Okay, Sirius, I get it." James wailed throwing his head in his hands.

"Well, since you understand it and speaking of fancying...GEMMALINE!" He yelled down the table. James and Remus shook their heads in embarrassment as he blew her a kiss. But smiles crept up their faces as she caught it and when she smashed it viciously with her foot the three (aside for Sirius) were doubled over in laughter.

"That went over real well." Remus said sarcastically as Sirius turned back to them.

"It's okay, I know she wants me." Sirius said with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, about as much as I want Kreacher." James added.

"Hey, if you find decrepit house elves attractive...I won't stand in your way." They laughed again until they heard Dumbledore's booming voice and the first years filed in.

**'*' '*' '*'**

Shortly after his speech the sorting began. Edgar Grae and Regulus Black were sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay but not surprise of their older siblings. And about two thirds of the first years were sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin while the rest were divided between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The feast proceeded as usual and afterward the tired students were released to their dorms. All of them knowing and caring little about the war that was brewing in the shadows of the ministry; unaware that it would soon come to change their lives.

* * *

**I'm not sure why but I suddenly feel very attached to this story but that could have something to do with the fact that I wrote three new chapters yesterday =D Its so much easier and much more fun to write when you have honestly no idea what's going to happen!**

**And Sirius and Gemmaline are not cousins (That'd be really weird) Their families are good friends so they've known each other for almost forever.**

**I cannot wait to post the next chapter hehe it's very hysterical (Has anyone seen Harry Potter and Puppet Pal's Wizard Swears? It's reminiscent of that muahaha.) But I would very much appreciate a few more reviews before I do post it . Pretty please?**

**And if you have any questions just ask and I'll clear them up as best I can =D**


	3. Chapter 2: Heartless Hippogriffs

**I'm just going to say a quick thank you to my Beta, SecretlyAGryffindor (And go check out her story Who We Are) I guess your kinda awesome for dealing with my ramblings and grammatical mistakes lol.**

**And thank you PottedLillies...those were the two awesomest reviews I have ever received and I can't thank you enough =D**

**For some reason I find this to be one of my favorite chapters so far...and lastly; pieces of this scene were inspired by Harry Potter and the Puppet Pals...because this is what watching Wizard Swears multiple times in a row at some obscene hour in the morning will do to one's fanfic. Bahaha. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gemmaline threw herself onto the bed, sighing in happiness as she sunk into the soft mattress and mess of pillows.

"It's so good to be back...I mean it was only a matter of time before I decorated my room with a bunch of Gryffindor crap just to watch my mother's face."

"You wouldn't do that." Lily scowled.

"Oh, hell I would! That woman has been glaring at me ever since first year!"

"Maybe if you stopped calling her a cold-hearted hippogriff to her face she would appreciate you a little more." Alice stated as she pulled a pair of plaid pajama pants from her drawer.

"But you can't say she doesn't look like one, she has the beak and everything-" Gemmaline said as she sat up on the bed.

"Talking about mother again?" A young girl with sparkling green-gray eyes asked as she leaned into the doorway.

"Who else looks like a cold-hearted hippogriff, Adora?" Gemmaline laughed as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"Well, Mrs. Black pulls off the cold-heartedness pretty well. I'm pretty sure Gwendolyn was trying to talk Edgar into 'accidentally' killing me' last Christmas."

"I thought she liked you?" Lily questioned, looking at Adora who was still leaning in the doorway her dark hair draped around her shoulders.

"Eh, that was when she thought I looked up to Narcissa, that prissy sixth year."

"You looked up to that whore!" Gemmaline exclaimed jumping off the bed.

"Bleeding hell, Gem, I didn't realize you hated her that much!"

"I didn't realize you liked her at a point."

"I didn't."

"You just said you did!"  
"No I said, _Auntie Black_ thought I did." Adora retorted cunningly.

"Adoraline Grae!" Gemmaline shrieked. "You did _not_just say that."

"Geez, Gemma, calm down and sense the dripping sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, Adoraline...I think you have to leave. I just cannot look at you right now."

"It was all _sarcasm._You know…a _joke__._"

"Oh, dragon balls, Adoraline.." Gemmaline glared.

"Stop calling me Adoraline, and for the last time…it was _sarcasm_-" She pleaded with her sister.

"Lies." Gemmaline muttered crossing her arms as she sunk back into the pillows and glared daggers at Adora.

"Good Godric, Gemma! I was just coming by to say goodnight."

"Lies." She huffed.

"And tell you some information I just found out." Adora muttered as she turned from the doorway.

"Lies-wait...what?! ADORA ROSE GRAE GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT." Gemmaline commanded as Adora reappeared in the doorway.

"Yes dearest sister, Gemmaline." She said innocently

"You said something about information."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Adora...you know I have a tendency to overreact."

"Oh I'm sorry, Gemma...I had failed to notice hell burning in your eyes."

"Creative." Gemmaline muttered rolling her eyes at her sister.

"I know!" She chirped.

"Get in here." She muttered, briskly pulling her sister into the room by the arm. Adora yelped as Gemmaline practically threw her onto the bed.

"Geez, Gem, what was that for?!"

"I'm still mad at you."

"Then I guess I should leave if I'm not welcome." Adora stated standing up.

"Nope, you're not leaving until you tell me this so called information."

"Oh fine, but if you hex me I'm telling mother you were found in the broom cupboard with a muggle-born."

"You wouldn't." Gemmaline said, narrowing her eyes on her sister.

"Oh, no I would, it would make me look like an angel...or demon in the case of our family." She smiled back.

"Whatever, I promise I won't hex you just tell me what you know."

"Well...if you promise...alright." Adora paused as Alice and Lily moved closer and Gemmaline jumped onto the bed again. "Okay so me and Taylor decided to do a little sneaking around before-"

"Taylor and I." Lily bravely corrected, Adora glanced at her with confusion and continued her story.

"Anyway, before we went up to the dorms we went and hid behind that statue in the Slytherin corridor... I have to say, they're stupidity is pretty impressive. I mean we did the worst job of hiding but not one—"

"Okay, let get to the point." Gemmaline urged impatiently.

"As I was saying." Adora stated, giving Gemmaline a pointed look that made her shudder. "We were hiding and overheard Lucius and Oliverus, our second oldest brother, talking to Edgar and Regulus. They were showing them a letter that mother had sent Oliverus and it sounded like mother was giving them permission to follow us. When Oliverus folded the letter back up him and Lucius started telling the two about some secret passageways and they gave them a few names to look out for."

"And those names are?" Gemmaline inquired, looking directly at her sister.

"Well, you two." She shrugged pointing at Alice and Lily. Lily looked surprised but Alice just sighed. "And James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom three or four of my friends, and then about ten other people whom I recognized from Gryffindor...oh and one random Hufflepuff!"

"Thanks Adora, you can leave now."

"Oh and me and Taylor were thinking about stealing the letter, just to see how much mother really hates us."

"Adora, don't, you know what could happen." Gemmaline warned.

"We're not that stupid, Gem!"

"Good, now go up to your room." Gemmaline muttered, pulling her sister off the bed.

"Are you still made at me?"

"Yes I am." Gemmaline replied as a matter-of-fact, Adora's dramatic groan echoed through the hall as she slumped back to her room. Gemmaline slammed the door behind her then with a growl threw herself onto the bed.

"Bleeding, troll-screwing, son of a banshee, bloody, nosy serpent licking, bum of a hippogriff—"

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about Adora." Alice spoke up. Gemmaline's head snapped in her direction.

"I'm talking about my mother." She spat viciously. "That freaking blast-ended skank just _cannot_keep her nose where it belongs." Gemmaline cried as she threw a pillow across the room in frustration. Lily and Alice retreated to their beds silently, neither one wanted to cross her temper. "I'm going to bed." She snapped, closing the curtains with force. Alice tip-toed over to Lily's bed and they quietly started discussing their summer, neither of them quite ready to fall asleep. About a half hour later they both jumped as Gemmaline threw open the curtains in a frenzy and stormed to the door.

"Uhm...where you going, Gem." Lily asked as a crazed Gemmaline spun around.

"Yeah. Don't go and kill Edgar, at least let him experience McGonagall...you never know…she could straighten him out." Alice added nervously.

"Why would I kill Edgar?" She asked breathlessly. "Especially when I know it's my mother and her whore of a friend who deserve to die."

"So...you're going to Azkaban." Lily stammered unsure of what else to say.

"Uhm...no, I'm going to rant to Sirius first...then we're going to Azkaban." She remarked. Alice and Lily looked at each other, trying to come up with something to say; but the door had slammed and Gemmaline had disappeared before either of them could protest.

'*' '*' '*'

"So...Remus, have you finished the map yet?" James asked glancing across the room where Remus was bent over a sheet of parchment furiously swishing his wand.

"Gah!" He cried in frustration. "I'm so close."

"Here let me see it." Sirius offered strolling across the room and snatching the parchment from his hands. Remus and James exchanged a worried look both remembering what happened the last time they let Sirius handle something; James still had the scar to prove it.

"You need a different concealment charm...anyone could figure out this one."

"Well then…what do you suggest Mr. Know-it-all?" Remus retorted as he leaned back into the pillows.

"Are you forgetting that I come from one of the darkest families of all time? Therefore I know a fair share of dark magic. Not to mention there was a point in my life when Bellatrix and I were..._friends._" Sirius choked on the last word.

"Alright there, mate?" James questioned, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I just need another moment to forget about my past." He muttered as the other two chuckled. There was a second of silence as Sirius muttered an incantation. "Okay, now we need to come up with a clever password..."

"How about our mothers are paranoid, snake-worshiping banshees" A high-pitched voice snarled from the doorway.

"Hey no one would guess-wait...Gemmaline what the hell are you doing here?" He said confused as he threw the parchment at Remus and quickly turned to meet her enraged eyes.

"Adora just told me some bleeding interesting information." She muttered, fuming.

"Oh lord...I swear, I had absolutely nothing to do with putting the potion in your shampoo." Sirius glanced frantically around the room. "It was Remus' fault!" Gemmaline glanced sideways at him.

"I did nothing!" Remus cried throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't give a flying dragon shit about who did what, but thanks for telling me your prank." She sneered, as James and Remus glared at the back of Sirius' head.

"Then why do you sound so mad?" Peter asked, peeking out from behind his curtain for the first time since they came upstairs. Gemmaline shot him a glare and he quickly retreated.

"I look _mad_because my brothers just got a bloody letter from our heartless hippogriff of a mother telling Edgar and his best friend Regulus Black that they have _permission_ to follow us and _report back _on what we do."

"Why does she care? It's not like she can do anything."

"Because she's wants her precious daughters to be the epitome of pureblood housewives." Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"You two...housewives!" Sirius cried. "She has no _idea_!"

"Ha…_really_?" She muttered sarcastically.

"I still don't see how this is my problem, he's just my little, disowned brother."

"It's your bleeding problem because your mother signed it too!"

"SHE WHAT? Bloody hell...I'm going to crucio that woman next time I see her."

"I'm helping." Gemmaline stated a little too quickly.

"What about Adora?"

"Screw her."

"Can I?"

"Shut up, Black." She said through gritted teeth. Sirius recoiled a bit at her icy tone which was starting to sound an awful lot like her mother's.

"So let me get this straight...our parents practically _hired_ our brothers to spy on us… I WAS RIGHT!" He exclaimed jumping up from his bed and doing a little dance in midair.

"YOU KNEW THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I didn't think it affected you." He declared shrinking back from her furious eyes.

"I'M PRACTICALLY YOUR SISTER!"

"But you're not..." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, I hadn't realized!" She said sarcastically as she crept towards Sirius. James and Remus were lying on their beds watching the scene with smiles while Peter was still hiding behind his curtains.

"Well now you know." Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. "Okay...let's step back." He muttered. "And take a deep breath. Then we can focus on things more important than trying to kill Sirius...such as...oh, I don't know...the fact that we're being stalked by muggle-freaking first years!" There was a moment of hesitant silence before Gemmaline glared at him a final time and took a step backwards.

"Okay." She started. "What do you reckon we do."

"Kill them!" James yelled from his bed.

"Ignore him, his parents think he's cute." Sirius whispered earning a resounding laugh from Remus who promptly dodged a colorful dinosaur pillow belonging to James.

"I actually like his suggestion." Gemmaline shrugged.

"Come on, if Regulus dies, my parents blame it on me...then they talk to the cult, hire a hit man, and in three days time I'll be dead."

"All for the murder of Regulus Black say, Aye!" Remus shouted. A resounding shout of 'aye' echoed through the room; with the exclusion of Sirius Black.

"You're all going to hell!" He responded.

"It's not my fault!" James cried. "You were the one who made the death of Regulus sound like a good thing. I mean as much as I'll miss Reg, it's a small price to pay for your non-existence."

"Well I feel appreciated." Sirius pouted.

"You are, Sirius." Gemmaline laughed. "If it weren't for you silence wouldn't feel so special."

"Is that an insult?"

"Yes!" Remus shouted from his bed.

"Remus, I think I'm going to kill you."

"Gemmaline," Remus asked, ignoring Sirius' comment. "Do we really have to wait three days after we kill Regulus?"

"No, I suppose if we kill the family dog too, they'll speed up the process."

"You wouldn't dare kill Snuffles!" Sirius shouted in outrage.

"What kind of name is _that_!" Remus shouted.

"Regulus chose it." Sirius shrugged. "But the dog is the only decent thing in that house other than me."

"What he's trying to say is that killing the dog would be killing him." She whispered loudly.

"I don't like the dog that much!"

"Sirius...you thought he could talk for a good three years."

"So, a lot of people think that animals talk."

"Yes, but, Sirius, only you talk back." She laughed and Sirius glared at her.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room." Gemmaline announced.

"And we're going to make some major adjustments to our next Slytherin prank."

"Well, I'm counting on you to make them cry, or I will." Gemmaline muttered with agitation as she walked towards the door.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I mean catching a glimpse of Sirius' face is normally enough to get a Seventh year screaming for his mother." Remus grinned from his bed as another pillow came hurtling towards his head but he skillfully dodged it.

Gemmaline slipped out the door as Sirius' cries about murdering Remus echoed through the hall, followed by a thud and then silence. Gemmaline laughed; her mood lightened by the boy's antics but her thoughts were still haunting her. The more she thought about it, the more believed that there was a bigger drive behind that letter and that her family was up to something. Normally they would act like she didn't exist and thinking about her or Adora was normally considered a thought wasted; but this year something had changed and Gemmaline couldn't help but think that it was a change for the worst.

When Gemmaline had returned to the dorm and settled into her bed the curtains had already been drawn around Alice and Lily's beds and she was sure that they were fast asleep but she could have sworn she heard the sound of soft tears coming from the window.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and some reviews would be lovely =] **

**And if you haven't seen Harry Potter and the Puppet Pals...I seriously suggest taking some time to look it up on youtube...it will only make this chapter more entertaining.**

**I also promise you that their world will soon fall apart...muahaha. **

**Once again...Comments? Criticism? Suggestions? Questions? Randomness? I'll take anything!**

******On a side note:**** I have a terrible wrist cramp right now for no reason...it's quite the mystery...**


	4. Chapter 3: Transfiguring Lilies

**Hello again =] and my apologies for taking so long to update!**

**And thank you PottedLilies for the wonderful reviews, they really do make my day =D**

**And thank you to my Beta (SecretelyaGryffindor) and I promise to get to your story later tonight...but school is getting in the way of all my plans. =P**

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

"Gemmaline. Get. Up." Lily grunted as she tried to pull her out out of bed. "Alice help me!"

"It's too early to do work." Alice complained as she tied a maroon ribbon into her blonde hair.

"Come on, Alice, please! Help me wake her up!" Lily pleaded.

"No. I'm not getting beaten up on the first day!"

"We have three more!"

"I'm still not helping!" Alice laughed as she leaned against the doorway and watched the struggle between Gemmaline and Lily

"I give up!" Lily cried, storming for the door. Alice smiled and flicked her wand. Suddenly Gemmaline bolted up, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, I'm up!" She glared at Alice who smiled back sweetly."Just don't do that again."

"Well now that you're up, Lily and I are going to breakfast."

"Alright, I'll catch up in a few minutes." Gemma yawned, swinging her legs over the bed as Lily and Alice closed the door behind themselves.

"What spell did you use?" Lily asked Alice as they descended the stairs.

"I'm not telling!" She smiled

"Oh, come on!"

"Nope!"

"Alice, please." Lily pleaded.

"Ooh, look schedules!" Alice chirped as she eagerly snatched a piece of parchment from Grace Thomas, the head of the house. Lily rolled her eyes and followed her lead. The two girls glanced between their schedules as they climbed out of the portrait and strolled towards the Great Hall; chatting happily as if nothing was wrong.

"We have all the same classes don't we?" Alice asked as she slung her bag onto the bench.

"Except for Potions and I'm taking Divination."

"With that scary seer?"

"She's not _scary_she's just...eccentric." Lily stated as she set a cranberry muffin on her plate.

"Oh I'm sorry, _eccentric._" Alice laughed, digging into her eggs.

Suddenly lily petal fell from the ceiling landing on top of Lily's muffin.

"Oh, shit." She muttered, sharing a worried glance with Alice who was snickering into her eggs when out of no where a downpour of petals started to rain on her head, she hid her face in her hands as a blush crept through her cheeks. As expected James took a stand on the table with a haughty look in his hazel eyes.

"Lily Evans, the reason for my earthly existence, will you go out with me!?" He said loudly as everyone in the hall turned their eyes towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'd rather make-love to a giant squid." Lily groaned, only loud enough for Alice and the marauders to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT MY LILY FLOWER?" James inquired rather loudly.

"EVANS SAID SHE WOULD RATHER MAKE LOVE TO A GIANT SQUID THAT AGREE TO DATE YOU, NOW SIT DOWN AND STOP STEPPING ON PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD!" Sirius Black yelled at James who gave a lopsided grin at Lily before returning to his seat.

"What the hell happened here?" Gemmaline asked with sparkling eyes as she slid into the seat beside Alice.

"James asked Lily out with a rain of badly transfigured petals."

"What makes you say badly transfigured?" James inquired as he leaned over to steal a piece of Lily's muffin (She had quick reflexes and slapped his hand away, adding in a glare that told him not to even try)

"Well for instance, this one." Alice stated as she picked up a floppy petal. "Looks like a disturbing cross between my eggs and a wilted flower."

"Maybe that's exactly what I was going for!" James exclaimed as he returned to his friends.

"Oh, I'm sure." Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Lily who still had her head in her hands.

"Lily, the scary boy with bad hair is gone, you can come out now." Gemmaline chuckled as Lily lifted her head and shook petals out of her hair.

"He told me he was going to cut back this year!" Lily groaned.

"And you believed him?" Gemma asked with a grin. "Well, he might ask five or six times a week instead of the usual seven."

"Gahh." She whined. "Can't we just kill him?"

"Oh how sweet that would be." Alice agreed.

"So, Gemmaline, where did you disappear to last night for an hour?"

"I told you, I went to rant to Sirius."

"Or did you..." Alice said slyly.

"You caught me, Alice, Sirius and I were actually doing exotic sex rituals." Gemmaline remarked dryly.

"That explains why you can back in such a good mood."

"NO, ALICE, JUST...GAH, HELL TO THE NO." She shrieked.

"Hell to the no?" Lily snickered.

"Shut up, I don't speak well when I'm angered."

"So what were you actually doing?" Lily implored.

"Well first I ranted, then I yelled at Sirius, then we decided to kill Regulus, and then me and Remus decided to kill Regulus _and_Sirius."

"Remus and-" Lily stopped short when she caught a death glare from Gemmaline.

"That makes sense...threatening to kill Sirius always brings a smile to my face." Alice mused.

"Exactly!" Gemmaline shrieked. "Now where are the waffles?"

"My guess is stupid over there." She gestured across the table. "Decided to transfigure them."

"Well then..._Lily_!" Gemma barked. Lily glanced up and shrieked as Gemmaline lunged across the table and stole her muffin.

"You could have said please." Lily huffed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get myself a better muffin."

"Where?"

"Over there, I wanted a blueberry one anyway." She shrugged as she pointed down the table where an almost complete muffin tower was still standing by the second years.

"Well...I hope you get the muffin you want." Gemmaline snickered as she took a bite of the muffin. Lily spun around and disappeared for a moment. Gemmaline turned to Alice who was shaking in silent laughter. "What bit her this morning?"

"I'd say James..." Alice chuckled.

"I'd agree." Gemmaline said as she flicked a petal off the table.

"Let's change the conversation before she comes back and stabs you with a fork." Alice proposed.

"Good idea. Oh, I know! I have my schedule!"

"Very good, Gem." Alice muttered sarcastically as she pulled out the piece of parchment and traded with Alice. "You took divination too!"

"Yeah, I find crazy people entertaining."

"You should look in the mirror more often." Lily grumbled as she set a blueberry muffin on her plate.

"Ouch, let's put the claws away! I'm sorry I ruined your morning with the damn muffin!" Gemmaline cried.

"We have ALL the same classes?" Lily exclaimed as she glanced, incredulously from her schedule to Gemmaline's.

"Oh, yes, Lils."

"You don't deserve to use my nickname today." She retorted

"Oh, bite me."

"Is that permission?" Lily sneered and Gemma threw a piece of her muffin at Lily.

"Hm, at least I get some of it back." She shrugged and ate the piece.

"I think we should be going to class." Alice said glancing to the doors and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I think you're right." Gemmaline said as she stood up. "What class?"

"Transfiguration."

"MERLIN, YOU HAVE TRANSIFIGURATION TOO!" Sirius screeched from ahead of them. The girls only rolled their eyes as Alice whispered.

"At least we know they're getting help."

"I heard that!" James whined as Remus snickered.

'*' '*' '*'

The four boys walked buoyantly into transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and the the girls weren't far behind them.

"Hey, Minnie, long time no detention." Sirius smirked at Professor McGonagall as he slid into a seat.

"Keep up your tone, Mr. Black, and you'll have a whole month to catch up." She snapped. Sirius scowled and sunk into his chair.

"Nice one, first class hasn't even started and you've almost gotten a detention." James whispered.

"Actually he almost had a month." Remus corrected with a cheeky grin as Sirius glared at him.

"I was just being polite!" Sirius hissed.

"I think hitting on teachers is a little more rude than polite." Peter suggested.

"It's not rude if you mean it!"

"Merlin, Sirius, you want to get it on with Minnie!" James cried, lunging to the edge of his chair to distance himself.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. "Would you care to tell us a little about the spell you use to transfigure one object into similar one of a different color or style?"

"Uhm...it's in Latin?" James stammered, glancing at Remus for reassurance but he had hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. McGonagall scowled at him and Lily's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, miss Evans. Please tell me you have a slightly more intelligent answer; I'm afraid 'it's in Latin' has already been used." She glared at James who was sinking farther into his chair.

"I'm sure Gemmaline's cat could come up with a better answer." Alice whispered to Lily, who started shaking with silent laughter.

"Miss Evans, the answer?"

"Oh right!" Lily muttered and then declared the text book definition she had memorized. Of the four boys only Remus was listening as a note appeared in the margin of James' book.

_ S: Know it all._

_ J: Yes, but an attractive one._

_ S: You're disgusting._

_ J: You wouldn't be saying that if you could see yourself eat._

_ S: That may be true._

_ J: Why are we passing notes?_

_ S: Because I'm bored._

_ J: It's the first class of the year_

_ S: It's going to be a long year._

_ J: That's for sure._

_ S: Do you know what's up with Pete?_

_ J: No idea, but you noticed it too?_

_ S: Duh, that would be why I just asked._

_ J: Should we do something?_

_ S: I don't know._

_ J: I'll ask Remus…_

_ S: No! He's taking my notes._

_ J: Does he know that?_

_ S: Not really._

_ J: You need help._

_ S: It runs in the family._

_ J: Unicorn shit._

_ S: What?_

_ J: Minnie's watching us._

_ S: Then why are you replying?_

_ J: Good question._

_ S: James, you did it again._

_ J: Sorry, I like having the last word._

_ S: So do I._

"Seeing as you fail to pay attention, Mr. Potter, you'll be paired with Miss Evans, Mr. Black and Miss Prew-."

"Huh-what?" James muttered his eyes snapping up from his book.

"I'm telling all you who your partners will be for the first term, quite nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter. In the case that you missed the first paring I announced, it's you and Miss Evans." James smiled as he heard Lily's dramatic groan from across the room.

"As I was saying; Mr. Black will be with Miss Prewett, Miss Grae with Mr. Pettigrew, Mr Lupin is with Miss Viridor, Mr. Diggory and Miss Emerson..." She continued running through the pairings until everyone in the class had a partner.

"Tomorrow I expect everyone to have read and understood the chapter." Sirius started to snicker. "And when I walk into class I want to see everyone sitting with their partners so we can begin immediately. Class is dismissed."

'*' '*' '*'

"Of course!" Lily complained to Gemmaline as they traipsed up the stairs to Divination. "The teachers just _cannot_keep us separated. _Oh Lily, you're the perfect person to keep James in line; Oh Lily, it's so entertaining to watch you rip that Potter boy's head off Oh, Lily—._"

"I get it." Gemmaline whined. "But maybe you two are destined to be together!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'd much prefer death."

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Divination next!"

"Oh wow really? I thought we were walking up several thousand stairs to go to the dungeons."

"What if the magic ball says you two are desti-!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Come on just answer it."

"Honestly I think I might just lie down and die...right at the old bat's feet."

"Oooh dramatic." A voice came up behind them.

"Remus?" Gemmaline exclaimed.

"Oh Shit." Lily muttered. "They rest are coming aren't they."

"Calm down, Lily. It's just me! James is banned for reasons I'm not allowed to speak of and Sirius doesn't do anything unless James does it and Peter follows the majority. So...it's just me in all my glory!"

"You're just as bad as the rest of them." Lily scoffed.

"Actually you can't blame this on me because they've corrupted my soul."

"Marauders have souls?" Gemmaline said with surprise.

"Corrupted ones, but yes. Oh, and I'm the smart one which is why I'm different!" Remus cried as if it was an accomplishment.

"They're all loud too, aren't they." Lily complained.

"Oh yes...well if you want someone quiet there's always Pete, he's been quieter than usual."

"Maybe he found normal friends and doesn't want to break the news to you."

"You know...that actually did cross my mind." Remus mused as he stepped in front of the girls to open the door.

"And a gentleman?" Gemmaline gasped as she and Lily stepped through the door.

"One of us has to be!" He smiled and followed them into the lavishly decorated room where futures were waiting to be unfolded.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I know I did, haha.**

**So I'm still working on developing the characters and their personalities and such, but trust me...I have drama planned and I am very much looking forward to it XD**

**Also I'm going to try and update as fast as I can but Semester Exams are coming up...so I'm crossing my fingers and praying I get a chance!**

**Lastly, Reviews? Remember I write because I love to but I post it for your enjoyment; therefore any feedback, reassurance or criticism is appreciated =D**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth be Told and Shattered

**Thank you to my reviewers =D Especially to PottedLilies; you are amazing and never fail to make me feel more special than I really am =]**

**This chapter is kind of short; but it's extremely important...so uhm...pay attention? lol**

*******So sorry, I clicked on the wrong chapter, the last one was for We Rise To Fall again! Thank you soo much PottedLilies for telling me or I would have been very confused for the next few days...**

* * *

That night three girls were huddled together in the Gryffindor common room, one was bent over a piece of parchment writing furiously with her quill as she simultaneously flipped through pages of a book. Another was staring at her Magical Creatures book but getting distracted by a piece of her blonde hair that kept falling into her eyes. And the third was caught up in painting her nails a vibrant red because she believed that studying was below her.

"Did you already finish the transfiguration homework?" Alice asked Gemmaline as a form of procrastination.

"Nope, that's what breakfast is for. Besides, it's just reading."

"But you need to know this for the test." Lily stated looking up from her parchment.

"We still have a few weeks." Gemmaline reasoned.

"Yes, and if you start studying now you won't have to cram later."

"But, Lils, cramming is so much fun!" She cried enthusiastically as Lily rolled her eyes and returned to her homework. "So, Alice, what happened yesterday between you and Frank?"

"Nothing." She responded quickly a blush spreading up her cheeks.

"All I heard was that it wasn't Frank's fault and you needed new robes."

"That's all you heard?" She said raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay, he also said that you tripped and fell into the mud getting out of the carriages."

"I'm so stupid!" She cried. "He probably thinks I'm a total klutz."

"You are a total klutz, Alice." Gemmaline stated, looking at her with an innocent smile.

"Not helping!"

"But it's true..." Alice glared up at Gemmaline who cleared her throat nervously. "So I'm going to assume you still like him."

"Oh, just a little." She muttered sarcastically. "Come on, you're good with guys. I need some advice!"

"Just act like yourself around him."

"Everybody keeps saying that, the problem is _how_." Alice claimed, her blue eyes twinkling hopelessly.

"I don't know, just remember he's a normal person and talk to him like you would talk to James and don't get all anxious."

"Okay, that sounds easier." She mulled, glancing at the stack of magazines that were set on the table beside them.

"I'm glad I could help." Gemmaline smiled. "Do you want your nails painted?"

"Why?" She said, her eyes snapping onto Gemma's lichen ones.

"Because I'm extremely bored and a major procrastinator."

"Fine, but only paint my nails." Alice warned, hesitation in her answer.  
"Oh, fine." Gemma grumbled as she opened the bottle.

'*' '*' '*'

Back in the boys dorm James and Peter were caught up in an intense game of wizard's chess and Remus was swishing his wand over the piece of parchment as Sirius paced the room.

"I can't _stand_this." Sirius muttered slamming his fist against the dresser. "I'm seeing bloody Regulus _everywhere_."

"I'm still for killing him." Remus remarked, Sirius glared at him but otherwise ignored his comment.

"I need to do _something_." He groaned, throwing himself onto the bed. "Come on! As marauders we have to think of something!" Silence was the response.

"Kill. Him!" Remus cried, earning an icy glare from Sirius.

"Maybe Hagrid has some vicious creature we could sneak into their room." James offered, his hazel eyes sparkling as Peter's knight erupted into flames.

"No, I don't need a prank! I need to do something to stop him and his friends from following us!" Sirius cried in frustration.

"Kill them too?" Remus muttered in a small voice, dodging a large book that came hurtling in his direction.

"There will be no killing!" Sirius shrieked. "How is it that none of you have siblings?"

"My parents thought I was wonderful and decided that another child would destroy my glorious presence."

"Remus, I'm done with you. We all know it's because you were such a pain in the ass and they didn't feel the need to go through it again." Sirius stated as Remus scowled and returned to the parchment.

"My parents were too old." James said blandly, his mind focused on the board in front of him.

"Very good James." Sirius quipped.

"Wait could house elves count as siblings?" James said as Peter's pawn crushed one of his own.

"I knew you had a secret obsession with them!"

"You're mental!"

"It's okay, James, we accept you. I just need some bloody ideas to stop my brother and his little friends!" Sirius returned, anger building behind his dark grey eyes. James returned to the game and his mind, scheming, in between turns.

"Kil—"

"Don't you dare, Remus." Sirius warned as he threw himself onto the bed with a an aggravated and overdramatic groan.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily stretched out as she closed she closed her book and turned to her friends who were now caught up in red nail polish and gossip.

"I'm going to bed." She yawned standing up and gently pushing in a chair.

"We'll be up in a moment." Alice said brightly as she flipped through a magazine before tossing it onto a pile.

"No, that's alright, you two can stay down here if you like."

"No, it's getting late and pretty soon the horny seventh years will be down here snogging the life out of each other." Gemmaline said bluntly as she set another magazine onto the pile.

"Oh, well, if you say so." Lily muttered as she turned away and disappeared up the staircase.

"What is_with_her?" Gemmaline asked as she twisted the cap onto the nail polish.

"I have absolutely no idea." Alice returned as she scooped up the pile of magazines.

"I mean…I'm _almost_worried." She said jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, well I _am_worried." Alice huffed as she turned to the stairs with Gemmaline close behind.

Gemmaline cracked open the door and stepped in with Alice directly behind her. She glanced across the room and sighed when she saw that the curtain's around Lily's bed were already drawn. Almost silently Alice pushed the magazines into Gemmaline's arms and stepped across the room. Gemma tossed them carelessly onto the dresser and followed her, more worried about Lily than spilled nail polish.

"Lily...are you alright?" Alice asked gently as she stood beside Lily's bed. There was no reply. "Lily..." She called a little louder but it was returned with silence. The two girls paused for a moment, casting glances at each, their usually vibrant eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm over here." A voice mumbled from the base of the window.

"What are you doing over here?" Alice asked gingerly.

"Thinking." Was Lily's bland reply.

"Why are your curtains drawn?" Gemmaline muttered.

"Because I didn't think you'd find me here if you thought I was in my bed."

"Why didn't you want us to find you?" Alice whispered, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily just shrugged.

"Lily, what's wrong." Gemmaline asked with concern.

"It's...nothing." She breathed.

"Lily, tell us." Gemma commanded. A silence hung in the air for a few moments before Lily collected her breath and finally spoke.

"We were attacked." She whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. An even longer silence was suspended by a string as Alice and Gemmaline stared at their best friend, their mouths collecting flies.

"What?" Alice whispered breathlessly as Gemmaline continued to gape.

"Dudley and I were walking to the park to meet Sev." She muttered, continuing to stare out the window. "Then someone came out of the shadows and grabbed me. I heard Dudley scream and I started to squirm and yell but whoever attacked me, threw me against a wall." Lily blinked away the glittering tears that were pooling in her eyes and took a deep breath.. "He tried to pull off my blouse but I kicked him and he stepped back long enough for me to pull out my wand." Her voice was starting to shake but she continued despite. "I told him I wouldn't hesitate to use it and he just laughed and walked closer and closer until he had me pinned to the wall again." She buried her head in her hands and she started to quake with sobs. Alice wrapped a comforting arm around her, and were tears starting to shimmer against her own lake blue eyes. Gemmaline looked at Lily blankly and sank to the floor across from her. Lily picked up her head and dried her eyes with her sleeve, but her voice was still shaking as she continued in a hoarse whisper. "His face was centimeters from mine and I could smell his breath but his hood covered his face...He brushed his wand against my neck and said 'this is for being a pretty little mudblood' then he muttered a spell and it felt like my body caught fire. But that wasn't the worst." Her words hung in the air as took a deep, wavering breath and forced her self to continue. "The worst part was when he lifted his chin a little and I could see a tattoo on his neck...then he said 'this is for corrupting a new generation' and that was the last thing I remember before falling to ground getting lost in a terrible nightmare." She muttered blankly and returned to staring out the window as few tears trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily." Alice whispered breathlessly as she pulled Lily into an embrace where she fell apart on her shoulder. Gemmaline had yet to say anything as she gazed out the window with an expression of shock in her grey-green eyes.

"What happened to Dudley?" Gemmaline breathed, her voice barely exceeding a whisper.

"I-I woke up and it was night out then I ran for home." She muttered, lifting her head from Alice's shoulder. "When I got home Dudley wasn't there and I panicked. Our whole family did. And that whole night I couldn't sleep...I kept having nightmares about what could have happened. And by morning he still wasn't home so I owled Dumbledore because I didn't know who else...and the headmaster came to our front door within that hour and organized a search party and alerted the ministry..."

"When did this happen?" Gemmaline interrupted.

"Four days ago." Lily whispered. "And they still haven't found him." Lily murmured as she collapsed into Alice's arms again. Gemmaline continued to stare out the window with inexpressible shock.

"What did the tattoo look like?" Gemma mumbled. Lily lifted her head and attempted to steady her voice before answering.

"Like an overlapping E and G made of vines." She whimpered, Gemmaline's heart dropped with every syllable.

"Oh." Was all she could respond with.

"Come on, Lils." Alice whispered. "You really should get some sleep." Lily nodded weakly and Alice helped her to her feet. "You coming, Gem?"

"Yeah...a moment." She muttered. Alice nodded then her and Lily slipped into their beds, both too shaken to even bother changing into pajamas.

Gemmaline remained in her position in front of the window, staring out into the starlit grounds, shock, remorse, and anger building up as tears behind her eyes. "It's all my fault." She whispered to the stars as a single tear fell down her cheek and shattered like ice on the floor below.

* * *

**So...there is the shocker. **

**And with that the storyline has begun...so we'll just wait and see what unfolds...**

**And I promise that maurader action will resume in a chapter or two =]**

**Reviews? Comments? Anger? Criticism? Rants and opinions on the new muffin policy?**

**...really anything will please me =]**


	6. Chapter 5: My Ghosts are Gaining on Me

_Tilte inspired by All That I'm Living For by Evanescence (Preferably the amazing acoustic version.)_

**Hello =] I apologize for taking so long to update. I was distracted by exams and this chapter refused to cooperate. D= But I'm giving you a longer chapter *weak smile as the crickets chirp in background***

**Just a forewarning; this is not a very lighthearted chapter.**

_(A little summary considering how long it's been; Dudley [Lily's brother] was kidnapped by a man whom Gemmaline recognizes as her own father and aside from that a thousand more underhanded things are happening within her family. [Gemmaline's family problems are also taking a toll on Sirius Black one of her and her family's closest friends] and currently that is the only standing 'drama' if you will.) _

**And thank you to my reviewers; I really do love you =D**

* * *

Gemmaline didn't even try to sleep that night and as soon as the golden light of daybreak spilled in from the window she tip-toed from the dormitory and fled to the Great Hall. She hoped that no one would notice her as she threw herself into the usual seat and rested her chin in her hands as she tried to untangle the thoughts in her mind.

"Gemmaline?" A familiar voice spoke up behind her.

"Oh, hey, Sev." She muttered, running a hand through her hair; something she often did when she was frustrated or confused.

"Mind if I sit?" The boy asked, gesturing towards the chair as his black eyes met Gemmaline's.

"No, not at all." She mumbled and he dropped into the seat. His pale hand brushed away a dark piece of hair that kept falling in front of his glittering black eyes and the candles overhead reflected off his greasy hair in a way that Gemmaline had grown accustomed too.

"I guess Lily told you what happened." He whispered. Gemmaline simply nodded and a long silence drifted between them.

She was always surprised by how well Severus knew her, even though he had been one of her best friends for as long as she could remember. It was almost funny how they knew almost everything about each other but at the same time they knew nothing at all. "You know...it's not your fault." Severus muttered with deep sincerity in his voice.

"Yes it is." She breathed. "You can't tell me otherwise on this."

"Yes I can."

"Sev...it was my father." She whimpered, burying her head in her hands as tears started to collect in her eyes.

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"Yes it does!" She cried. "She's my friend...an-and I let him know that."

"Gem-"

"No, I let this happen to her and to Dudley...it's my fault. It really is."

"Gemma-"

"Severus, stop. It's no use. There's no turning back, once she finds out...she'll probably never forgive me."

"Gem, it's _not _your fault. If it didn't happen to Lily, it would have happened to someone else."

"Why, Lily? Why not someone else...there are so many more people who deserve this. Why!" She cried as frustration started to pool in her lost eyes. Severus pulled her into an embrace and let her cry on his shoulder, ignoring the awkward tension he felt in his heart. "It's not fair." She muttered pulling away and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"It never is." He whispered, his black eyes filled with anguish; the pain he had seen in Lily's eyes hurt him more than he would ever dare admit.

"Please, answer a question, Sev."

"Anything." He uttered with concern as Gemmaline swallowed her tears and steadied her breath.

"The other day..." She started. "Oliverus received a letter from our mother...he-he was involved wasn't he?"

"Yes...he was." Severus murmured. Silence stretched between them and somehow Gemmaline wasn't in the least surprised. "I-I think I should go." He muttered standing up. Gemmaline glanced across the room and saw the Remus and James walking in; instantly understanding.

"Alright...thanks, Sev."

"No problem." He replied and returned to the Slytherin table.

Gemmaline wasn't surprised that Severus knew, he had always been protective over Lily and the idea of him eavesdropping didn't seem too ridiculous. What bothered her was her was what her brother had agreed too. Out of all of her other brothers (5 to be exact.) She had always gotten along best with Oliverus. It was obvious he was going to follow her family's ways but she never thought that he would actually betray her like this.

"Gemmaline!" James called as he slipped into his seat and Remus beside him.

"What." She snapped spinning in her seat to face him.

"You're up awfully early."

"What of it, Potter?" Gemmaline groaned, her heart not into the usual, lighthearted conversation she always had with James.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just in shock."

"Well...don't be."

"Something's wrong...you're not being sarcastic."

"I got up early, I'm not mentally here."

"I'm sure that's it..." He replied sardonically.

"Go away, Potter." Gemmaline snapped. James whispered something to Remus about 'sounding like Lily' and Gemmaline rolled her eyes.

"Can I stay?" Remus chirped.

"Sure." She said with indifference.

"Ha. She likes me." Remus beamed.

"That's a first isn't it?"

"Hey. Don't insult the person who invented our grand prank."

"Why not."

"Do you want this to be the last one?"

"I love you, Remus Lupin."

"Mate...I'm not a house elf." Remus laughed as James shot him a pointed glare.

"Gemmaline! There you are." Lily cried in relief as she jumped into the seat across from her.

"Where were you this morning?" Alice asked as she slipped into the seat beside Gemma.

"I got up early because I needed time to finish my homework."

"But isn't that what charms is for?" Alice questioned, her bemused expression matching Lily's.

"Most of the time but-"

"Something's bothering you." Lily stated.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You're worse at lying than I am."

"That's impossible." Gemmaline snapped.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too—"

"Stop!" Alice cried. "Gemmaline, what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you."

"Nothing." She stated firmly, as Lily snorted into her cup of tea. Alice and Lily stared at Gemma until she started to squirm under the weight of their gazes.

"Fine!" She exclaimed. "I'm just confused by all this crap with my family."

"Was that so hard?" Alice mused, setting a blueberry muffin on her plate as Gemmaline glared at her murderously. Lily forced a smile on her face and Gemmaline's features softened; remembering who put it there. The two girls with green eyes spent the rest of breakfast in silence; both wrapped up in their thoughts and unsure of how to get through the day. Alice actually debated on turning around and talking to James, but he was wearing his prank face and she quickly decided against it. Instead she simply watched the two broken girls; knowing by the tense silence that someone was keeping a secret but she wasn't going to be the one to say anything.

"We should probably go to class." Lily spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Charms." Without a word the three girls gathered their stuff left the hall.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily walked between her two friends in silence, one thought controlling her every move. She just wanted to know where Dudley was. The last three days she had spent at home broke her heart. The cold looks Tuney had kept shooting her, were enough to kill her. She didn't want to imagine having to come home to that every summer; but if they lost Dudley...it was inevitable. She sighed to herself; tired of thinking like this and now she regretted telling her friends, especially now that Gemmaline was trying to distance herself, and Lily could only pray that Gemma wasn't switching sides.

She walked into the classroom without a second glance and slipped into her seat. She opened her book, still trapped within her own mind, as James Potter threw himself into Alice's seat which was beside hers. She smiled to herself,(A smile she would never let anyone see, mind you.) thankful for some distraction; even if it's name was Potter.

"Hello, attractive." He grinned as she glanced up from her book.

"Bite me."

"Are you posing a request?" He smiled, flicking a piece of her hair.

"Hands off and I'd rather die." She retorted. James snapped his arm back but remained there with his sly grin.

"So, are you busy, Friday?"

"Yes."

"I think you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Go away, Potter, your face is disturbing my ability to learn."

"Yes, well maybe if I-"

"Mr. Potter! Please return to your seat!" Professor Flitwick cried.

"But Professor, I was assisting Miss. Evans." He responded.

"With reading?" He inquired, his gaze narrowing on James. "I do believe Miss Evans can read. You, on the other hand, might be in question. Now back to your seat!" He shouted as a few giggles erupted from the other students. James groaned and traded his seat with Alice who immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miss Prewett..." The tiny wizard cautioned.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Save it for the first years."

'*' '*' '*'

After class Alice was trying to chat animatedly with Lily as Gemmaline sulked behind them on their way to Potions.

"That was hysterical!" Alice laughed as the girls headed for their next class. "I've never seen— Gemmaline? Where are you-"

"There's something I need to do. Tell Slughorn I went up to hospital wing for a stomach ache." She muttered.

"What are you-" Gemmaline never heard the rest of Alice's sentence for she had already taken off down the hall and disappeared behind a corner. Alice and Lily exchanged a confused glance, somehow they had both grown to accept Gemmaline's temporary moments of insanity and they simply shrugged it off and traipsed down the stairs to an awaiting potions lesson.

'*' '*' '*'

The four marauders walked into the dim-lit potions classroom with devious smiles plastered on their faces as they slipped into their seats. The cold dungeon was filled with the buzzing of conversation from both the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Sirius Black looked around the room and noted a perturbed look on the fair complexion of Cosette Prynne, a fellow fourth year, Slytherin, and also a cousin of his family. He smiled brightly at her but she scowled and turned to complain to her friends, whose noses were just as pointed as their parents. Aside from her scowl, today was quite a rare occasion. You see, normally at the sight of Cosette, Gemmaline would feel the urge to strangle her (normally with words but there were a few instances in third year when she actually used her hands.) but today no words were being flung around and Cosette's screeching voice wasnt making Sirius' ears bleed as she attempted to lower Gemmaline's self-esteem. Curiously, Sirius scanned the Gryffindor side of the room. He saw Lily and Alice but Gemmaline was no where to be seen. Lily's emerald eyes caught his; somehow she could tell what he was thinking and just shrugged.

"Remus, do you know where Gemmaline is?" Sirius asked, turning to the boy next to him with sandy hair and glittering blue eyes.

"Why would I know?" He replied.

"Because you're the smart one."

"I never get tired of hearing that." Remus grinned and Sirius punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, can someone please kill Cosette." James piped up nonchalantly.

"Why?" The two responded, almost in unison.

"Her damn notes keep appearing in the margin of my paper."

"Why is she talking to you?" Peter asked.

"She's probably tired of being alone in the broom closet." Sirius quipped and the boys erupted into laughter which was cut short when the doors in the back of the dungeon swung open quite suddenly and a chill swept through the room. The class fell silent and Sirius bolted back to his chair. Everyone's attention turned to the back of the room, expecting a jolly Slughorn to waltz in, relentlessly praising his favorite students and wishing a better year to the rest; but instead a tall witch with a sharp face and flowing, burgundy robes walked in. Her heels clicked coldly against the stone floor and a large bun of deep black hair was gathered on the nape of her neck and her bitter, emotionless eyes were of a grey so dark it could be mistaken for black.

"Sirius," James whispered quickly when the woman had turned her back. "Close your mouth." Sirius nodded in response, but James didn't know the real reason Sirius was in shock and it had nothing to do with the fact that the witch was really was quite stunning.

"Good afternoon." She said with a callous voice as she moved to the front of the room "I'm Professor Prynne. As some of you are already aware," The woman smiled thinly at a smirking Cosette. "Professor Slughorn, your potions master, had fallen ill a few weeks ago and will not be fit for instructing until the beginning of November so I have offered to step into his place for the time being." Her dark eyes swept the room, her expression as still as stone. One third of the class seemed pleased with her presence, another third looked shocked, and the last portion had no idea what was going on. "Your assignment is written on the board. Open your books and when I finish the attendance you may begin." The class nodded and Prynne began calling off names while James turned to Sirius.

"What's your problem, mate, you look like you've seen a banshee?"

"That's my aunt." Sirius said blankly.

"Holy mother of—" Remus exclaimed as he turned towards Sirius and James.

"Remus Lupin." She called.

"Here!" He cried, blood flushing to his cheeks, the two other boys sniggered behind their hands.

"Potter."  
"Actually I prefer James." He stated defiantly. Prynne's eyes narrowed and he quickly buried his face in the textbook.

"Sirius Black." She said slowly, emphasizing the natural scorn in her voice as her eyes raised from the parchment to meet his.

"Here." He muttered, she smirked defiantly, clearly impressed that he didn't make the usual snide remark. He slumped into his chair as the witch turned away with a grin. The boys returned to their potions books; barely listening as she finished off the roll call. Loudly, she called Gemmaline and when no one responded. Sirius glanced at Lily, who was almost shaking and clearly was not ready to lie on the first day.

"Can anyone tell me what happened to Gemmaline Grae?" The professor questioned with anger in her voice. Alice shyly raised her hand.

"Prewett?" She said with a certain edge, Alice recoiled a little, unaccustomed to hearing her name said so spitefully. Prynne tapped her foot impatiently as Alice took a moment to gather herself.

"She-she's in the hospital wing."

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes for a stomach ache, I believe."

"I'm sure she is." Prynne said coldly as she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

'*' '*' '*'

Meanwhile Gemmaline was standing in the Slytherin corridor, her eyes intent on finding a tall boy with blonde hair and eyes similar to her own. Moments passed and she found him leaning against the statue of Salazar Slytherin, flirting with a fifth year. She stalked over, revenge burning beneath her skin.

"May I have a word with Oliverus?" She muttered politely as she stepped beside him. Oliverus looked at the light-haired girl apologetically before turning towards his sister.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"I want to know what happened the boy that father attacked."

"What the hell are you talking about Gemmaline?"

"You know exactly." She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I know that father would do no such thing."

"You're lying." She glared.

"I'm not lying, Gemmaline."

"I'm smarter than I look, Oliverus."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Don't you dare change the subject." She warned.

"I've already told you; I don't know anything."

"And I've already stated that I know you're lying."

"Gemmaline I-"

"Tell. Me." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know _nothing_." He emphasized.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." She stated, crossing her arms. Oliverus broke away from her furious gaze and glanced around the corridor looking for some source of escape. Hesitantly he sighed and met her gaze again.

"He's alive." He muttered briskly.

"That's it?!" She cried in disbelief.

"That's all I know."

"And you're still lying!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He hissed.

"BULL SHIT." She screamed. "I know you told him, I _know _you went through my diary and I'm pretty sure I remember you _following _me to her HOUSE!" She screamed, her face only centimeters from his.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He hissed.

"How can you say that, Oliver?!" She cried incredulously. "I already know you're marked! Remember?!" She shouted, fire edging her voice. Her eyes smoldered with determination as she stared firmly into his which burned with inexpressible rage. Out of nowhere, his hand hit her across the cheek; propelled by the force of passion and fury.

"How dare you!" she breathed, tears stinging in her eyes as she stumbled back. He grabbed her shoulder and briskly pulled her towards him; fear kept her from relenting.

"Don't you _ever _say that again, Gemmaline." He hissed. She blinked away the tears in her eyes to create an illusion of strength. He lowered his voice to a gruff whisper, "It's almost time to choose sides, Gem; I'd stop making mistakes." Forcibly he threw her to the ground and swept off to his common room without so much as a glance towards the shattered girl in the corridor; a disgrace he used to call his sister.

Gemmaline stayed there; face down on the stone floor, too stunned to move. She never imagined Oliverus sinking so low. Her father she had come to expect but not Oliverus. She may not have liked him before, but now she hated him. With effort, she pulled herself off the floor and sprinted for the dorm, not caring in the slightest about the detention she'll get for skipping class.

* * *

**=[ I'm so sorry. I can't help but screw up character's lives.**

**Although I can assure you that things start changing soon.**

**And Cosette is pronounced like Co (as in co-worker) and Set (as in tea set) so like...Co-Set =D hehe. Also Cosette, Severus, and Sirius are cousins and Professor Prynne is their Aunt (I'll explain more in later chapter, I promise but I'm just clearing that up =)**

**Any more questions? I'll gladly answer them.**

**And please, review, I'd love to know what you think. =]**

**Okay, I'm finally going to bed now. GOOD NIGHT! Lol. **


	7. Chapter 6: Complications

Hello =D

I'm surprised that I'm actually keeping up; but that's a good thing XD

And thank you to my reviewers you are all incredible and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;D

* * *

Gemmaline was sitting up in her bed, staring blankly at the wall. Tears refused to fall and the sting of Oliverus' hand had yet to fade from her mind. She kept reliving it in her thoughts. She jumped as Alice and Lily barged into the room, but she quickly regained her usual composure, and by the time the other two had tossed their bags onto their bed and glanced at her, she seemed like herself.

"So what happened to you this afternoon?" Alice asked as she took a seat on the edge of Gemmaline's bed.

"I had some family matters to take care of and then decided I needed a break." She muttered forcing herself to put on a smile and look up at Alice's blue eyes.

"Lazy bum." Alice quipped as she pulled her off her robes and tossed them into a pile beside her bed.

"We're getting our potion partners tomorrow." Lily said as she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair gathered on top of her head in a neat ponytail.

"I hope I get someone attractive."

"Out of the Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Alice questioned with a smile.

"Never mind...I hope I get someone smart."

"Once again...Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"No, Lily, you're special." Alice laughed as she dodged a pillow that hit Gemmaline's face instead. Luckily no one saw her wince as it came in contact with the same cheek that was still burning.

"As long as I don't get Cosette I'll be happy?" Gemmaline stated.

"Wouldn't it be hysterical if Sirius had to deal with her?" Lily said.

"Better him than me! Who do you think you're getting?"

"I'll put bets on Potter." She shuddered as the other two laughed lightly. "And, by the way, Sev wants you to meet him up in the library to work on the essay we were assigned. I'll be up there too...but Dumbledore wanted to talk to me so I'll be a little late." Lily's gaze had shifted to the window, she knew it was about Dudley and thinking about him had that affect on her.

"I'm not invited?" Alice said a little offended.

"You hate Severus." Gemmaline stated.

"Now I remember!" Alice cried victoriously as Lily and Gemmaline shook their heads.

"So what are you going to do without us?"

"Hmm, I'll probably sit in the common room and wait for entertainment to show itself."

"You mean the marauders come back after they set up their prank?"

"Yeah, that too." She smiled.

"We should go to dinner." Lily sighed.

"Agreed." Alice said as she stood up.

"I'll be down, I have a few things to do first." Gemmaline muttered Lily glanced at her with worry but Gemmaline forced herself to smile back reassuringly and Lily must have believed it because she simply shrugged and closed the door behind her.

Gemmaline stood up and crossed the room, sighing as she glanced into the mirror. Her cheek still looked a little red and her eyes looked like watery and swollen which seemed fair enough considering she had been crying for most of the day. There was no way Alice and Lily couldn't have seen and there was also a fair chance that they wouldn't be the only ones to notice. She sighed deeply and turned for the door.

'*' '*' '*'

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all smiling at each other and quite frankly a little giddy as they had finally come up with a prank that Sirius had approved for his brother (which didn't involve killing him or lasting injury).

"Remus, give me the butter!" Sirius cried, his mouth stuffed with food.

"And support the massacre of dinner rolls?"

"Give me the butter!" Sirius demanded, getting frustrated as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Magic word?"

"Give me the damn butter!" He bellowed. Remus' grin only increased as he watched Sirius struggle from across the table.

"Not when you ask like that, Si." Remus remarked with mock seriousness. Sirius swallowed his food as he frowned and turned to James, who was sitting beside Remus.

"Will dearest Jamesie pass the butter?" Sirius pouted. James glanced at Remus before answering.

"Nope. I enjoy watching your struggle." He smirked, Remus grinned wider and Sirius glared at them both.

"Peter!" Sirius barked. "Butter! Now!" Peter jumped out of his trance and then lunged toward the group of sixth years that sat near them where a fresh stick of butter was sitting.

"Here!" He squeaked throwing it at Sirius.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled innocently at the boy, feeling victorious as Remus and James groaned melodramatically across the table.

"What did I do?" Peter asked cautiously as he noted the smug look on Sirius face and the pissed off ones of James and Remus.

"Oh, nothing, you just fueled the beast." Remus sighed as he pulled a roll from the plate.

"Sorry." He muttered guiltily as he buried his face with food (not quite literally).

"Alright. So lets go over the plan one more time." James stated as Sirius and Peter finally put their forks down.

"Okay, so James and I are going to go up to the library and work on our homework until the library closes.-"  
"What?! I didn't agree to these terms! And why the hell?!"

"Yes you did, James, you just suffer from temporary memory loss. And if two of the four of us get our homework done then two of four of us can stay on the professors' good sides giving us a better chance at getting out of a few detentions."

"Rem, you're a manipulative, cunning little ass." Sirius muttered.

"I have to be, look at who I'm forced to work with."

"This is very true..." Peter agreed looking at Sirius and James.

"Continuing with our plan." Remus started, getting back on subject. "After the library let's meet by the kitchens considering we all know where that's at." The three boys agreed as Remus continued. "So when the library closes there are still going to be quite a few people in the common room. So we have two choices; We either wait or-"

"Set off a dungbomb." Sirius interrupted smiling.

"Right." Remus muttered, laughing at the excitement in Sirius expression.

"I say dungbomb." James added.

"Peter?"

"I never have a problem with dungbombs."

"Alright." Remus said. "Dungbomb it is but we'll need to figure out a way to get it in there."

"I know!" James exclaimed. "Snivellus is going to be in the library until it closes and he's afraid to get caught in the hallways in after hours. So lets stick it in his bag and put a time curse on it."

"You know, James, that's quite the brilliant idea." Remus said with surprise.

"I know! And we get Snivellus in the process; it's perfect!"

"Alright, so we generally have a plan. One last thing. Everyone knows the spells they're doing and where to go. Correct?" The boys nodded and anxious smiles crept up their faces.

James' smirk faded as his gaze shifted from his friends and fixed on Lily Evans who was sitting a small distance down the table. He noticed how her hair didn't seem to shine as bright as it normally did beneath the candlelight. He also noticed the distracted look on Gemmaline's face and the agitated frown the blonde was wearing; the same she always does when things are out of place. He watched as Lily muttered something to the other two and then rose to her feet. As she brushed past him he smiled at the smell of her scent; which was still just as sweet.

'*' '*' '*'

Ten minutes passed and the boys had left the Great Hall and were on their way to the common room to grab a few necessary items such as dungbombs, explosives (which served no purpose but were fun anyway), and the invisibility cloak. Then James and Remus headed to the library while Peter and Sirius stayed behind.

The library was quite crowded but not too crowded that they wouldn't be able to find an open table. James glanced around the room and noticed that Snape and Gemmaline were here but Lily was no where to be seen. Quite unusual he thought to himself.

"Hey, Rem?"

"Yeah." He replied, not looking up from a Potion's essay.

"I forgot something in the common room. I'll be back." He muttered standing up. Remus nodded and James rushed out of the library. On his way to Gryffindor Tower he caught a glimpse of a girl with flaming red hair turn down an abandoned corridor. He walked hurriedly in that direction and tip-toed down the same empty corridor and he was almost sure he heard muffled sobs coming from around a corner. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or simply leave her alone; although leaving her alone would be very much against his nature.

"Lily?" He called down the hallway, as delicately as he could manage. He almost smiled as she spun around with an intense glare plaguing her watery emerald eyes.

"Potter." She spat. "What do you want." He glanced towards the ceiling as words formed on his tongue..

"I-I wanted to see if you're okay." He stammered, letting his eyes meet Lily's which had softened a little.

"Well I am." She huffed and walked past him. But James easily caught up and walked alongside her. "Leave me alone." She growled and turned the other direction. She really didn't mean to be so vicious but she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerable; especially him.

"You're lying." He stated as he ran a hand through his, already, messy hair.

"What's it to you if I am?" She remarked briskly attempting to walk past him again but this time he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Because Alice looked worried and most that things fly over that girls head. Not to mention you're not being nearly as mean to me...normally by now I'd be hexed."

"Maybe I've had a change of heart." She stated icily, shaking off his arm but making no attempt to move away.

"You're Lily Evans, you heart is perfect as it is." A blush crept to James' cheeks as he averted his eyes. Lily smiled to herself, she had never heard him say anything genuinely sweet.

"Why can't you use lines like that more often? You might actually succeed in winning me over." She looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling again.

"It's not a _line_ and if I spoke my heart to you everyday; I'm afraid today would be no different." Lily was suddenly aware of how close she was standing to Jame's Potter and how she could almost feel his breath on her face. She was frozen, her eyes locked on his hazel ones; eyes that could make her forget everything. At the moment she couldn't even remember why she crying. She saw his eyes were getting closer and realized that she really wouldn't mind getting lost in them. In that moment her own emerald eyes fluttered closed and she suddenly felt the pressure of his lips against hers. As he moved his hand to the small of her back and drew her in closer; she suddenly realized what had just happened.

'*' '*' '*'

"Hey, Sev." Gemmaline muttered as she set her books onto the dusty table.

"You weren't in class today." He stated as his black eyes looked at her with apprehension.

"I know." She replied as she opened her book and pulled a quill from her bag. A silence hung in the air while Gemma's eyes skimmed through the paragraphs and Severus scrutinized her; expecting her to add something more.

"You went to talk to Oliverus, didn't you." He said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Yes, I did." She murmured shifting her eyes from his and onto the pages in her book. She was strong; hiding her emotions had always come so easy to her but now whenever she thought of Oliverus, tears started to burn in her eyes and she refused to let Severus see her this way. "How do you know?" She stammered; struggling to hide the wavering in her voice.

"I go that way to get to Potions and I figured you were in the mood to raise Hell." The two laughed lightly and Gemmaline was able to blink away the tears and look up Severus.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were." He chuckled, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight which reminded Gemmaline of when they were younger and laughing as they made fun of their families from the top of the staircase during one of their thousand dinner parties. The two sighed and glanced down at their books; neither wanting to do it.

"What happened in Potions today?"

"Nothing much." He decided it was best if she found out about Prynne firsthand, at least she would have some ounce of control in a classroom.

"Certainly nothing out of the ordinary." She responded. Severus nodded and another silence stretched between them as Severus' quill scratched the parchment. When he noticed that Gemmaline hadn't started writing (which wasn't unusual) he set his quill down and looked at her knowing that there was more on her mind because if there wasn't she would have been yammering on about gossip, how much she hates her mother, or how pointless she finds homework to be.

"You haven't started." He stated, she looked at him with a mock expression of pain as she attempted to pick up the quill.

"I can't, it hurts." She retorted dryly.

"It's your father isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"It's still on your mind."

"Oh, yeah."

"Have you told Lily?"

"...no." She stammered.

"I think she deserves to know."

"She'll never talk to me again."

"She deserves to know who's responsible and she can't hate you because it's not your fault."

"But she can."

"She'll get over it, Gem, but you have to tell her."

"I-"

"You're telling her." He said, his black eyes narrowing on hers. Gemmaline nodded, shifting her eyes to the paper as tears started to glaze over her green-gray irises. The two started working, Gemmaline simply read and reread over the chapter while Severus returned to scratching the parchment. They didn't look up until a girl with fiery red hair and saddened eyes had thrown her bag to the ground and slumped into the seat beside Gemmaline.

"Uhm...hey, Lils."

"Oh, hi." She muttered as she pulled a book and parchment from her bag then slammed a quill onto the desk.

"Is everything okay?" Severus asked as she took to madly scratching out an essay.

"Yeah, fine." She said breathlessly as she lifted her eyes from the parchment for a moment before returning.

"What did Dumbled-"

"Absolutely nothing." She responded coldly, refusing to look up from her essay. Gemmaline jumped as Severus kicked her from underneath the table, luckily Lily hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Lily, what's a better word for stop?" Gemmaline said innocently as she glared across the table at Severus who gave her a knowing look.

"Why? You don't need to wait for anything."

"Yes you do, right there, after you at the dried leaves of Vine of Ennui, you have to wait until it stop bubbling."

"Oh, dragon balls."

"I don't think Slughorn would appreciate that."

"No, I have to erase everything."

"That's your problem. I need some words."  
"Ask, Sev, I'm busy." She grumbled as she swished her wand over her paper.

"Cease, come to halt, fade-"

"I think that's plenty." Lily mumbled as she returned to writing. Severus kicked Gemmaline under the table again.

"Would you stop!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I did nothing!" He whispered briskly as a grin turned up the corners of his mouth.

"What are you two doing?" Lily hissed.

"Nothing." They snapped at the same time then buried their noses back in their essays. About an hour of silence had passed and Lily closed her book causing both Severus and Gemmaline to glance up from their parchment.

"I finished so I think I'm going to go to the common room." She picked her quill up and tucked it into her bag. Gemmaline yelped as Severus kicked her again. "What is with you two?" Lily asked. Gemmaline glanced at Severus who was looking at her sharply.

"I-I have something I need to tell you..." Gemmaline muttered, her eyes fixed on the empty table behind Lily.

"You might want to sit down." Severus added. Lily nodded and sunk back into her seat as Gemmaline took a deep breath.

"That man...the one who attacked you..."

"Yes." Lily stated her emerald eyes wide but sorrow was in her voice.

"He...he..he was-is my...father." Gemmaline whispered with a tremulous voice. Lily looked at her blankly unsure of what to say. Gemmaline forced herself to continue "And...the tattoo...it's the family crest...the E stands for Everlasting and the G...it's...it's self explanatory." Gemmaline's voice was shaking and tears were beginning to well in her eyes when she said the hurt that glittered in Lily's. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. There was a stretch of silence before any of them made any attempt at movement.

"I-I have to go." Lily whimpered, tears dangerously close to dropping from her jaded eyes. Gemmaline nodded and Lily swept out of the room.

"She's never going to forgive me." She croaked, setting her head in her hands as a hot tear began to roll, hesitantly, down her cheek.

"She will." Severus muttered reassuringly. Gemmaline only shook her head as she rolled up her parchment and stuffed it into her bag.

"I'm leaving."

"I'll come with you." He replied as he stuffed his supplies into his bag and stood up. She smiled weakly and without a word the pair slipped out of the library, neither one noticing the scowls on Remus and James' faces as they left.

'*' '*' '*'

"There goes our plan." Remus groaned as him and James watched Snape and Gemmaline walk out.

"We could just follow them." James suggested as he started to put his things together.

"Okay, we're desperate, but not that desperate."

"You saw the way Lily looked when she got up from the table!"

"Maybe it was something Gemmaline said." Remus suggested, but James narrowed his hazel eyes.

"Gemmaline would never do anything to make Lily that upset."

"Neither would Snape!" Remus cried, James huffed incredulously. "I know! Let's give it to Lestrange."

"What is he doing in a library?"

"By the looks of it...choking Bellatrix with his tongue in the restricted section."

"That's a pleasant image...and Lestrange won't work because he doesn't go back to the room until after hours."

"How do you know?"

"Remember second year, we were going to pull a prank and it involved waiting for everyone to be asleep so Peter and I practically spent the night under the cloak in their common room...actually that lasted for a week."

"Oh yeah I remember! That's the one where we redecorated/destroyed their common room, got caught and were forced to serve a month and a half of detentions."

"Oh yeah...I hated those detentions."

"Me too. Okay back to focus."

"We're going for Snape."

"James," Remus warned. "We don't know the whole story."

"Lily was upset and Snape was there. That's all I need to know."

"James-"

"You hate Snape as much as I do." James said as he stood up and slung his bag around his shoulder. Remus groaned. "Come on we're going."

"But, James, I'm lazy and don't feel like stalking." He whined as he leaned back into the chair.

"Let's go." James muttered and threw Remus' bag at him. Remus glared but packed up quickly and soon him and James disappeared from the library and into the corridor.

* * *

Heh. Fluff XD. I have way too much fun writing it...so I couldn't resist adding in a little.

I refuse to give anything away...but you'll just have to wait and see what is in store for the lot of them...bahaha. I think -no- I'm pretty sure that I love writing because it's different everytime and all my characters seem to have taken up a life of their own so we'll see what happens lol.

And that fluff scene...yeah completely unintentional. It was all James..I swear. Okay, I'm done acting crazy.

I'll try and update soon as possible; But who knows when school is going to become all consuming. =P

Lastly, reviews? I really would love some feedback on the characters =] Even a few suggestions for pranks; those are always purposeful. :D


	8. Chapter 7: We Aren't Alone

**Hello =]**

**I took wayyyyyy too long to update. I kept getting stuck on this chapter so I've just decided to leave it as is because I want to get to my next chapters which I'm excited for XD**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I tried to get them all but occasionally a few slip through ;D**

**Without further adieu(?)...Chapter 7: We aren't alone.**

* * *

Gemmaline moved quickly down an empty corridor with Severus at her heels and flung herself against the wall with tears blurring her eyes. Severus sank beside her and the two stared wordlessly out the window at the crescent moon that was spilling moonlight onto the floor.

"I hate this." She whispered, gruffly. At this point she could only felt hate for herself.

"You're not the only one." Severus muttered, his eyes glancing over to hers. Gemmaline blinked and a tear rolled from her cheek, shimmering in the moonlight. A long silence came between them as they gazed out the window, thoughts rolling through their minds.

"Oliverus hit me." She breathed. She had to tell someone and Severus was one of the only people that she could say it plainly to and so she did.

"What?" Severus whispered.

"He-he hit me… across the cheek." Her hand drifted towards her face and another glistening tear fell. She took a deep breath; promising herself that she wouldn't break down like she had earlier.

Severus didn't know what to say. He simply wrapped his arms around her and let her tears fall onto his shoulder. Memories surfaced his thoughts of the first time his father had gotten the nerve to hit him. He didn't want to admit the sad fact to Gemmaline; but at some point you get used to it. Gemmaline pulled herself from his arms and slumped against the wall again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I-I just never thought..." she trailed off.

"That he would do that." Severus murmured as he returned his eyes to the window. Gemmaline nodded.

"He always told us that he didn't want to be like father."

"Times change, don't they?"

"Yeah...they do." There was another stretch of silence before Gemmaline made an attempt to move. "I should go up." She whispered. "I'm sure I have some groveling to do to Lily."

"I should go too." He muttered, lifting himself off the wall. Gemmaline followed with a shaky sigh and they started down the corridor.

"Thanks for listening, Sev...and I'll probably thank you tomorrow for forcing me to tell Lily but right now I still feel the need to hex you." She mumbled as they came closer to the corner that would lead them in separate ways.

"And I don't blame you, Gem." He replied as they paused at the end of the hallway.

"Well, as much as I don't want to face Lily's wrath...I do still have that damn essay to finish."

"Then, good luck with that." Severus said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks," She responded. "And good luck in your common room." Severus paused and looked at her, his black eyes clouded with confusion. "Marauders, I think they're up to something." She scowled.

"Thanks for the forewarning." Severus said as he turned down the hallway and disappeared behind another turn, too quickly to see the vehement glare Gemmaline was pointing towards the opposite corner of the hallway.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing." Gemmaline snapped as she stalked over. She cast a spell and the invisibility cloak flew off revealing James and Remus who both looked mortified as Gemmaline glared at them with murder in her eyes.

"Sorry." They muttered, both casting their eyes onto the floor.

"Tell me." She implored with anger edging her voice. "Why is that you four _constantly_insist on pranking Severus?"

"Because we hate him!" James cried, Remus shook his head.

"It's because we don't trust him." He replied, looking fiercely at James.

"Well, we do and it's time for you to grow up and accept it." The boys nodded quickly hoping she would disappear (Which was quite unlikely). "Do either of you have_any_idea how much your little pranks hurt him?"

"No..." That was the safe response and neither Remus nor James had yet to meet her burning grey-green eyes.

"Humor me." She said haughtily. "What was the reason behind this one?"

"Uhm..." Remus glanced at James.

"We-we saw Lily storm out of the library and from the sneer on Snape's face we...assumed." He said it more as a question than an answer.

"Severus doesn't sneer." She stated, her eyes narrowing even further.

"Well...he upset her somehow..."

"That wasn't his fault, Genius...it was mine." With that Gemmaline turned away from them and stomped to Gryffindor tower, tears burning against her lashes; but she wouldn't let them fall, not yet, that would be the fourth time today, and that she could not let happen.

'*' '* ' '*'

Remus and James watched Gemmaline brush past them in a stunned silence. James grunted and fell to the ground as Remus' elbow jabbed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?!" He cried.

"For being thick!"

"What the _hell _was that for?!"

"It's common knowledge, James, blame everything on Sirius. Especially when Gemmaline is enraged."

"Sorry." James muttered. "Are we still going through with the prank?" Remus glanced across the hall at the stone wall and shrugged.

"I guess we have to." He grumbled. James smiled but Remus didn't return it, he simply stalked off towards the Slytherin corridor.

If there was one thing that Remus Lupin hated, it was when people were honestly mad at him.

'*' '*' '*'

Back at the Gryffindor tower Gemmaline was drying her eyes with her sleeve as she climbed through the portrait hole. At the top of the stairs she glanced around the warmly decorated room and found Alice curled up on one of the maroon chairs; her blue eyes sparkling in the light of the fire and enthralled by a thick book spread across her knees. While Sirius and Peter were entertaining themselves with a game of exploding snap on a wooden, coffee table. Gemmaline stepped across the Persian rug; decorated, of course, in Gryffindor colors.

"Alice." The blonde's eyes snapped up from the book and met Gemmaline's.

"What?" She asked in a daze.

"Where's Lily?"

"Uhm, I'm thinking she's bending over homework in the dorm room."

"Okay, thank, Al." Gemmaline said quickly as she darted off and tore up the stairs.

"What with her?" Sirius asked, looking up from the table. Alice shrugged, her pretty blue eyes returning to the book.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily had retreated to her place in front of the window. Thoughts were drifting through her mind like falling leaves as she glanced onto the starlit grounds. She didn't hate Gemmaline, she couldn't. What had happened was simply a fact and one that could not be changed and it wasn't worth losing a friend, it was hard enough to accept that she might have lost her brother.

Thoughts of James started to cross her mind but she quickly shook them away. Denying to herself that it never happened, that she still hated him, and that if it did in fact happen she would never speak of it again nor acknowledge that she had ever allowed him to get so close to her...even if he did smell ridiculously good. She shook her head again and her eyes returned to gazing at the edge of the forest as she tried to further convince herself that nothing happened.

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline tapped lightly on the heavy wooden door that separated their dorm room from the hallway. When no one had replied she gently twisted the knob and stepped in, tossing her book bag onto her bed. Pieces of parchment, broken quills, and books scattered across her sheets, but it was nothing she couldn't clean up later.

She tip-toed across the room towards Lily's bed and brushed away the curtains (which had already been drawn) but it came as no surprised that Lily wasn't there. She sighed and moved towards the window where she saw a mess of tangled red waves and a broken Lily with her knees drawn to her chest. Her emerald eyes were glazed over and as she stared blankly towards the grounds. Silently Gemmaline took a seat opposite of her, brushing a flick of dark hair from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Gemmaline croaked. "It's all my fault."

"No...it's not your fault." Lily murmured, her eyes still fixed out the window. "You can't help what decisions your family makes."

"No- but I can choose my friends."

"So can I." Lily remarked, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"You don't understand, Lils...my family- they hate me. Truly they do and they're not going to give up even if Death, himself, asks them."

"So what are you saying, Gem....it's better that we're not friends?" Gemmaline looked shyly towards Lily, tears glittering against her grey-green eyes. "You know you wouldn't let that happen...I'm pretty sure you couldn't survive a day without taunting me."

"That may be true." Gemma laughed lightly.

"Remember that promise we made in first year?" Lily reminisced. There was a stretch of silence before Gemmaline spoke up.

"No matter what happens, we the three amulets; Amethyst, Emerald, and Sapphire, promise to never let anyone come between us, especially boys because they're all mental." Her and Lily laughed quietly as they remembered, their teary eyes meeting the each other's for the first time since Lily had stormed away earlier.

"Do you still have that paper?" Lily asked, curiosity and memories sparkled in her eyes.

"I think Alice does." Gemmaline sighed, glancing out the window. There was a small pleasant silence until Gemmaline's voice broke through. "So...you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Amethyst." She smiled in earnest.

"Thanks, Emerald." She muttered, glancing at Lily with a devious smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Lily eyed her suspiciously and screamed as Gemmaline lunged and tackled her to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Get off!" She cried, struggling to push her off, but Gemmaline was taller and had the greater advantage. Gemma only laughed at her efforts and pulled her tighter until she was gasping from a combination of laughter and choking.

"What's going on here?" Alice chuckled, her sapphire eyes curiously surveying the room.

"Gemmaline's trying to strangle me!" Lily cried desperately.

"In that case- continue!" Alice said brightly and turned back to the door.

"ALICE LUCILLE PREWETT! GET BACK HERE!" Lily screamed, her face turning an angry shade of red. Gemmaline was laughing hysterically as Lily wriggled in her grasp and Alice hesitated a moment in the doorway, but the better half of her decided to cross the room and help the gasping Lily off the floor.

Lily glared as Gemmaline jumped to her feet with a victorious grin.

"So what brought you up here?" She asked Alice. "I was so close to finishing off Lily." She stated as she pushed some books away and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, the heavens opened up and this booming voice that shook the earth told me that my best friend was in mortal peril."

"I see...and the second reason?"

"Sirius and Peter were getting bored so they started hexing my book so that the letters would rearrange to spell disturbing phrases."

"Somehow...I'm not surprised." Gemmaline smiled.

"So what happened between you two?" Alice gestured between Lily and Gemmaline. "Earlier Lily looked pretty pissed and Gem, you seemed quite distracted..."

"It's a long story- Lily will tell you sometime!"

"Hey!" Lily cried and tossed a pale-rose pillow at a chuckling Gemmaline.

"Changing subject!" She announced. "On the way back from the library I caught James and Remus sneaking another dungbomb into Severu's bag-"

"Do you have to call him Severus?!" Alice whined. "Can't you just call him Snape like _normal _Gryffindors?"

"That's the problem, Al...we aren't normal." Gemmaline smiled. Alice opened her mouth to argue but Lily shot her a warning glare and instead she huffed and crossed her arms. The only she hated more than Slytherins was having a rational discussion about them.

"They _still _have the nerve!" Lily groaned. "What was their excuse this time?"

"James claimed that Severus was the reason you were upset and he seemed pretty determined to make sure that he would never ruin your day again."

"Was he serious?" Lily asked quickly.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was James..." Gemmaline smiled and Lily threw her other pillow across the room

"You know what I mean." Lily glared.

"I think so...but does it matter?" Gemmaline said as she glanced sideways at Lily who had a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No. I was just wondering." Lily stated.

"Oh, sure..."

"I was!" Gemmaline narrowed her eyes at her, Lily mirrored her expression and the two started laughing. "Believe me?"

"Yes!" Gemmaline laughed.

"You gave them an earful, right?"

"Of course, but we all know they'll never learn."

"I am surprised that Sirius wasn't there." Lily mused.

"Maybe he's finally found his maturity." Gemmaline said hopefully as Alice snorted in the background.

"What is your problem tonight?!" Gemmaline exclaimed, glancing at Alice who was wearing a devious grin.

"Sirius and Pete were forced to stay behind because they couldn't do anything without bursting into hysterics and they were still having trouble with the spells they're supposed to use tonight."

"That would make much more sense."

"Oh and they wanted me to tell you." She glanced towards Gemmaline. "That they have something special in mind for Edgar, Regulus, and Snape."

"Severus." Lily corrected and Alice scowled again.

"They need to stop pushing him around, it's really starting to eat at him."

"If it helps any, I really don't care." Alice drawled, shrinking back when she caught Gemmaline and Lily's furious eyes. "Can we please stop talking about Slytherins."

"Shut-up, Sapphire." Gemmaline retorted.

"I haven't heard that nickname since second year!" She laughed, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"You know, now that we're talking about it...our nicknames sound a little too much like stripper names..." Lily mused. Alice and Gemmaline were both laughing lightly.

"I don't know about you two..." Gemmaline smirked. "But I think we should make better use of our names a little more often...you never know...we might finally be able to find a guy for Lily."

"Gemmaline! Your terrible!" Lily cried.

"That's certainly not what I heard Sirius yelling last night." Alice said slyly as she dove across the bed to avoid Gemmaline's deep red pillow that came hurtling towards her head.

'*' '*' '*'

Back in the Slytherin corridor James was talking into a mirror while Remus was listening intently through a wall, waiting for the perfect moment to execute the spell that would set off the bomb so they could slip in unnoticed.

"Sirius! Where the _hell _are you." James hissed at his reflection.

"Merlin, mate. Calm down, I'm right here." Sirius muttered, as he turned the corner. He burst into maniacal laughter at the sight of James face as he spun around, his hazel eyes suddenly fuming.

"Would you all just SHUT UP!" Remus hissed.

"I wonder what his problem is." Sirius whispered obnoxiously to James .

"Something tells me it's almost his time of the month." James whispered back. Remus whirled around with fire in his glare. James and Sirius shrank back into Peter who was standing blankly against the wall.

"Thank you." Remus muttered defiantly, before he turned back. A few minutes came and went and the two boys could no longer sit still; Sirius poke poked James then James poked Sirius, then it continued back and forth until they were both on the ground assaulting the other with their fingers.

"Would you two at _least _pretend to _act _mature." Sirius and James shared a groaned as they pull themselves off the floor and slumped against the wall. Another minute or of silence passed and Remus finally cast the spell. The four boys exchanged devious smiles as they heard screams and the shuffling of feet from the floor about.

"Alright, lets go." Remus whispered. James threw the cloak over the three of them while Peter took the mirror from James and clambered up the statue where he would keep watch.

* * *

**So, I don't know about you, but I was not a fan of this chapter. Hehe.**

**And I have noticed that if you italicize in the original document...it erases a space on here. URGH. (I tried to fix that, but still...WTF.)**

** I'm promising to update faster...but school is a b*tch and I really cannot wait until summer when I can update like every other day=D**

**Anyway...comments, questions, raging heartbreaking criticism? In other words...Reviews pretty please =]**

**I also wanted to add that I added a new chapter to my other fic _We Rise To Fall Again_; Can I please have some feedback on it =]**


	9. Chapter 8: Different Shades of Blue

**Hello there! =D**

**I hope everyone had a good weekend and I'm feeling generous today, therefore I'm updating XD**

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to PottedLilies and Zoraida16 who have religiously reviewed every chapter, you guys make me smile =] And a special dedication to PottedLillies who made an incredible banner for Gemmaline which you can see on my profile XD**

**And now I present to you, Chapter 8: _Different Shades of Blue_**

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke to sun streaming through the window. She quickly threw on her robes and pulled her hair back then hurried out of the dorm room, not bothering to wake the others for she was sure that Alice could handle Gemmaline on her own; After all it was finally Friday.

She sighed as she climbed out of the portrait, a thousand thoughts clouding her mind. _Did James really kiss me? No...did I really let him? No, no...did I really enjoy it? No. It never happened. It could not have really happened. James is simply an arrogant prat...right? He seemed sincere though...no. Once an toerag always a toerag. Always. _She thought to herself as if it confirmed something. _How am I still thinking about that when no one even knows where...Dudley is. _Lily sighed as she felt hot tears stinging her eyes again. Her meeting the night before with Dumbledore had not been the hope she was looking for. He seemed as lost as she was.

_"The ministry has sent a group of aurors to investigate, but as of late, nothing has turned up." He muttered, his blue gaze looking past Lily's tearful emerald eyes and focusing on the vibrant phoenix behind her._

_"You say it like there's hope." She murmured, her voice barely a match for silence._

_"There is always hope, miss Evans." She smiled weakly at the blue eyes of her headmaster, but they didn't hold the same reassurance she remembered in her first year. "The offer is still open, Lily. You can go home; I will not object."_

_"No...my sister, she doesn't want to see me right now."_

_"And you feel stronger when you're with your friends?" Lily nodded, casting her eyes to the floor to hide the burning tears. "Nightmares go away, Lily."_

_"But they feel so real." She said blankly as she raised her eyes from the floor._

_"They're supposed to." He said with remorse in the sparkling depths of his blue eyes. "Now, I believe you have a charms essay to finish with a certain Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Gemmaline Grae?"_

_"Yes, professor." She muttered, her emerald eyes glimmering with confusion. The headmaster only smiled as she stood up from her chair._

_"And, Lily."_

_"Yes." She replied turning around._

_"He is alive, I can assure you that much." He said gently but with sadness in his expression._

_"Thank you professor." Lily muttered, feigning a smile as she slipped out of his office. She stumbled off the staircase and collapsed against the far wall, tears coursing down her face as the feeling of hopelessness set in._

Lily was lost; she felt like she had no where to turn. She kissed James Potter and her little brother, the glue of her family; is still missing. She sighed to herself and turned down the corridor, praying it was still too early for the Marauders to be in the Great Hall.

'*' '*' '*'

Remus rolled over in his bed, his arm reaching across the nightstand to grab the lunar calendar he kept there. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light and rested on the date of the full moon which was only three days away. He was still struggling to accept being a werewolf, but if there was anything he was thankful for, it was his friends, who are willing to risk everything to help him. He was already starting to feel the effects of the approaching moon as he dragged himself to the mirror, running a hand through his sandy hair, he saw the faded purple bags beneath his eyes; a sure sign of the torturous night to come.

On his way to the shower, Remus paused and kicked James out of his bed and chuckled as he landed in a heap on the floor. This was their morning routine and he knew that the boy with hazel eyes would already be awake; much unlike Sirius and Peter who would not walk up for another half hour. James groaned as he picked himself off the floor and pulled a fresh pair of robes from his trunk. Silently him and Remus got ready for the day; there was never any need for conversation in the morning. Within fifteen minutes the two boys had gathered their things and were already sitting comfortably in the Great Hall.

"I think we need to change our routine." James yawned as Remus looked up from _The Prophet_.

"I don't." Remus smiled and returned to the front page article.

"Well you're not the one with a bruised shoulder."

"No, I'm not." He replied without looking up, but James could tell there was a grin spread across his face. There was silence and Remus glanced up to see a scowl on James' face. "Fine, what do you suggest James?"

"What is that thing that muggles use to wake up?"

"An alarm clock?"

"Yes, that's it!" James exclaimed.

"But that's no fun." Remus whined, as he set the paper down on the table.

"But I don't get hurt!"

"You don't get hurt anyway."  
"I believe the bruise on my shoulder states otherwise."

"That was from Transfiguration when Evans punched you."

"No. It's from falling."

"No, James, I'm pretty sure it's from Transfiguration. Remember you started to c-"

"Those were tears of laughter." James recoiled.

"Sure..." Remus laughed.

"They were!" James cried.

"I never said they weren't." Remus teased, but James didn't respond because his attention shifted to the paper where a familiar pair of eyes caught his; even in black and white.

"Did you see this, Remus?"

"See what?"

"This article." James said breathlessly. "It's about Lily." He said her name with a different tenderness that caused Remus to look at him with confusion, but that quickly clouded over as he snatched the paper from James' hands and began reading it aloud.

"At 6:38 on the 29th of August two Hogwarts students, a brother and sister, were attacked by two masked wizards. The wizards have been rumored to be _deatheaters_ or members of a supposed 'pureblood cult'. The names of these men have yet to be identified, but one student, a fourth year girl, claimed that her attacker had a tattoo that resembled 'an E and G fashioned out of tangled vines' but that was all the information that could be supplied for it was too dark for the girl to make out any other features the man might have possessed.

The other student, a second year boy, has been reported missing. The last thing the young girl could remember is 'hearing his piercing scream' before she was pinned to wall. Whereabouts of the boy and his attacker are still unknown and any relevant evidence should be immediately reported to the auror offices.

Two things should be taken into account over this attack. It has been the first launched on students since the days of Grindelwald and we hope it will be the last. Secondly, the students, both siblings, are muggle-borns and it has been labeled as a possible contributing factor. And because of their heritage, their parents are unfit to comment on the tragedy. On a final note Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, has made a statement on their behalf and on behalf for all other students attending Hogwarts and their families.(See page A7)

The missing boy goes by the name of Dudley Evans. He has been described as having trimmed blonde hair, fair skin, small build, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing light jeans and a plain maroon shirt on the night he was kidnapped.

The man whom all of us know as Professor Dumbledore, has allowed for his name to be released to the public, in the hopes it will help us find him." Remus gently set the paper onto the table, and met James' shocked expression, but his eyes were fixed on the picture that rested beside the article. It was a small one but it contained a smiling Lily Evans with her arms wrapped around her younger brother in what looked like platform 9 ¾ . Both wore their school robes and excited smiles; it must have been taken last year on Dudley's first day of school. The two boys admired the innocence in their faces; it seemed impossible that such a fate would have befallen them.

"Do you know what this means?" Remus asked.

"Lily needs a shoulder to cry on?"

"No... the whole school is going to know soon."

"...I have an idea."

"For what?"

"To keep the whole school from knowing."

"James we can't alter everyone's memories." Remus scowled.

"I know that. I have an even better idea."

"We'll see." Remus muttered, remember James' other 'better ideas'. James grinned and moved closer to whisper his plans to Remus who was actually impressed.

"I don't see why you care so much, mate, but if you really want to let's go." Remus said as he stood up. James grinned as he slung his bag around his shoulder and followed Remus out of the hall.

'*' '*' '*'

"G'morning." Alice yawned as she plopped into the bench.

"Hey." Lily muttered, staring at a cranberry muffin as she poked it with her fork.

"I'm pretty sure it's dead." Alice laughed and Lily looked up at her with a weak smile.

"Actually I could of sworn I saw it move."

"You never know...there might be a few witches around." Alice chuckled and Lily smiled again,

not finding the energy to laugh.

"So why were you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh sure."

"What else would I be doing, Al?"

"James?"

"Go to hell." Lily murmured, her eyes still fixed on the muffin. Alice smiled brightly as stole Lily's copy of _The Prophet _and started to scan the articles.

"Did you read this already?"

"No...I always wait for you to come down."

"Really, I was almost positive you'd be greedy this morning." Alice mused.

"What makes you say that?"

"It was a joke, Lils." Alice smiled.

"Oh." Alice flipped through the pages and suddenly she froze. "What's the problem, Alice?" Lily asked with concern as she raised her eyes from the devastated muffin.

"Uhm...here. Read this." Alice said as she passed the article across the table. Curiously Lily took the paper and her eyes fell, first, onto a picture of her and Dudley. She remembered that picture, it was from last year on Dudley's first day. Her heart ached to see him again and tears started to pool in her eyes. Her eyes drifted to the article and she quickly began to read it.

"I don't need this." She whispered. "I don't need everyone talking about me."

"Don't worry, they won't be talking about you. There are plenty of other more interesting topics for our school to gossip about."

"Like what."

"Uhm...the weather?"

"Nice try, Al."

"Good morning." Gemmaline grunted with her usual morning roughness. What's up with Lils?Potter corner her again?" Lily blushed but neither noticed.

"No, here." Alice said, her usual morning brightness disappeared as she handed the article to Gemmaline. Her grey-green eyes skimmed the text and a smile came to her face, Alice looked at her with confusion.

"What's so bad about this!" Gemmaline laughed. "This is hysterical!" Lily scowled.

"Are you reading the right article, Gem?"

"The huge one about Cosette, right?"

"What?" Alice and Lily replied in unison.

"Isn't it about Lily?" Alice said, confusion sparkling in her eyes.

"No-"

"Let me see that." Alice said as she snatched the paper from Gemmaline's hands. Her eyes scanned it again and she started to laugh.

"It's not funny." Lily scowled.

"It's not about you, miss conceited."

"Huh...but just a minute ago-"

"Read it." Alice urged. Lily took it and started to laugh with relief. Somehow the article turned into a description of a few entries from Cosette's diary along with an embarrassing picture of her kissing a picture of James.

"The school is going to _love _this!" Gemmaline exclaimed excitedly as she stole the article back, her eyes glowing brighter every time she read it.

"We should go to class soon." Lily stated as she glanced at her watch.

"I am _wish _we had Potions first." Gemma sighed.

"We do." Lily replied.

"Your joshing."

"Joshing?" Alice chuckled.

"Stuff it, Prewett." Gemmaline snapped.

"No we really do!" Lily laughed.

"Then let _go_!" Gemmaline exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and tugged on Alice's arm. The two girls rolled their eyes but followed Gemmaline anyway.

'*' '*' '*'

"Okay. I'm going to kiss whoever charmed the paper." Sirius exclaimed.

"You're lips are not coming anywhere near me." Remus exclaimed.

"Aw, why not!" He pouted.

"Because, it was my idea!" James cried as he shot Remus a glare, which he ignored with an angelic smile. James screamed (quite like a first-year girl) as Sirius attempted to jump across the table with a gaping mouth full of food. "GET OFF OF ME!" Jame yelled as he tried to beat Sirius off of him with a waffle. Sirius frowned and returned to his seat, but not before sticking out his tongue at the two boys (he also had not swallowed yet.).

"It's nice to know I'm not appreciated." Sirius pouted as he gulped down the food (finally.).

"Don't take it personal, Si, we all know that James prefers Houselves." Remus smiled as he dodged a hurtling banana.

"So what class is first?"

"Potions." Remus responded.

"YES!" Sirius cried jumping out of his seat and punching the air.

"I didn't know you were so excited about seeing your vicious aunt." James mused as he stuffed a potions book into his bag.

"Hell no." Sirius recoiled. "I just want to see the look of torture of my cousin's face."

"You know, that does sound hysterical." Remus agreed and rose to his feet.

"Where's Pete?" James asked.

"He said he's meet us in class, he wanted to finish his essay." Sirius replied quickly as James brushed away the apprehension in his eyes and rose to his feet. Then the three boys took off towards the dungeons.

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline was nearly skipping through the corridors on the way to Potions with Lily and Alice walking quickly behind her.

"Did anyone tell her about Prynne?" Alice whispered to Lily.

"I don't think so...why?"

"She's Sirius and Cosette's aunt."

"How do you know that?"

"Sirius."

"And..."

"Judging by Sirius' reaction and how fast Gemmaline is skipping...we have ten seconds before hell rises and thirteen before Satan appears." Lily and Alice exchanged glances then sprinted down the hall to catch up Gemmaline.

"What's with the worried faces?" She chirped.

"Lily doesn't think her Potions essay is good enough." Alice said quickly.

"Lighten up Lils, he loves you."

"Oh right." Lily laughed nervously. They approached the dungeon doors and Alice froze.

"You know, on second thought, Lily. Maybe we should just skip class."

"Okay!" Lily agreed quickly. "Let's go, Gem."

"No! I want to see Cosette all pissed off! And what are you guys trying to hide?"

"Absolutely nothing." They replied together.

"Sure...come on let's go!" Gemmaline exclaimed, dragging Alice and Lily behind her. As Gemmaline stepped into the dungeon, all color drained from her face and her body stiffened when her eyes met the pair of dark grey ones.

"Nice of you to show up, Miss Grae." She said sharply.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you, Sylvia." Gemmaline retorted.

"How dare you speak so disrespectfully to your peer. You will call me Miss Prynne from henceforth."

"Henceforth?" Gemmaline laughed incredulously. "Just because you know how to use big words doesn't make you anymore graceful."

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for disrespect. Take your seat, Miss Grae." Gemmaline glared at the woman and threw herself in her seat. Alice and Lily silently slipped into the seats beside her.

"I cannot believe that _no one _said a _damn _thing." Gemmaline hissed.

"We-were trying to save you one detention..." Lily stammered but it came out more like a question and Gemma only glared at her.

"So..." Alice whispered. "You want to talk about it?" Gemmaline looked sharply at her and she smiled shyly and turned her eyes to the text book.

'*' '*' '*'

James stumbled into the classroom with Sirius just behind him and Remus walked quietly behind them.

"I win." James muttered to Sirius as they jumped into their seats, ignoring the scowl on Prynne's face.

"The only reason you won was because I had to work around a few obstacles."

"I wouldn't call that first year you plowed over much of an obstacle."

"It's not my fault he was in the way."

"You went out of your way."

"He was Slytherin!"

"Actually a Hufflepuff."

"Green and yellow are way too much alike."

"Only you, Sirius."

"Are we making fun of him again?" Remus quipped, joining into their conversation.

"I thought you were taking the _high road_, Rem."

"Only in the hallways." He smirked.

"So we came early to torture Cosette; any suggestions?"

"Stare at her. We can't get in trouble for that." James suggested.

"He has a point." Remus pointed out.

"Okay!" Sirius agreed and the three boys turned to stare at Cosette. At first she pretended like she didn't notice them and carried on a conversation with her friends. Then she kept paying glances towards them, adjusting the way her blonde hair fell down her back. She accepted her friends sympathies with a plastic smile. As the intensity of their stare increased, they started to smirk as she shifted in her seat and paid lingering glances towards each of them with her icy blue eyes; the longest lasted on James. A faint tint of pink actually started to appear on her cheek, but Prynne interrupted the Marauders amusement when she stood up and took her place at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning." She smiled as she looked upon the Slytherins' side of the room. Her face quickly shifted to a scowl as her eyes swept across the rest of the room. "As _most_ of you are aware." Her eyes met Gemmaline's with disgust. "Today you will be receiving you're partners for the first term." A hand shot into the air. "Miss Evans." She drawled.

"If we don't get on well with our partner will we have the choice of a different one?"

"Why do you ask such a question? Of course not. You're no longer in the muggle world, Miss Evans, people of your age are not to be trusted with choices." She snapped. Lily's eyes were wide with shock; a teacher had never spoken so disrespectfully towards her. "Anymore questions?" She paused a moment and continued. "Very good, let us proceed. Lily Evans and Thomas Goyle; Gemmaline Grae and Severus Snape; James Potter and Alice Prewett; Sirius Black and Cosette Prynne; Peter Pettigrew and Croatia Malfoy; Melissa White and Remus Lupin..." She continued pairing off the rest of the class but everyone was now glancing around the room. Sirius smiled at the frightened look on Cosette's face as he smirked slyly at her. James and Alice smiled at each other both feeling very lucky. Lily groaned when she caught Goyle wink at her from across the room. Gemmaline sighed in relief when she was paired with Severus, a feeling that he shared. And Croatia cast a pointed glare at Peter who shrunk back in fear.

It was going to be a very long year.

* * *

**Hehe, I had much fun writing this chapter and I wish school would end so I could spend all day writing like I do on the weekends...then I would be able to update faster!**

**Oh and someone wanted me to clarify the 'pureblood' families.**

**Okay so you have the Graes and the Malfoys who are (for the most part) only related to everyone else by marriage. And then the Prynnes and Blacks are generally all related by blood (So if you're unsure just assume their a Prynne or Black.) **

**Also Cosette, Snape, and Sirius are cousins and so are Gemmaline and Lucius. (This will all be defined later on, don't worry!)**

**Lastly, I'm hoping to update before Friday, but it all depends on school. **

**Until then, reviews please? Any feedback would be lovely =]**


	10. Chapter 9: Ninja Witches

**Helloo! =D **

**Sorry it was a very, very long week and I took forever to finish this; I'm so sorry D=**

**This chapter is a little different than the previous ones but enjoy it nonetheless! And thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you guys never fail to make me smile XD**

**Chapter Nine: _Ninja Witches_ (I'll bet you're curious now XD)**

* * *

Friday came and went; the entire day consisting of flying rumors about Cosette and their temporary potion's master, Sylvia Prynne. Two o'clock that Saturday morning when the world was caught in mid-repose two girls were still awake, their eyes adjusting to the blackness as they fumbled around their dorm room.

"Where did you put it?" One asked the other.

"Over there." She whispered back.

"I don't see it."  
"Hence why they call it an _invisibility_ cloak."

"Can't we just disilluion ourselves?"

"We've tried that; it failed."

"Right." She sighed and continued blindly rummaging through trunk.

"I give up." The other girl hissed. _Lumos._ Light poured from the girl's wand and they felt relieved that they could see each other's faces again.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Adora."

"Why aren't you dressed like a human?" The taller one, which went by the name Adora questioned. Looking over her friend who was dressed in a pair of thick black tights and an equally black long sleeved T-shirt.

"We're spying, so it's only fitting that I dress like a spy."

"Seriously?"

"Don't be jealous." Taylor replied.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you don't get to feel dangerous."

"I feel plenty dangerous."

"You're in denial."

"So what if I am."

"Stop pouting, I had my mother buy some for you too." Taylor laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now change quickly." She hissed as she tossed another pair of tights and a shirt at Adora Within a minute she had successfully changed and now held her wand between her teeth as she pulled her hair back. "Impressive. Now lets find the cloak." Taylor demanded and they returned to rummaging around the room until they found the heap of shimmering fabric.

"Here it is!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Would you two _shut up_." Kerigan, their roommate, groaned from her bed.

"Sorry, Ker!" Adora whispered apologetically, elbowing Taylor in the ribs. The two girls extinguished their wands, threw the cloak over themselves, and slipped out of their room into the awaiting corridors of the castle.

They stepped silently through the halls, blending into the shadows until Taylor's whisper shattered the stillness as they approached the statue of Salazaar.

"I feel like a ninja." She whispered.

"You what?" Adora whispered back.

"I feel like a ninja." Taylor replied louder this time.

"Huh?"

"I feel like a ninja!" She nearly shouted and stumbled over Adora who had frozen in mid-step, her head turning slowly towards Taylor's with anger in her eyes.

"You _banshee_." She hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you could hear me." Taylor reasoned.

"Shh. I hear someone."

"Five sickles it's McgGonagall." Taylor smirked.

"I'll bet seven that it's Prynne."

"Deal." The two girls shook on it and watched a woman step out of the shadows, looking down her pointed nose at the empty hall in front of her. Both girls had their fingers crossed as the woman muttered _lumos _and wand-light illuminated her face.

"Ha." Adora whispered as Prynne's pale, young face and dark eyes came into focus. Then the woman turned sharply in their direction "Run!" Adora whispered hurriedly. Taylor nodded and the two took off silently down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Sixth floor, by that circular abandoned room."

"Got it." Silently they climbed up the stairs, positive that Prynne had no idea what direction they had gone.

"We lost her. Let's stop running now." Adora insisted. "Oh and you owe me seven sickles."

"Oh, right. So where exactly are we going." Taylor asked as she pulled off the cloak and folded it into her arms.

"Sirius was talking about this alternate entrance to the Slytherin dorms, if he's right then directly underneath that picture of the knight and the hippogriff should be a stone with M. G. carved into it."

"M.G.?"

"You were there; Remus thought it meant Murderers of Grindlewald but Sirius was trying to convince us that it meant Massive Gryffindor."

"I may have been there but that doesn't always mean I pay attention."

"I've noticed. Now I have to remember how it opens."

"Great...we'll have to go the other way won't we?"

"No, lets try blood, it does go to the Slytherin dorms."

"Blood? Isn't that dark magic?"

"They're Slytherins, besides my family did this to the wine cellar."

"Isn't your family a better example of what not to do with magic."

"Who cares, it's our only way in isn't it? Now give me your hand."

"No way!"

"Please, Tay. Do it for Gemma!"

"She's your sister not mine."

"For Remus?"

"What the hell does he have to with anything?" Taylor snapped, blush flooding her cheeks.

"Well...you wouldn't want him to know what I know now would you?"

"You, bloody Doxy!" She hissed.

"Exactly now give me your hand." Adora pleaded. Taylor glared at her but reluctantly agreed. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and slid it across Taylor's pinky finger.

"A paper cut?" She said dryly. "That was lame."

"What you want me to conjure a dagger and pierce you're hand with it?"

"It would have made a better story."

"Shut up and touch the rock." Adora laughed as Taylor moved towards the wall.

"Oh, shit!" She hissed, tripping over something and toppling onto the floor. Suddenly a small piece of the wall dissolved and Adora started to laugh as Taylor picked herself off the floor. "What?"

"It opened." Adora chuckled.

"You said it wanted a blood sacrifice..." Taylor said with bemusement.

"Apparently it prefers vulgarities." She laughed, tossing the cloak over her friend. The two girls chuckled and climbed into the small passageway that led to a hallway, lavishly decorated in green and silver. Adora glanced around as Taylor admired the moonlight that was spilling in from the window.

"Seventh years." Adora muttered as she saw a small plaque above the large, oaken door.

"Alright, then sixth years are down below." Without a word they descended a narrow stairwell and stopped in front of another oaken door with a silver plaque that said sixth years.

"So we're going in."

"We've come this far, I'm not turning around."

"You first."

"No, you."

"Are you scared?"

"No, you?"

"Never."

"Then why are we stalling?" Taylor asked.

"Because, I'm not sure I want to see what my brother and his minions do in the middle of the night."

"That's very true."

"Okay, I'm going in." Adora took a step towards the door.

"Wait." Taylor stopped her. "Should we use a silencing charm?"

"No, I don't here anyone talking so it should be safe. Besides, it's late. Although, if we feel daring...Oliverus could use some cheering up." Adora smiled thoughtfully.

"Let's quit talking and get on with it."

"On the count of three we go in."

"What about four, we're both procrastinators here."

"Fine, four it is." She hissed. "One, two, three, four..." She pushed open the door and the two girls tip-toed in, clinging to the folds of the cloak. The room was dark and silent; both good and bad signs.

"Which one is Oliverus'?" Taylor whispered glancing from bed to bed, each one had the deep emerald curtains drawn around them making it impossible to distinguish them.

"He always keeps his ring with our crest on the nightstand."

"I didn't-"

"Shh- He's strange like that." Adora pushed off the cloak and moved across the room as the two began searching from nightstand to nightstand looking for the ring.

"Found it." Taylor whispered.

"Nice, Tay. Now slowly open the drawer." Adora directed as she crossed the room and crouched beside her friend. The drawer was stuffed with neatly folded letters and Adora smiled to herself. "What are you waiting for. Grab some." The girls took as many of the letters as they could, knowing that most of them were probably pointless but at least one of them had to be what they were looking for.

"I can't hold anymore."

"Neither can I,now, lets go." Taylor nodded as Adora joined her underneath the cloak and the two slipped out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room. They climbed stealthily out of the portrait hole and stumbled into the hallway where they narrowly escaped the dark eyes of Prynne before sprinting back to the safety of their own beds. They tucked them beneath Adora's mattress; prepared to return to them in the morning.

'* '*' '*'

That afternoon the two girls would find, tucked safely underneath Adora's mattress were several hopeless love letters; Some written by Oliverus but most were written for him and among those letters were random other's. But there were only three folded pieces of parchment that held the truth of fate and the answers to their questions.

* * *

_Oliverus; A prideful son,_

_Innitiation is on the night of Halloween and it has been requested that you be sent home that weekend so that you may attend. Your siblings along with the rest of our class will be in attendance. Bellatrix Black and your cousin Lucius are also be initiated. Your father and Mr. Black were at last able to convince Tom that having members at Hogwarts could only be to our advantage._

_I am also granting you permission, yet again, to do what you can to keep your sisters quiet and ignorant of what is going on. I am aware of how mischievous they can be but it is nothing that can't be fixed; after all they're still youth. I am also warning you to pay close attention to Edgar, he has a fragile mind but that isn't saying it won't one day become great._

_Thank you for telling me about Severus Snape. I know he associates with mudbloods, but he is a Slytherin and capable of change. I ask that you and Lucius work slowly on him, he might be quite key to fixing; at the least, Gemmaline. Once Gemmaline comes back to us Adoraline will follow her as she always has._

_Finaly, I'll write to you soon with more details about Halloween. Tom and the rest of the elder congregation is still in discussion over specifics._

_With faithful love,_

_Mother._

_* * *_

_Dearest Oliverus,_

_I hope your first day went well and please, do not tell me that Edgar was sorted into Gryffindor; if that is the case your father and I would rather not know. _

_Now, do you remember that meeting you, Lucius, and Bella were allowed to go to? The topic was brought up about controlling our 'unruly' children? Well, we have finally come a conclusion of sorts. Unfortunately it is too much of a challenge for an upperclassmen such as yourself to follow them and tell us which direction they are headed. So instead we have decided that Edgar and Regulus should keep a close eye on their elder siblings and tell you what they had seen or heard. This sounds desperate but I can assure it's not, it's only the most direct way to correct their behavior and you must agree that Adoraline and Gemmaline are becoming embarrassments to our line._

_Please speak with Edgar and Regulus promptly, and take extra precautions that no one else discovers our plot. We are well aware of how Gemmaline might react._

_Your father and I have also granted you permission to do whatever you can (Within the realm of legality) to keep your sisters ignorant and within control._

_Is Severus Snape a member of His most loyal house?_

_With high expectations,_

_Mother._

_* * *_

_Oliverus,_

_Innitiation is taking place on the thirty-first of October and your sisters will be in attendance, I put emphasis on 'will'. Do not say anything as of yet for they won't receive their warnings until mid-October, until then it is your job (also your house's job) to work on your sisters and the rest of the 'traitors'; it is expected that when they present themselves in front of Tom they will be respectful and bring pride upon their families._

_Regarding Tom, he will give up his former identity as man and on the night of Halloween, along with you and the others. On that night you will witness history as he accepts his position of our leader and at that time his name will be revealed, for now, you will call him _The Dark One_. I am expecting that your sisters to ask as such for this momentous occasion in the coming month; If not this _will _be heavily regarded as fault of your own._

_Tread carefully for now, my son._

_Mother._

_

* * *

_

**Alright, so that was different but sometimes it's more effective (and hopefully more interesting) to show the story every once and a while instead of telling it=D**

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know what you guys think of Taylor and Adora; I have big plans for them =]]**

**Wow, I've got a short authors note today (can't tell if thats good or bad!) Oh and I've been behind on my reviews but I'm catching up tonight XD.**

**Happy monday/tuesday/whenever you are reading this!**

**Oh, and please, would anyone leave a review for my other story =] I would be eternally grateful haha XD**


	11. Chapter 10: Omens within Sarcasm

**Hellooooo XD**

**Sorry, I took so freaking long to update. I really, really am...but you know; Life gets in the way =P**

**And thank you sosososososo much to my reviewers especially SecretlyAGryffindor who deals with my ramblings almost everyday, Zoraida16 who has reviewed everyone of my chapters and I promise to review yours tonight =] and to PottedLilies who made a beautiful banner for Adora and Gemmaline =D (I've put the links on my profile X)**

**Chapter 10: Omens within Sarcasm**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm thinking that words cannot express how much Potions is going to suck." Gemmaline declared, staring at the ceiling as she lounged on her bed.

"Agreed." Alice chimed from the dresser where she was searching for something to tie her hair back.

"Come on she doesn't seem that bad." Lily yawned as she glanced lazily out the window.

"Lily, she's a Prynne who's pining after my brother. This year is going to suck."

"Which brother?"

"Lucifer."

"You have a brother named Lucifer?" Lily said raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well that's what Adora and I call him. His real name is Damascus and he's every bit as bad as our father."

"That does suck."

"How do you know Prynne is pining after him?" Alice piqued.

"We caught her shoving her tongue down his throat at the winter ball...that and the hopeless letters she's been sending him regularly since." Alice nodded as though she understood but Lily looked back at Gemmaline and laughed.

"Your family sounds so interesting."

"Don't they!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, bite me." Gemma muttered darkly, turning over in bed to get a better look at the growing mess that was consuming her nightstand.

"We just came here to change, why aren't we in the common room yet?" Alice questioned.

"Why are you so desperate to get to the common room?" Lily asked, pulling open a drawer and searching for something.

"I think she wants to get a good look at Frank while he studies." They glanced at Alice who was now blushing.

"No, I want to go and talk to James." She replied.

"And I sort of want to go and make-fun of Sirius." Gemmaline mused.

"What did he do this time?" Lily asked, slamming the drawer and moving onto another one.

"Oh, nothing yet but I'm sure he has something coming." Gemmaline replied, rolling back over to look out the window where the sun was setting, casting a warm orange glow around the walls of their room.

"Come on, Lils." Alice whined.

"I agree with Alice." Gemmaline yawned, lifting herself off the bed.

"Quit you're whining, I finally found the shirt I'm looking for." She remarked.

"That looks the same as the one sitting on my bed." Gemma noted dryly.

"This one is a darker green." Lily smiled before sprinting the bathroom. She came out a moment later wearing a rich green sweater.

"Seriously, Lily. It was the same sweater."

"Not really, Gem. This one is much darker and darker green makes my eyes even more green."

"Do your eyes really need to be any greener?"

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed as she skipped the door.

"Merlin." Gemmaline and closed the door behind them.

'*' '*' '*'

Peter was curled up in an armchair, his frail blue eyes glazed and broken as he watched the shadows from the fire dance along the intricate patterns of the rug. Remus sat on an end of the couch scanning the pages of a textbook while James sat on the other end in a light conversation with Sirius Black who was leaning over an armchair that he had pulled beside the couch.

"What's wrong with my Comet?" James exclaimed a little offended.

"I believe that Sirius has already pointed out that it doesn't always turn when you need it to, the handle is worn, it's braking isn't very precise, and it starts to whine every once and a while."

"Aka, it's not my Nimbus." Sirius said haughtily.

"Thanks for helping my case, Rem."

"Not a problem." He smiled innocently. "Now can we stop talking about quidditch?"

"Why?" Sirius and James whined.

"Because that is all you two ever do."

"I thought you loved quidditch!"  
"I love _watching_it. Not breathing it."

"Such a killjoy." Sirius whispered to James who nodded his head vigorously. Remus smirked as he returned his eyes to his book.

"Have room for three more?" Gemmaline asked as her, Lily, and Alice walked towards the Marauders' corner of the room.

"Well, if we ever run out you're always welcome on my lap." Sirius winked at Gemmaline.

"I'll keep that in mind." She remarked dryly but with an obvious hint of a suggestive smile.

"Please, sit down and spare me!" Remus cried out with mock exasperation.

"In that case." Alice mused and glanced bask towards the stairs but Remus leaned even farther off the couch and dramatically threw open his arms. Stealthily, James snuck up behind and shoved him off the couch where he landed on the hard floor in a heap with a theatrical groan. Everyone exploded into laughter. And Alice jumped over him and took a seat in the middle of the couch while Gemmaline took a seat on floor next to Sirius' chair and Lily beside her. When they had all wiped the tears from their eyes and Remus had reclaimed his spot on the couch Gemmaline spoke up.

"I _cannot_believe, Sylvia." She groaned.

"Who?" a few of them questioned.

"Prynne." She growled.

"Is she still after, Lucifer?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, hell yes."

"You're parents named your brother Lucifer?" James exclaimed.

"No, that's our nickname for him." Gemmaline answered.

"Your family sounds like so much fun!" He cried.

"That's what I said!" Alice interjected and her and James high-fived. Gemmaline and Sirius rolled their eyes; this wasn't the time to go into detail.

"Speaking of our families, what happened to your epic Slytherin prank? Because I'm pretty sure the article on Cosette wasn't all that you we're going for."

"That wasn't us!" James exclaimed.

"It wasn't?"

"No, we really don't know who did that." Remus added.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Alice pointed out.

"Because we could never figure out how to get Cosette's diary, and those were here real diary entries."

"How do you know that?" Lily questioned further.

"Remember, Miss Lily, I'm her damned partner for Potions. Therefore I have no choice but to know things I would much rather not." Sirius replied.

"So that picture was real?" Alice posed, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You would be honestly surprised by what I've seen that girl do." Gemmaline shuddered.

"So what happened to your Slytherin prank?" Lily asked changing the topic.

"Oh you'll know." Sirius said slyly.

"We figured they'd be expecting a prank right away. So by holding out a few days we can scare the crap out of them." Remus stated.

"Or Remus screwed up the potion and we have to wait an extra day." James glared.

"Hey, it's not my fault Sirius can't tell the difference between Vine of Ennui and Root of Boredom."

"Don't bring me into this! You should expect that of me!" Sirius cried in outrage.

"We do," Remus replied. "It's just easier to blame you."

"How come we can't blame you?"

"Because everybody loves me." Remus replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're about as cuddly as Filch on a Tuesday night." Sirius retorted.

"What's Tuesday night, again?" Alice questioned. The three boys all glanced from one another before James answered.

"Well, it's sort of been our weekly thing to pull a prank every Monday targeted to making Filch angry and then on Tuesday we all have to serve a detention with him...and well, more often than once he's sprouted horns from his head or we've turned Mrs. Norris into a disturbing cross between a cat, a troll, and McGonagall."

"Just don't ask." Remus laughed as he noted the skepticism on the girls faces.

"Oh and if Regulus or Edgar come anywhere near us in the future...uhm, you'll know." Sirius exclaimed.

"Do they spontaneously combust?! Or turn into cockroaches?! Better yet...does Tom Riddle appear and kill them?!"

"See! I'm not the only one who would have liked to see death!" Remus exclaimed.

"Shut-up, Remus. No one likes you." Sirius retorted.

"I fail to see the truth in that statement."

"You just got pushed off a couch."

"Yes, but it was done with love." He smiled proudly.

"James only has eyes for houselves, mate-"

"Would you two shut-up about that!" James cried and the girls sniggered.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Lily asked.

"Just the cult leader." Sirius replied.

"That would make sense." She replied.

"Hey, Gem! I need to talk to you!" A voice called from across the room. Gemmaline looked up and saw Adora walking towards her. She looked like a replica of her sister with long, dark hair, the same green-grey eyes and the only thing that separated the two was her more reserved and softer personality. Today she wore an oddly blank expression and her hair had been straightened around her face. Beside her stood her best friend and a half-blood (even though it didn't matter to her), Taylor Holland. She was a petite girl with eyes golden like autumn brushed leaves and dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in loose waves. Freckles were spattered across her cheeks and she always wore a similar expression to Adora's which was usually a devious grin, but today she only wore a gentle smile.

"What do you want, Adora?" Gemmaline drawled.

"I want you to come with me." The younger Grae demanded and crossed the room to drag her sister to her feet.

"Alright, I'm coming." Gemma glared down at her as she rose to her feet. Gemmaline glanced apologetically towards her friends and muttered, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Taylor, you can come over here." Lily smiled pleasantly. Taylor shrugged and left the two sisters by themselves, taking Gemmaline's place beside Lily and Sirius' chair.

"So what were you talking about before Adora barged in?" Taylor asked brightly.

"Pranking Slytherins." Sirius declared.

"Did you take my advice and use that alert charm I showed you?" She asked curiously.

"That is confidential information, Taylor." Sirius warned, Taylor pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll tell you more later." He whispered so that only she could hear.

"So what do you think about Prynne." Taylor asked to the group.

"I can't stand the woman." Alice muttered.

"Me neither, I get chills whenever I look at her." James stated. "I get that feeling she wants to kill me."

"I actually hated her before she came." Sirius said with pride. "And I know she wants to kill me." He added.

"And I heard that when you look her directly in the eye for sixteen seconds you see the tragic future of your one true love then you turn to ash at her feet." Remus said dramatically and Lily, Sirius, Alice and James cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You heard that too!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's all the first years talk about!" Remus laughed. He turned to Alice who was shaking her head and whispered quickly, "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't want to." She replied, scooting a little closer to James and farther from Remus.

'*' '*' '*'

"What's up?" Gemmaline asked as she climbed out of the portrait hole with her sister close behind.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She said blankly as she looked up at Gemmaline whose face darkened as she spoke.

"I would think I know more than you." She snapped.

"Unlike you, Gem, I haven't gotten completely disowned yet."

"Oh, please, Adora, they hate you as much as they hate me."

"That may be true, but I'm the younger one so they haven't completely given up on me." She smiled up at her sister.

"Oh, shut up."

"Never, I know how much you love my voice." She said with a wicked grin and Gemmaline punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"So why are you dragging me away from my friends?"

"Uhm...Taylor and I sort of snuck out and stole some-" Gemmaline glared at her. "Okay, most of his letters."

"Adora, I specifically remember warning you _not_ to be so stupid."

"We didn't get caught."

"You didn't get caught _yet._"

"Do you want to keep telling me how stupid I am or would you rather know what the letters said." Adora replied sharply. Gemmaline looked at her pointedly and sighed.

"Tell me what the letters said."

"Well, I'll give you a brief summary. If you want to read them they'll be in my room for anther few days."

"Okay..."

"Well Oliverus, Lucius, and Bellatrix are getting initiated into _'the cult'_ on Halloween. Mother and, I'm assuming everyone else, is calling Tom 'The Dark One' and on that same night he's going to be their official leader and he's getting a new name."

"How is this important? Did they say anything regarding a muggle?"

"You mean Dudley and no they didn't, I don't think mother knows about it and what they actually said is quite important-"

"Wait...how do you know about Dudley?"

"There was no way the paper actually published that brilliant story about Cosette."

"I knew that much." Gemmaline replied sarcastically.

"And it was done fairly quickly because some of the original article was leaking through, so Taylor did a basic revealing spell and we saw the real article."

"Oh, were you as shocked as I was?"

"Well, yes, but I think I've just accepted that our family isn't going to change." She sighed.

"Are you implying I haven't?"

"No, you still think you can change things."

"Is that wrong?"

"No, I wish I could still think like that. We're getting off topic again."

"Are we?"

"I still haven't told you what the rest of the letter was about."

"Then say it."

"If you insist...we have to go to that initiation night, no excuses because mother played the or else card. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Oliverus has permission to do anything he wants to keep us in line as long as it's 'within the realms of legality'."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately."

"Screeching banshees, they really want to ruin our lives don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"I suppose we should start heading back to the common room so I can tell Sirius."

"Actually I was going to tell him, I have to return James' invisibility cloak."

"How in _hell_ did you manage to steal that?"

"Well at first Taylor and I tried to sneak in because we saw James and Sirius in the corridor. But turns out Remus and Peter were still in the room and we got caught. But Remus said we could borrow it for the night because they wouldn't need it until Sunday."

"Do they seriously have _everything_planned out?"

"Yeah, you have to if you want it to work out!"

"All of you are crazy."

"We're almost to the tower." Adora pointed out.

"I've noticed." Gemmaline remarked dryly. "So you're going to tell Sirius?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go over sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, just promise me one thing." Gemmaline muttered, coming to halt in front of the portrait.

"Sure." She replied, pausing and looking up to meet her elder sister's eyes.

"If you're going to get caught, don't get caught by Prynne and promise me that you'll stop sneaking around the Slytherin corridor after you return the letters."

"I can't promise, Gemmaline."

"Why is that?"

"Because, mother isn't going to stop sending letters to Oliverus anytime soon."

"Okay, then, just don't pull any pranks."

"Why?"

"Because you're still my little sister and I say you're too young."

"Sirius and James started in first year!"

"Yes, but look at what happened to them." Gemmaline stated as they climbed through the portrait hole. The sisters paused in front of the stairs and shared alarmed glances as they heard James loudly attempting to serenade Lily. It was a noise so terrible they had winced.

"Fine." Adora laughed. "No pranking until next year. Then we'll give the Marauders hell."

"That's fine by me." Gemmaline smiled and the sisters started up the stairs.

'*' '*' '*'

"JAMES, SHUT-UP!" Everyone yelled together.

"But my Lily-flower loves my angelic voice!" He cried looking at Lily for reassurance.

"If you dare finish that song, Potter, I'm going to jump off the astronomy tower." She warned.

"Keep, singing." Alice whispered to James. Suddenly Remus lunged across the couch and clamped his hand to James' mouth. Turning to Alice with madness in his eyes he muttered to her.

"You, idiot, don't encourage him." He said briskly.

"Sorry." Alice laughed as she pushed Remus off her lap.

"Well, as much as I'll regret this, I think I'm going to leave you lot to admire Potter's glorious voice." Lily yawned as she rose to her feet.

"Aw, Miss Lily is leaving!" Sirius whined, a devious grin on his face.

"And I'm joining her." Alice stated as she bounced off the couch and to her feet.

"No! Don't leave me with them!" Remus cried as he dropped to his knees and grabbed Alice's ankle.

"I feel offended!" Taylor laughed with mock-offendedness. Remus glanced at her and turned back to Alice.

"Spare me! She's just as bad as the others!"

"Hey!" Taylor yelled with outrage. Remus grinned at her before turning back to Alice who then walloped him with a pillow and darted for the stairs, laughing hysterically.

"I'll get you back for this, Prewett!" Remus yelled, but Alice and Lily had already stumbled to their dorm and all that could be heard were their giggles. Remus groaned and threw himself back into the couch.

"Wow, Rem. It's good to know how you feel about us." Sirius rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I thought you were used to that by now, Sirius." Remus remarked and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright, I think we should return the conversation about total Slytherin Annihilation." Taylor suggested.

"Works for me." Sirius muttered. Remus and James nodded in agreement.

"We're back!" Adora declared as she plopped down on the floor beside Taylor and Gemmaline jumped onto the couch between Remus and James.

"Where'd Al and Lily go?" Gemma asked.

"James scared them away."

"Well, that's extremely out of the ordinary." Gemmaline replied sarcastically.

"What did he do this time?" Adora asked.

"He attempted to sing." Taylor replied darkly with a mock-twitch.

"But it sounded much more like a bad impression of a dying banshee." Sirius added.

"Actually I thought it sounded more or less like a suffering whale." Remus muttered.

"No, it sounded like Gemmaline when she's pissed off at her mother." Taylor commented.

"I resent that." James muttered, shooting Taylor a glare.

"Me too." Gemmaline agreed glaring at the small blonde. "I don't screech."

"No, sis. You don't _think_you screech." Adora laughed as Sirius high-fived her.

"Do you want me torture you?" She retorted.

"No thank you, Gem, I'm quite comfortable." Adora smiled.

"Alright, I need to go to sleep- and perhaps find something to stop the bleeding in my ears." Remus yawned as he stood up, looking more worn than usual.

"It wasn't that bad!" James exclaimed following Remus towards the stairs.

"No, James, you only _think_it wasn't that bad." Sirius laughed and James flipped him the bird.

"I think it's past someone's bedtime." Adora whispered to Sirius which resulted in a loud groan from the top of the stairs and fits of laughter from the four Gryffindors that remained in the common room.

"I'm going up. I have gossip to catch up on." Gemmaline yawned and looked at the two girls who were still sitting on the floor. "You two coming?"

"Why not, it's not like Sirius has anything profound to say." Adora smirked.

"I'm not sure if anyone ever told you, Adora, but I'm under this curse and everyday after midnight my soul is taken over by deceased poets and I speak in verses."

"Yes, and for the three hours before the sun rises I take on the form of a falcon." She remarked sardonically.

"Maybe sometime we should get together and you can fly against the sunrise while I recite poetry by force." He laughed.

"Oh, yes, Sirius. Maybe one day." Adora chortled and hurried toward the stairs where Gemmaline and Taylor had already disappeared.

'*' '*' '*'

Their first week had finally come to a close and the inevitable future was in front of them; an entire year is still waiting to be lived. A year full of laughter, of tears, of ups, of downs, of pranks, of broken hearts, of stolen promises, and of everything else that would change them into the people they are destined to become.

* * *

**Personally, I cannot believe that I'm only on their first week. But I'm okay with that because from this point on the story will move faster, the weeks will start to fly by and before we know it their fourth year will reach it's end and fifth year will start =D But for now...their story continues.**

**That's all I've got to say for this author's note...soo...please read and review; leave any comments or questions or rants about how I should update more often...because I might listen XD Oh and what do you think of the characters so far? Do you feel like your seeing to much of someone or maybe there's a character who isn't getting enough attention? Let me know! (Peter's coming into the spotlight soon and I promise much L/J action in the future; as for right now they're in that awkward stage =P)**


	12. Chapter 11: Chocolate Covered Vengeance

**Hello =D**

**I dont' have much to say today except that this is a happy chapter and it's extra long =D **

**And a hugee thank-you to Kayla (PottedLilies) who has left an incredible review for every chapter and even made a few banners for my characters XD She is amazing. Oh, and thank you to Cassie (SecretelyAGryffindor) because you listen to my rantings about my characters and tell me what to change in my story, lol.**

**(Oh and for some reason FF insists that everything be left aligned. [I guess center aligning is against their morals today =P])**

**Chapter 11: Chocolate Covered Vengeance**

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

"I love days like these." Gemmaline smiled as she stretched out underneath the shade of the beech tree.

"Who doesn't." Alice replied dreamily as she fell, gracefully, against the trunk of the tree.

"I just want to know why it can't be like this everyday." Lily smirked as she pulled herself into her branch of the tree that hovered directly over the other two.

"Hmm, probably because- never mind...I can't think of anything."

"Gemmaline Grae cannot come up with a sarcastic remark?!" Alice exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, Merlin! The apocalypse must be upon us!" Gemmaline laughed.

"There is only one way to be sure of this theory...Lily, do you fancy James Potter?"

"He can die." She said dryly but the usual malice had disappeared from her tone.

"She's blushing!"

"Am not!" Lily quickly responded.

"Lily Evans fancies James Potter!" Gemmaline shouted her voice shaking with laughter.

"The world has most definitely cometo an end!" Alice cried. Suddenly Lily launched herself from the tree branch and tackled a quite frightened Alice to the ground.

"Lily! Let me go!"

"Give me two reasons!"  
"I was joking!"

"That's one!"

"I think I pissed myself!"

"Liar!" Lily screeched wildly. "Gem, help!"  
"DON'T DO IT, GEMMALINE!" Alice screamed with fury as Lily tried to pin her shoulders to the ground. Gemmaline glanced between the two before she made her final, careful, decision.

"She'll help who she wants, Prewett!" Lily yelled like a mad woman with revenge in her emerald eyes.

"Stuff it, Ginger!" Alice shot back. The two girls were still struggling to get revenge and both were too caught up in their maniacal laughter to realize that three marauders had seemingly materialized out of thin air. They also hadn't noticed Gemmaline return a devious nod to the tallest one with shaggy hair. But the blonde and the redhead did notice, however, when a pair of arms dragged them from each other and plunged them (who were now screeching) into the lake.

"TRAITOR!" Alice screamed, her head bobbing up to the surface first. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY GRAE!"

"That rhymed!" Sirius whispered proudly into Gemmaline's ear.

"Very good, Si." Gemmaline remarked with a smirk as she watched Alice struggle to swim ashore. "Dragon balls! Where's Lily!" Gemmaline glanced into the lake and started forwards when she still hadn't seen Lily surface. "Oi!" A pair of scrawny, cold, wet arms wrapped around her. "Uhm, hello Lily." She stammered.

"Hello Gemmaline." Lily smiled innocently tightening her grip around Gemmaline.

"Uhm...how in hell did you get out so fast?"

"Muggle swimming lessons for five years."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Isn't it, Grae?"

"Please don't kill me." Gemma pleaded, digging her feet into the ground as Lily pushed her closer to the edge.

"Oh, I hardly think little old me could do such a thing."

"Well, don't force yourself to do something you don't believe in."

"Oh, there's no harm in trying." A devious grin had spread across the redhead's face and Gemmaline screamed as Lily dropped her over the edge and into the freezing black water of the lake.

"High five, Evans!" Sirius grinned. Lily slapped his hand with force and laughed as he winced.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU, EMERALD!" Gemmaline screamed the moment her head surface the black water.

"Only if you can find me, Amethyst." Lily replied casually.

"ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT I KNOW _EXACTLY _WHERE YOU SLEEP!" Gemmaline screeched as she swam towards the shore.

"I ALSO KNOW WHERE YOU EAT!" Lily returned. "Would you two wipe those stupid smirks off your faces?" Lily said as she whipped around to the two boys who seemed temporarily incapable of words. Lily, then, ran for the castle, dragging Alice by the arm as Gemmaline pulled herself onto the shore with vengeance in her eyes.

"Hey Gem! You should probably take off those wet clothes so you don't catch a cold!" Sirius shouted towards her. Gemmaline paused and glanced at Sirius, James, and Peter who were watching her anxiously. She smiled sweetly, then defiantly raised her middle finger then sprinted towards the castle after Alice and Lily.

"Well, isn't she sweet today." James laughed.

"Oh yes. Harmless." Sirius remarked as he plopped down in the shade.

"What was with their nicknames?" Peter piped up as took a seat against the trunk of the tree.

"Something tells me it has something to do with their future night-jobs."

"What night jobs?"

"One day you'll understand, Pete." James replied pulling himself into the tree and climbing to one of the higher branches..

"Why is it that every time I actually want to hear one of Remus' comments he isn't here?"

"Probably because when he is here you don't want to hear them." Peter replied.

"Very true."

"We're rather profound today aren't we?" James laughed.

"I would say so."

"Okay, I can't take this. I'm making a comment on Remus behalf." He cleared his throat before starting in a different tone. "If profound is throwing girls into lakes and making stripper jokes, then yes we're the next Confucius."

"Are you going to argue with yourself, too?" Peter asked.

"Of course not- Stuff it Black- You stuff it- wow that was creative-"

"We get the point, Si." James laughed. "Hey does anyone know where the cloak is? I can't find it."

"Isn't it supposed to be invisible?" Sirius asked.

"I'm pretty sure I already knew that my invisibility cloak is invisible." James responded dryly. "I know where I set it after our prank and I also know that it is not there."

"That's because Remus let Taylor and Adora borrow it." Peter replied.

"What!"

"Don't worry he told them to return it before we have to use it."

"We need it tonight."

"They know and they're probably going to find us later."

"They better or I'm finding their necks...after I murder Remus."

"Calm down, mate it's just a cloak."

"They're irresponsible third years!"

"They're just like we were last year."

"That's reassuring." James responded.

'*' '*' '*'

A small group of third year girls were occupying a table in the Gryffindor common room. One reclined in a chair with her feet resting on the table and her gray-green eyes focused on a large book. Another girl sat directly across from her glaring at the other through hazel eyes as two twins, Kendra and Kerigan, fussed over her dark blonde hair

"Taylor. Sit still!" Kendra hissed through the bobby pins she was holding between her teeth.

"Kendra, that's literally impossible, especially after _someone._" Adora looked pointedly at Kerigan who wasn't paying attention; instead she was staring at a boy on the other side of the room. "Dared her to eat the rest of the brownies." She mumbled as Taylor perked up in response.

"At least I got something good out of it!" Taylor added brightly, recoiling when Kendra grabbed her by the shoulders and briskly pinned her back against the chair.

"Do you _want _me to do your hair?" Kendra asked roughly.

"Well, you asked me, I just nodded my head and followed along." Taylor remarked.

"Adora!" Kendra whined." Get her to sit still."

"The brownies were not my idea, Ken. Blame your sister."

"She's too busy staring at Lance." Taylor interrupted quite blatantly.

"Shut-up, Tay!" Kerigan snapped.

"Adora, please!" Kendra pleaded.

"She's not my responsibility right now." She smirked. "I don't deal with post-brownie Taylor."

"Well, then." She glared then suddenly Taylor burst out laughing.

"Your- face!" She gasped through cries of hysterics. "Was- just!- Merlin!-"

"I GIVE UP!" Kendra declared throwing her hands in the air.

"Probably the wise idea." Adora smiled, looking up from her book; moments like this were an everyday occurrence. The two girls were quiet for a moment as they glanced at Taylor who was now crumpled in the chair still laughing like a madwoman. "Maybe Emily would be more willing." Adora suggested.

"Maybe." Kendra said as she gathered her stuff from the table and took one more glance at Taylor who now had tears streaming down her face. Then she grabbed her distracted sister and they disappeared up to the dorm.

"Taylor-"

"Just-a second." She gasped, taking deep breaths and collecting herself. "Okay, I'm back." She muttered, sitting up on the chair.

"You're unbelievable, Tay."

"Hey, she's not touching my hair now, is she?"

"Only you."

"You're jealous right now, I know you wish you had my cunning intelligence."

"Only as much as I want my mother's personality." She responded dryly and Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"ADORA!" Someone's voice shouted from the stairwell.

"If that first year is trying to kiss me again, I swear I'm going to kick a house-elf." Adora muttered darkly as she jumped to her feet. She spun around and saw her staring murderously at her from across the room with seaweed clinging to her dark hair and water was dripping from her clothes to the floor.

"What in Tom's name happened to you?" Adora muttered, stifling a laugh as she cautiously approached her sister.

"Lily threw me into the damned lake."

"Lily? You must've had it coming."

"That's not important. Just tell me where you're hiding her."

"Why would I be hiding her?" She replied innocently.

"To spite me."

"I swear I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Lies."

"Why would I be lying? There are better places to hide in this castle than in the Gryffindor common room."

"Why do you have to be so reasonable?"

"For the same reason you're more spiteful than every pureblooded mother put together."

"You'll regret that." She warned.

"See what I mean!"

"Shut-up, Adoraline."

"Okay, _you _will regret that."

"Never."

"Now, before I tell one of the prefects you're harassing me; have you seen the marauders?"

"Yeah- they're by the lake right now."

"Alright, thanks. And you have fun murdering Lily."

"Oh, I will." She muttered deviously. Adora laughed and walked back to the table where Taylor was sitting. The two third year girls laughed as they heard Gemmaline screaming at a few, unlucky, first years who had stumbled into her way as she walked down the stairs.

"She sounded angry." Taylor noted.

"Nah, that was just infuriated. You should thank Merlin that you haven't seen angry yet." Adora said as she flipped open her book again. "Oh and the marauders are by the lake so we can wait until after dinner."

"Urg. We have so much time to kill."

"And you're the idiot who scared our other friends away."

"I didn't scare them! It's been three years, by now they should expect it."

"Don't worry, Tay. Everyone is well aware of how special you are."

"So how should we kill time today?"

"We could work on that essay for charms?"

"Nah, it's not due until Wednesday."

"Point taken...exploding snap?"

"Oh, why not."

'*' '*' '*'

"Why do the teachers always ruin our fun?" James said as he jumped onto his bed.

"Because Croatia and Cosette know how to bat their eyelashes and whine. Actually- I think that's what they do best." Sirius mused as he crossed the room.

"Although McgGonagall did crack a bit of smile when Malfoy screamed like a girl as he saw those spiders crawling over his pants." Peter laughed.

"That was classic. Just wait until tomorrow, assuming our potion works this time." He glared at Sirius.

"Remus isn't here, Si, which means it's all your fault now." Peter ducked as Sirius tossed his shoe at him.

"Speaking of potions, when are quidditch tryouts?" Sirius asked as he pulled his brand new Comet from his trunk.

"You're so random." Peter noted.

"You should be used to that now, Pete." James laughed. "And probably whenever the captain decides; which, hopefully, will be next week." He answered.

"Who's captain this year?"

"I think it's Simon Carlson."

"He's a sixth year, though."

"The seventh years have no athletic talent, remember."

"That's right! They suck!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Where's the map?" James asked as he stood up.

"Uhm, Remus' nightstand."

"'Right."

"Aren't we almost done with it?" Peter asked.

"Almost but according to Remus not quite." James muttered.

"I thought we were talking about quidditch!" Sirius cried.

"We were, but now we're not." Peter responded.

"Today is the worst day ever." Sirius pouted.

"How so? We got to see three girls push each other into a lake." James replied.

"You're just saying that because you got see Lily mad at someone else."

"And you're just saying that because we won't let you talk about quidditch."

"Maybe I am." Sirius said, lifting his chin defiantly. The stopped talking for a minute as a knock sounded on their door.

"Get it, Si." Peter stated.

"No way, I volunteer, James!" Sirius responded.

"Le's take a vote;" James declared. "All for me-" Only Sirius raised his hand. "And all for Sirius." Both James and Peter smirked as they raised their hands.

"Who ever said our friendship was a Democracy?" Sirius said coolly.

"Get the door or we'll make it will become Dictatorship and Remus will be our Dictator."

"Why Remus?"

"Because he likes me more than you."

"That's only becau-"

"Get the door!" Peter cried. Sirius groaned and lifted himself off his bed.

"What do you want?" He lazily asked the door.

"We have the cloak." It responded.

"Ugh, fine. You can come in." Sirius muttered and cracked open the door as Taylor and Adora shuffled in, then he threw himself back onto his bed.

"Ew. It's Taylor." James exclaimed as he stuffed a piece of parchment under his sheets.

"Gross...it's James." She retorted.

"Why do you sound like Alice?"

"Because she's cooler than you."

"I doubt that."

"Do you?"

"Would like your cloak or not?" Adora interrupted, looking at James.

"Hand it over, Grae." Sirius demanded, reaching a hand into the air; hoping she would set it in his outstretched hand.

"I'm not walking over there, but you can come here." She responded.

"Fine then, just throw it on Remus' bed."

"Where is he anyway?" Adora asked, reading Taylor's mind, as she tossed the cloak onto the bed closest to them.

"His grandmother's really sick with cancer or something like that and he normally visits her once a month because they don't know if it will be her last...it's quite a sad and depressing story actually."

"Sounds like it." Adora replied.

"So what were you two up to when you stole my cloak?" James asked, roughly changing subject.

"We didn't _steal _it. We used our natural charm and Remus let us borrow it." Taylor stated

"Whatever. You better have used it for a good reason."

"We did. In fact we snuck into Oliverus' room, stole his letters, and almost got caught by Prynne."

"That woman can't see a damn thing." Taylor added.

"Wait, who told you the password?"

"You guys do realize that Remus knows everything?"

"That's the reason we're friends with him. Wait- He told you!"

"Well, yes."

"We need to talk to this kid when he gets back." James said to Sirius who nodded in response.

"It doesn't matter because we couldn't go in through the common room anyway."

"Why?"

"Because Prynne was watching us you dolts!"

"So we had to go up to the sixth floor and use that secret entrance you had told Adora about."

"You mean the one that opens when you yell out obscenities?" James asked.

"You told us it wants blood!"

"It's Hogwarts...and that's illegal." James replied.

"Wait, how'd you get it to open then?"

"Well, we were thinking about it opening and then Taylor tripped, yelled shit, and it opened for us."  
"Ha, it still works then!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We should definitely use it more often." James stated.

"So anything important in the letters?" Sirius asked Adora.

"Just the usual; confirmation that our brothers are spying on us, mother making fun of us, and the declaration that we'll be missing the feast to go to one of their little cult assemblies."

"That's great- wait- WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Blast-ended skrewts."

"No other choice words?"

"Oh, I've got plenty. I'm just saving them for when I see that woman."

"My mother or yours?"

"Is both okay?"

"Do you think we care if you yell at our mother?"

"You better not...but are you serious?"

"No, she's Adora." Taylor smirked.

"Thank you for that, Taylor." Adora glared and turned back to Sirius. "Do you want to see the letters?"

"No, we have a prank to finish."

"Oh, yeah. What ever happened to your epic Slytherin prank you were going to pull on Thursday?"

"Sirius screwed up the activation potion." James said quickly.

"Activation Potion?"  
"It was something we saw at Gambol and Japes in Diagon Alley."

"Then Remus found the ingredients in a potions book so we attempted to make it because it can be extremely useful." James gestured to Sirius. "Had we gotten it right."

"The properties of vine of ennui are almost the exact same as root of boredom." Sirius defended.

"Key word: _almost_." Peter stated and recoiled as Sirius glared at him.

"Anyway, tonight we have to recast a few spells, most of them were permanent until activated but then we always had to do a few classic, first year ones because they still haven't gotten old."

"Don't forget we have to go to the kitchens." Peter added.

"Like Sirius could forget about a trip to the kitchens." Adora laughed.

"Either way, we have things to do so you two-out." James demanded.

"We're going, we're going." Taylor muttered and the two girls darted from the room.

"Did we ever add that passage to the map?" Sirius asked.

"I don't believe so." James responded.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't find it until after we had already drawn everything out." James replied.

"So we're lazy."

"Haven't we always been?"

"Pretty much." Sirius agreed, happily stretching out on his bed.

'*' '*' '*'

Night had fallen upon Hogwarts and down in the kitchens three Amulets were having a peaceful reunion over chocolate cake and late night snacks.

"Gemmaline. Put down the chocolate cake." Lily said slowly as she backed around a counter with Alice cowering behind her. "Alice, do something." She hissed to the blonde behind her. Thinking quickly the girl snatched a bag of crisps that was lying on the counter beside them. "What the hell is that going to do?"

"I don't know...break our fall?" She shrugged. Lily just rolled her eyes and continued slowly around the counter, not taking her eyes off of the crazed Gemmaline.

"Please, Gem. Just put down the cake." Lily pleaded, a smirk crossed Gemmaline's face.

"Here, take this, Lils." Alice whispered, setting a bottle of chocolate sauce in Lily's hand.

"Gem, we can-" Too late. Lily screeched as the triple layer chocolate cake collided with her face. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" She cried, but Gemmaline didn't hear her because she was on the ground roaring in laughter until Lily stalked over and emptied the entire bottle of chocolate sauce into her hair.

"LILY!" She screamed and grabbed the bag of chips off of the floor. Viciously she crushed the contents then tore open the bag with her teeth and dumped it onto Lily who shrieked and darted across the kitchen where Alice started to laugh as Lily pulled out five vats of ice cream. Alice started to move towards her but Gemmaline stopped her. "Not so fast, Prewett. Don't think you're excluded." She said deviously.

"Come on, Gemmaline, you don't have to-" Alice screamed as Lily dumped a vat of ice cream onto her head.

"She was _my _victim!" Gemmaline screeched.

"Mine now!" Lily smirked for a second before getting nailed with another chocolate cake.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL!" Alice cried. Lily and Gemmaline froze as Alice made her way across the kitchen and started pulling various meals and food items from the fridge; her temper was a line that should never be crossed. The two watched in terror as she grabbed a pitcher of butterbeer and with a murderous glare she dumped it on both of them. Then chaos erupted and desserts, condiments, vegetables, whip cream, cereal, and anything else they could find was soaring across the room.

The girls were so caught up in their battle that they didn't notice three boys stroll in, freeze and whisper to each other.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Yes, James."

"Pinch me. Lily is covered in chocolate."

"Oi! I didn't mean it." He hissed.

"Should we interrupt?" Peter asked.

"Pete, this is one example of something you never interrupt." James whispered and their eyes returned to the scene before them; that is until Alice picked up an entire, towering plate of decadent, dark chocolate brownies.

"OI!" Sirius cried. "PUT DOWN THE BROWNIES, PREWETT." The girls froze and slowly turned to face the three marauders who were staring that them with awed faces; although Sirius looked slightly outraged. "Nobody, wastes chocolate, especially Hogwart's brownies." He warned.

"Oh but Si, we were just about to rip off each others clothes and bring out the alcohol." Gemmaline whined with a smirk.

"Well, then continue- don't let us hold you back." He replied slyly. The three girls rolled their eyes and reluctantly, Alice set the brownies back onto the counter.

"So you three are quite obviously up to something." Lily stated, shifting the subject.

"Prank." James responded, transfixed on Lily.

"And obviously you three are up to something; Miss Evans is never out after-hours unless she had a good reason."

"Uhm-" Gemmaline glanced at her friends before she looked a Sirius. "Midnight snack."

"Sure-" He laughed.

"Okay, then." Lily said quickly. "We really should be going. I think we've settled the situation."

"If you wait a moment we can walk back with you." Sirius said, handing a vial of clear liquid to Peter who scurried off to find a house-elf.

"No, no. We couldn't impose." Lily muttered as she brushed some cake out of her hair.

"Oh, fine." Gemmaline said. "We'll go with you since I know how afraid of the dark you are, Sirius."

"I'm not afraid- PETE! Get in here!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm coming!" He cried back. The girls started pulling pieces of cake and other remnants of food from their hair while they waited for Peter to show himself. When he finally did the six of them left the kitchens and made their way unnoticed towards the tower. Just as they approached the portrait McgGonagall stepped out of the shadows.

"It's nice to know that you three will have some extra company in detention." She clucked. "Miss Evans...is that chocolate?" She questioned glancing at the three girls who were still dripping with it.

"Yes, Professor." She responded shyly.

"I'm not going to ask." She muttered. "Now all of you, up to bed. And, ladies."

"Yes, Professor." They murmured together.

"Don't let this happen again. And for Merlin's sake, make sure all of that chocolate is gone by tomorrow morning or the lot of you will have another detention."

"Yes, Professor." They replied. She scowled and turned down the hall. Wordlessly, the six clambered through the portrait and up into the common room.

"James, if you tell my mother I _will_ murder you." Alice warned.

"Don't worry, Al. I have better blackmail than this." James smirked. Alice glared.

"We're going to bed now." Gemmaline muttered. "Don't you _dare _mention this _ever _again." She said heatedly to the boys. They girls had gotten their revenge; but they didn't believe that the world needed to know. The muttered good-bye's and then Gemmaline, Alice, and Lily swept up the stairs and into their dorm room. The marauders paused and slowly walked up to their own.

"We're going to mention this tomorrow, right?" James asked.

"Oh, of course." Sirius smirked.

* * *

**Hehe. I love this chapter. The best part had to be when I started laughing hysterically as I was writing it; to the point where I had to stop because my family was looking at me like I was going insane. (Although they should be used to it!)**

**Also, almost all of my favorite stories are over or done updating for a while =[ does anyone know some good L/J fics they could recommend? (Preferably some nice, long, and dramatic ones.) =]**

**And I only got two reviews last chapter D= Can we please make it a little more this time? I'd love to know what all my wonderful readers are thinkng...pretty please with chocolate covered Sirius on top? XD (And don't be afraid to ask questions! I answer them!)**


	13. Chapter 12: Flashy Slytherins and One

**Helloo =]**

**Sorry it took too long to update, but I was having so many issues writing this chapter. The characters would not agree with me and it was pissing me off lol. **

**I was going to hold it off one more day, but I'm frustrated so I just decided to write it out, get it over with, and post it before people come after me with torches and threaten to burn down my house if I don't update soon. =P Not that anyone would actually do tSlhat.....but just in case....haha.**

_**Chapter 12: Flashy Slytherins and One Hell of a Potions Class**_

_**Enjoy =]**_

* * *

Alice and Lily walked into the Great Hall later than usual that morning.

"Is there still chocolate in my hair?" Alice asked drowsily as she rested her head in her hands.

"Not that I can see." Lily yawned. "W through tired blue eyes.

"What about mine?"

"I can't see anything." Alice replied.

"Open your eyes, you dolt." Lily muttered. Alice lifted her head from her hands and looked up at Lily through tired eyes.

"I can see!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Lily replied bitterly.

"Stuff it." She groaned and reached a hand across the table to grab a chocolate chip muffin; as if she hadn't had enough the night before.

"Can you grab one for me?" Lily asked across the table. Alice gave her an evil look but sighed when Lily looked up at her with pleading emerald eyes.

"Whatever, lazy." Alice murmured and tossed a poppy-seed muffin across the table at her best friend who barely caught it with her fingertips.

"You are _so _lucky I'm incredibly athletic." Lily laughed, setting the muffin upon her plate.

"Oh, sure." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes and stuffing as much chocolate chip muffin into her mouth as she could; hoping to get a sugar rush before their first class.

"Merlin." Lily said slowly, unaware (to Alice's horror) that her mouth was still full of poppy-seed muffin.

"What? And close your mouth, you muffin whore." Alice cried. Lily quickly closed her mouth and pointed across the hall to the Slytherin table. Alice slowly turned her head and her eyes fell on the entire Slytherin class all of which, were flashing brightly in a host of different colors. They had the similar effect of a hundred multicolored strobe lights with the addition of their signature scowls.

"Holy harpies." Alice muttered. "The Slytherins...they're flashing."

"What in hell." A voice rang behind them. "They were serious."

"Serious about what?" Lily asked, her eyes still fixed on the rainbow of Slytherins.

"I saw Peter in the common room." Gemmaline started, a hint of smile on her face. "He said they had figured out a way to get the Slytherins to change colors whenever they have a negative thought."

"That's- brilliant!" Alice laughed.

"Enjoying the show?" James asked as he slid into the open seat beside Alice.

"Your mother said I'm not allowed to encourage you or she'll force me to spend a week this summer at your house."

"Then don't say anything." James warned and quickly turned to Lily and wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet you think I'm brilliant."

"No." She replied shortly. "I think you're being cruel."

"Aw, come on Lily....deep down I know you love to watch Slytherins suffer as much as I do."

"Doubtful." She replied with disdain. Something within her felt unsettled when she spoke to James. She wanted to ask him about the kiss; she wanted to know why he did something like that. At the same time she was fighting with herself over her feelings. She thought he had meant the words he said, she thought that the kiss was like a silent promise that the was going to change. But when nothing was said and he returned to his usual ways she tried to dismiss any feelings for him and do the same. Although, for Lily, 'the same' would imply sharpening her words.

"Is Miss Lily spoiling our fun?" Sirius asked mockingly as he bounced into the seat across the table; beside Gemmaline.

"No," She stated. "I'm making an observation."

"Well, Miss Lily, maybe this can change your mind." Sirius grinned and stood up.

"Oh, Merlin..." Gemmaline muttered as Sirius climbed onto the table. "Just pray he keeps his pants on." She whispered across the table.

"I heard that." He snapped as he moved a plate out of his way "And it was _one_ time." He kicked away some silverware then brought himself to his feet. "ATTENTION ALL OF HOGWARTS." He shouted and smirked as silence spread through the hall. "WILL YOU ALL TAKE YOUR ATTENTION OFF OF ME AND DIRECT IT TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE GREAT HALL. AKA, THE SLYTHERINS, AND ENJOY THE SHOW." Sirius collapsed into his seat with a satisfied grin as the entirety of the hall erupted into jeering laughter and the Slytherins flashed even brighter and more rapidly than ever; seething in their anger.

"This is brilliant!" Gemmaline cried over the roaring laughter.

"Why thank you!" Sirius returned with a smirk and Gemmaline rolled her eyes. The laughter didn't die down for a few minutes following Sirius' announcement but when it finally did it was almost time for their first class to begin.

"I think we should go to class." Lily stated, digging through her school bag in search of a sharpened quill.

"And I comply." Alice returned, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes and drawing herself to her feet.

"Do we have to?" Gemma whined. Both girls looked at her and Gemmaline groaned as she slumped to her feet and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

'*' '*' '*'

"Everyone knows their partners, correct?" McgGonagall questioned from the front of her room; the class murmured in response. "Very well. Today will be nothing other than a review on Friday's lesson. The page numbers will appear on the board shortly; in the meantime please find your partners." As she turned towards her desk the class broke into quick whispers and shuffling feet as the students arranged themselves with their partners.

"Good morning my Lily-flower." James murmured as he slipped into the seat beside Lily, she only rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the pages of her Transfiguration book. "I believe that when someone says 'good morning' to you, you're supposed to acknowledge it." She looked up at James with malice in her emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Potter." Then she glanced at the bored where the page numbers had appeared and she flipped back a few pages in her book but James' hand slammed onto the book; this surprised Lily and she jumped back in her chair.

"I think you have something on your mind."He said with all serious-ness, his hazel eyes bearing onto her own and forcing her to remember a moment she had worked so hard to forget.

"And I think you're mad." She mumbled, shoving his hand from her book.

"And I think you're thinking about that kiss." He said slyly as she tilted her head to look at him.

"That never happened." She stated firmly; trying to fool herself.

"Then why do I remember it?"

"Because you've been dreaming about it since first year." She replied.

"As true as that may be, you can't base truth after a single fact."

"When did you become so logical?"

"Remus isn't here; I'm the next in line." He said proudly then he scowled "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Alright, then what's your other fact."

"The whole school doesn't know and it's a well-know fact that if you came so much as within an inch of me without being hexed that would be a reason for the whole school to celebrate."

"And you think that because?"

"Because you're an arrogant git who is incapable of change and will brag about anything he can find worth bragging about; and that kiss, had it actually happened, would be the perfect ploy for attention which you crave."

"Wow, Evans. That stung." James said, mockingly clutching his heart but he couldn't ignore the twinge of actual pain he had felt at her callous words.

"Good." She said, haughtily lifting her chin and turning back to the book.

"What if I told you that I actually respect you and that I didn't want you to think I was using you."

"In that case I might think a little differently.

"And what if I told you that I never said anything else because I figured it was what you wanted."

"Then why would you bring it up now?"

"Because I figured you're probably going to deny that it happened and continue acting indifferent to me."

"So you do admit you like attention; whether it be good or bad?"

"I like _your _attention." He corrected with a slight smile as her emerald eyes looked up at his.

"If I acknowledge that this kiss you speak of actually happened will you stop being such an obnoxious prat?" She questioned.

"If you acknowledge that it actually happened I will never let you see me being an obnoxious prat." He grinned slyly and she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I also promise that, unless you object, that this will be our secret, not to be revealed until we're engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Well, I decided that waiting until we're married would be too long and while we're dating might be too soon."

"You really are set on having me aren't you."

"More than you could ever know. So are you going to admit it, or are you going to continue denying yourself." Lily just looked at him. She didn't know what she wanted. Surely denying was easier but admitting the kiss to his face would only make it more real; not that she was secretly hoping it was real or anything like that.

"I-I think I need to.... continue denying it." She finished in a small voice as she turned away from his hazel eyes. She didn't need him to see her cry.

To say that James was disappointed would be an understatement, never before had her words hurt him so much. For the pair of them; the remainder of the class passed by silently as they examined their own thoughts and reasons why.

'*' '*' '*'

"I can't help but notice how terribly quiet it over over by Lily and James." Sirius muttered to his partner, who's striking blue eyes were almost popping out of her head due to her intense concentration on changing the color of an abandoned quill. "Alice?"

"What!" She whipped around, and Sirius to a step back.

"Nothing." He muttered, turning his eyes away from the frustrated blonde.

"Well, you must have interrupted my concentration for some reason. And I'm sorry that we can't all be brilliant at transfiguration like the incredible, Sirius Black."

"When describing me I would prefer if you use words such as attractive, sexy, and amazing. Incredible makes me sound like a magician."

"Shove it. Black." Alice hissed and returned to her furious attempts of transfiguring the damn quill. Silently Sirius backed away from her and turned to the pair behind him.

"Alice is crazy." He whispered.

"You're just realizing this now." Gemmaline whispered back.

"Maybe."

"Hey, Sirius." Peter whispered, leaning towards him.

"Hey, Pete." Sirius replied with the same tone.

"Could you help me with this spell, I can't get it to work properly."

"Sure, I'm assuming Gemmaline wasn't much help?"

"None at all." Peter said glancing at his partner.

"Eh, she never is."

"Are we done taking shots at how worthless I am?"

"You're not worthless." Sirius replied. "I'm sure all that chocolate you were covered in last night brought your price a few knuts over the Slytherins."

"Good to know." She said sticking out her tongue as her eyes drifting towards her text book.

"Gemmaline?" Peter asked. "Are you reading?"

"Hell no. I'm having a conversation Alice."

"Can you ask why it's so quiet over there."

"Probably because you ran away from her." Gemmaline snickered.

"I did not run away, I- alright, maybe I did run away but she scares me!"

"It's alright, sometimes she scares us all." Gemma laughed.

"Guess what!" Alice exclaimed bouncing over and stopping beside Sirius who took a large step away from her. "I can do it!"

"Great job, Al." Gemma smiled at the expression on Sirius' face as Alice spoke in her usual bright tone. He wasn't used to her temper; one moment she was sweet and innocent then the next she was like the spawn of Satan.

"Do know why it's so quiet by Lily and James?" Sirius reiterated.

"It's not quiet...is it?" She paused a moment and listened but what she heard was near silence. "Merlin. You're right. I can't hear Lily shrieking or James getting abused." She craned her neck around Sirius to get a better glance at the two. They both had their heads turned from the other and were concentrating on the text books; as far away from the other as they could get without making it obvious.

"Well that's not unusual." Gemmaline exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone laughed lightly and stared at the pair; all of them making up their own answers.

"I still don't know how to do the spell properly." Peter interjected into the awkward silence that had consumed the room.

"I'll show you later...in the common room." Sirius replied, his eyes still fixed on his best friend. Peter nodded.

"Miss Prewett, Mr. Black, would you care to return to your seats?" McgGonagall declared, glaring at them from behind her desk.

"We would love to." Sirius smiled at her and moved stealthily to his own seat with Alice on his heels. The professor scowled and returned to the pile of papers scattered in front of her.

The six Gryffindors returned to their work and continued almost silently for the remainder of the class and when they were finally dismissed Lily and James darted from their room and their friends had to run to catch up with them.

"Lily!" Gemmaline cried through the hallway. "Wait!" The redhead stopped and turned around. Pain could be seen lingering in her emerald eyes.

"Sorry." She muttered and started walking towards Divination as Gemmaline caught up.

"It's fine." She replied. "What happened in Transfiguration?"

"James and I got into an argument."

"No...if you two got into an argument you would have a detention and James would be on fire, missing a limb, or turned another color."

"Then we had a mature argument."

"We're talking about James Potter."

"Yes we are." Lily muttered getting aggravated.

"What happened? I know something's wrong."

"We got into an argument and absolutely _nothing_ is wrong." Lily hissed.

"Lily-"

"Gem, leave me alone." She muttered and brushed past her; her head hanging low and tears threatening to pulse through. Gemmaline didn't believe her for a second but she didn't continue to pester her; knowing that Lily would tell her at some point.

'*' '*' '*'

Later that night, in the confines of the Gryffindor common room, four Gryffindor boys were lounging around a couch. The one with sandy hair and deep blue eyes had returned earlier that evening and was now engaged in a conversation with the taller one with dark, shaggy hair and the smaller one with frail blue eyes that seemed lively for the first time since they had come back. James on the otherhand had separated himself and was now curled up on the end of the couch a distant expression glazed over his hazel eyes.

The girls were upstairs in their dorm room, each in their respectable bed. Lily was hiding behind a mound of parchment, broken quills, and textbooks; distraction seemed to be the best way for her to deal with things right now. Gemmaline and Alice were both sprawled out on their beds, Alice was quietly reading a book and Gemmaline was flipping through a quidditch magazine she had nicked from Sirius' bag at supper.

'*' '*' '*'

Silence was a common occurrence for the rest of the week and with Lily and James both closing themselves off from everyone else, the only source of entertainment for the seven fourth years came from Sirius and Remus' random outbursts and often entertaining arguments.

"I hate Thursdays." Gemmaline muttered darkly as they walked through the hall.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"Because we have _potions _first thing in the morning." She shuddered.

"Agreed." Alice said.

"What are you agreeing to?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know, it just sounded like a statement that needed to be agreed upon." Alice replied. Gemmaline slowly shook her head and turned to Lily but she had already zoned out of the conversation.

"Oh, shit." Gemmaline muttered.

"What is it?!" Alice cried over dramatically, she had two double chocolate chip muffins for breakfast that morning; neither of her friends had seen her inhale the second one but Gemmaline was eying her suspiciously.

"We're almost to hell." She stated, walking slower.

"I know...but it's strange because...it's not getting any warmer." Alice stated with a grin. Gemmaline and Lily turned to look at her with sideways glances.

"What? It's a dungeon, it's cold and hell is...warm." She clarified. The other girls chuckled lightly but it died away as they walked into the classroom...or deathtrap (both terms were relatively fitting). Gemmaline couldn't help but notice the way Prynne's scrutinizing, black eyes had followed her to her seat.

"Welcome class." She smiled at the Slytherins and icily towards he Gryffindors. "The pages that correspond with today's potion are written on the board and you will turn in your samples to my desk at the end of the class. No exceptions. Now, find your partners and begin." There was a commotion of shuffling and flipping of pages as the class, rather unwillingly, rearranged themselves.

"Good evening, Miss Evans." Goyle said slyly (or so he believed) as he pulled a chair close to Lily who scooted farther away and retorted.

"It's morning."

"I know- evening just sounds more mysterious." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"The only mystery is how one could be so stupid." She whispered underneath her breath.

"What was that Evans?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently as her eyes glanced over the list of ingredients, realizing that she was going to be doing all the work herself as she deemed the lump of robes beside her, useless.

'*' '*' '*'

"Cosette." Sirius muttered as he threw himself into his seat.

"Black." She replied, lifting her chin haughtily.

"I have to say, you made quite a nice multi-colored strobe light on Monday."

"I hate you."

"Aww, come on Coco, hate is such a strong word." Sirius grinned and she glared.

"Do not call me Coco." She warned.

"That's not what you told me six years ago; in fact I specifically remember you begging me to call you Coco."

"Yeah, when I though you were normal." She retorted.

"What am I now then?"

"A Gryffindor." She muttered.

"Aw, hell. What kind of monster have I become!" Sirius exclaimed. Cosette glared at him and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To get the damn ingredients and tell Aunt Sylvia you have the magical ability of a grass-blade."

"That's harsh." He smirked. Unable to think of a remark she just gave him a disgusted glare and gladly left the table.

'*' '*' '*'

"What do we do next?" James asked Alice.

"Chop the root and toss it into the cauldron, stirring counter clockwise until it turns teal." She quoted from the textbook.

"How do we know when it's teal?" He asked but Alice merely shrugged, her mind was caught on Frank who had offered to help her practice transfiguration whenever she would like and she had happily agreed but was now in an argument with herself. "What happened to you?"

"Huh- Oh, nothing." She smiled.

"Right." James rolled his eyes. "It has to do with Frank doesn't it?"

"You're not supposed to know that." She narrowed.

"But I do." He countered with a smirk.

"You infuriate me right now." She replied and it was James' turn to shrug and get lost in his thoughts on Lily. "You have someone on your mind too." James looked up at her with a weak smile.

"I would lie to you but you know me too well don't you?" He said hopelessly.

"Pretty much." She replied as she turned a page in her book. "So what's bothering you?"

"I never said anything was bothering me."

"James, I know when something is bothering you and right now something is bothering. And I'll also say that I know when something is bothering Lily. Trust me, I'm not nearly as blonde as I appear to be." She spoke so seriously it caused James to chuckle a little.

"Don't laugh." She remarked, swatting his shoulder.

"Sorry." He muttered as he tossed the roots into the caudron where they started to team.

"Tell me what happened." She insisted. "You know I'll find out anyway."

"I'm actually not worried about you finding out. I'm more worried that you think you're smart."

"Don't hide behind your sarcasm." She said crossly. "It's unfair."

"What's unfair is how well you know me." He muttered beneath his breath.

"Not for me." She smiled innocently. "But, honestly, James, what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault!"  
"Because it usually is."

"No."

"Yes"

"No- Alice, I'm fine." He remarked, crossing his arms like a child.

"I don't believe you, but I'll pretend to." She said skeptically. "For now."

"Good."

"That's all you're going to say?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine!" He exclaimed with a dramatic groan. "You're the bestest, more trustworthy, greatest, specialest, blondest, friend a guy could have in the wizarding world."

"And-"

"And..."

"And-" She encouraged but he stared at her blankly. "Oh, never mind. Just remember, if you ever need me, I'm always here to listen."

"I know." He nodded solemnly. He lifted his head and looked into the cauldron then back at Alice. "Does that look teal yet?"

"No, you dolt. That's fuchsia. Don't you know what teal is?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm a quidditch star- not a fashionista."

"Whatever, Mr. Arrogant.- Keep stirring."

"Bossy." He mumbled, sticking out his tongue. Alice rolled her eyes and returned to work.

'*' '*' '*'

"You have to stir it counter-clockwise!" Sirius cried, getting more aggravated with his partner's every move. She was constantly moving things around, telling him how wrong and stupid he was, and there were a few points was one point, while he was chopping, that he had to set the knife down and force Cosette to do something more strenuous than stirring otherwise he might have ended up adding a generous token of her to the potion.

"But the book says clockwise." She retorted angrily.

"That's because someone crossed out the word counter!"

"No." She pouted crossing her arms. "I'm right, it's clockwise."

"Look. Right here." Sirius pointed to the step in his book. "_Counter-_clockwise."

"Miss Prynne!" She cried, throwing her hand into the air.

"Yes, Cosette?" She said sweetly, but looked darkly at Sirius as she jumped to a conclusion.

"What way are we supposed to stir the potion?"

"Counter-clockwise." She responded with a bit of disappointment.

"Thank you." Cosette smiled and as Prynne turned around she stuck her tounge out immaturely at Sirius."

"You do realize that I was right?"

"No, I was. You just didn't hear me say 'counter'."

"You're right, I didn't hear you _because you didn't say it._" He hissed.

"Yes. I did. Now, shove your large mouth and stir the damn potion since its the only thing you're capable of." She snapped. At this moment, if Sirius hadn't prized his hair so much, he would have torn it all out, thrown it into the cauldron and prayed for it to explode and take the bitch of a Slytherin that was his partner. Either that, or if it was just him and her in this classroom, he would have considered wringing her pretty little neck, but he thought better of it.

"I'm doing this because I have to. Not because you're to spoiled to lift a finger." He muttered, briskly taking the ladle from her hand.

"I hope you father has his way with you." She huffed underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Sirius requested through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to stir, silently plotting a vicious prank that would result in social and physical ruin. To emphasize exactly how vicious these possible pranks were; the simple thought of them brought a smile to his face.

'*' '*' '*'

"I think we got lucky." Gemmaline said to Severus who was adding a few ingridients to the cauldron that caused it fizz and bubble.

"I have to agree." He replied, his mind occupied by the concoction before him; Potions was the only subject that was able to hold his attention.

"I feel terrible for Sirius though."

"Why should we feel bad for that git?"

"He's one of my best friends, Sev." She glared at him, even though she knew he would never change his mind. "And he has to work with Cosette."

"Oh...that- nevermind, he still deserves it." Severus said thoughtfully, causing Gemmaline to swat his shoulder. "I feel worse for Lils, though."

"Same, just looking at Goyle makes me uncomfortable."

"At least you don't have to share a dorm with the lump."

"I'm so sorry, Sev."

"Don't be sorry, I haven't suffocated yet." He smirked and Gemmaline laughed.

"Remus looks like he's having a good time, though." She noted looking across the room at Remus and his partner Melissa White who both seemed to be getting on rather well.

"Well, Remus can get along with almost anyone."

"That's true." She agreed.

"I'm worried about Peter though." He said with more sincerity.

"And why is that? It's not like Croatia is going to do anything to him."

"You haven't heard?" Severus replied, lowering his voice.

"Heard what?"

"His mother disappeared a few days before school started."

"Why wasn't it in the _Prophet_?"

"Doesn't your family tell you anything?"

"No, not really." She replied. "Do you think they're trying to hide something?"

"They have to be."

"I hate this family."

"Yours?"

"No, this whole tangled web of pureblood families; we're all part of the same corrupted, lying, self-obsessed family."

"It's twisted, but so true." Severus mused.

"I wonder if the rest of the Marauders know." Gemmaline thought aloud.

"I doubt it; Peter won't say anything until he's forced to." Severus answered.

"Balls." Gemmaline muttered.

"What?"

"Prynne is coming; let's make it look like we're working."

"I am working."

"I'm not." She laughed and started to chopping the first thing she pulled out of the pile of ingredients.

'*' '*' '*'

By the end of Potions class Sirius had received a week's worth of detentions for storming out of the classroom and calling Cosette a variety of vulgar names as he did so. Lily Evans had also received one for demanding a new partner and complaining that Goyle was both lazy and stupid. To say she was fuming would be a complete understatement; following class Lily stomped up to her dorm, skipped the remainder of her classes, and wasn't seen until dinner that evening.

The remainder of the Gryffindors were thankful that they had bearable partners, some more than others. And as they drifted to sleep that night, thoughts, dreams, and hopes for tomorrow drifted across their minds, lulling them to sleep. But one, however, could not sleep, he tossed and turned, his frail blue eyes snapping open every so often; scolding himself for closing them. He knew that as long as his secret would torture him, his nightmares would too.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was choppy and awful D=**

**And the worst part...there was very little Remus and Adora and Taylor action...I'm sorry, and I don't know about you but I miss them. So they'll for sure be in the next chapter, I promise. And my reviewers gave me a much needed reminder that I had to put more emphasis on Lily and James' relationship, so that's what I did and I hope it worked.**

**More to come and please, please review, I love hearing what you think.**

**And tell me, is Cosette mean enough or should I make her worse?**


	14. Chapter 13: Consuming Nightmares

**Hello =]**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't had a good week and I haven't been able to finish this chapter but I feel like I should upload something so here is something. **

**Sorry, again, but don't worry, spring break is next week and I'll finally be able to catch up =D**

**Enjoy and please, please, please, leave a review =]**

**Chapter 13: Consuming Nightmares.**

_Warning: This scene is rather dark_.

* * *

Before his eyes the walls of the hallway had changed, rising higher and growing narrower with each cry of distress that echoed through the hall. He crept along, groping the darkness and striving towards the single light at the end where golden light spilled from a doorway and onto the floor in a rich pool. The usually soft, polished wood floors had changed to pavement beneath his feet and lost stones poked at his soles, tearing apart the sensitive skin but he would never cry out; he refused to show weakness.

He moved swiftly but the light never came any nearer, yet he still tried, for that was his purpose. He could hear their voices growing louder, rising and falling like the last of autumn leaves clinging for their lives as winter threatened to take them away.

"You humiliated me!" A voice roared through the corridor rattling distorted picture frames that were hung from the wall.

"I meant nothing." A woman's voice pleaded, thick and surely on the edge of tears..

"Lies!" He bellowed. A sharp slap was heard creating a noise so solid it reverberated through the hall and stung even the back of the boy's mind. But even more remorseful were the racking, fragile sobs that broke the following silence.

The boy pressed forward, getting closer and closer, now, to the small fraction of fallen light. The voices of his parents had cooled to brisk whispers and he held his breath against the stillness that had arisen until the man's temper had been shaken loose by the soft voice of his wife.

"I want out!" She cried in desperation. "Let me go." She murmured and her small frame stumbled through the doorway but was caught by the arm of the man; her husband. Their shadows danced across the floor, soaking up the pool of light.

"I decide when you get out!" He bellowed, drawing her face closer to his so that his stale breath was heavy on her ashen cheeks.

The boy stood in the shadows, watching the scene play out before his eyes. It was nothing new to him. The man's drunken cruelty was just symbolic of another night and the way his mother's fear hung in the air was like a ghost to him; transparent but forever tied to the shadows. The boy took a few, trembling steps backwards and watched as the man let go of her arm and her body fell like a doll to the cold pavement below.

He turned from her and walked a few paces back, his shadow retreating into the room but the boy watched in terror as he saw his father draw the wand from his pocket just as his mother pulled herself onto her own shaky, feet. Suddenly the man whipped around, pulled her roughly by the arm and pressed the tip of his wand against her chest. Brushing it delicately across the pale skin that was left exposed by her nightgown.

"Still want out?" He hissed.

"Yes." She spoke, her voice barely a match for the silence. He laughed mockingly as her free hand dove into the pocket of her nightgown, searching for her own wand. For a moment fear flashed over his eyes; but only for a fleeting moment.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled. The boy jumped another pace backwards and watched in sheer horror as her wand fell short of his feet and her body slammed against the wall, her head shattering a porcelain vase and her body colliding with the table it stood on which fell to pieces beneath her. Blood trickled down her face, glistening in the slivers of light that fell upon her and soaking into the satin of her pale nightgown.

"I don't care anymore." She whimpered. "I don't care! Do what you want. Just don't hurt him. Don't hurt him." She breathed, her voice quivering.

"Why would I hurt my own son?" He hissed, taking slow, tremulous steps towards her.

"Nothing stopped you from hurting your wife." She whispered..

"You're not my wife anymore." He spat. "You're nothing." Pain crossed her eyes as his voice rose and he barked, "Nothing!" The crystalline glass he held so precariously in his hands suddenly left them, and crashed into the wall; barely missing her head.

A fragile stillness fell across the hallway as the sound of breaking glass echoed through their minds, the scene replaying, for a moment, behind their eyes as the little bit of liquor dripped down the wall. The echo faded into the abyss and the delicate harmony it had brought; went with it.

"I-I hope your mistress, Nerissa, will be happy here." She whispered. "Because I'm not coming back."

"How _dare _you." He hissed; his face had turned white in anger.

She turned from his fuming eyes, allowing her own to linger on the frail blue ones of her son. Tears of sadness fell from them and more were welling in the recesses of the boy's. He never cried, never. But now was different, she had meant every word she said and the poor boy knew that he would never see her again after this night. He wouldn't cry. He promised himself he wouldn't cry.

"How dare you!" The man bellowed again, stumbling toward her with a murderous gleam in his eyes. "How dare you." She glanced fleetingly up at him, then one more time at her child before she tightly closed her eyes, pressing the last of saddened tears from them.

The rest happened in slow motion. The man's arm rising as his lips sounded out a spell, a jet of unnatural green light expelled from the tip of his wand catching her square in the chest. And finally, the violent rise and fall of her body as the spell consumed her and with a final, gasping breath her soul departed from her lips.

The boy, the man, and all of time were still.

With time the man slowly inclined his head towards the shadows of the hall and the hiding place of the boy. His lips muttered a weak incantation and light of an unnamed color bounded towards the child, striking him but doing nothing that he could notice. The man dropped his head, turned back to the room and slammed the door behind him, claiming the last of the light. Everything became black and the boy fell to his knees weeping because he was alone, because he was afraid, and because he promised himself he wouldn't cry.

Suddenly the darkness started to shake and give way to another darkness as his eyes fluttered open and the familiarity of his own dorm room took shape before him.


	15. Chapter 14: A Little Virus Called

**Hello =D**

**Okay, so after much wrestling I finally won and finished this chapter. And we should all rejoice because it's 6500 words XD And 12 pages so I hope this makes up for everything I missed in the last chapter.**

**Sure, a scenes may be a little dodgy, but hey, it's done =D**

**And thank you wonderful reviewers =DDD**

**Chapter 14: A Little Virus Called Quidditch**

_**Enjoy =D**_

* * *

_The boy, the man, and all of time were still._

_Slowly the man turned his head towards the hall and the hiding place of the boy. His lips muttered a weak incantation and light of an unnamed color bounded towards the child, striking him but doing nothing. The man dropped his head, turned back to the room and slammed the door behind him. Everything became black and the boy fell to his knees weeping because he was alone, because he was afraid, and because he broke his only promise; he cried._

Suddenly the darkness started to shake and give way as his eyes fluttered open and his own, dark dorm room took it's place.

"Peter?" Remus whispered, standing over his bed with concern written across his features and James right behind him.

"Nightmare." He muttered and turned away from them, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Pete, this is the fifth night in a row." James said softly.

"It-it's alright." Peter mumbled.

"No, it's not." Remus stated. "You haven't been yourself."

"It's nothing."

"Peter, you've been crying for the last half hour." There was a pause as Peter considered what Remus said.

"What's-going-on?" Sirius said groggily as he came over and leaned against James; only to be pushed away and barely catch himself.

"Peter had another nightmare." Remus stated.

"Oh." All fatigue and humor had left Sirius' face and been replaced with concern.

"Please. Leave me alone." He mumbled.

"I think I know what's wrong." Sirius whispered as he turned around to Remus and James who shared skeptical glances.

"Does this mean we're supposed to trust you with him?" Remus asked. Sirius thought a moment before he answered.

"Yes." He stated. James glanced at Remus who nodded slowly.

"What the hell." He answered. "There is only so much damage Sirius can do that we can't fix." James said. Remus gave a small laugh and mentioned something about needing more sleep and the two walked away leaving Sirius with Peter.

"Hey, Pete." Sirius started.

"Sirius." He greeted coldly.

"What did your father do to your mum this time?" Sirius asked blankly causing Peter to suddenly turn over in his sheets and meet his eyes.

"How do you know?" He asked weakly. Sirius just shrugged, he knew a little about Peter's family and he wouldn't admit it; but he had heard quite a few rumors about his father.

"I guess I'm not surprised." He replied. Peter huffed, incredulously. "So what happened?"

"My mum left and no one knows what happened to her." He whispered, his eyes moving away from Sirius'. He didn't know what to say. Sirius had seen his own mum run away a few times along with a few of his aunts and cousins. To him it seemed almost expected. "And." Peter started in a weakened voice. "I think my father killed her."

"What."

"I-I think he killed her." Peter said blankly. Sirius wasn't sure how to respond to something so strong.

"What makes you say that?" He asked breathlessly.

"That's what my dreams are about." He whimpered, brushing away new tears. "About him killing her."

"But...why would he do that?"

"Because. My mum knew his secret and she threatened to tell." He said plainly, his voice starting to shake.

"Secret?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's having an affair with Nerrisa Prynne, but I already knew that." Peter huffed and turned over in his sheets, away from Sirius.

"You said it was just a nightmare."

"Most of it might be...but my mother disappeared before school started and I'm not sure what I want to believe yet. Either she ran away or...."

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Why? So he can kill me too?"

"No, so he'll go where he belongs; Azkaban."

"Thanks, Si. But nothing will change him, he'll talk his way out and besides...nothing can save my mum." He whispered, blinking away oncoming tears.

"Revenge could make the nightmares go away..." He suggested.

"Nothing can do that."

"Pete."

"Goodnight, Sirius." He said softly. Sirius sighed and retreated to his own bed; wondering what the world was coming to.

'*' '*' '*'

"So what's wrong with Peter?" James asked as Sirius slumped in his seat that morning.

"He thinks his mother was murdered. That's what his nightmares are about." A rare silence came between the three boys.

"Who would murder her?" Remus finally spoke up.

"Mr. Pettigrew."

"And you believe him?-" Remus began.

"Yes." Sirius interrupted. "And if you're about to say that no one would ever do that; You've never met a real pure-blood family. It's not uncommon."

"That's awful." Remus stated with shock.

"Should we do something?" James asked but Sirius just shook his head.

"One of two things happen. Everybody finds out or no one does. That's the system."

"We should at least say something." James spoke, looking at Sirius.

"Don't look at me, Remus is the logical one." Both of them turned to Remus.

"It's not our story to tell."

"Damn. I think he's right." Sirius whispered to James.

"Haven't you noticed that he always is?"

"Of course, but I can dream." Sirius smirked and Remus shook his head as Peter walked in and sullenly plopped onto the bench.

"Hey, Pete." James said with false cheeriness.

"I know Sirius told you." He said, lifting his head to reveal the dark shadows under his eyes. "We're so sorry, Pete. We don't even know what to say."

"Then nothing is probably better." He said with a weak smile. The boys nodded and James said one word that made Sirius' eyes light up like a child and caused Remus and Peter to groan; 'Quidditch'.

'*' '*' '*'

Transfiguration that day was nothing unusual and Lily sat near the front scribbling notes and trying to drown her thoughts in definitions. But she had no such luck, the words were just meaningless symbols and when she closed her eyes she could only think of two things; how she blatantly hurt James and how much she misses Dudley. And now she felt that all of it was her fault. It was her fault that James won't even look at her, but it was also her fault for letting him kiss her. Besides that it was her fault that her and Dudley had even gone out for a walk, she knew that her neighborhood was a dangerous place to walk as night came closer and she should have thought better of it. If she thought hard enough; everything could be her fault.

James was sitting beside her, watching as she scribbled down notes. He knew that her mind was elsewhere. He could tell by the way her emerald eyes were barely even reaching her parchment, but hovering somewhere between that and her thoughts. Her vibrant hair was pulled out of her face today in a half ponytail. He admired the way it fell down her back, in soft waves of ginger hair that smelled of cinnamon to him. She always smelled like cinnamon. James couldn't understand why these thoughts were rolling through his mind but it was his fault that he couldn't talk to her. He had to take advantage of her. But he wasn't taking advantage of her really, he just couldn't bear to see her cry and a kiss seemed the perfect way to fix her; and it was for the time. He sighed and moved his eyes to the front of the room.

The rest of Transfiguration drifted by and Peter was in better spirits now that no secrets stood between himself and his friends. He and Sirius were both snickering as they tossed bits of parchment towards James and Lily, seeing who could get the most to stick in their hair. Alice and Gemmaline were watching and giggling as they passed notes between themselves about trivial things they discuss at sleepovers. While Remus sat on the other-side of the room with his partner Carly Viridor and the two of them were enveloped in light conversation and random glances towards Sirius and Peter's progressing parchment competition.

When McgGonagall had finally dismissed the class Alice bounded over to Lily with Gemmaline behind her.

"Hey, Lils. Don't deny it. I know something is wrong."

"Way to be subtle." Gemmaline laughed, purposely hitting Alice with her book bag.

"Please, you two already know I fail at subtlety. Anyway, come on, Lily, I want to go to care of magical creatures with an answer."

"It's just the usual shit." Lily answered blankly and pushed past her friends.

"You have to hear something about Dudley soon. I'm sure of it." Alice said reassuringly. "There's no need to worry until something has been confirmed."

"He's not back yet, Alice. I have a right to worry."

"If you haven't heard anything yet, I'm sure he's safe. Aurors love breaking bad news and they always hold off on the good."

"Nice try, but I doubt it."

"Lily, everything is going to be okay, right Gem?" Alice looked up Gemmaline who nodded lightly. She was lying. She knew nothing was okay right now and it was her fault that Lily has to go through this. She should never have said anything to her father.

"I wish I could be as positive as you, Al." Lily muttered and walked away to Divination, alone.

"That certainly did not go as well as planned." Alice looked at Gemmaline.

"You expected that to go well?"

"I'm always the optimist, remember?"

"And I'm the pessimist." Gemmaline smiled. "Right, I'm going to Divination too."

"Can I go with?" Alice whined.

"All we do is predict death and suffering, not love and happiness."

"Then never mind. I'd rather talk about unicorns anyway." She laughed and bounded down the hallway to join James who was also on his way to Care of Magical Creatures. Gemmaline laughed and ran towards the massive staircase to catch up to Remus.

'*' '*' '*'

The weekend had come and with it came a little bit of hope and the announcement that quidditch tryouts would take place the following week. Gemmaline, James, Sirius, and sometimes Frank would spend most of their time in an animated discussion over quidditch. Alice and Lily were often on their own with Remus (and on a few occasions, Peter) and the three would disappear to the library to get away from the 'quidditch fever' that had consumed the tower.

"Al, do you mind if Sev sits with us?" Lily asked the blonde who looked up at her skeptically. "I feel bad that he's sitting all alone."

"You're not going to ask me?" Remus said, offended.

"Remus, you don't care who sits here. So long as no one mentions ' the bloody 'Q' word' and you can get some homework done in peace."

"Those are lame conditions." He muttered.

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass right now?"

"Maybe because I secretly don't want to sit with Snape and avoiding the question is the nicest thing I can do."

"I'm ignoring you." She said pointedly. "Al?"

"Oh, fine. I'm getting tired of Remus' whining anyway."

"Must everyone gang up on me?"

"Yes." Alice and Lily answered simultaneously. Lily stood up and crossed the library and when she came back Severus was with her glancing back and forth from Remus to Alice. He took a seat across from Lily and beside Alice, who moved her chair a bit away from him; it was habit for her to loathe Slytherins.

"Uhm- thanks for letting me sit here." Severus said, trying to spark a conversation over the awkward silence that had arisen.

"Not a problem." Remus muttered, holding something back. _He really has spent too much time with James and Sirius._ Lily thought to herself. She waited for Alice to reply but she was pretending she couldn't hear which made Lily want to laugh a little.

"Don't worry about, Remus." Lily whispered to Severus. "It's almost his time of the month." The table sniggered except for Remus who scowled at Lily but grudgingly laughed along when he realized how harmless that joke should be.

"If you care to know, it's actually passed. I'm just being bitchy because I haven't had my daily chocolate bar yet." He retorted and everyone laughed except for Alice who all but fell out her chair crying.

"What's with her?" Severus asked Lily as Alice wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"It's that time of night where blondes find humor in anything." She whispered back."

"Yeah, watch this." Remus said deviously as he pulled a bar of chocolate from his bag and set it in the middle of the table. "Hey, Alice, watch this!"

"What!" She replied loudly, whipping around to look at the bar of chocolate and ignoring an obnoxious shush from the librarian.

"This." Remus hissed and muttered a spell that transfigured the chocolate bar into something that resembled a smooth pile of mud. Alice, Lily, and Severus, stared it curiously for a few moments before Alice erupted into fits of laughter and this time she fell out of her chair, shaking on the floor as she tried quiet her giggling fit.

"It-it's-it's...pudding!" Alice gasped as she tried to get control of herself.

"What the hell." Severus whispered to Lily.

"It's called hyper Alice." She replied. "I'll bet your Slytherins don't have one." Lily replied.

"That they don't." Severus said, cracking a smile as Alice took deep breaths and climbed back into her chair only to fall off again when her eyes fell back onto the pile of pudding. No one at the table noticed a furious madame Pince stalking over.

"Settle down." She hissed at Alice who fell silent and pulled herself into the chair, shifting her eyes to the wall of books behind Lily. "There better be a good reason for disturbing the peace of the books." Her sharp eyes shifted from Alice to Lily to Severus and then to Remus before landing on the table and crying out.

"What in Merlin's names is that!"

"Pudding, Madame." Remus replied, straigh-faced as Alice hid her face in her sleep and her body convulsed in silent laughter. Madame Pince was silent for a moment and the four watched as her face transformed from white to red.

"Out. Out. OUT!" She cried, shooing them away. "And you two." She pointed angriliy at Alice and Remus. "Detentions tomorrow evening for endangering the sacredness of a library."

"They're just-"

"Out." She glared. Remus nodded and the four scurried out of the library. Alice and Remus went straight to Gryffindor Tower but Lily lingered in the hallway with Severus for a few minutes.

"That is the last time I sit in the library with a marauder." Severus laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sev. You just looked lonely at that table by yourself."

"No, I don't mind. I'll actually admit...I did have some fun sitting with you and them."

"Did Severus Snape just admit he had fun at a table of Gryffindors?"

"Maybe." He scoffed.

"Don't worry." Lily smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

"Gemmaline?"

"Nah, I'm ignoring her."

"Girls and their stupid drama." He muttered. Lily laughed brightly.

"It's more like stupid quidditch. You know how she is during try-out season. Is it like that for the Slytherins?"

"Not really, the big quidditch players just detach themselves from the world because they think they're better than everyone. Oh, and every once and a while a fight breaks out."

"Sounds like fun."

"Loads." Severus laughed.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"We have Potions tomorrow don't we?"

"Of course, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm with Goyle, remember. And that Prynne woman scares the shit out of me."

"Sorry about Goyle but I think he has a girlfriend this week so he shouldn't be too bad. And, trust me, there worse than Prynne out there."

"Yes, but we actually have to work with her because worse is in Azkaban."

"You're such a Gryffindor." Severus laughed. Lily stuck out her tongue.

"If you're going to use such insults I'm going to leave."

"Aw, Lils, I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, how many times have I heard that." She chortled, tossing her hair as she started to turn away.

"I didn't." He pouted.

"I know, I still need to go." She smiled.

"Fine, I'll see you in Potions?"

"Yup, unless I get pranked by the marauders."

"Very well then. Bye Lils!"

"See you, Sev." Lily waved and took off to Gryffindor tower.

'*' '*' '*'

"Hey, Sirius. Guess what I got for my birthday!" Gemmaline exclaimed as she lounged in a maroon armchair that was place in front of the fireplace.

"A life?" He offered from the floor where he was sitting, polishing his broom.

"No, dumbass. A broom! I just received it this morning!"

"It's really sad that you have to send yourself your own birthday presents just to impress us." James laughed.

"I agree!" Sirius shouted.

"I didn't my parents sent it to me." She remarked and Sirius and James both snorted.

"Let's see it then."

"Fine, I'll be right back." She lifted her chin and sprinted up to her dorm.

"We probably shouldn't lie to her." Frank added as he joined them and sat in Gemmaline's armchair.

"Oh, please, we've done worse to her." Sirius laughed.

"And how do you think she'd feel if we told her that her favorite broom sucked so we replaced it and told her that her parents actually cared." James added.

"I see your point." Frank mused.

"But there is also the possibility that she might think we were being nice to her, when in reality we just want the best damn team."

"So what you're saying, Sirius." Frank considered. "Is that you don't care about anyone on the team as long as we win."

"I think that's exactly what I'm going for."

"What are you going for?" Gemmaline asked as she rushed into their group with a brand new broom in her hands.

"It's beautiful." James said in awe.

"What kind is it?" Frank questioned.

"It's a Phoenix Sweeper model three, a luxury broom, handmade in Ireland out of Troll Oak. Weather proof and built to endure the harshest conditions. It's the second faster broom and fourth in velocity but it has the most precise turning radius out of every the broom on the market."

"Are you mad?" Sirius gasped. "Don't keep that broom in open air for too long! You're ruining it's perfection!"

"Merlin, you're right!" Gemmaline laughed and sprinted back to her dorm to put the broom away.

"Our money was able to buy that?" Frank hissed.

"Well, James threw in a few extra galleons." Sirius replied.

"A few!"

"Hey, it's an improvement to her Nimbus!" James defended.

"It's an improvement on any broom."

"Well, we heard that Slytherins and Ravenclaws are strengthening their offense, therefore we need an an unstoppable defense." Sirius shrugged.

"Wouldn't a firebolt have been enough?"

"Firebolts are new to the market, they're still too dodgy." James informed.

"It's a bloody Phoenix Sweeper-"

"Don't you dare swear by the name of the broom." Sirius warned.

"Fine, but isn't it a little much."

"It's quidditch, we can never be too careful."

"Aw, is Frank jealous?" Gemmaline cooed as she walked back.

"Not at all. Just impressed." He laughed and a shot a glance at James and Sirius who just shrugged and smiled.

"Guess what I just remembered." James declared.

"What?"

"I have three brand new issues of quidditch tri-weekly." Silence came between the four as they all stared expectantly at James.

"What are you waiting for, you dolt! Get them!" Gemmaline exclaimed and James jumped to his feet and sprinted to the dormitory. When he came back the four spent the rest of the night flipping through the magazines, getting into arguments, and listening to Gemmaline boast about her new broom unaware of knowing smiles James, Sirius, and Frank wore on their faces.

'*' '*' '*'

The weekend soon passed and the week began again and as each day wore and quidditch fever consumed Alice, Lily, Remus, and Peter grew much closer together as their other friends ate, breathed, and thought only about quidditch as tryouts were fast approaching.

It was now Tuesday evening, in the second to last week of September and quidditch tryouts were late by a week this year for an unknown reason. Lily Evans was sitting with Alice and Gemmaline (who had decided to join them for dinner tonight because she needed a break from the boys). As they were laughing and talking about how ridiculous one of the Hufflepuffs looked, a burly looking Slytherin approached Lily.

"Are you Lily Evans?" He asked, she nodded. "The headmaster wants to see you."

"Thank you." She muttered standing up.

"Oh, here." He mumbled and handed her a small piece of parchment with the password scrawled on it before hurrying off.

"I'm going to the library afterward." Lily said to Alice and Gemmaline who nodded and watched as she made her way to the end of the hall and towards the headmaster's office.

She mumbled the password and took a step back to watch as the door to the staircase appeared. She knocked softly on the door and gently turned the worn knob when she heard Dumbledore's comforting voice call 'Come in.'.

"You asked to see me professor?" She muttered, seating herself before his desk; her emerald eyes distracted by one of the many silver contraptions.

"I believe I did." He smiled his eyes bright, a shimmering reminder of his youth. "Miss Evans, I have both good news and bad; it saddens me to think how one can never go without the other." Lily nodded solemnly, conclusions running through her mind, as the the headmaster continued. "I have just received news from the Auror offices and they've found your brother-"

"He was murdered wasn't he." Lily said in a small voice. He only shook his head and looked at her with his blue eyes that were glittering with hope.

"On the contrary, Miss Evans, he's very much alive."

"Really?" Lily exclaimed breathlessly, looking up at him with emerald eyes that sparkled now with happiness.

"Yes, but there are a few disappointments." He paused a moment as Lily took a deep breath. "He was kidnapped by Mr. Grae but I'm sure you already knew that, correct?"

"Correct, but I won't leave my friends." She whispered.

"That's why you're a Gryffindor, Miss Evans." He responded, she smirked lightly. She hadn't felt this happy since he left- well there was that moment with Ja- no. "Now, Dudley is not allowed to come back for another two weeks. He's being treated at St. Mungo's for shock and the after effects of a few spells. From what I've been told; there was no permanent damage. They are also examining his memories to see if there might be a lawsuit but it's very unlikely because he's so young and Mr. Grae is a wise wizard so his memories were probably tampered with." Lily nodded as she tried to understand why someone would do these things to someone so innocent. "even if they weren't" The headmaster continued. "Neither you or Dudley are of age and your parents are both muggles so, unfortunately, they have a strong disadvantage in court."

"Oh." She replied softly. She didn't care about laws, she just wanted her brother to be honestly safe.

"He'll be sent home in a few days and if you want I'll allow you to go home and be with them." Lily bit her lip, this was one of the hardest decisions she had come to. "You still have time to decide."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Lily." And with that she nodded, stood up, and left his office.

'*' '*' '*'

The library was quiet that night, only a few students seemed to be there, Severus Snape was one of them. He saw no purpose in hanging around his common only to be taunted and the library was one of the few rooms of the castle that his classmates wouldn't dare set foot in. He felt safe here, it was also one of the only places he could come and not feel alone, for Lily was almost always here and even if she was with Alice; at least he could watch her from a distance and know she was here. That was all he needed.

His potions book was spread open in front of him, his black eyes glancing from paragraph to paragraph, examining every intricate detail of the potion, every unique property, and every tiny trick that would ultimately come together and create something new. This was why he loved potions. He loved the sense of control, of victory when he succeeded, and the idea of rules; simple, clear-cut, unchanging rules. Sometimes, for him, the rules of life were too abstract, to hard to grasp and the line between right and wrong almost nonexistent. He always had good intentions but in the end he would always fall on the wrong side of that line and in the real world, intentions meant nothing.

Severus yawned, he wasn't one to yawn but no one was around so he did so anyway. And as he was yawning he saw Lily Evans step into the library, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear and hurrying to a table, _her _table. It was one of the few tables in the library that had a perfect view of the starlit grounds and the only table that was surrounded by bookshelves on all sides but one. She was alone and Severus knew this because she would only sit there if she was by herself or if he was with her because she felt that this was her secret, a place of solitude that her dorm room couldn't be. Severus sighed and quietly closed his potions book as Lily sat down and pulled out a quill and a novel. It was one of her quirks; she refused to write in a book yet she couldn't read without a quill or pen beside her.

"May I sit?" Severus asked quietly as he stopped beside her.

"Sure." She muttered, gesturing to the seat across from her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded, playing with end of her quill.

"I don't believe you." Severus said disapprovingly.

"Neither do I." She smirked, lifting her eyes from the book.

"So what happened? If it's Potter I'll kill him." Her eyes narrowed on him and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Potter didn't do anything today."

"Then what's with the sad eyes?"

"I had another meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oh."

"It was good though." She started, trying to conjure a smile. "I mean, they found Dudley...and he's pretty much fine."

"That's wonderful, Lils!"

"I know, I know...but he can't come back to Hogwarts for a few weeks."

"Can't you go home?"

"I-I could. But I don't know if I want to."

"I'm sure your mum and dad would love to see you."

"I'd love to see them." She said quietly. "But, it's Tuney. I'm scared that she'll hate me."

"She can't hate you, Lily."

"But she can!"

"If Dudley's home she won't."

"But I'll see it when I look at her. She doesn't hide disdain very well." Lily sighed. "Sev, do you remember how Petunia responded when she found out that Dudley was a wizard too?"

"She came into the park right after Dudley received his letter and started telling you."

"And she told me that this is all my fault and she said that I made Dudley a wizard just to get revenge on her." She paused as she reflected on the painful memory. "After we were attacked she went on the same rant and told me that she doesn't want to be sisters anymore."

"Lily-"

"I don't think I should go home." Severus opened his mouth to interrupt but she stopped him. "I mean, I get to see Dudley almost everyday...Petunia, and mum, and dad only get to see him during holidays. It's only fair if I stay here."

"Lily, don't listen to Petunia. You know she says things she doesn't mean."

"I know, Sev. But this is different. It makes sense."

"Lily-"

"Please, Sev. I know what my decision is. You can't change it."

"You can still change your mind."

"No. I'm not going."

"Fine, you're not going."

"I'm not." She state, closing the novel and stuffing it into her bag.

"Are you going to go ask Gemmaline and Prewett for their opinions and not listen?"

"No, I've got my answer and they'll just say the same things you have." She grinned as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, leaving Severus alone. There were times he admired Lily's confidence, in fact there were times he was even _jealous_ of it but today he decided she was being too thick for her own good. _Freaking Gryffindors._ He muttered under his breath as he gathered his stuff and took off towards his own common room.

'*' '*' '*'

It was finally Friday night, the day before quidditch tryouts, and it seemed like the entirety of Gryffindor tower was consumed in a fever. Alice Prewett climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door of their dorm room before she poked her head in.

"Hey, Lils. Me, Remus, and Peter are going down to the kitchens to get away from the crazy quidditch stars, you coming?"

"Uhm, yeah. Why not, I suppose I could use a sugar rush." Lily smiled as she rose from the bed, ignoring Alice's obvious grammar mistake.

"Good thinking!" Alice said brightly. "Now let's hurry, if I have to hear one more quote from 'A Wizard's Game' I think I might strangle James' kitten just to watch his face contort in pain."

"Alice!" Lily cried.

"You don't like James either! True, but it's not worth the death of a kitten!" Lily laughed.

"You're right, that was harsh." She smirked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Peter and Remus were waiting impatiently by the portrait hole, both of them started to jump and wave; obviously quite desperate to get away.

"Finally!" Remus cried as they approached.

"Let's go!" Peter insisted. "Gemmaline came over and asked where you two were because she wanted another opinion on which player was more attractive; page 37 or 53."

"Personally I think 53 looked a little more muscular." Remus smirked and the girls looked at him and chuckled. "Did your sense of sarcasm die in the last five minutes?" He said dryly.

"No, I just don't see what you see in 53." Alice stated.

"You will." Remus winked and the group laughed.

"Alright, we're going now." Lily muttered as she caught Sirius walking towards them with his broom and a fresh argument on his toungue.

'*' '*' '*'

"You know what I think." Adora stated as she dug her spoon in a bowl of ice-cream.

"What do you think, Adora." Taylor replied, dumping more chocolate syrup onto her ice-cream than she should.

"I think we need to get detentions soon."

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

"I can't help but notice that we haven't managed to get any yet."

"That's a good thing, dumbass."

"No, that means we haven't done anything _extreme _enough."

"Actually I think it just means we've gotten really good at blaming others."

"Well...that too. But I just had a stroke of inspiration."

"Do tell." Taylor insisted.

"Well, what better way to torture Prynne than spend extra time with her."

"I think I see where you're going with this."

"If we could get the marauders to go along with this-"

"Prynne would lose it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Exactly." Adora said deviously. They silently plotted for a few moments before they were disrupted as Remus, Peter, Alice, and Lily quite loudly barged in.

"Remus!" Alice shouted "I _will _get you for that!"

"Remus, you idiot! Don't provoke the blonde in the kitchen!" Lily cried.

"It's not my fault she-"

"Hello, Taylor and Adora." Peter loudly interrupted.

"Why, hello there, rebellious third-years." Remus said, taking large steps away from Alice who looked angry.

"What are you two doing down here?" Lily asked brightly.

"We came down for ice cream and a quiet place to plot." Taylor started.

"And away from our roommates. They're still going off on last week's gossip."

"Gee, that sucks." Remus said sarcastically.

"It does." Taylor replied dramatically.

"So what forced you four down here? You're not necessarily the rebels of the group." Adora smirked.

"I resent that!" Remus cried.

"You would." Alice countered.

"We're down here because we can't take the others anymore." Lily said above the others. "Remember, quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Peter added.

"I think all of Gryffindor Tower has realized that." Taylor laughed.

"Yes, well Sirius, James, and Gemmaline are losing it."

"Aren't you trying out too?" Peter asked Adora.

"Nah, I think plotting is more fun than flying in circles on a broom."

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't plot." Remus responded.

"Yes I do."

"Oh, really?" Taylor laughed.

"I plot...ways to-"

"Cheat off of Lily's homework without her noticing.-"

"Skip class?"

"Ruin Cosette?"

"Hey, that's our job!" Taylor and Adora cried.

"You haven't done anything yet, this year."

"Maybe that's what we're plotting.

"Actually, I plot ways to send Remus to Azkaban." Alice laughed.

"I swear, I'm always the target."

"How sad." Peter said sarcastically.

"It is sad. You should cry." Remus pouted.

"Like anyone would cry for you." Alice snorted.

"You four, really aren't much better than our roommates." Taylor laughed.

"But we're definitely more attractive." Remus stated.

"Oh, sure." Taylor said rolling her eyes and hiding a small smile that only Adora caught.

"I want ice cream." Alice stated.

"Me too!" Lily cried.

"And me!" Peter laughed.

"And I want cake and brownies!" Remus exclaimed loudly. Everyone just looked at him. "What?! Is it a sin to not want ice cream?"

"It's chocolate..." Alice said enticingly. There was a moment of hesitant silence before Remus cried out.

"DAMN YOU WEAKNESSESS." The entire room burst into laughter and Peter pulled a few vats of ice cream out of the massive freezer as Lily conjured four large bowls and they conjured seats.

"It's almost funny how quiet it gets once Remus is occupied." Alice mused.

"I know...it's peaceful." Taylor laughed.

"Merlin." Adora muttered.

"What?"

"The roommates are looking for us."

"How do you know that?" Lily inquired.

"The nerd of our dorm charmed these pendants to vibrate when we needed each other, or someone from our group. I don't know, it's a lame 'dorm friends' thing." Adora said as she stood up.

"I get the impression you two don't like the other girls?" Remus observed.

"Nah, we love them. But they can be extremely boring." Taylor answered as she joined Adora in the doorway.

"Hmm, I wish I could leave my friends like that." Lily smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Alice cried and roughly hit Lily's shoulder.

"We'll see you later." Adora laughed. "And Remus, I'd get all that ice cream off of your face before someone takes a picture for blackmail." Everyone one laughed as the two third years disappeared from the kitchen and Remus attacked his own face with his sleeve.

"Remus, that's disgusting." Lily said scornfully as she saw the chocolate stains lacing his sleeve.

"I find your hair color disgusting but I still talk to you." He retorted.

"My hair color is not disgusting; it's hot."

"I think you're confusing it with mine." Alice said with a serious face.

"You're both wrong." Peter interrupted. "She's talking about my hair." He said thickly as he ran a hand through his short, mousy hair in a very sultry way. This caused them all to erupt into hysterics yet again. Alice was the first to fall off her chair and Lily was the first to regain her breath.

"I'm going to miss these times." Lily mused.

"What times?" Remus asked.

"The four of us hanging out and not caring. Once tryouts are over, everyone calms down and we'll go back to our usual groups."

"Don't forget, there are still quidditch games."

"That's true. But this week was fun." She smiled.

"Hey, we still have three years here and the rest of our future to look forward to." Peter added.

"You're right. I'm just afraid that we're going to change."

"We won't change." Alice assured her. "Remus can only get nicer, Peter can only be more like...Peter, and you're too stubborn to change. Then there's me and I'm perfect." Lily and Remus snorted as Peter outright laughed.

"In the least," Remus stated. "I agree with Lily, so lets remember this week for the fun we've had."

"Amen to that." Alice agreed.

"I declare a toast." Peter announced. "A toast to memories, the fun we've had this week, and to the future and what it holds."

"Cheers." They all exclaimed together, clanking their spoons and laughing as they did so. When they finished their ice-cream, they went back to the common room and spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and enjoying life while it was theirs.

* * *

**You have to love foreshadowing and I encourage you to enjoy the peace while it lasts.**

**And I hope this is enough to make up for last chapter's briefness. =]**

**Questions, comments, opinions on characters or werewolf rights? Seriously anything goes just leave a review, they keep me going and I'll love you forever XD**

**And I'm throwing in a few advertisements =D **

**If you like my writing style, please check out my other story_ We Rise To Fall Again_ (It's a Severus Fic but it isn't centered completely around him) Please, I need reviews on this one because I kind of feel like being forced to write another chapter for it. =P**

**And SecretelyAGryffindor is awesome and you should go and read _Who We Are_ right now (Marauders!) and her new marauder fic that starts from their first year called _The Makings of Forever_**


	16. Chapter 15: Merlin's Pants

**Helloo! It's a lovely night isn't it =D**

**Alright, I'm sorry it took a while but I'm back on track now =D and I'd like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and a special shout-out to PottedLillies and the beautiful banner she made (the link is on my profile =) and to Have Faith in Yourself for stepping in and being a wonderful, emergency Beta =D**

**And I hope everyone one had a wonderfully pleasant Easter =]**

**Now, read and enjoy =D**

**Chapter 15: Merlin's Pants**

_For no reason imparticular._

* * *

"Wake-up!" Gemmaline cried as she beat Alice with a pillow; Lily was already downstairs.

"What happened?" Alice asked drowsily.

"Quidditch- try outs- are- today!" She grunted as she continued to hit the blonde with a pillow.

"QUIT IT!" Alice screamed and pushed the pillow away. "Merlin. Since when do you wake _me_up on a _Saturday_morning?"

"Quid-ditch." She replied slowly, throwing on some of her gear.

"Right now, leave. I want to sleep."

"Oh, no! You're coming to tryouts."

"I don't want to watch you fly in circles!" Alice groaned, pulling the covers over her face.

"I'm the keeper, you imperial grindylow. I don't fly in circles, I guard them."

"What_ever_. I want to sleep!"

"How do you think I feel every morning?"  
"Rested!"

"ALICE. GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF THIS BED."

"Oh, fine." Alice chirped and jumped out of the bed. Gemmaline stood against the door with her arms crossed.

"I'm not leaving until you're ready."

"Go on then." Alice smiled as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"No."

"Fine, then you stay here while I go to breakfast." She smirked. "I'm ready."

"Damn you're fast." Gemmaline laughed as she pushed open the door.

"What can I say, I'm magical."

"That's hysterical." She retorted and Alice hit her upside the head as they clambered down the stairs and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Alice wouldn't wake up." Gemmaline whined as she threw herself onto the bench, across from Lily.

"Welcome to our world." She grinned as she peeled the wrapper off her lemon muffin.

"It's not funny. It's terrible."

"If it makes you feel better I'm coming to your tryout." Alice said brightly.

"Nothing can make me feel better."

"The house elves made chocolate chip muffins."

"I take that back. Only those can make me feel better."

"Here," Lily flung a muffin onto her plate.

"Thank you." Gemmaline smiled sweetly. "I'm going by Sirius and James. I have a question about my broom."

"Alright, have fun and good luck if we don't see you until after tryouts."

"Oh, no, you two have to walk to the pitch with me."

"Come on!" Alice whined. "You're just going to be borderline insane!"

"You know you love me!" Gemmaline grinned as she stood up.

"Right." Alice and Lily smirked together as they rolled their eyes and Gemmaline moved over to the marauders.

"Do we have to go?" Alice asked, looking at Lily.

"If we're going; you're going." Remus laughed as he and Peter jumped into the bench beside Alice.

"Since when do we listen to you two?" Alice retorted.

"Since you have nothing better to do with your day."

"I have plenty of things to do today."

"Name three." Remus snorted.

"Start my essay for Charms."

"Likely story."

"Gossip with dear Lily underneath the beech tree about how stupid boys are."

"One more."

"And accompany Miss Evans in library. This afternoon"

"I don't believe any of that."

"Come on! That was perfectly believable."

"You would never willingly go to the library on a weekend."

"Damn you, Remus Lupin." She muttered under her breath. Remus laughed and replied.

"We'll see you later at the pitch!" And with that Alice let out a groan and banged her head against the table as Gemmaline walked over and Peter and Remus returned to the others.

"Merlin, Al, Frank hasn't even come downstairs yet and you're beating yourself up." Gem smirked; Alice only looked up at her and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"She's just tired of seeing Remus." Lily replied.

"Aren't we all?" She mused. "I'm going down to the pitch already to get in a little more practice with James and Sirius. You want to come or are you going to wait?"

"We'll come." Lily shrugged then her and Alice followed Gemmaline out of the hall where James and Sirius were already waiting.

'*' '*' '*'

Internally James groaned as he saw Gemmaline bounding towards them with Lily behind her. This was the first time he had truly noticed her in a week and admired the way her wavy red hair framed her round, lightly freckled face. Her eyes caught his for a moment but quickly flickered away as Alice nudged her and pointed to a Ravenclaw in the distance, and then they began giggling and whispering.

James sighed and turned to Sirius, who was obviously bored because he had started a flirting competition with Gemmaline. James always found their relationship an entertaining one because they had known each other forever and when they flirted they didn't do it to see how easily they could make the other one blush; instead, they would continue until the other would burst out laughing at how ridiculous their lines had become.

A year ago, Alice had convinced herself that Gemmaline and Sirius were just leading each other on and she would constantly tell that to James. James could only shake his head because he knew that Gemmaline was Sirius' sister and nothing more. Although he had seen Sirius in love once, over the summer actually.

They were walking down one of the halls in the Potter Mansion before one of the many dinner parties and Sirius saw silhouette of a girl drift into one of the rooms where a group of other girls were giggling. James could remember Sirius staring down that hallway for a few moments until he turned to James with a different gleam in his grey eyes.

It was a gleam that only lasted a moment before it faded away but James knew what it was; he could see it in his parents' eyes and deep down he knew that was the same spark in his own eyes every time he thought of Lily.

'*' '*' '*'

"Can you believe the two of them?" Alice asked Lily as they trailed behind the athletes. "They don't even realize how much they're going to hurt each other."

"Sirius and Gemmaline flirt all the time. It's just harmless fun for them." Lily replied.

"I think you're oblivious"

"Al, it's their problem, not ours."

"Ugh. You're right."

"Thank you." Lily smiled and Alice elbowed her mercilessly. "Geez, Prewett what the hell was that for?!"

"Connor Barkly, 3 o'clock, far left of the grounds."

"What is noticing him going to do for me?"

"I think you should pursue him."

"Pursue him? You make this sound like a mission."

"Oh, it is." Alice whispered menacingly. "He's perfect for you."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He's attractive, tall, dark hair, and dark eyes that could melt Tim Riddler's heart or whoever the hell Sirius and Gem were talking about."

"Continue-"

"He's a Ravenclaw, therefore clever _and_attractive. Perfect for you."

"Is he nice?"

"He's more than nice, he's...he's," Alice dropped her voice, "_refined_."

"You don't say!" Lily laughed. "I'm not even going to ask how you know this much about him."

"Talk and you two are perfect. Therefore I am making it my mission to bring you together."

"Good luck, Al."

"Deep down your heart is singing. I just know it."

"You should have taken Divination then." Lily returned.

"Pshh, divination is below me." The girls broke out in laughter and as she looked up Alice's eyes fell on the back of James' head. She thought he looked alone, caught up in all of his thoughts. She looked back at Lily, whose mind had traveled elsewhere leaving Alice by herself. Alice sighed and started to walk toward James but she got the feeling that maybe he wanted to be alone. Sometimes he needed his separation from everything and she respected that...most of the time. She took a few steps closer and he turned around and smiled weakly at her.

"What's up?" She asked, matching his stride as they neared the pitch. "You look lonely."

"Nah, I'm just thinking."

"That's good. What about?"

"Just Quidditch and a few other things."

"Lily?"

"Dammit, Al. Why do you know me so well?"

"Don't feel bad, I just know everything." She shrugged. James laughed and ruffled her hair. "And why did you do that?" She huffed as she tried to maneuver her hair back to the right place.

"I thought you knew everything?"

"Oh, fall off your broom." She said sticking out her tongue. "And just as a heads-up, Lily has her eye on that Ravenclaw boy, Connor Barkley."

"Why are you telling me this?" He groaned.

"Because it's all a part of my ingenious plan." She replied brightly tossing her hair back in the wind.

"Plan for what?" James said, a bit of fear crossing his hazel eyes.

"Oi! James!" Sirius yelled. "You coming or what!?"

"Just a minute!" James yelled back. "Plan for what, Alice?!"

"Oh, you'll see." She chortled as she skipped away with a tinkling, menacing laugh.

"ALICE ROSALIND PREWETT GET BACK HERE!" Alice only laughed harder as she joined Lily and shuffled towards the stands. James groaned and disappeared into the locker room realizing that this was one of those times where Alice was impossible.

'*' '*' '*'

"I can't _believe_ I let one get through the goal." Gemmaline groaned as she threw herself onto Sirius' bed."

"Hey, that's mine!" He cried.

"Do I look like I care?" She groaned and James laughed.

"One isn't nearly as embarrassing as those three that Evan missed. Besides the one you didn't get was almost impossible." James countered.

"That's just it." She whined. "_Almost._ That implies I still had a chance."

"On the bright side, at least you didn't come close to taking out the captain. And dammit Gemma, get off my bed. Peter's is extremely uncomfortable."

"Who did that?" She asked curiously, rolling onto her back with a smug smile as Sirius glared.

"You missed it!" James exclaimed. "Oh, that's right. You were too busy staring at Carlson's bum to notice his upper half dodge a hilariously out of control Frank."

"FRANK?! What did you two do to his broom?! And I was _not_staring at Carlson's bum, though it is quite nice, I was actually looking at the new ministry issued quaffles."

"Is that what they're calling them now?" Sirius smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut-up." Gemmaline laughed and threw a pillow at him. "The new quaffles are actually 'un-charm-able'-"

"I'm almost positive that Carlson is-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?" She hissed. "The new quaffles were a decision after last year's Gryffindor/Slytherin matches pretty much turned into battles."

"I don't care." James stated blatantly.

"Nor do I." Sirius laughed.

"Speaking of Quidditch. I think we have a fair chance of making chasers this season."

"What makes you say that? You nearly took Frank off his broom during your second trial!" Gemmaline snickered.

"The sun was in my eyes!" James exclaimed.

"Sure, mate." Sirius laughed. "It's alright if you admit that I'm better than you. After all, I do it all the time."

"Name one instance."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, dear James."

"Why is that?" He huffed crossing his arms.

"Because, you have yet to be better than me in anything. I guess I should have said that if in some case you were better than me I wouldn't deny it to save my pride."

"Oh shove-it Sirius." Gemmaline laughed. "Or it will come back to bite you in the ass."

"Pending on what _it_is; I might not object." He smirked.

A knock sounded at the door and Gemmaline groaned as she turned over and rose to her feet. "I should go. There is gossiping to be done and nails to be painted back at the dorm."

"Aw, we're not allowed to come?" Sirius whined.

"Afraid not. You may be one of the best sources of useless gossip at Hogwarts; but I think witnessing your disgusting feet would make even Grindelwald scream."

"Gee, thanks." He pouted and James snickered.

"Well, I'm going. See you later." She opened the door and Remus and Peter tumbled in as she walked out and joined her friends in the dorm.

'*' '*' '*'

Thursday of that week came uneventfully as their first month back at Hogwarts came to a close. And after another, uplifting meeting with Dumbledore, Lily was starting to get excited; only nine days still remained before she could see her brother again and that alone was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Along with her personal happiness, the entire mood of the common room was more than pleasant as Simon Carlson, the Quidditch captain, discretely snuck down from the boys dorm and silently tacked a piece of parchment to the bulletin board. The new announcement contained, in crisp black ink, the names of this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team. The few people who were in the common room at the time took notice of the new list but they all chose to keep quiet because as soon as word got out chaos would erupt and break the peace of late afternoon. And of course Sirius Black would be the first to declare it.

"MERLIN, I MADE THE TEAM!" He cried joyfully, punching the air with a fist. "I KNEW SLEEPING WITH CARLSON'S GIRLFRIEND WOULD PAY OFF!"

"I can take you off just as quickly I put you on!" Simon Carlson warned as he walked up to Sirius. A crowd was already beginning to form around the board.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'm just kidding."

"You better be. But what good would sleeping with her do?" He laughed.

"Maybe she would put in a good word for me." He winked.

"Oh, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and turned around to talk to Frank.

"YES! YES! YES!" Gemmaline cried as she skipped around the common room, her arm draped over an equally ecstatic Sirius as they pranced around the common room. James only smiled to himself when he saw his name.

"I'm still on the team even though I almost took out Longbottom?" James laughed as he walked over to Simon.

"Eh, we all come close at one point or another. It's not our fault he's a disaster magnet."

"Very, very true." James agreed. "So when is our first practice?"

"Second Tuesday of October. Dumbledore requested we start a few days later than usual, he didn't say why."

"Right, I'll be there." James replied and Simon patted him on the shoulder before he turned to talk to the new, six year, beater, Alexandra Bell.

Alice and Lily were sitting quietly at one of the tables that had been pushed up to a window. A gentle autumn breeze was pushing through and relieving the stuffiness of the room as the two girls talked and glanced back and force between parchment and textbook.

"Looks like someone finally saw the postings." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, it's like a swarm over there. I'm surprised I don't hear Sirius or Gemmaline."

"They had already left when you came down."

"For where?"

"To tell the world." Lily chuckled.

"Merlin, I'm so happy this Quidditch week-is almost- over." She yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Lily asked, slightly amused.

"Damn potions essays to hell." She grumbled.

"Maybe if you didn't procrastinate..."

"I'm pretty sure Alice will never stop procrastinating." James laughed as he came up to their table.

"So the Quidditch king has finally come out of hiding!" Alice exclaimed. "What happened to the loyal subject, Black?"

"He's skipping around the corridors with the queen; alerting the world." He smirked. Lily gave Alice a quick I-told-you-so look, but the blonde just rolled her eyes and turned back to James.

"So they've obviously made the team. Have you?"

"Of course...why wouldn't I?" James grinned and Alice muttered something about an arrogant git before she turned back to him.

"Why aren't you joining their frolicking?"

"I have a lot of homework to catch up on." He shrugged.

"Shocking!"

"Oh, shove-it." He laughed. "I promised my parents I would get top-marks this year." He rolled his eyes as Alice snorted. "I'm serious." He whined.

"No, Sirius is skipping around the halls." She laughed.

"Touché, Al." He chuckled and started to move to the dorms. Lily glanced up, arguing within herself but there was something she had to do.

"James, wait!" He whipped around, his hazel eyes falling on hers emerald ones with surprise. "Congratulations."

"Uh- thanks." He muttered then smiled happily before he ran up to his dorm. Lily was blushing furiously as she turned her eyes back to her parchment and Alice was staring at Lily with a shocked expression on her face. She had never seen Lily act so boldly; and to tell the truth, Lily had never seen _herself_act so boldly.

"What the _hell_ was that about?"

"I just congratulated him." Lily shrugged, thankful that the blush was starting to taper off.

"That's the first thing you've said to him in weeks."

"So?"

"So?!"

"It's called a conversation, Alice."

"But it's James...and _you_."

"You're right. Two people talking. I should go to hell."

"That was SO much more than-"

"We could debate this for hours, Al." Lily smirked, hiding behind her hair. Alice opened her mouth to say something but Gemmaline was bounding over singing a rendition of a victory song, causing everyone in the room to momentarily glance in their direction.

"Guess what, guess, what, guess _what._" She squealed. There was a pause and Sirius could be heard clearly singing the same song across the room. "I MADE THE TEAM!"

"You're surprised?" Lily laughed at the excitement on her face.

"Of course not!" It was almost amusing how much each of the Quidditch players had in common.

"Does this mean that you'll stop breathing Quidditch now?!" Alice cried. Gemmaline looked at her with a sideways glance; she was obviously oblivious to everything that had transpired in the last few weeks.

"Never mind." Alice and Lily said together. Gemmaline shrugged it off and continued.

"I am officially declaring a girls' night tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I have a Merlin's pants kicking idea and sugar hangovers are never fun in Potions class."

"Point taken." They chuckled.

'*' '*' '*'

It was early Friday afternoon and Lily was reflecting on her meeting with the headmaster earlier that week. He had respected Lily's decision about staying here at Hogwarts and told her that it took a lot of maturity to come to that. He had also told her that Dudley had come home on that Sunday and he would be returning to Hogwarts the following Saturday. Lily smiled to herself; only eight more days now. Eight more days and she could finally see her little brother again.

"What are you so happy about?" Gemmaline smirked as Lily took her seat in Divination. "We still have a few hours before girls' night officially begins."

"Didn't you hear? They found Dudley- And he's coming home in eight days." She beamed.

"Merlin, that's incredible!" She cried pulling Lily into a quick hug. "I can't believe I haven't heard anything about that! Are you going to go home and see him sooner? I'm sure Dumbledore would let you."

"Wow, you're behind, Gem." Lily laughed. "Haven't you talked to Sev at all?"

"No, I've had Quidditch to attend to. But when it comes to things like that you can interrupt me. I won't bite."

"There was one instance..."

"Well, that was when you said Bulgaria was better than Ireland because they had cooler uniforms."

"They did!" Lily said in her defense.

"The uniforms don't make the team."

"I am not fighting with you over Quidditch again." Lily laughed.

"Oh, fine. So back to your brother, why can't you see him sooner?"

"Right, well anyway, he'll be here in eight days; he's at home right now. I've already talked to Dumbledore and decided to stay here considering I spend enough time with him at Hogwarts whereas my family only gets to spend time with him over breaks. It's only fair that they get a little more time with him."

"I understand."

"You do? You're not going to yell?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Sev did."

"Well, Severus is a bitter Slytherin." Gemmaline laughed."Shoot. She's coming. Make it look like we're predicting something."

"Remus!" Lily hissed at the table behind her.

"What?" He whispered.

"Exactly what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Predicting our tragic deaths." He smirked.

"I don't believe you." Lily muttered

"It's divination, what else would we do?"

"I don't know." Gemmaline replied. Remus rolled his eyes and returned to conversation with his partner as Lily and Gemma turned back. They barely made it past her eyes when Gemmaline told her she saw death and dark clouds on the horizon. Lily then offered that the lighter fluffy ones symbolized ignorance and the darker, churning ones stood for death. The seer praised them and turned to the next group as the two Gryffindors high-fived and Remus laughed behind them.

"Class is dismissed!" She cried dramatically. Lily and Gemmaline left for the door, still laughing about their predictions.

"Nice save, you two!" Carly smiled as she and Remus walked up to the girls after class. Carly had a pretty, round face, shorter brown hair, and hazel eyes that sparkled.

"Thanks." Gemmaline replied proudly. "But you know how she is, the more foreboding the better."

"Not necessarily." Remus said slyly.

"Yeah, I told her I found happiness after a brewing storm." Carly stated.

"You're such a Hufflepuff." Gemma smirked.

"Better than a Slytherin." She reminded them.

"Or a Gryffindor." Remus mused. "I mean look at them; they're pathetic."

"So what do you think when you look in a mirror, Lupin?" Lily grinned at her own comeback.

"I think of how much cuter I would look in Ravenclaw."

"I have to go to Potions now." Carly chuckled. "I'll see you three tomorrow."

"Bye!" They waved together and continued walking to charms; their last class of the day.

"I think we should hang out with the Hufflepuffs more often." Lily said.

"Yeah, they're relatively normal."

"It's funny how, next to you three," He gestured toward Gemmaline, Lily, and Alice who was skipping towards them. "Any girl would seem normal."

"Not Sirius." Gemmaline chuckled.

"That is very true; Sirius could never appear to be a normal girl." The three were shaking in laughter as they stumbled to their charms seats.

'*' '*' '*'

"So what's this Merlin's pants kicking idea?" Lily asked as Gemma ferociously tore open a bag of chips.

"Foiled." She grumbled.

"We don't even know about it." Alice said with confusion.

"Toss me that chocolate bar." Gemmaline demanded and smiled as Alice listened. "Edgar and Regulus have been following a little too close for comfort and I need to remind Sirius to renew whatever he had used on them before because it certainly kept them away."

"I take it we were going to do something illegal." Lily muttered.

"Not illegal per say, but definitely against the rules." Gemmaline grinned. "But it's alright; we'll have plenty more opportunity. Now enough about things that won't happen; I want to hear about gossip." She chuckled.

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Alice jumped.

"I didn't know we were taking turns!"

"Well, either way, I go first." Alice smirked.

"Fine then-"

"First off; Gemmaline and Sirius, you two are madly in love you just don't realize it yet. Second; Lily is absolutely perfect for Connor Barkley. And lastly; I heard from multiple sources that Carly Viridor sort of fancies Remus Lupin and by the end of this year, I predict, they will be dating for sure."

"Wow, Al. I think you're wrong." Gemmaline laughed. "Sirius is my brother."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling. You'll be snogging him in a few months." Alice winked and Lily laughed but Gemmaline was not amused.

"What about you and Frank?"

"What about me and Frank?" She countered sweetly.

"Oh, never mind. I'm no good at this gossip thing." She laughed. "But I know you two like each other."

"We all know that, Gem." Lily laughed. "The better question would be if they've made any progress."

"Well, have you?"

"Well..." Alice started, a smile taking shape on her lips. "Do you remember a few weeks ago he had offered to help me with Transfiguration?" The girls nodded. "Well, I finally asked a few days ago and he said yes!" She squealed.

"When are you going?" Gemmaline asked curiously. Alice bit her lip.

"I went Wednesday." She said with a small smile.

"And you didn't tell us!" Lily cried.

"No!" She squeaked. "I didn't want to be followed."

"I completely understand." Lily laughed. "We won't kill you for it as long as you promise you won't follow us. Now how did it go?"

"Geez, Lils, I've never seen someone more forgiving."

"So you're mad at me, Gem?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not mad at anyone. I'm merely chuckling at Lily's groveling." The three girls laughed and turned back to Alice.

"So how did it go?"

"It went great." She smiled. "Now enough about me, I want to talk about Lily and Connor."

"Al, what happened?" Gemmaline laughed. "You can't keep much from us."

"Uhm-" Alice bit her lip. "He kissed me. It wasn't anything much. Just a- a peck."

"Lips or cheek?"

"Lips." She grinned as Gemmaline and Lily squealed.

"Our little Alice is growing up!" Gemmaline cried.

"And she used to be so innocent!"

"Hey, what am I now!"

"A bigger whore than Lily!" Gemmaline laughed.

"Hey! What makes you think you know everything about my love life?" Lily exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"What love life? We know you haven't kissed anyone." Gemmaline smirked. Something suddenly struck Lily and she remembered that she _had_ kissed somebody. She had kissed James Potter. And that was that. Her first, real kiss was shared with James Potter.

"Bloody hell, Lils. You look like you've just seen a banshee." Alice laughed.

"Oh Merlin. Lily has kissed someone."

"Have not." Lily returned, blush consuming her cheeks.

"Oh, yes you have. You can't deny it now Miss Evans. Now who was it?"

"M-muggle."

"She's lying." Alice exclaimed.

"N-no it was. I swear; his name was Jeremy Earnshaw." Lily prayed they would believe her and as long as neither caught her Withering Heights reference she wouldn't have to worry.

"Well, we'll believe you this time." Alice winked, Lily shot her a glare. "Hey, Gem, I think that would make you the only one here without a love life."

"Therefore you cannot judge ours." Lily stated as Gemmaline laughed.

"Maybe I just haven't told you anything."

"Oh, really." Lily and Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. I snogged someone over the summer and just didn't tell you."

"Okay, who?" Alice asked.

"M-m-muggle." She replied and burst out laughing at her own joke. Lily stuck out her tongue as Alice finally caught on and erupted into hysterics.

"I'm not amused." Lily grumbled. "And we're running out of chocolate."

"We have plenty, Lils." Alice laughed.

"Maybe Jeremy Earnshaw is hiding somewhere in this castle covered in chocolate..." Gemmaline snickered.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Lily muttered.

"We're sorry Lils. We believe you and we're done now."

"Promise?"

"Promise." They said together.

"So, Alice, tell me a little bit more about Connor Barkley and Lily."

"We'll he's a handsome Ravenclaw, tall, dark hair, perfect dark eyes, and he's extremely charming. Absolutely the perfect match for Lily and I predict that they're going to get married and have many beautiful children." Alice laughed.

"She has this huge, secretive plan to get us together." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And it's going to work."

"Oh, sure." Lily rolled her eyes. "Merlin."

"What?"

"I- I have to go. I'll be right back." Lily darted from the common room when she saw a snowy white owl flying towards the castle. Alice and Gemmaline shared worried glances as she brushed past them.

"Wonder what that was about." Alice mumbled.

"Beats me." Gemmaline shrugged. "Now tell me more about this secretive plan."

"It's all a huge plan to get Lily and James together because I am determined to see it happen."

"Why?"

"Just because. They may not belong together, but they're going to date. They have to."

"I see, so how is this all going to work?"

"Simple. Lily starts dating, and then she starts a relationship. Through her relationship James will realize how much he actually loves her and this will give him the inspiration to make a real move. Assuming that he doesn't go and screw things up like he always does… And so long as Lily is in a decent relationship it will have to end at some point, she will get hurt, therefore she'll finally come to realize that there is only one guy out there would never, ever hurt her."

"And you think that's James?"

"I know it's James." She stated. "I've spent way too much time with him and right now he just has a crush, but it really is more than that."

"Wow, Al. You've really outdone yourself with this."

"I know!" She smiled. "But it's so going to work."

"You keep telling yourself that, Sapphire."

"Oh, I will." Alice and Gemmaline continued to talk for another half hour, waiting for Lily but she still had not come up and Alice, at least, had begun to worry.

"Should we go down and make sure she's okay?"

"I think she might just need to be alone, Al."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I'm going to assume it."

"Gem, I think we should-"

"She'll be fine, Alice. Let's get some sleep." Gemmaline yawned as she stretched and stood up, Alice slowly following.

"Gemma-"

"If she really needs us, she'll come to us, right?"

"Right."

"And if she doesn't we'll ask her in the morning and from there we decide if she's lying or not."

"I feel like a terrible friend."

"We're not. We're giving her space, Al. It's okay."

"Oh fine. But if she hates us, this is completely your fault."

"I'll remember that." Gemmaline laughed and drew the curtains around her bed. As she laid there for another hour and Lily still had not come up, worry began to penetrate her thoughts like potent perfume.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily was sitting in an armchair of the common room, holding the letter in her hands and reading it over and over again by the light of the dying fire. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. She had been sitting there for over an hour, waiting for tears to fall from her eyes. But none came. She read the letter one more time, her eyes brushing over her sister's quick scrawl.

_Dear Lily,_

_Dudley's home safe. I thought you would like to know. And Lily, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a freak and I'm sorry that you didn't come home because of me. Don't convince yourself of anything else. Everything I said was out of line, you're my little sister and I love you. Remember that._

_And, Lily, mum's test results came back today. The doctor's were right. She has cancer. It still hasn't reached me yet. I say the words but I don't believe them. I know magic is not the answer to everything, but is there anything in your world that can save her? Dad's a wreck, Lily, it's scaring me._

_Mum doesn't know I'm telling you this. She doesn't want you to know yet because she thinks you have enough to worry about but I think you deserve know. Mum has cancer, Lily. She really does. I'm sorry I keep saying it but I still don't believe it; I don't think I ever will._

_I love you and please don't hate me._

_Your sister, Petunia._

_P.S. Dudley says there is a lot he needs to tell you when he comes back. He had tried explaining a few things to me but none of it made much sense. Can you make anything out of bloke named Tom Riddle?_

Lily glanced into the fire and everything had begun to sink in. A tear fell down her cheek and soaked into the piece of parchment, leaving a stain where an L had once stood. Her mum had cancer. It was that simple. A few more tears escaped her eyes as she read the letter once more but as she reached the last line '_I love you and please don't hate me._' She lost all control and curled up into a ball, sobbing hopelessly into her knees, praying that God could still hear her.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me for ruining lives. I'm an writer...it's pretty much what I do best.**

**And guess what, it's almost Halloween in here, which means that there is one more chapter left before the ultimate one, I swear XD Aren't you excited?! XD**

**And, even better news, I've spent a day of my spring break searching and creating portraits of my characters XD the links to those are also on my profile =D And if you would like please PM me with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them =]**

**Please leave a review =] I'm offering chocolate frogs for a limited time only...**

**Until next time, Undercover Hufflepuff; out. =P**


	17. Chapter 16: Letters, Fireworks, and the

**Hello everyone =D I'm back and I'm more excited than ever for this story. I have so much planned for every year and I'm already working on the next chapters XD**

**Special thank you's go to my beta Jessica for being amazing =D, Pottedlilies for her always inspirational reviews, SecretlyaGryffindor and SearchingforHufflepuff (?) for both putting up with me =D And this chapter is dedicated to all of you =D and to everyone else who helped me reach 2000 views and 60 reviews (yay! Everyone who reviews this chapter will be rewarded with chocolate frogs =O)**

**Anyway, here we go. My longest chapter ever (by a measley 200 words.) XD**

**Chapter 16: Letters, Fireworks, and the Return of a 'Lost' Cause.**

_Enjoy =]_

* * *

Owls swooped into the Great Hall that Saturday morning; some held within their beaks the _Daily Prophet_, others held packages and notes, but still others held letters. Some letters were friendly, others affectionate, and beyond that, some were infuriating. Four such letters were carelessly tossed onto the Gryffindor table. One landed in front of Sirius Black, another near Gemmaline Grae, a third before her sister Adora, and the final one fell into the shaking hands of Peter Pettigrew.

Slowly, they tore them open glancing at one another, connected for the moment. Sirius, Adora, and Gemmaline unfolded their letters to find the same words only written in their mothers' penmanship.

_This year you will be returning home for the weekend of Halloween instead of attending the usual feast. It has already been arranged with your headmaster and you shall all be returning to us that Friday, being that the 31__st__will fall on Saturday this year._

_To answer your question, we have been invited, as a family, to attend an exclusive meeting hosted by dear Tom Riddle. You will be there, I will have no excuses. Any further questions you may ask when you arrive home._

Peter held a formal looking piece of parchment in his small, quivering hands. His eyes brushed across it and everything he had been hearing about was confirmed.

_Dear Peter,_

_You will be coming home for Halloween this year. There is a meeting and it was requested that our families attend. You're mother has yet to be found so it will be only you and I._

_You are coming and I will not listen to your excuses._

Peter felt tears burning in his eyes for the first time since his nightmares ceased. He couldn't even hear the furious protests of Gemmaline and Sirius; he could only hear his father's voice ringing in his ears as he read the short letter. He would never admit it, but he was more than afraid of returning home. There was no one there to protect him. The house-elves were under strict orders and his mother was nowhere to be found; he would be alone.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily Evans sighed as she listened to Sirius and Gemmaline bicker over what they should do to avoid going home for Halloween. Only seven days were now standing between her and Dudley and that alone should make her the happiest girl in Gryffindor but it didn't. Petunia's letter was still haunting her mind.

"Lily?" Alice asked, peeking over the top of a half-eaten muffin.

"Huh?" She replied, dragging herself out of her thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright..." She said with scepticism. "Do we have anything important to do today?"

"No, nothing, unless you count reading that chapter for Defence."

"Oh, then we have the whole day to ourselves." She said thoughtfully.

"Yup, we do."

"Just tell me what's wrong, Lils." Alice laughed.

"Nothing."

"You are _atrocious_ at lying."

"You're not much better." She snapped back.

"At least I'm not stubborn." She remarked sticking out her tongue.

"At least I'm not...blonde."

"So, how many more days until Dudley comes back?" Alice smirked at her change of subject.

"Seven." Lily replied with a weak smile.

"See. You're smiling again."

"Whatever, Al. I'm going to go out for a walk."

"Alright. I'll be where ever they are."

"I would have never guessed." Lily replied sardonically as she stood up and quietly walked out of the Great hall. Alice chuckled and moved to a seat beside James.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back, playing along.

"Gemmaline is talking about breaking into Dumbledore's office and stealing the sword, Sirius wants to go on a killing spree, and Adora just came over and suggested poisoning the lot of them."

"Whatever happened to peace, love, and happiness?"

"They determined it was overrated and changed it to hate, murder, and vengeance." Remus smirked.

"No!" Gemmaline screeched. "We _cannot_just kill our parents. We have to take the witnesses too!" Everyone who was still in the Great Hall had turned to look at the three Gryffindors and the Professor who was clearing her throat directly behind them.

"They're screwed." James whispered, Alice and Remus nodded their heads in fervent agreement.

Alice kicked Gemmaline from under the table and the three slowly turned their heads to see a disgruntled Prynne glaring down at them.

"I see your letters have arrived." She smirked; they went silent along with the rest of the hall as her dark eyes narrowed. "Detention. All three of you."

"But-"

"I will have no excuses." She sneered. "My classroom, seven o'clock, on Thursday evening." She swept past them with a sneer plastered on her porcelain face.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily rested against a stone wall in the school courtyard, watching as early autumn leaves danced across the stone floor with the rhythm of the wind. She leaned back and closed her eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of the heavy breeze and the way it fills her mind and encourages her to let go of everything and feel only freedom and the pieces of hair brushing across her cheek.

"You look awfully peaceful." A boy laughed as he took a seat beside her.

"I wish I could feel like that." She sighed, slowly opening her eyes and turning her face towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything, Sev."

"Not everything is wrong." He laughed. "Dudley's still coming back, right?"

"Seven more days." She smiled.

"See, there's still good in the world."

"But it's always outweighed by the bad." She sighed, turning her face towards the grounds.

"I'm almost sure you're just exaggerating."

"I wish I was, Sev." She said in a small voice, turning back to him with tears in her eyes and a quivering voice. "My mum has cancer."

"What?"

"P-Petunia owled me last night to say that Dudley was okay...but mum...she finally had gotten her test results-."

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Severus whispered and wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob on his shoulder. She pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, falling back against the wall.

"Why me?" She hiccupped.

"If it makes you feel any better Sirius and Gemmaline have detentions."

"How did they manage it this time?"

"Screaming their murder plots in the Great Hall with Prynne right behind them."

"Sirius wet himself?"

"Practically." He grinned and Lily laughed.

"Thanks, Sev."

"For what?"

"Dealing with me." She laughed. "Out of all my friends you're probably the one I drop the most shit on-"

"I see where I stand among your friends." He smirked and she punched him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't finished." She chuckled. "I drop the most shit on you because you _listen_ and you always offer me good advice even if I don't listen."

"Thanks, Lils, but you make me sound better than I am."

"Everything I said is true, it's not like I called you brave or loyal." She laughed.

"That's true and I'm sorry Lily but I need to go."

"Why?"

"I told a few people I'd meet them in the common room."

"Oh, I thought you didn't like them because all they do is make fun of you."

"That was last year, it's...better now."

"Sev, don't force yourself to hang out with people you don't like."

"I'm not forcing myself; I'm just...trying not to feel excluded in my own house."

"Please, don't listen to anyone with the surname of Malfoy, Prynne, or Grae."

"I know, Lily." He chuckled. "I try not to." She glanced at him with a warning glare.

"I _don't_."

"I just don't want you to be like them."

"I'm not."

"I know, I know, you're special." She laughed.

"Exactly but I need to go." He said standing up.

"Fine, go be a Slytherin."

"Bye, Lils."

"See you, Severus." She waved as he returned to the castle. She sighed again and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and falling into the serenity of autumn with no intent of leaving soon.

'*' '*' '*'

_Six days._Lily thought brightly as she sprawled out on her bed with a magazine in her hands. Her eyes brushed across the glossy pages as she listened to Gemmaline rant on and on about a thousand ways to stay here for Halloween. Lily sighed and glanced up, her eyes meeting Alice who returned with one of the weak, bored-out-of-your-mind smiles. Lily laughed lightly, despite everything that seemed wrong in her life, she felt better today surrounded by friends and people who love her.

"Are you two even listening to what I'm saying?" Gemmaline exclaimed pulling the magazine from Lily's hands and blasted the other from Alice's.

"Not really." Alice chuckled.

"Whatever." She mumbled and ripped a magazine from the pile.

"That was violent." Lily observed as Gemmaline lunged onto the bed and roughly began flipping through the pages.

"I'm a violent person."

"We've noticed." Alice smirked and ducked behind her magazine to avoid burning glare. There was a light knock on the door and Gemmaline sprang to her feet and opened it before neither Alice or Lily could open their mouths to protest. Their eyes all turned towards the door where Adora Grae was leaning against the door-frame, her eyes were glittering with amusement.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Not at all, Gemmaline was just venting." Alice replied and Adora nodded.

"I'm feel so bad for you two."

"It's alright, we've learned to tune her out."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Gemmaline cried.

"We know." Lily smiled innocently.

"Anyway." Adora interrupted "Sirius said he had a rational idea to save Halloween and he wants you in the common room immediately."

"Rational?"

"I know, I'm scared too." She laughed. "Come on, he's about to wet himself with excitement." Gemmaline smirked and followed her sister to the common room, shutting the door quickly behind herself.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed. "Some peace and quiet!"

"It is quite nice isn't it?" Lily smiled thoughtfully, rolling onto her back and admiring the ceiling.

"So Dudley comes back on Saturday?"

"Yes, he does." Lily smiled.

"I can't believe he's been gone for almost a month and a half."

"Me either. It feels like forever."

"I know." Alice muttered turning another page in her magazine. "Oh, Lily, look at this!" She held up the page to show Lily a picture of a model dressed in a beautiful sapphire gown. "I want something like this for the next ball."

"That would look gorgeous on you, Al." Lily smiled in earnest.

"Don't worry, Lils, I'll find one for you too." There was a moment of comfortable silence as they continued turning pages and Alice started humming a song until another thought struck her.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hmm."

"What was with you the other night? You know, when you left and never came back."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I really am. But something came up."

"Is Dudley alright?"

"Yeah...he's fine, better than that really. It's just...other things."

"Come on, Lily. You can tell me."

"I know...but isn't it unfair if I tell you and not Gemmaline?"

"Oh, I guess." Alice said with disappointment.

There was a loud noise as someone burst through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Lily laughed.

"You two need to come downstairs. We're composing a letter and we need your help. Wait, what's with the sad faces...what did I do?"

"Nothing." Alice laughed. "Can you spare a moment; Lily has something she wants to tell us."

"Does this have anything to do with why you never came back on Friday night?"

"You know, Gem, legilimency is illegal."

"Not if it's a natural gift." She winked. "Wait, does this mean I'm right?"

"Yes." Alice laughed. "Now, close the door and get your arse over here." Gemmaline nodded and pulled the door then took a seat on the edge of Lily's bed.

"So what happened?"

"I got a letter the other day from Petunia."

"Did she apologize?"

"Would you stop doing that!" Lily exclaimed, shoving Gemmaline and her haughty smirk from her bed and onto the floor.

"Come on, Lils, the floor is just so hard."

"We all know you like it that way!" Alice replied, sticking out her tongue.

"As I was _saying_." Lily emphasized, talking over the other two. "Petunia owled me, she wanted to tell me that Dudley was doing fine and she apologized, sincerely."

"That's good, Lils." Alice said with uncertainty.

"I know...but that isn't everything. My mum, she's...she- has...cancer." Lily finished with a shaking voice.

"That's terrible." Alice whispered and pulled Lily into a hug.

"It's not so bad." She choked. "Petunia owled me again....there's still a chance." Lily pulled away. "And on the brightside, we can still have two years with her."

"Oh, Lily. Why does this shit keep happening to you?" Gemmaline exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you know what kind of cancer it is?" Alice asked. Lily nodded.

"It's in her brain." She breathed and a small tear rolled from her shattered, emerald eyes.

"You're going to be fine." Gemmaline whispered pulling her closer. Lily only nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. There was a moment of silence as they collected their thoughts.

"You want to go downstairs?" Gemmaline asked gently. "Watching Sirius get made-fun of always brightens my day." Lily smiled thoughtfully then nodded.

"Sure. Alice, you'd better be coming too." Lily said. "I refuse to be down there with only Marauders and Graes."

"You're right, I'm safer here." Alice laughed and leaned back into her bed but Lily caught her arm and pulled her to her feet with a groan.

'*' '*' '*'

"I've got it!" Sirius cried, grabbing the quill and parchment from Adora's hands. "Dear, Hippogriffs from Hell. We are tired of your mindless pureblood shit and we officially resign from this loveless cult you call our family. By the previous statement previously mentioned we hereby by reject our names and association with you and your satanic practices. Henceforth from now on we will not listen to you and therefore will not be going to your little dinner party and watch as you torture muggles because they really aren't the worthless pieces of shit you presume them to be.-"

"Okay, Sirius..." Adora started. "That could work- if we wanted to get our asses hexed off!"

"Then what do you suggest, miss know-it-all."

"Let's start with changing the opening address." She laughed.

"The what?"

"The 'dear hippogriffs from hell' part." Peter offered.

"Oh, how about dear bitches from Hades!" He cried. "Or even better 'Screeching Banshees from the underside of Godric Gryffindor's Arse."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'dear mother'." Adora remarked with a grin.

"Hey, Rem!" Sirius cried.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously as he plopped onto an armchair.

"Which greeting works best for you?" Adora handed him the piece of parchment with the suggestions written on it.

"Personally, I think 'Screeching Banshees from the underside of Godric Gryffindors Arse' has a nice ring to it...but I think 'Bitches of Hades' is much more to the point" He smirked.

" I agree. Hippogriffs from Hell was a little strong." Sirius replied.

"Here, hand the parchment to me Sirius." Adora demanded. "I'll rewrite it considering I'm probably the only one out of us who can read." She smirked.

"And probably the only one with the potential to being polite." Gemmaline added as she took a seat on the couch with Lily and Alice beside her. Adora tugged the parchment from his hands and smiled gently at her sister and her friends.

"So...it's Monday." Sirius yawned, lounging back into his chair and glancing over at Adora who was now scribbling across the parchment.

"Very good, Sirius." James clapped as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Alice.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Defence room. Remember when I flipped off Connor, the Ravenclaw?" They nodded. "Somehow the old bat caught me and didn't believe us when we told her it was joke so she made me stay after and write an apology."

"Didn't Connor start it by throwing the pen?" Remus laughed.

"Pen?" James said with confusion.

"A muggle quill." Lily chuckled.

"Ohh! Yes, he did and it pisses me off that she didn't notice both of us _laughing_."

"She's blind, mate. I thought we determined this when she called me Gemmaline." Sirius muttered and everyone laughed.

"In her defence," Remus started. "You were giggling."

"And you two are always talking anyway."

"I don't giggle!" Gemmaline cried.

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

"Pancake." Sirius declared with a straight face, breaking into a grin as she started to shake with giggles.

"DAMN IT." She yelled as the others started to laugh.

"So, wait." Alice said turning back to James. "She made you stay and write and _apology letter._"

"Yes. She did!"

"Maybe she thought you were laughing evilly." Lily offered.

"No, I'm pretty sure she just hates children. You see what she's been trying to teach us!" Remus exclaimed. "It's like she's building an army!"

"At least she's better than last years'." Alice muttered.

"Oh, I remember him. He was the one who sent you and Taylor to the hospital wing, right?"

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed. "For a whole week! And my ankle still hurts when I jump!"

"Oh, poor, Alice." Remus smirked from his chair and dodged the small blonde's glares.

"Who's staying here for the Halloween feast?" Lily piped up, glancing from Gryffindor to Gryffindor. Every hand shot up, including Adora who had looked up from the parchment with a satisfied grin.

"Alright." Alice sighed. "Who didn't receive a threatening letter from their parents?" Only James, Alice, Lily, and Remus still had their hands up.

"HA!" Sirius cried, leaping from his chair causing Alice and Lily (who weren't paying much attention) to jump. "You're all stuck with Remus!"

"At least we are spending quality time with a cult." James countered.

"And you have to deal with Gemmaline and Sirius." Alice said with an apologetic glance at Adora.

"It's good to see where we stand among our _friends._" Remus huffed.

"Yeah, we're going to create our own group!" Gemma exclaimed, looping her arm through Remus'.

"No you're not." Peter laughed. "You're both too sarcastic for your own good."

"Are not!" Remus defended.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Alright!" Adora exclaimed. "I'm tired of your whining! Does anyone have any good news?" Everyone glanced from one to the other, Sirius obviously had something to say but Alice beat him to it.

"I have good news!" She shouted. "Lily's little brother is coming back to Hogwarts! Oi!" She cried as Lily nudged her in the ribs.

"They don't know he's gone-" She whispered.

"Actually...we do." Remus admitted. "We saw the article."

"We're sorry." James murmured."

"No, that's okay." Lily smiled weakly. "Everything is fine for right now."

"When does he come back?" James daringly asked.

"Saturday." She grinned, realizing just how close it was.

"You know what this mean?" Sirius asked.

"No..." Everyone said with nervous voices.

"PARTY!"

"He's a second year!"

"Even second years deserves parties." Sirius wiggled his eye brows and Adora hit him in the shin with her elbow.

"You're not throwing him a party!" Lily argued.

"Come on, Lils. What's the worst they can do?" Gemmaline said innocently.

"I don't know; completely destroy his innocence by playing truth or dare or something else that will traumatize him forever."

"Come on, Lily Flower, we have more class than that! We don't play games until after eleven! That's way past his bed time!"

"He's right, Lily." Alice admitted wincing as Sirius sprang up and began doing his own personal victory dance. "There is only so much harm they can do." Lily pondered the thought for a moment.

"Oh, fine." She groaned. "Just promise me you won't go overboard."

"We won't." James grinned and Lily looked at him sceptically.

"Can we make it a surprise party!" Sirius yelled, clapping his hands together.

"Why not?" Lily muttered burying her head in her hands as she realized that she had created a monster.

"I've finished the letter!" Adora smiled, looking up and proudly holding out the piece of parchment for her sister. Gemmaline took it and her gray-green eyes quickly brushed over it with a pleased expression.

'*' '*' '*'

The following morning the same letter was copied thrice, attached to three owls, and sent to to three different, soon to be angered households. But the message it contained was the same:

_Dear Mother,_(or Father in a case.)

_We will not be coming home for Halloween. We will only burden you with our presence and bring shame upon our families and for that we are sorry. We also know you won't miss us and it's too bad if you do but we have schoolwork to catch up on and friends to catch up with. We're sorry._

_With Sincerity,_

_Adoraline Grae, Gemmaline Grae, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew_

'*' '*' '*'

_Three days._Lily sighed as she and Alice waltzed down to the Great Hall, contented smiles gracing both of their faces.

"Guess what class we have first." Alice said as she sat down on the bench.

"Hmm?" The redhead replied as she reached out to grab a cranberry-lemon muffin.

"Potions."

"Ugh." She groaned, feeling her happiness fall to the floor.

"On the bright-side, Slughorn ought to be back in a few weeks."

"That's very true, but I doubt this is the last we'll see of her."

"Agreed. The marauders are coming."

"Gemmaline too?"

"Yup, right behind Sirius."

"Of course, where else would she be."

"Would you two stop talking about me." Gemmaline laughed as she slung her bag onto the bench beside Alice.

"Who says we were talking about you?"

"Perhaps it's the guilty looks on your faces."

"We don't look guilty!" Lily said quickly and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure..." She smirked and nibbled on a piece of a cinnamon apple muffin. A ministry owl dove towards Lily with the _Daily Prophet_ secured around its leg. Lily stroked its soft head and gave it a small piece of bread before it hooted with satisfaction and flew away.

"What's on the front page?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nothing-"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-" Gemmaline muttered. Her two friends glanced up from the paper to catch the frightened eyes of Gemmaline as she stared at a blood-red letter that had been dropped in front of her. She raised her eyes and met her friends with horror and then glanced down the table at Sirius who was staring at a similar letter with the same expression. Her eyes turned to her sister's where the group of her surrounding friends had become silent as they stared, open mouth, at the crimson envelope.

All at once smoke started to rise from three places along the Gryffindor table, followed moments later by a small explosion and then three, screeching voices; two in sync. The voices were so high that only pieces could be heard by the surround Hall.

"WE WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED BY YOUR IMMATURITY."

"YOU WILL COME AND YOU WILL BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR."

"IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO ACT LIKE A CHILD THEN WE WILL CONTINUE TO TREAT YOU LIKE ONE."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED TO CATCH UP WITH FRIENDS. YOUR FAMILY IS MORE IMPORTANT, GEMMALINE GRAE."

"I'M DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, ADORALINE."

"SIRIUS, WE THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE RESPECT THAN THIS. WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR YOUR BROTHER."

"YOU WILL COME."

"YOU _WILL_ATTEND."

"IF NOT"

"IF NOT"

"YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED."

"SEVERLY PUNISHED." The final one repeated before bursting into flames and leaving behind a few, scattered ashes. The snickers of the Slytherins sliced through the momentary silence of the Gryffindor table. In that moment no one had really taken notice of the letter that was held in Peter's shaking hands or the fear that was suspended in his eyes. Nor had they noticed the way he continued to stare at the small piece of parchment, even as a howler practically screamed into his ear.

_You will attend or else you will be facing something much worse than a lecture, Peter._

'*' '*' '*'

That morning the fourth year Gryffindors walked slowly to the dungeons and sunk into their assigned seats, waiting for further instructions.

"Good morning, class." Prynne said as she walked in, her dark eyes awaiting a response. Half of the class grumbled a reply, the other half responded quite brightly to her pleasure. "Please join your partners and, as usual, the assignment will be on the board." There was the sound of squeaking chairs as everyone scrambled around and joined their partners.

Gemmaline sank into a chair beside Severus, a scowl on her face and her grey-green eyes staring vacantly ahead. A clear sign to Severus that she was furious.

"So- how are you today?" He started weakly. She looked over and glared at him. "I'm guessing it isn't going too great."

"Not at all." She huffed. "Can we just get to work."

"That bad, huh?" He smirked. She glared murderously at him and he quickly turned back to his book and they set to work.

'*' '*' '*'

"I don't want to hear it, Prynne." Sirius said as he threw himself into the seat next to the sneering Slytherin.

"Don't want to hear what?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"Never mind. Let's just pretend that I don't exist and you get to work on this potion."

"Or let's pretend that all Gryffindors no longer exist; making the world a much happier place."

"Whatever gets you off your knees." He grumbled.

"Geez, someone's awfully grumpy this morning. Did mummy yell at you?"

"At least I don't worship the ground she walks on."

"At least I'm not an outcast."

"At least I'm not a follower."

"At least I know how to act like a civilized person."

"At least I have a better view of the world because my head isn't shoved up my arse."

"At least I'm not best friends with filth."

"Do not call my friends filth." He warned.

"Don't tell me my head is up my arse."

"I didn't. I just said I'm glad mine isn't." He smirked but she continued to glare at him, her dark eyes smouldering.

'*' '*' '*'

"I love potions." Alice laughed as she poked James with her wand.

"Why? And stop poking me."

"Because, it's entertaining. And no, I will not stop poking you."

"What's entertaining about throwing ingredients in a cauldron. And if you don't stop, I will make you."

"Maybe the class is boring but the Slytherins make it exciting! -Poke." She giggled.

"Have you been drinking? And now you're verbalizing your strategy."

"No, I mean, it's kind of fun watching Gemmaline and Sirius get into arguments with everyone. And I have not strategy, James. -Poke."

"It is quite entertaining, but it's much more fun when someone gets hurt. And WOULD YOU QUIT IT." He hissed.

"Just wait. They'll start fighting soon. And no, James. I will not back down." Alice grinned as she stabbed him in the side.

"ALICE!"

"James." She smiled, innocently.

"Satisfied?" He muttered.

"Very much so." She grinned and began chopping ingredients as James rolled his eyes and reluctantly joined her.

Potions ended quietly that day. No spells were cast, no fights were broken up, it simply consisted of stone cold silences and a few small arguments settled by heated glares. Perhaps everyone had too much on their mind to devote themselves to their hatred, or maybe some of them were simply feeling lazy today; After all, tomorrow was finally Friday.

'*' '*' '*'

_Today._ That was the word Lily Evans smiled to as she woke up Saturday morning. Sun streamed through the window, falling onto her bed in olden streams as she pushed off her cover and jumped to her feet.

'*' '*' '*'

Peter woke up earlier too. His heart racing and his mind screaming as he thought more and more about the looming weekend of Halloween. It wasn't the date itself that frightened him, it wasn't the cult, and it certainly wasn't the idea of going home to an empty house. What scared him was his father. He was afraid of what could happen, what he could say, and the things that he could find out.

'*' '*' '*'

Later that day Alice, Lily, and Gemmaline were sitting in the common room watching as Sirius, James, and Remus rushed around in preparation for the party.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet as Sirius and James came in armed with several boxes labeled in Sirius scrawled handwriting 'explosives'.

"Does Miss Lily have a problem with fireworks?" Sirius smirked.

"I don't have a problem with fireworks but you have fifteen boxes!"

"Sixteen, actually." James grinned setting another one atop the pile.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Certainly wouldn't be the first time." Sirius laughed.

"So tell me." Gemmaline implored as she came up behind Lily. "How did you manage to sneak sixteen boxes worth of explosives into the school?"

"Marauder secret." Remus grinned, walking into the room with more boxes.

"More!" Lily cried, "More! He's a bloody second year! You're going to scare him!"

"Oh, come on, Lily." Remus replied. "A thousand fireworks are mild next to your temper." She glared murderously at Remus. "Did I say your temper? I meant to say your kindness and nurturing personality....Okay, I'm going up to my room now." He muttered and shoved the last of the boxes onto the pile.

"I have an idea." Gemmaline said, stepping in before Lily strangled someone. "Let's wait until Dudley comes and then you can ask if he would like to see the fireworks. After all this is for him."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "And even if he doesn't-"

"Sirius, now is not the time to say something stupid." Everyone turned towards Lily.

"Fine. But only if he says yes." Sirius lunged towards Lily with a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled her into a crushing hug until Lily pushed him off. Then Lily and Gemmaline returned to the couch beside Alice as the marauders continued to get ready.

"So how do you think they're going to alert everyone in Gryffindor?"

"Oh, they'll find a way." Gemmaline laughed. And about ten minutes later a small parchment-airplane landed on their laps and unfolded itself into an invitation.

"I'll bet this was James' work." Alice said. "We had gone to the ministry over the summer and they told us the spell thinking that it would never come in use."

'*' '*' '*'

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon and stars were appearing against the night-sky as anticipation grew within the hearts of a restless girl.

"Dumbledore want to see Lily Evans!" Simon Carlson yelled from the top of the stairs.

"She's coming!" Gemmaline screamed back as Lily started to may her way towards the door, everyone was already starting to flock to the common room as if they had succeeded in winning the match against Slytherin.

"Lily?!" A young boy came up to her with short blonde hair and dark teal eyes.

"Are you going to see Dudley?" A girl with dark red hair asked as she poked her head out from behind the taller boy.

"Yes, I am." Lily replied beaming.

"Can- can we come with you?" The boy asked.

"He's our best friend...and we-we promised him that we'd see him as-as soon as we could. And we really-"

"Really." The boy interrupted, grunting as the girl elbowed him in the ribs.

"Miss him." She finished with a sweet smile.

"Of course you can." Lily laughed. "And I know who you two are. Dudley only talked about you all summer, Emma."

"He did!"

"Hey, what about me!" The boy exclaimed with a certain amount of sarcasm that reminded her vaguely of James.

"Oh, he said plenty about you, Theodore. Like that one time you got caught in the girls-"

"Aw, come on!" He whined and the two girls laughed.

"Come on, let's go see Dudley." She smiled and started down the stairs, glancing back at the two second years who had anxious smiles plastered on their faces as they followed her. When they had gotten to the hallway Lily assumed that the password was still the same as it had been before, considering no one had said anything. Sure enough she told the gargoyle and the passageway opened up.

"Can you two wait outside for a moment?" Lily asked as she knocked on the door and listened for the headmasters invitation.

"Of course!" Emma replied brightly and whispered something to Theodore that caused him to giggle. Lily smiled and turned around, her hand firmly around the doorknob as memories and thoughts of her little brother flooded into her mind. She pushed the door open and lightly shut it behind herself. Her eyes immediately fell on her brother's light blonde hair and green eyes they were facing hers. Tears started to fall and she couldn't control herself. She ran across the room and pulled her brother into her arms, crying into his shoulder with tears of happiness she could never explain. He was sobbing too, happy to be back but at the same time tortured and frightened by memories of the nightmares he had survived. The headmaster cleared his throat and Lily pulled away brushing her eyes with her sleeve and her brother doing likewise.

"I hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment." Dumbledore smiled. "But I fear there are a few words that remain to be said." The two smiling siblings nodded respectfully and gave him their full attention. "I'm aware, Mr. Evans, that you've been through more in the last months than most wizards will ever endure in their lifetime and, you, Miss Evans, have faced a similar fate. But I am warning you to be well aware and careful who you share the intimate details of these nightmares with. Other than that, Dudley, please enjoy your first night back. I do believe there are a few people directly outside waiting for you. And I assume," He turned to Lily with a curious twinkle in his blue eyes. "That there are plenty more awaiting your return." Dudley smiled and muttered his thank-you and he and Lily stood up to leave. "And Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor." She nodded at Dudley who smiled and slipped out of the door.

"Do not be burdened by the things you cannot control. Enjoy your youth, take chances, and live." He smiled.

"Thank-you, professor." She breathed and she left his office. Her heart lightened by his words.

Lily leaned against the wall and watched as her brother interacted with his two best friends. They talked vigorously, like nothing had come between them and they smiled and laughed and pulled each other in circles. Lily looked closer at Dudley, he was much thinner now and his face looked more mature. His green eyes still glimmered like they used to but he was older now. His former look of innocence was replaced with maturity, something that Lily believed he was still too young to possess. She sighed, not wanting to interrupt them, but if they didn't come back soon, Sirius would probably wet himself from anticipation.

"Lily?" Dudley asked, looking back at his sister.

"Hmm?" She said looking up with a smile. Dudley whispered something to his two friends and they skipped happily around the corner leaving the emerald-eyed siblings alone.

"Can I say something...before we go back?"

"Sure, Dud, anything." There was a pause before he spoke.

"Did you hear about mum?" Lily nodded slowly and he took a deep breath before continuing. "I- I'm scared, Lils."

"Mum is going to be fine." She said, reassuringly pulling him closer.

"I'm not worried about mum." He said in a small voice. "I'm...I'm worried about us."

"Dudley." Lily breathed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He whispered, tears escaping his eyes as buried his head into his sister's shoulder.

"Shh. You're safe now." She muttered, stroking his hair as he sobbed, silently, into her sweater. Minutes later Dudley hiccupped and pulled away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and turning to face Lily.

"I'm better now." He said sheepishly. Lily smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Could we get ice cream?"

"Now where would we get ice-cream?" She laughed.

"Kitchens."

"You don't know where they are."

"Of course I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, there is a trap door in the library."

"And who told you that?" She asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Marauders."

"Nice try." She laughed. "But we don't go to the kitchens until you know where they're at. Besides, wouldn't you rather be with Emma and Theodore?"  
"He goes by Teddy now."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, Emma told me last week." Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "She practically owled me thrice a day." He explained.

"I see." Lily mused. "Look we're almost to the Fat Lady."

"Can I tell her the password?" He asked brightly, the broken moments forgotten as they pulled masks over their faces.

"Of course you can, I believe the password is _Hello_."

"Hello?" Dudley chuckled. "That's unusual."

"The fat lady made a complaint about how rude some of the students were being so she requested something a little brighter." They smiled in silence as they came to the portrait hung on the wall where the Fat Lady was already sipping wine with nearby portraits.

"Hello." Dudley grinned.

"Welcome back." The Fat Lady smiled, obviously content with herself as she swung open for the two Gryffindors.

When they reached the top of the stairs there was a resounding cry of 'surprise' coming from all sides of the common room. A glasses of butterbeer were already being passed around and loud music was blasting in their ears as the party began. Two second years were pushing their way towards Dudley, both Emma and Theodore were overjoyed to have him back.

"Since we've already exclaimed how much we've missed you. I think we should go and get ice cream!" Teddy exclaimed over the loudness of the room.

"There isn't any ice-cream here!" Emma said.

"That's why we would go to the kitchens, stupid!"

"We can't do that! We'll get in trouble!"

"Come on, Emma, it could be fun!" Dudley pleaded, pouting his lips as she continued to look sceptically at him, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. "What if my sister says it's okay?" Teddy audibly groaned in the background but Emma smiled knowing that Lily would most likely relent.

"Lils!" Dudley cried, walking towards his sister with his two best friends' right behind.

"Dudley!" She laughed as Alice smiled beside her.

"May we go to the kitchens and get ice-cream?"

"Haven't I already said no?"

"Yes. But come on, Lily. Please!"

"Please!" Theodore exclaimed, Emma stood behind them shaking her head.

"Dudley, it's your party. You can't leave. Although, I do think Sirius promised that he would do whatever you wanted. Now if you'll excuse me...there is something I need to do..." Lily trailed off, her gaze drifting to the window. Dudley shrugged, following her gaze for a moment when he saw nothing but the stars and an empty balcony outside the window he turned back to his friends who were already bounding their way towards Sirius.

"One condition." He warned as the second years began telling him their ice-cream fantasies. "I get permission to shoot of all these fireworks."

"Done!" Theodore cried, his teal eyes anxious and blonde hair messier than usual. Sirius grinned mischievously and disappeared from the common room to meet the second year's requests before he fulfilled his own.

"Holy cow." Dudley muttered as he eyes glanced at the boxes of fireworks.

"Where?" Theodore said, confused.

"It's a muggle expression like 'Merlin'." Emma explained.

"That makes no sense whatsoever but those are going to be awesome fireworks."

"They're going to get in so much trouble."

"Lighten up, Em, who cares about getting in trouble, Dudley's back!"

"But there are so many, we'll wake up the castle."

"It's not our problem." Theodore laughed. "We're innocent second years."

"He's right." Dudley agreed and the trio admired the fireworks until Sirius burst through the portrait with their ice-cream.

"Sirius is back!" He cried. "With ice-cream!" And with that he left the other two and practically tackled his bowl from Sirius.

"Dud?" Emma said, lightly touching Dudley's arms to hold him back.

"Yeah, Em?"

"I missed you." She admitted sheepishly.

"I missed you too." He smiled. "Can we get some ice-cream now?"

"Wait, I-I was doing some research on your...problem and I think- I found some answers."

"Emma. Can we save this for tomorrow." He breathed, blinking away a few stray tears.

"Fine." She replied hesitantly. "But you can't ignore it, Dudley."

"I know." He sighed. "Does Teddy know?"

"Of course" She replied and pulled the bowl of ice cream from Sirius' hand with a polite thank-you. Dudley smiled lightly as he took his bowl and watched Sirius disappear to somewhere on the dance floor. He pushed his worry, his nightmares, his memories, and his fears aside and focused on the joy of returning and finally being back with his friends.

'*' '*' '*'

"Potter?" Lily said, poking her head out the balcony door.

"Lily?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." He replied, turning his gaze towards the grounds as Lily stepped outside. Hugging her thin sweater closer and shivering as the wind rattled the trees in the distant forest.

"James Potter thinks?"

"Shocking isn't it?"

"Almost." She laughed, resting her arms on the railing and assuring that there was enough space between her and James.

"So what brought you out here?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Sure." He said with a sceptical grin.

"What? You thought I'd come out in this cold to see you?"

"Well, plainly I'm irresistible."

"Says who?"

"Plenty of respectable wizards."

"James, your parents don't count."

"They're respectable wizards." He retorted. A silence stretched between them as they admired the stars glinting off the black water of the lake.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily started.

"Anything."

"Remember that conversation we hand in transfiguration?"

"Can't forget it." He replied with a distant tone and Lily could immediately feel his hurt.

"I-I wanted to say- I think I want to be friends again."

"Again?"

"We were friends for a few months in first year." She smirked. "You know, until you started to make-fun of my hair and got everyone in Gryffindor to call me orange-head."

"In my defence, you hair is orange." He muttered.

"No, Potter. It's red."

"Ginger." He muttered.

"Abuse the privilege, Potter, and I'll take it away." She laughed.

"I'm sorry." He smiled, looking up at her, happy to hear her chiming laughter again.

"I think I can forgive you." She chuckled and they both returned to pleasant silence.

"Lily?" She glanced up to find his hazel eyes bearing down on her. "Remember the last part of that conversation?" Lily nodded slowly, carefully putting the words together in her head.

"I-I'll admit it." She whispered, her voice getting stronger with every word. "It happened, but we can move past it. I want to friends, James; anything more would be too complicated-"

"Lily, you calling me a friend is the best thing that could happen to me this week."

"This week?" She laughed.

"Well, next week I ask you out and you say yes, then the next week we fall in love, then the next week we get engaged, and-"

"Okay, James. Whatever floats your boat."

"Floats my boat?" He asked with a bemused expression.

"Muggle expression for 'whatever makes you happy'." She said, shaking her head. Cheers echoed through the windows and they're head whipped towards the castle.

"Sirius must be starting the show." James grinned.

"Merlin." Lily growled. "I have to go in. Dumbass is teaching my little brother how to light explosives with a wand." James laughed and followed Lily back into the common room.

"Me next! Me next!" Theodore yelled as he jumped around Emma. Suddenly the fire on the tip of Dudley's wand caught the fuse and was followed by huge explosions of light and noise then whoops, cheers, and the screams of a few frightened first years. Lily smiled to herself from her place beside Alice and Gemmaline, smiling at her little brother. It certainly wasn't a flawless night, but it was perfect because tonight Lily Evans would go to sleep with a smile on her face, tonight she promised herself she wouldn't worry, and tonight there was nothing that could bring her down. Not even the giant firework Remus set off directly behind her and Alice that caused them to scream, tackle him to the ground, and threaten his life. _Nothing._

_

* * *

  
_**=D I like happiness every once and a while.**

**So what did you think? Was it too much to take in? Lol. I wanted to fit all of this into one chapter because the next one is *Drumroll* HALLOWEEN WEEKEND. I'm phsyched. It's going to be pretty crazy, I think. =P And from here on out the story is going to start to pick up and I'm going to kind of fly through the rest of fourth year because I want to get on to fifth year.**

**I've realized what an HP nerd I was yesterday. A traveling theater group came to our school and performed Shakespeare...well Cassie (SecretelyAGryffindor) and I were getting a little confused (having never read it before) so we started to relate it to the marauders. Safe to say we never completely understood it, but whatever the hell we were watching happened to be one of the best plays I've ever seen XD And just to add to our insane fandom, we (and a group of about fifteen people) are performing the first two scenes of A Very Potter Musical for our 'Variety' Show at school. I'm Cho XD**

**Ok. Personal declaration of happiness; over. Are there any characters you want to see more of? Less of? Ideas? Suggestions? Or guesses about their future? (Please don't tell me that anyone dies, it makes me sad =[ lol)**

**Alright, I'm done. Good day everyone =] And please, please, please, leave a review. I would also appreciate it greatly if We Rise To Fall Again got a few more reviews =] It would make Severus, Alex, and I very, very happy ;D (_Wink Wink_ CHOCOLATE FROGS!)**


	18. Chapter 17: Halloween Part I

**Hello, everyone, I'm back =D**

**And I need to say thank-you to everyone and please forgive me for the thousand grammatical mistakes (I think) there are in this chapter. I'm not too sure what happened to my beta D= But it's okay becaue I'm posting despite.**

**Anywayy, I'll put more in my AN. at the bottom =] And now, without furthur ado**

**Chapter 17: Happy Halloween I**

* * *

Adora Grae breathed a constricted sigh as she walked through the front door of the Grae Manor with her sister by her side and her other siblings well ahead. They were greeted by two of their house-elves whose barefeet echoed against the white marble floors and their beady eyes watched their every movement until the door the small creatures began to furiously ask questions of service and fight the shoes off their feet.

"Oh, they're back." Damascus Grae smirked as he rushed down the winding staircase, stopping Gemmaline and Adora from escaping to their rooms.

"Isn't it wonderful, Damon?" Gemmaline said sardonically.

"At least you don't have to go to school with them." Oliverus muttered as he reclaimed a shoe from the hands of an elf.

"Poor, poor, Oliver. Forced to be in the very same castle as his family." She retorted.

"Come on, Damon." Adora pleaded with her eldest brother. "Let us go upstairs."

"What? You don't want to spend time with your brother?"

"Were we ever ones to spend time with family?"

"I like how you and Adora refer to yourselves as a collective."

"It's to show that were not self-centered, arrogant gits like yourself."

"Damon!" Their mother called from the library. "Let your sisters go upstairs!"

"They're better off not being around us anyway." Oliverus added bitterly. Damon sneered and moved down a step, letting his sisters brush past him.

"They're back" A small voice squealed through the hallway.

"Caspian!" The sisters cried in unison, hugging their youngest brother as he lunged into their arms.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" He cried.

"What?!" Adora laughed, setting him on his feet. "Father's gonna let me get a broom!"  
"That's great, Casp!" Gemmaline beamed and laughed as he sprinted down the stairs, ducking under Damascus's arm and barreling into Oliverus. Adora nudged her sister's arm and they turned away from the stairs and walked down the left wing hallway. The walls were along it were plain but portraits of ancestors hung at intervals every few feet, their painted faces bored but a few watched curiously as Gemmaline and Adora walked down the hall towards their bedrooms.

The younger sister let out a sigh as she walked into her room. It was decorated with quiet pastels and her large bed was pushed against a wall, three large windows rising above it. A floor to ceiling bookshelf covered one wall, books consuming its shelves and a second door opened to a small sitting room that connected her room to her sister's. In that room, a small couch sat on the edge of a rug, a small tea table in the middle and a squashy arm chair that had been transfigured (by a drunken Damascus) to resemble those of the Gryffindor common room. And on either far side of the small room were two doors. One led to spacious marble bathroom with two clean sinks and a bathtub that closely resembled a small pool while through the other door was a large closet filled with clothes and robes and dresses in every color.

Gemmaline had a similar room but her walls were a creamy white and her bed was covered in a heap of mismatched black and red pillows. Her old brooms occupied a small corner of the room. Quidditch and Gryffindor posters were hung around her room and a large stack of magazines were piled against the other wall. Gemmaline flopped into her bed, more than unhappy to be home.

'*' '*' '*'

"I guess it's just you and me." James yawned as he leaned back into his pillow.

"Too bad, huh." Remus laughed.

"I'll say. So how do you reckon we celebrate?"

"Well, it's a Friday night, second to last day of October, and Sirius isn't here...we should pull a prank."

"It's impossible to scare anyone on Halloween, though. I mean, everyone is expecting- wait- I have it. We charm skeletons to follow people around."

"Because you and I have the magical abilities to do it." Remus said sardonically.

"It can't be that hard-"

"I have a better idea. There are still around three boxes of fireworks under Sirius's bed, right?" James nodded. "Let's fill the jack-o-lanterns with explosives."

"I knew there was a reason I let you be my friend."

"For my excessive good looks?"

"No, that's why I feel bad for you." James laughed. "So how do we get explosives in pumpkins?"

"Very carefully." Remus said slowly, James frowned at him. "Well, they're probably carved by house-elves so I say our best approach would be sneaking into the kitchens and stuffing them ourselves."

"And if they're not there?"

"Ask the house-elves, they can't lie."

Back in his own bed that night, Sirius Black tossed and turned, already missing the warmth of his dorm room, something that his home could never offer. He could hear his brother in the room next to his, kicking his sheets and fretting in his sleep, afflicted by another nightmare. Sirius was almost worried about him, _almost._ Regulus kept having nightmares about the same things. And every once and a while he would come to Sirius about them because unlike his parents, Sirius knew how listen. And he would listen as Regulus told him about the golden locket he always saw or the serpent man who would chain him up in a cold cellar and how every time he would escape, the serpent man would drag him back.

Sirius figured that his nightmares were just results of horror stories that the older Slytherins would tell the younger ones. Afterall, Regulus was never a very free-thinker. His thoughts trailed off from there and Sirius drifted into sleep.

The morning came and went and when the afternoon came Sirius Black was reclining on a velvet settle in the foyer of their home, with a large piece of chocolate cake in his hands.

"Do I have to go, mother?" Sirius whined.

"Of course you have to go. All of the Graes are going."

"Father isn't." Sirius muttered.

"He's meeting us later. You know, he has matters to attend to – Regulus Black! Get upstairs and get dressed!"

"But mother, it's uncomfortable." The younger Black whined from the top of the staircase.

"Put it on.- Sirius! Do not eat in here. You'll get crumbs on those new robes."

"I don't care mum." He groaned and shoved the rest of the pastry into his mouth.

"Regulus! Change, now." She cried moving towards the stairs her deep purple robes billowing behind her. "Sirius, make yourself useful and get the floo powder so we can leave as soon as your brother pulls his robes on the right way.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked as he lazily pulled himself to his feet.

"Graes' then we'll floo to Malfoy Manor." His mothered disappeared into Regulus's room and began lecturing him about the importance of appearance. Sirius sighed, meeting at the Graes before an event would mean seeing everyone: Malfoys, Prynnes, Snapes, and of course the Grae's and company.

Feeling somewhat obedient, Sirius moved down the hall to find the floo powder but upon passing the slightly ajar door of the library he heard the booming voice of his father and was almost immediately distracted.

"That's not going to work, Carrow." Black hissed to the fireplace of his personal study. Sirius stealthily poked his head into the doorway and saw a glimpse of his father angrily pacing the room, speaking with the face that appeared in the embers.

"Like hell it's going work!" The voice, Carrow, exclaimed. "Had you been at the last meeting meeting, Black, you would have known the Dark One's reasoning."

"I have nothing against his reasoning, Carrow. But we cannot just infiltrate the ministry out of nowhere. And brutally murdering a mudblood's name. It will only publicize us. Tell Tom that we need to tread quietly or we'll end up in Azkaban."

"It is not _Tom_ anymore. He is the Dark One."

"I will not call my equal by that ridiculous appellation."

"It's a title-"

"Merlin cares what it is." Orion hissed. "No initiation happened, I also believe that I've made it quite clear that I, myself, am not joining."

"But why, Orion? You have the the most belief in the cause-"

"And I don't need to be apart of your organization to state it."

"Very well, Black." Carrow muttered, determination edged his voice. "Let's get back to the topic at hand."

"Of course, there are six mudbloods in office at present."

"Four are women."

"Correct, and two of them are young and bound for _greatness_." Orion said the last word with such disdain it caused Sirius to clench his fists but he continued to listen.

"Tell me, Black, how would you approach it?" As silence came through, Sirius pondered his own answer to the question, "_silently."_

"Silently, four people at the most."

"Four?! Are you mad-"

"One lookout, one-"

"Save it, Orion. I need to leave, but we can bring it up in our meeting later." He drawled. "I also have a feeling that your son is hearing everything we say."

"Of course not, Carrow. My _son _is reclining on his lazy arse." He replied. Sirius took this as his opportunity to move, assuming that if he stayed any longer his classic excuses wouldn't work on his father.

Within in moments Sirius had found the floo powder and was again, comfortably reclining on the settle, listening to his mother drag his brother down the stairs.

"We have to go, Regulus."

"I don't want to." He whined. "Sirius, tell mother I don't have to go." He pleaded, looking at his brother.

"Sorry, Reg. If I'm going you're going."

"Mum! I'm not going!" He cried, stamping his foot and grabbing onto the banister.

"Don't make me-"

"You have two choices, Regulus Black." Orion said deeply as he walked around the corner without paying a glance at his other son who was stretching on the settle beside him. "You can floo with your mother or you can apparate with me."

"I-I'll floo." He said in defeat.

"Come on, Sirius." His mother said over her shoulder as she pulled his brother towards the fireplace.

"I'm coming." He muttered, jumping from the settle. His father glared at him as he brushed past and then he turned back to his study. Sirius knew he was in trouble. The silence of his father was a thousand times worse than any lecture because lectures were just empty words but after silence, came a storm, unexpected and tremulous. And that storm was already brewing behind his father's gray eyes.

'*' '*' '*'

Back at the Grae Manor, Gemmaline was standing in the sitting room, leaning against the wall and watching as the high society of the wizarding world gossiped amongst themselves. Cosette Prynne and Croatia Malfoy were giggling and whispering in one corner, in another the mothers were gathered in a gossip circle, and in the other, the elder children of the families were talking about relationships and Bellatrix was making sure that everyone knew of her and Rodolphus Lestrange's recent engagement. All while the older men were gathered in the study where they could smoke their pipes without the nagging of their wives or the embarrassment of their children.

"You look like you're having fun." Severus said as he joined the two sisters against the wall.

"Cauldron loads." Gemmaline muttered and Severus nodded. The sound of a doorbell chimed through the house and their eyes turned to see who arrived now. A house elf opened the door and a pleasant family walked in with their two children.

"Felicity!" Gemmaline squealed and she ran from the wall over to the family and pulled one of her oldest friend into a crushing hug.

"There's no need to choke me." She laughed, her hazel eyes sparkling in response.

"Let's go upstairs and away from...well. Them." Gemmaline whispered, glaring at Cosette. Felicity nodded eagerly and followed Gemmaline up the stairs and into her room.

Felicity Ryan was unique in many aspects, she was descended from two lines of pureblood royalty, the Ryans (who were a more mild family.) and the infamous Notts. At an early age, it was clear that Felicity would be nothing like her cousins and she and Gemmaline were friends soon after they were first introduced. However, Felicity's parents were strongly influenced by surrounding family and decided against sending their two children, Felicity and her elder brother Mulciber, to Hogwarts in fear that one may be sorted into Gryffindor which would put them in grave danger.

Felicity had her father's soft, rusty curls and her mother's deep hazel eyes. Faded freckles dotted her fair skin and her round face gave her a look of innocence that was missing from her family.

"So, how is Hogwarts?" Felicity asked curiously as she sat on the edge of Gemmaline's bed.

"It's good." She smiled. "Lily's brother came back a few weeks ago. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are up to their usual antics and Alice is still the same quiet girl she was in first year...although she has gotten a lot more obnoxious."

"I wish my parents would let me go to school. Mulciber and I are forgetting how to talk to other people."

"I'd gladly sneak you into Hogwarts but I doubt you'll make it past Prynne."

"Come on, it's so easy to bribe Cosette."

"I thought I told you!"

"Told me what?"

"You know Sylvia?"

"You mean Hopeless? As in hopelessly in love with Damon, Sylvia?"

"Yes. She's teaching now. Or at least until Slughorn comes back."

"That's terrible."

"I know. So how is being homeschooled?"

"Worse. My mother is getting her brother to come in and lecture us because she can't take it anymore."

"Which brother?"

"The one who is more loyal than he should be to Tom. Oh, I'm sorry, _The Dark One._"

"Felicity!" A voice cried from the doorway of the little sitting room and the two friends turned.

"Adora! You've gotten taller."

"Yes I have and soon I'll be taller than you." She laughed as Felicity gave her a quick hug. "Could you do my hair quickly." She asked. "Gemmaline is awful."

"Sure." She said, jumping off the bed and following Adora towards the antique vanity.

"It wasn't that bad."

"You gave me an afro."

"It could have been worse. I could have accidentally give you a mullet."

"You're not allowed to touch my hair again."

"Hey, Gem, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Felicity asked as she twisted and curled a few strands of Adora's long dark hair. Gemmaline glanced down at her jeans and sweatshirt and shrugged.

"Nah, we've still got a half hour." Felicity shook her head and Gemma continued. "But you could do my hair when you finish with Adoraline's."

"Don't call me that!" She huffed.

"You're my little sister and I will call you what I want." Gemma replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Would you two stop bickering." Felicity muttered.

"Only if she calls me by the right name."

"Adoraline is your real name, stupid."

"Okay, Gemma go put on your robes and when you come back I'll be done with Adora's hair and I can do yours." She laughed. "I feel like a referee." Gemmaline stuck her tongue out at her sister and whispered Adoraline before disappearing into her closet.

"I heard that."

"Let it go." Felicity laughed, making a few final adjustments to the elegant bun she had twisted her hair into. "All done. I'm going to help Gemma find something to wear."

"What about something yellow?" Gemmaline yelled from the depths of her closet. "Hufflepuffs are pretty embarrassing."

"Here, wear this." Felicity laughed, replacing the mustard colored robes with embellished olive ones.

'*' '*' '*'

"Lily! Let's go!" Alice grunted as she tugged on Lily's arm.

"Wait! I can't find my sweater!"

"Then wear this one!" Alice said, flinging a colorfully striped sweater at Lily's head.

"Arg!" Lily cried as she swatted it off her face. "That's Gemmaline's!"

"So? What's wrong with this one?"

"It's Gemmaline's."

"What about one of the five other sweaters you have in your drawer?"

"I don't like the other ones."

"Here, try this." Alice tossed a solid color navy sweater at her.

"Navy?" Lily pouted.

"Yes, Lily, clothes do exist in colors other than emerald, maroon, and yellow."

"But…navy?"

"Yes, very good Lily. It is navy, now put it on!" Alice laughed.

"Oh, fine." Lily grumbled and pulled the sweater on over her white camisole.

"See-"

"When we come back we _will_ find my green one."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you, that's what."

"I get the feeling that your blaming your sweaters disappearance on me."

"And how did you figure that one out?"

"I used my natural intelligence." Alice stated coolly and Lily snorted as they climbed through the portrait. "What?"

"Your natural intelligence amuses me." Lily laughed and Alice stuck out her tongue and promptly tripped on the stairs only to be barely caught by the hands of Frank.

"I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks as Frank held onto her arm, making sure she didn't fall the rest of the way.

"Don't worry." He laughed. "It happens to me all the time."

"Well it's good to know I'm not alone."  
"You on your way to the feast?"

"Of course, I love the feast!" Alice exclaimed, mentally hitting herself.

"Me too!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I should go and make sure Lily isn't getting hassled by James." She smiled and turned away.

"Alice, wait!" She turned around. "You uh- you- you-look-really-pretty-today." He said hurriedly, trying to race the blush that was burning in his cheeks.

"Oh, thank-you." She beamed. "You look pre-handsome yourself." The two exchanged a beaming smile then Alice turned around and raced after Lily was almost to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Guess what, guess what, guess, WHAT!" Alice squealed, springing onto Lily.

"Get off!" She exclaimed. Alice pouted and skipped to the bench. "What is it?"

"Frank told me I was pretty!" She beamed.

"Alice! That's amazing!" Lily said and Alice pulled her into a choking hug. "Why did you just hug me?" Lily laughed, prying her off.

"Because I'm happy and you were going to hug me anyway-"

"Merlin." James muttered as he took a seat next to Alice. "The feast hasn't even started and Alice is hyper."

"Should I go upstairs and get the straight jacket?" Remus asked brightly as he sat across from James.

"Give her another hour or two." James replied.

"Hey, stop talking about me." She pouted.

"We're not talking about you, Al." Lily laughed.

"I'm sure. Ooh, look at the pumpkins!"

"Has she ever been here before?" Remus whispered to Lily.

"She has trouble remember things year to year." She whispered back. There was a small silence among the four remaining Gryffindors as they admired the Great Hall. Glowing jack-o-lanterns hung in the air, the tables were lavishly decorated with candy, gourds, and anything else that was orange and would fit on the table. It seemed to be a wonder if food would ever fit among the decorations.

Bats were swooping in and out of the rafters, demanding the attention of students as they waited for the feast to begin. The ceiling was covered in a thin layer of swirling gray clouds and if you watched long enough you might be able to see a few stars or the large crescent moon, a gentle sign of relief to Remus Lupin.

Looking around the Great Hall several Gryffindors were missing along with three-quarters of Slytherins and a handful of Ravenclaws. Laughter drifted around the room and two Gryffindors exchanged devious smirks as they strategically flung food towards the other.

"Psst." James nudged Alice who irritant turned toward him. "Three beans says I can get Remus in the eye with my sweet potatoes."

"Five beans says you can't." She muttered and turned back to Lily to continue a conversation. James grinned, accepting the challenge and loaded his spoon with a dollop of orange potatoes and in one fluid motion they landed with a splat, against the wall. Wordlessly, Alice held out her hand and James placed five beans in it with chagrin. Remus, however, (and unbeknownst to anyone but Lily) did the same and in a split second James was hit square in the eye and the Gryffindors burst into hysterics.

"Not funny!" James groaned, wiping the orange goo from his eye.

"You're right, it's hysterical!" Alice cried.

"Alice, that joke is only useful against first years."

"Oh, shove-it, Lupin." She muttered, sticking out her tongue.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm going upstairs to hibernate." Lily groaned, pushing away a plate with a half-eaten pasty.

"You should stay a little while longer." Remus suggested.

"And why is that?"

"No reason in particular-" James began.

"Actually we don't want to get stuck with Alice." Remus whispered with a serious expression.

"Hey, you don't get _stuck _with me!" She defended. "You'd be _lucky_."

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Al."

"What?" She said with a perplexed expression.

"It's okay, we appreciate your innocence." Remus laughed, dodging the chocolate bar she lazily tossed at him. There was a small lull in the conversation and James exchanged a wink with Remus and he pulled out his wand. As if on cue Dumbledore cleared his throat at the podium and began a small speech about the importance of youth and living without regrets and as he was wishing everyone a happy Halloween, Remus and James were trying to hide their grins and cast a spell at the same time. The moment the headmaster stepped away from the platform and the hum of conversation began to buzz around the room, every pumpkin in the Great Hall exploded in flurry of colors and sparks. Bright candies rained to the ground and everyone watched in awe as Halloween fireworks burned against the celing. James and Remus admired their success they hoping their absent friends were enjoying Halloween as much as they were, though they doubted it.

'*' '*' '*'

Everyone in the room made their way down to the cellar where Tom had called for assembly. Each child joined their sibling and parents. The Blacks, Gwendolyn, Orion, and their two sons came in first, a haughty smirk gracing Orion's features. Second came the other Blacks, Bellatrix, Narcissa and their pleased parents for Andromeda had run away from the family a few years previous. Third was the Prynne clan; Cosette, her brother, her sister, her parents, her aunts, uncle, and cousins. Fourth came the Malfoys; Lucius and Croatia stepped in beside their parents following Severus Snape and his father. Next came the Ryans; Mulciber, Felicity and their parents. Fear was in Felicity's eyes as Mulciber held tightly onto her hand, knowing that one mistake could cost their lives or at the least, their sanity when they're in the presence of their uncle. And after them were the Graes; all six children present and Adora walking close to her sister out of the same kind of fear. Following them were Peter and Percival Pettigrew. Lastly came the Nott family; Felicity's brutal uncle, his eldest daughter and twin sons. More wizards were there, but their names meant little aside from a statistic.

A cauldron stood on a table in the center of the room, steam rolling off it's translucent surface and an intricate chalice resting beside it. A man stood in front of the room, dressed in silk, black robes. His eyes an indeterminable color and his skin was so pale it could be mistaken for paper. The man stood tall, his eyes sweeping over the small crowed and smirking at the undaunted respect he saw in most of their eyes.

"It's finally Halloween." He smiled, revealing yellow teeth. "The day is here." He spoke slowly, a hiss resting on the edge of his words and a quiet murmur of voices responded. "Carrow! The prophecy please."

"My pleasure, sir." A squat man replied and moved forward, dark beady eyes moving from the parchment in his hands to the eyes of those watching him as he opened it and began to read, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Only through sacrifice can purity be achieved and on All Hallows Eve a new Dark Lord will arise. His power will be greater than all dark wizards who have fallen before. And by his hands will a thousand necessary souls perish." The crowd stared back in awe as Tom strode again towards the front of the room, stopping beside Carrow.

"It seems that many prophecies regarding tonight have been made. This is correct, Pettigrew?" Percival nodded respectably. "Good, very good. Tonight will be marked as history and it will forever be considered my rise." He spoke. _And hopefully your fall._ Sirius sneered to himself but immediately took it back as Tom's eyes fell on his. "So comes the time to begin our initiation ceremony." Most eyes looked eagerly towards his. "Will all those to be marked, step forward." Oliverus Grae took a nervous step away from the safety of his family. He peered around the room and saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Colton Nott, his best friend Lucius and a few others do the same. "Now come before me." They walked towards him and came to nervous stops. Oliverus was shaking, standing towards the end of the line, between Lucius and Bellatrix, thoughts racing through his mind and paying no attention to the others who were before him. He watched with worry as Tom came to Bella.

"Bellatrix Black? Eldest daughter of three?"

"Two, sir." She bravely corrected. "The third one is forgotten now."

"Ah, then your parents should be more than pleased." He sneered, she nodded.

"Pleased they are."

"Do you pledge your loyalty our cause and only our cause?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to take all orders without question?"

"I do."

"Even those involving torture?"

"That's not a question." Bellatrix blushed and cleared her throat. "I do."

"Do you offer your life to your master, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I do."

"Second thoughts?"

"None."

"Very well." He replied and pressed the tip of his wand against her arm. "_Serpentis immortalis." _Black ink bled to the surface of her skin, slowly animating and becoming a skull. She watched as it's jaw dropped open and a serpent slithered from it. Tom walked away from her and came to the next in line.

"Ah, Oliverus Grae, second child of six?"

"That is correct."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, Oliverus. It's just a few 'I do's' and a spell. There's no pain, no speeches, no steps to remember. Just two words." Oliverus nodded, wishing he had Bella's assurance. "Now, do you pledge loyalty to this family? And only to this one?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to take all orders without question or confrontation?"

"I do."

"Even those involving the torture of a sibling."

"I-" His voice was wavering and Tom interrupted.

"You're brother, Damascus, had no trouble in answering…"

"I- do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He whispered, Tom smirked at his struggle.

"Lastly, Oliverus, do you offer your life to your master and all suffering that might entail?"

"I do." He sighed.

"Regrets?"

"Not yet." He replied and Tom smirked, pressing the wand to his arm. "_Serpentis immortalis." _Oliverus winced at the coldness of the ink as it surfaced his arm. He could feel the skull burning into his skin and as the snake came from it's jaw, he could feel its every movement as though a snake was truly resting beneath his skin. Tom moved to Lucius and when the last incantation had been muttered and the last vows had been taken he asked the new members to face the crowd.

"Unto all of you I present the newest members to our association; Rodolphus Lestrange, Colton Nott, Alecto Carrow, Romulus Prynne, Bellatrix Lestrange, Oliverus Grae, and Lucius Malfoy." Applause echoed tediously off of the stone walls of the room. Parents were beaming at their children but tears were in the eyes of Adora Grae as she watched her brother. He had always been her favorite brother, he had been so kind to her and she believed that he could turn around but now it was official. He was one of them and his soul had been his bargaining price. There was no turning back, Adora knew by the way he looked at her. It was one of apology, but of excitement as well. She looked to her sister, her gray-green eyes were forlorn but she refused to cry for him. She knew firsthand that he wasn't who he used to be, and tonight was only closure. Adora closed her eyes and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Silently Gemma wrapped her arms around her smaller frame and held her tight as Adora began to cry, her gentle sobs droned out by the applause and pleasant talk within the other families.

"Adora, stop." Gemmaline whispered gingerly. "We need to survive a little longer…I don't want you getting yelled at."Adora nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "It'll be over soon."

"I hope so." She whispered, looking straight ahead as Tom retook to the center.

"Will all loyal members please assemble before me." There was the sound of shuffling feet as the marked took their places. "Carrow, the potion." Carrow drifted behind the small table where Percival Pettigrew removed a small, glowing orb from his pocket and held it over the potion. He pressed his wand to it and the orb was smashed, all it's pieces falling into the cauldron turning the brewing potion a deep emerald. "_Only through sacrifice can purity be achieved and on All Hallows __Eve a new Dark Lord will arise. His power will be greater than all dark wizards who have fallen before. And by his hands will a thousand souls perish." _The voice drifted from the space above the cauldron and everyone watched, transfixed. Carrow took Pettigrew's place and taking the chalice in his hands, filled it with the potion. He handed the brimming cup to Tom who took it in his hands and brought it to his lips. He tilted his head back, consuming every last drop of the sweet, emerald potion. Immediately all the eyes of those before him grew wide and Carrow exclaimed, "All hail Lord Voldemort, our new leader and master." There was a resounding 'hail' from within the group and a few were even brought to their knees in his presence.

"The prophecy is fulfilled." Voldemort whispered, lifting his eyes and placing the cup on the table.

* * *

**Okay, this site is acting ridiculous right now. Just saying.**

**But on another note, I'm trying to keep this story remotely canon so if there is some information that is entirely wrong and ridiculously off, let me know. (Mostly relationship-wise because I'll be throwing in my own made-up stuff soon XD) And if you have a problem with Carrow, I'm afraid you'll have to get over it because he serves a purpose. =P And please review because I need to hear your wonderful internet voices XD**

**Anddd I'm writing Halloween in two parts, part two is almost finished so I can post it in the next week and I'm more excited than you could ever know for the rest of this story. Seriously. So I'm going to pretty much fly through fourth year if you don't mind.**

**Finally, on a more personal note, you know the Very Potter Musical on youtube? Yeah, that awesome play. Thought so. Well, my friend (Cassie), me, and sevral other amazing people did the first song 'Get Back to Hogwarts' in our school's talent show. It was totally awesome.**

**And, I know I'm a little late, but Happy Wizarding Independence Day, everyone XD **


	19. Officially Useless Notice

**Okay, so this notice is useless now because school is practically out...soo. I was going to delete it but turns out those who left reviews here would not be able to leave a review on the next chapter so I'm going to wait until I have a slower, shorter chapter, then I will delete this. In the mean time..continue reading XD I have much planned XD**

**OH AND MASSIVE APOLOGIES FOR REUPLOADING THE NEWEST CHAPTER FORTY BAJILLION TIMES IN A ROW. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HAVE NEWLY KINDLED HATE FOR ME. lol.**

_**I am, however, going to leave up this list of good things...**_

I have several major plot twists coming up so expect some excitement soon.

For anyone who loves AVPM (A Very Potter Musical), they're opening night is sometime soon and the video will be on youtube in the middle of July XD

The futures for all the characters have been confirmed.

I love Remus John Lupin.

Can anyone recommend a good fic to read? (I don't care what era or pairing so long as it isn't slash!)

I have ice cream AND new clothes! XD

IT'S SUMMER (almost)

I'm going to go and write soon after I finish photographing =D

**OKay...ONWARD WITH THE STORY =D**


	20. Chapter 18: Halloween Part II

**Okay, sorry for trying to post this several times but FF was having issues. And if I took away the last post, those who left notes/reviews (btw, thank you for understanding =]) You wouldn't be able to review this chapter and I thought that was a little unfair, so I'm doing this, and I think I'll delete the notice when I can figure out what's going on.**

**Hello =]**

**I'm back, fo realz this time (Okay, I don't know why I just typed that but oh well =D)**

**And I'm sure you all saw my last Post (I won't call it a chapter because it wasn't) and anyway, all I have left of school is a couple of exams over the next three days and then three wonderful, glorious months of summer to write all I want XD So you can start expecting regular updates soon (unless of course I'm on vacation but I'll warn you about that in advance XD)**

**So this chapter is definitely a combination of humor and reality and I'm warning you, there were parts that practically me cry when I was writing them, although I'm not sure my writing quite did justice to what I could see in my head, lol.**

**And I want to say thank-you to everyone who's reviewed lately or added me to their favorites and contacts list, I write for you guys XD**

**And, after a long delay...here we have it!**

**OH WAIT: Mini summary because it's been so long. _The last chapter ended midway through the evening of Halloween, Remus and James pulled a prank involving pumpkins stuffed with explosives and we left off with the four remaining gryffindors, Alice, Lily, James, and Remus on their way to the common but that was just the beginning of their night. We need to keep in mind that James and Lily have reconciled for the time and are currently getting along to everyone's surprise. Moving onto the others; we were introduced to Gemmaline's long time friend, Felicity Ryan(also known to her as Felix) and her slightly older brother, Mulciber (and a friend of Sirius). The Ryans are a relatively well-known family and get along with both the Prewett Empire and the Malfoy/Black Regime. The reason that the Ryan siblings do not attend Hogwarts is that their parents have some idea of what house they would end up in, and it would not be Slytherin. For a normal family, this would not be a problem, but their mother came from the Nott family; infamous for their cruelty. And their uncle has threatened that they will not only be disowned by the family, but also disposed of by humanity if they are ever sorted into Gryffindor. I promise you that the Ryans are not minor characters ('tis all I'm saying.). Next, in the previous chapter we witnessed the marking of three important characters (Oliverus Grae, Bellatrix Black, and Lucius Malfoy) along with a prophecy and Tom Riddle's new name 'Lord Voldemort'. We discovered more about the mysterious Orion Black and his reluctance to join the cult because he feels that he is equal to Tom, not inferior. We also saw more of Adora's character and that she is far more passionate than her sister and has a much closer attachment to her family than does Gemmaline. And lastly we overheard a conversation between Orion Black and Amycus Carrow discussing a possible murder and we finally uncovered where Sirius really gets his cunning from._**

******And nowww, without further adieu (?)**

******Chapter 18: "We're not like the rest."**

_P.S. THANK YOU RACHEL FOR BETA-ING. I WILL HAVE THAT BOOK TOMORROW...maybe._

* * *

"So, it's just the four of us." James stated as he sat down on the floor beside Remus and Lily.

"I guess it is." Alice agreed.

"You know, since Sirius and Gemmaline aren't here, let's play would you rather." Lily offered.

"Lily Evans wants to play would you rather?" Alice asked with a shocked expression.

"I guess the sweets are getting to me." Lily shrugged.

"Alright, who's going first?" Remus asked with a devious smirk.

"I vote Lily!"

"Me too!"

"ME THREE!"

"MEEE FIVEE!" Taylor Holland screamed as she passed the fourth years with a group of her giggling friends.

"It's Halloween; we can't just play would you rather." James laughed.

"Then what do you suggest?" Alice asked a little worried.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James grinned, looking a Remus.

"If you're thinking Truth or Dare meets Would you Rather..."

"I LOVE HAVING FRIENDS." James exclaimed.

"Oh, merlin." Lily groaned.

"I know what you mean." Alice whispered. "No good comes from James convincing himself he has friends."

"So, Lily. Truth or dare?" Remus smirked.

"Dare-"

"Evans, would you rather hit on a Slytherin or consume an entire chocolate bar in under ten seconds."

"Well, I'm certainly not going into the hallway afterhours so hand me the chocolate, Lupin." Remus pulled a king size chocolate bar from the top of the pile and handed it to Lily. "Starting..NOW!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven-" Alice counted as Lily ferociously chomped the bar of chocolate. "Three, two-" Alice never made it to one because she had collapsed on the floor in hysterics.  
"YES!" Lily cried. "I WIN! EAT IT!" She screamed punching the air and getting looks from the others in the common room. Lily blushed and sat back down, giggling at Alice who couldn't contain herself. "What's so funny, Al?"

"You-you...dinosaur!" She shrieked, clutching her sides.

"What she means to say," James started. "Is that you ate the chocolate like a dinosaur." Lily started to chuckle at the tears now streaming from the sapphire eyes.

"Guess what? It's my turn now." Lily said deviously. "Lupin, truth or dare."

"Dare of course."

"We'll see." Lily sneered.

'*' '*' '*'

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he walked down the hallway where he found Adora snuggling up against a cold window.

"Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be marauding around with Peter and Mucliber?"

"Actually I came looking for you to see if you wanted to join us. After all Gemma and Felicity aren't too much fun when sneaking around."

"No thanks, Si. I'm fine here."

"No you're not."

"I will be." She smiled hopefully, but Sirius shook his shaggy head.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"They will_ kill_ you if you pull a prank and I won't be a part of that massacre."

"We are not pulling any pranks. Just eavesdropping."

"I don't want to know what they're talking about."

"Disappointed about Oliverus?"

"More than you'll ever know." She whispered, her eyes drifting away from the window and back to the world outside.

"If it makes you feel any better I think Reg might be going to the same place."

"Do you hate him?" She questioned, Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, it's not his fault yet. And he's my only brother; I doubt I could ever, completely, hate him."

"I hate Damon."

"Me too. Let's make him a ginger again." He smirked and Adora laughed lightly as the two fondly remembered that memory from two years before.

"Maybe I'll go marauding with you three."

"That's the spirit!" He smiled brightly as he stood up." But if you're only doing this for the title of honorary marauder you'll be extremely disappointed."

"Right, Sirius." She muttered, rolling her eyes and stretching as she rose to her feet.

"Let's go." Sirius smiled and extended his arm.

"You're choosing now to act like a gentleman?" She laughed, looping her arm through his.

"One time is better than none."

'*' '*' '*'

Back in the Gryffindor common room four friends were laughing jovially, the pile of candy beside them diminishing so quickly, it was almost like magic.

"Wow. Remus. I cannot believe you actually did that. Lily said astounded as Remus walked back and joined the circle.

"Yeah, Rem. I didn't think you actually had it in you to get a kiss out of Lacey Wright." Alice said, equally astounded.

"Jealous James?" Remus smirked at his friend who was still trying to comprehend what had just taken place.

"Well." He finally spoke. "She has a boyfriend. She's the hottest girl in the entire school. She's a seventh year. And she's the hottest girl in the entire year-"

"Although I get the impression that she'll put her mouth to anything that might respond." Alice added.

"That's a self-esteem booster." Remus rolled his eyes, but a smile was still on his face but then again, the hottest girl in the entire school _did_ just kiss him.

"Dear, Merlin. He is never going to let this go." James groaned.

"Aw did ickle Jamesie not get his first kiss yet?" Alice cooed. James just blushed and harrumphed, praying that Alice would lose interest so he wouldn't have to blow things with Lily quite yet. "You don't look embarrassed at all." She laughed sardonically and James just shook his head. "Fine, I guess, it's my turn. So, Jamesie, truth or dare?"

"Well, dare of course! I'm not a Gryffindor for my looks, although I'm sure they were a deciding factor." He said haughtily and Alice snorted.

"So would you rather walk into the Slytherin common room unarmed...or...or...- I can't do that Lupin! It's mean!" She exclaimed, swatting away Remus who was whispering dares into her ear.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Alice..." He pouted.

"Fine. Would you rather walk into the Slytherin common room unarmed...or. Hex Lily."

"HEY! I take offense to that!" Lily laughed.

"Tough balls, Evans." Remus responded.

"Pick one, Jamesie!" Alice said deviously.

"I- I can't hex Lily! I like my head in place."

"So you'll walk into the Slytherin common room?" Alice smiled, believing that she finally cornered him. James pondered for a minute but then he remembered why his best friend wasn't here making sexual puns.

"Of course, it's not like there is anyone in there, dumb ass." He laughed as Alice frowned.

"ALICE CHANGES HER MIND!" Remus exclaimed, dramatically collapsing to the ground in front of James.

"I do?"

"She now dares you to go into the Hufflepuff common room and explain that not only is chivalry dead but all hope is lost forever unable to be found by even Helga Hufflepuff."

"Really?" James whined. "Fine, I'll take it."

"But-but..." Alice pouted, her lip quivering. "I wanted to watch Lily kill you."

"Too bad." James smirked. "I've decided to keep my ass intact."

"Then I dare Lupin to do it!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" He cried in protest.

"Yes I can!"

"I'm not doing it."

"Not even for me?"

"What' in it for you?"

"Seeing you get your ass kicked by a girl."

"Nope. Not doing it."

"Fun-killer.

"Ill-wisher."

"Stupid."

"Blonde-"

"Oh no you didn't."

"I believe I just did."

"Stupid, Lupin. Stupid, stupid, Lupin."

"Alice, don't do it." Lily warned, slowly moving towards her friend. Alice only ignored her and pulled a jar or chocolate-hazelnut spread from behind her back, she had stolen it from the kitchens last week and had been saving it ever since.

"I was going to be nice..." She started. "But you leave me no choice." Alice glared at Remus who was watching her in horror. Before they realized it was really happening and before they could stop her, Alice had taken a chocolate bar, topped it with thrice it's weight in chocolate-hazelnut spread, and before anything could have been done, it was in her mouth.

"ALICE, NO!" The three cried in unison, but it was too late.

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline sat on the edge of her bed, catching up with an old friend until a knock sounded on her door, interrupted them.

"Come in." She muttered, expecting a house elf. The door opened and her mother walked in with an angered gleam in her eyes, augmented by her dark robes that swirled like chaos around her tall, taut figure.

"How, Gemmaline, do you intend to be a good hostess from your room." She said callously.

"Telokinesis." She whispered and Felicity swallowed a giggle upon seeing the scowl on the face of Ambrosia Grae.

"Sitting room now. Dinner will be served in a half of an hour. And please, Gemmaline. Do not go out of your way to embarrass me this evening, I haven't the patience." With that, she left the doorway and swept into the hall.

"Fifteen-" Felicity began only to be interrupted by a smirking Gemma.

"Fourteen."

"_Fourteen_ years and the woman still scares me."

"It's amusing." She said. "She's scary as hell to look at, but in all honesty, she's harmless."

Felicity laughed and the two girls grudgingly stood up and left their room to join the others down stairs. Gemmaline didn't want to listen to her mother but she knew that she had to, at least tonight. And unfortunately, sitting by Severus or the other boys would be against society's rules.

The girls sulked into the room, a little relieved to find that Sirius, Mulciber, and Peter were nowhere to be seen, so at least they wouldn't have the temptation.

Gemmaline sighed, knowing there was no other option, and walked towards a small group of girls the most important being, Croatia, Narcissa, and the leader of the conversation, Cosette. Felicity groaned, but she understood and shared a silent prayer with her best friend that this torment would be over soon.

"Oh, look who finally decided to come out of the closet." Cosette sneered, tossing long curled hair from her heavily shadowed eyes.

"I don't really care what you think, Cosetter. Either way, insults or no insults, I'll still have more real friends than you."

"Pieces of shit and muggle lovers such as Ryan, don't count." There was a tense silence as anger boiled in Gemma's veins, she felt Felicity's hand tighten on her arm, the only thing keeping her hands off of Cosette's neck. And of all of Felicity Ryan's attributes, her greatest strength was her ability to choose her battles.

"Ignorant Cosette." Gemmaline spat. "_That_ is an opinion because when I hear the phrase 'piece of shit' I think of trash and _then_ I think of your mother." Cosette was too stunned to speak, along with the rest of her posse. Gem and Felicity smiled smugly and turned away, but before they left the room Felicity made sure to wave good bye with an unsavory hand gesture.

"Actions speak louder than words." She shrugged and they fell onto the stairs, smiling at a slight victory and waiting for the announcement of dinner.

'*' '*' '*'

Back at Hogwarts, it's safe to say that James never had to go to the Hufflepuff common room and complete his dare but the Gryffindor common room was full of hysterical laughter despite seeing as it was James's turn to dare Remus. With the consultancy of Lily, they decided (Remus had no choice, mind you) to get locked in a room with Alice (who was no longer bouncing off the walls, but bounding in circles around the horizon) and for a full three minutes. Taylor had even come down to join the festivities with her friend Kendra, apparently the two girls needed an escape from the word 'immature' and ridiculous gossip.

"NO, ALICE, NOO- I- STOP! ARGHH. SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE. JAMES. JAMES! JAMES POTTER THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN- MERLIN. HOLY HELL, ALICE. GAHH- SOMEONE. -" And Remus screams lasted for the next three minutes when James finally, and reluctantly opened the door. Remus scrambled out, panting, and his face red from screaming. Alice, on the other hand, walked out calmly with a smug smile on her face but they all knew it wouldn't last because as soon as someone spoke a work she would break down in hysterics. However, they were wrong, even silence amused her.

"You know." Remus finally spoke. "That was probably worse punishment than Askaban."

"Come on, Remus." Taylor smiled. "We all know that Alice is the sweetest, kindest, calmest, and most sane girl that we've ever met." Everyone started to laugh with the exception of Alice who had started to cry because she really couldn't stop laughing.

"I say we get back to our circle." Lily stated. "It's my turn again." They all returned to their place in the common room, this time Taylor and Kendra were joining them for a round or two. Lily and James had to practically drag Alice, though, otherwise she might have died there.

"Alright, James. Truth or dare?" Lily huffed.

"Dare, but I'm too lazy to leave the common room."

"Ooh! I have one!" Taylor exclaimed, she leaned over and whispered an idea to Lily who nodded vigorously.

"James would you rather kiss Kendra's toad or let us paint your nails."

"I-" James thought a moment. "Paint my nails." He pouted.

"Yes!" The girls cried, and Kendra jumped to her feet to get nail polish from her dorm.

"You know, James secretly enjoys getting in touch with his feminine side." Remus added and the girls giggled, with the obvious exception of Alice who was now quietly passed out on the floor.

"We don't judge, Potter." Lily sneered. James gulped and wished that Taylor and Lily didn't have such devious grins on their faces.

'*' '*' '*'

Dinner at the Grae Manor was uneventful. Congratulations and toasts were made inhonour of _Lord Voldemort_ and the other inductees, the girls were dead silent except for the occasional whisper between friends and Adora who had missed the drama and was chatting happily with Sirius. The other boys were discussing spying strategies while the men talked of things that seemed of impossibility even for them; words like 'uprising', 'murder', 'poison', and 'war'.

Following dinner, the underage retreated to the sitting room, adults to a meeting, Gemma and Felicity went her room and Adora joined the boys as they began to put their plans into action. Within a half hour the four, Peter, Sirius, Mulciber, and Adora, were crowding around a closed door, their minds reeling.

"Didn't they hex the door?" Adora whispered.

"You think they're smart enough?" Sirius whispered.

"Shh." Peter and Mulciber hissed, pressing their ear to the door and listening to the voices on the other side. The two sighed and did the same.

_"Orion brought up a good point earlier." Carrow's voice was distinct to Sirius over the others._

_"Oh really?" A voice, quite obviously Tom's -_Lord Voldemort's

_"Yes." A voice rose over the others and Sirius cringed when he recognized it as his father's. "We __cannot__ just come from nowhere and attack. We must go about it silently as possible."_

_"And your suggestion, Orion?"_

_"Limiting our resources, perhaps as few as four people."_

_"This is outrageous!" A woman exclaimed. "How can-"_

_"Let him speak, Ambrosia."_

_"As I was saying, simply set two as look-outs, only one to stand as a distraction and a final mind to oversee that the task is finished." There was a small silence as the congregation pondered his spoken words._

_"Very wise, Black. Very wise. Shame your son can't have your cunning."_

_"Thank you." He murmured in response._

_"Using Orion Black's suggestion the only alteration we'll have to make to the already drawn plans is a reduction of Participants."_

_"Do we still need a poison, my Lord?" Ambrosia Grae spoke almost timidly, Gemmaline was right, she was harmless._

_"Patience, Ambrosia. Pettigrew you may play the distraction. You're the closest to minister we have and you, Ambrosia Grae, may supply the potions." He paused. "Lucius and Oliverus will best serve as lookouts-"_

_"We're in school, my lord." Lucius stuttered._

_"That's right, that's right. I've already chose a special mission for you. Bellatrix and Rabastan?"_

_"Yes, my lord." It was disgusting the way Bella clung to his words._

_"Very good. And I, myself, will accept the overseer of the final task."_

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Peter whispered, his eyes looking up at Sirius.

"Murder." Sirius said blankly as they slowly pulled their ears from the door. " I overheard my father talking about it earlier." He shrugged.

"Am I the only one here whose parents aren't helping to kill someone?" Mulciber asked.

"Only directly, but they're still there." Peter reminded him.

"So what should we do next?"

"Nothing." Adora said hopelessly. "There isn't anything we can do. We barely have any information."

"Then we should listen a little longer." Mulciber suggested.

"I don't know I want to know anymore." Adora said with a distant voice.

"Where is your sense of curiosity?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I've already learned too much today." Adora got to her feet, feeling older than she had ever wanted to.

"I slightly agree with Adora." Sirius started. "I think we've had enough for a day." Peter and Mulciber nodded in reluctant agreement and stood up.

'*' '*' '*'

"Life sucks." Adora groaned, barging into her sister's room and diving into the pile of pillows that decorated her bed.

"At least you get to go to Hogwarts!" Felicity exclaimed.

"It's not nearly as glamorous as it sounds." Adora muttered.

"Oh, come on!"

"She's right." Gemmaline added. "We have our little brothers following u s around.

"No, Sirius took care of that. Remember? And we're lucky that he lifted the curse before we came home."

"Did you ever figure out what he did?"

"Yeah." Gemmaline laughed. "Whenever they come within fifteen meters of us they'll roar like lions."

"Brilliant." Felicity chuckled.

"I guess life is humorous sometimes." Gemma yawned, leaning back into her bed.

"There is nothing humorous about our lives today." Her sister grunted.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing but I'm going to bed." Adora murmured and pulled herself from the safety of the pillows.

"Alright." Gemmaline said sceptically, a little confused.

"Night, Adora."

"Good-night, Felicity." She smiled and closed herself behind the door that connected their rooms.

"What's up with her?" Felicity questioned, turning toward Gemma.

"I think being home is starting to get to her."

"I imagine it does that to people who go tto school."

"Oh, shove it, Felix, and quit taking your angst out on me."

"For the love of Merlin, stop calling me Felix!"

"But you're face is so cute, Felix."

"Shove it yourself or I'll do the honours with this pillow." She threatened and there was a silence before they burst out laughing.

As they caught their breath there was a small knock at the door and a house elf let itself in.

"Madame Ryan requests that Miss Ryan come downstairs to go home."

"I'll be there in a moment." She groaned. The elf bowed and turned back into the hallway.

"Should I come with?" Gemma mused.

"And see your family and their friends once more than you have to?"

"You're right, I'll stay." She smiled and Felicity got up from her corner on the bed.

"I'll see you at Christmas, I guess."

"Yup, but make sure you write. And I expect to see that amazing stationary we got in Diagon Alley last summer."

"You mean the one with the psychedelic polka-dots?"

"Of course!"

Felicity laughed and gave Gemmaline a quick hug and hurried from their room, not wanting to embarrass her mother any further in front of society.

'*' '*' '*'

As the night wore on and truth or dare became a revelation of truth Taylor and Kendra agreed to call it a night and return upstairs to face whatever had brought them down in the first place. Alice barely had her eyes open long enough to comprehend that the group was laughing at James and once his nails had been painted he answered a few surface questions then collapsed on the couch, vibrant fuchsia nails brushing the floor. When the clock struck two in the morning, only Remus and Lily were still awake and aware.

"So it's just us." Remus stated, glancing around the empty common room.

"Hate to break it to you, Rem. But it's been just us for a while."

"Lily, can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"What happened between you and James?"

"Noth-"

"You can't say that nothing happened. You went from wanting to rip of his head and him being madly in love with you, to speaking terms, to cold shoulders, and now you're friends. Nothing didn't happen."

"It's complicated..."

"Try me."

"Rem." She pleaded.

"Lily, whatever it is can't surprise me anymore than what I've already seen."

"Things just...happened." She muttered, casting her eyes down. There was a silence before Remus spoke again.

"He kissed you didn't he."

"The little bastard told you." She joked lightly.

"No, it kind of just made sense."

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"Do you regret it?"

"...No, I really don't...I just don't want people talking. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because. Things change."

"Why not enjoy it for what it is right now?"

"I am. I like being friends with James, I just...it's not worth going farther."

"You're way too logical, Lils."

"I'm sorry, what do want me to say?" She smiled, looking up at Remus.

"Nothing, I just expected you to say more with the way you're guarding this secret."

"Nah, I'm a simplistic girl. It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead."

"What is your biggest fear?" Remus froze. It was the simplest question and all he needed was one word to answer but one word could change everything. Lily opened her heart to him, was it fair for him to guard his own? Or was it worth holding back, holding out for a little longer. Remus sighed; she was waiting for his answer.

"My biggest fear...those nights when the moonlight streams through my window and fills my room because those are the nights that are filled with nightmares. Nightmares that make me afraid to even blink."

"What are your nightmares about?"

"Monsters." He whispered. "And them stealing everything I love." His answers were so honest, they made Lily feel guilty, like she was reading thoughts that were never meant to be heard. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm saying too much, aren't I?"

"No, never. It's actually nice knowing the Remus behind his sarcasm."

"Makes him more attractive doesn't it."

"And now we're back." Lily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's only fair that you tell me your biggest fear."

"Alright." She thought a moment before answering. "Falling. Falling off a cliff, falling apart, watching my family fall apart, falling for someone, falling behind. Everything, I guess."

"What about falling into a lake of chocolate?"

"That is definitely excluded." She yawned.

"Yeah, I agree. I need to sleep." Remus said as he stood up.

"Help me up." Lily pouted and stretched out her arms. Remus laughed at her attempt and took a step away. "You're so kind." She muttered and climbed to her feet.

"We need to drag the others don't we?"

"It would be the right thing to do..." She said, glancing at the sleeping fourth years.

"Since when do we _always_ do the right thing?"

"Certainly not today, but since they're both out cold they wouldn't notice."

"And since they're out cold...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dragging James next to Alice?

"Don't forget wrapping his arms around her and then giving them semi-permanentmoustache tattoos?"

"Right, after you, Lupin." She laughed.

"Grab his other arm."He whispered. Lily giggled and did what she was told then they high-fived and wished each other good-night and an even better morning.

'*' '*' '*'

Back at the Grae Manor, Adora sat in the dark, a chair pulled to the window of her bedroom, head resting against the pane and her grey-green eyes watching the branches of trees scratch against the crisp, autumnal sky. She barely blinked when a soft knock echoed against her closed door and she heard the quiet voice of her sister call her name.

"I'm here." She said in a small reply. Gemmaline pushed the door open wider and stepped in. Adora listened to the shuffle of her feet as she crossed the room and the quiet plunk that was made when she set a chair beside her sister.

"Are you okay?" Gemma whispered after a stretch of comfortable silence. Adora shook her head, blinking tears away.

"Oliverus is gone."

"Didn't you know this was coming?"

"Gem, he was the only one with potential. The only one who would ever defend us and-and now...he's-he's...gone."

"I know." Silence came between them and Gemma looked out the window, her eyes wandering to the flickering stars overhead.

"Why does everything have to fall apart?" Adora whispered.

"Because we're not like the rest...this is what happens to people like us." She mused. "They take everything they can just to watch us break."

"I want it back, Gem."

"Me too, Ad." She murmured in a breaking whisper. "Me too." Tears were glittering against both of their grey-green eyes. Reflecting the light of the stars and moon, foreheads pressed against the cool pane. Memories swept through their thoughts, playing like film on the shadowed ground below and influencing the tears from their eyes to fall; tracing their cheek with a silvery path, dripping from their pale chins, and falling, at last, to the ground with a muffled noise. The memories became so real they had forgotten that they were crying but by the time they remembered, tears were flowing freely from their eyes and silent sobs racked their bodies as Adora collapsed against her sister; her only comfort.

'*' '*' '*'

Peter Pettigrew was curled up in the corner of his room, staring out the window and watching as the autumn painted trees swayed in the wind. It was morning now but he was sure his father was still fast asleep, not due to wake up until mid-noon when the effects of last night had worn off. They had come home early that evening so his father could drink and forget everything that was binding him. Ppeter remembered running up to his room as soon as he came home, closing his bedroom door and resuming a trance outside the window.

He could never quite sleep at his home and near two o'clock in the morning his father stumbled through the door, firewhisky or something stronger staining his breath. He was so intoxicated that truth was slipping from his lips, words that the boy never wanted to hear. Peter did all he could to hold back tears as he father slurred about his wife being a f***** tramp and murdered with good reason. He spoke about stealing from the ministry and how successful he was at blaming murder on another. Percival told the boy that power was everything and the littlest bit of power could make anyone feel like a god, especially when you're dominating a whore.

He told him that god didn't exist; that prayers were never answered because there was no one there to listen. With that he threw another tumbler of whiskey down his throat, the voice of truth from his lips changing to his real fears, his hopelessness, and his sorrows. Tears were coursing down his face and he babbled childishly as he admitted everything he was holding back. The name of his wife fell from his lips and with one broken word the roles had switched and Percival fell to the ground, weeping and begging for everything he had foolishly given up.

Peter slipped from the bed and wrapped his arms around his sobbing father, no longer able to see the brutal man behind the broken one as he tried to muffle his agonizing moans.

His father cried until the alcohol dragged him to darkness. Peter could have easily called the house-elves, but he took it upon himself to do all he could to carry his father back to his room. Perhaps none of this was his fault but Peter couldn't help but feel responsible and almost deserving of every blow his father aimed at him.

It was morning now and Peter was wiping the tears from his eyes, his heart afraid to go back to Hogwarts because of what could happen to his father. Deep down, Peter knew that it wasn't his fault and everything was, ultimately, Percival's own.

A soft knock came against his door and a small houself stepping in, its large watery eyes flickering around the room until it saw Peter.

"Master Peter." It bowed."Able must tell that Master Pettigrew is still sleeping."

"Thanks, Able."

"You are welcomed, master." He bowed again but Peter realized his hands were trembling.. "And Able did a bad thing. Able opened master's owl."

"What did you find, Able?" He muttered, this was an everyday occurrence with a nosy elf.

"Able found that Master Peter's portkey is at ten o'clock. Portkey is the bowl in the dining room."

"Thank you."

"Able not in trouble, master?"

"Able, you are not in trouble."

"Thank you." The elf bowed and scurried from his room. Peter sighed and blinked the last of tears away as he pulled robes from his closet and got ready to go back to school.

* * *

**Like I need any more of an author's note. **

**I'm sorry, I had to do that to Peter. I wanted to show you guys that Percival may be a terrible man, but he is a person whether you like it or not.**

**And I hope you enjoyed some of the humorous spots too =] I love Lily, Alice, and Remus together, they're so much fun. Oh and I guess James is okay ;D And the reason why I haven't so much about James isn't because I've forgotten about him, but quite the opposite, you see, I have alot planned, but not until he's older. So right now he's basking in youth XD Yay! lol**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**But please, leave a review, I swear, I smile at my computer screen like an idiot every time you do XD**


	21. Chapter 19: Serpentine

**Hello, all! =D**

**Okay, so ever since it became summer and after about a day and a half, total, of sitting in the car (driving back and forth on vacation) I've developed an obsession, not only with writing, but also with my characters who are almost real to me now. My goal at this point in time is to make them real to you. And I want to say thank you for every single review that anyone has left because they mean so much to me and even though I rarely have the time to reply, if you ask a question, I will do my best to answer it. **

**Anyway, I know the Alerts don't work well for everyone so I might start putting updates on my profile...maybe...**

**And as a thank you for bearing with me and with nothing else to say, I present unto you:**

_**Chapter 19: Serpentine **_

* * *

James Potter finally woke up in the Great Hall to pieces of muffins pelting his face and Alice talking his ear off next to him. He had definitely ingested too much sugar the night before.

"James, did you hear anything I said?"

"Of course I did." He yawned, shaking his head and sending crumbs in all directions.

"Hey! I worked hard on making that pile." Remus pouted.

"Shut up, Lupin. No one cares about you and you're minor accomplishments."

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to me, Prewett?"

"I will never regret in-taking that much sugar nor will I regret those wonderful moments we had locked in that room together nor will I regret my failed attempts on your life, I just see them as one step closer to success." She smiled. Remus groaned and reached for another muffin.

"How are you so hyper right now?" James asked incredulously, staring at Alice who was bouncing up and down in her seat. "You had more sugar than me."

"Exactly."

"After four years, I honestly don't believe she crashes anymore." Lily muttered, elbowing Alice as she tried to poke her. _"I'm not touching youu_." She was singing until Lily picked up the butter knife and said 'watch it, Prewett.'.

"Hands up for chaining the blonde to a wall." All four hands went up.

"Why in hell would you want to be chained to a wall?" James asked Alice who looked a little too pleased to be awake.

"It's something I've always wanted to experience." She smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey, I have some good news!" Lily exclaimed.

"Not you too." Remus groaned and hit his head against the table.

Lily ignored his comment. "Gemmaline, Sirius, and Peter are coming back today!"

"Yes!" James cried, punching the air. "We can finally practice as a whole team!"

"Is that all you think about?"

"That and food." Remus smirked.

'*' '*' '*'

Two sisters moved quietly down the empty hallway, rays of morning light falling through the windows making a pattern on the wooden floor. They could hear the voices of their other siblings drifting from the dining room, certainly not waiting patiently.

"Mother, do we really have to arrive at the same time as them?" Edgar whined.

"It's a few seconds, I'm sure you'll survive." She responded with a scowl.

"You're just saying that because you don't have to go with them!"

"We can hear you all the way upstairs." Gemmaline said dryly as her and Adora walked into the large, but rather empty dining room.

"Why didn't you say up there?" Edgar muttered underneath his breath and his mother lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"It's not as though you belong down here." Damascus sneered.

"At least we're not of age and living at home."

"You're forgetting, _I,_still have a family-"

"Damon." Their mother commanded. "Don't you have to be at the ministry soon?" It wasn't that she hated conflict, in fact she quite loved it; Ambrosia Grae only did what was right when she felt that she had to for sake of her title as 'wife' and 'mother'.

"I just want to wish my siblings a wonderful day back and school and that I'll miss some of them until Christmas."

"Grow up." Adora muttered.

"What was that? Last time I checked _I'm_not best friends with blood traitors or mudbloods."

"They are better people than you'll ever be." Adora hissed, her voice low and eyes narrowed like her mother's.

"Dear sister, even tarnished silver is better than battered trash." Damon picked up an apple from the table and left the room with a smirk on his face. Adora and Gemma stared after him with red faces and hatred boiling in their veins.

"And you're going to stand there and let him say that, mother?" Gemmaline said incredulously, casting her eye towards the stony woman with her arms folded over her chest and her dark eyes exempt from any emotion.

"You're friends with blood traitors _and_mudbloods?" She narrowed, pursing her lips.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What more can be said for you two?" The sisters stared blankly at their mother who brushed away their presence and said, "The portkey is the bowl of fruit and you have four minutes." With that, she lifted her chin and left the room.

'*' '*' '*'

Severus Snape walked through the halls of the castle, walking in silence beside Gemmaline who was obviously put-out about something. Severus didn't have to ask, he just knew and like any good friend, he knew that she just needed silence and to know that there was someone there. As they walked towards the Great Hall his mind couldn't help but replay those threats that Lucius and Oliverus had made that night before.

_They pulled him aside, roughly five-minutes before dinner was served. Purpose was glimmering in their eyes and both wore hardened expressions, not at all matching the feelings in their eyes: Pride shown in one, while uncertainty reigned in the depths of another._

_"We told you to watch your step, Snape." Lucius hissed._

_"But I heard you're friends with Evans the mudblood." Oliverus added. Severus couldn't look at him the same anymore, not after he had the balls to hit his sister._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You know perfectly well what we're talking about." Oliverus hissed. "You're supposed to helping them; not hurting them."_

_"Since when do you care?"_

_"Since my mother threatened to ground me again since, apparently, Gemmaline and Adore are still too 'Gryffindor'."_

_"And you know what we found on the kitchen counter the other day?"_

_"Owls from Evans." Lucius added._

_"And those were supposed to have ended."_

_"You know, Severus. If you don't start taking responsibility then we might just have to tell your father what he has for a son."_

_"And can you imagine how disappointed he'll be-"_

_"Stop." Severus muttered._

_"Has the message sunk in?" Lucius sneered. Severus nodded and the elder boy's gripped lessened. "Good."_

_"Now, no one needs to know this happened. Understood?" He nodded again and the two boys walked away and disappeared around the corner._

Now Severus was walking into the Great Hall, leaving Gemmaline with only a weak, parting smile. He couldn't understand why, but the two boy's threats scared him and he could feel the heat of their eyes on his back as he sat at the table.

There was a fiasco at the Gryffindor table as Gemmaline and Sirius were loudly greeted by their friends. Severus sighed, almost wishing that he could have sat there and felt accepted. Instead he was sitting at a table surrounded by barely touched food, callous gazes, black, green, and dull shades of silver. Not even so much as a welcome back smile was exchanged with him but it was okay because he knew that he would be able to catch up with Lily and Gemmaline eventually; and knowing he at least had two friends was far better than having none at all.

'*' '*' '*'

Later that day, friends caught up with friends, an emergency quidditch practice was scheduled and Adora Grae lost track of Taylor who had dissapeared for a reason which she wasn't really listening to, she had too much else on her mind.

Adora sighed and lifted herself from the armchair, remembering she had an owl to send off to her mother, informing her that she needed a little more money for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

She quickly found a quill and scribbled something onto a piece of parchment. She grabbed a coat from her bed and moved toward the door.

"Adora is that you?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, good. I thought it was Kerigan or Emily."

"Nope, just me."

"Sneaking out?" Kendra smiled.

"Actually no, that's Wednesday. I'm just going up to the owlery."

"Mind if I join?" She asked brightly. "Ker and Emily are due back soon and I have a letter for my mum."

"No problem."

"Great, just give me a second." Kendra darted to her bed to grab her jacket and letter that was sitting on her nightstand. "Alright." The two girls left the common room and headed for the owlery.

"So how was your Halloween, Adora?"

"Terrible, what else." She laughed. "How was yours?"

"The feast was pretty good, seeing that someone stuffed the pumpkins with fireworks but other than that, it was generally awful. And by the end of the night my sister and Emily were starting to pick fights with Taylor and I."

"So that means they're going to be stupid for the next two months?"

"Most likely."

"Wonderful."

"So where is Taylor again?"

"Beats me, but I'll place my bets that she's in the owlery because it's too cold to go out in the forest."

"Isn't it colder in the owlery?"

"Well, yes. But it's a longer walk to the forest."

"I see."

"Either way she's somewhere where animals are." The two girls walked through the castle corridors exchanging light hearted conversation and pieces of gossip until they arrived in the owlery and felt the cold air against their cheeks.

"Taylor, you up here?"

"Over here, Adora!" Taylor's voice exclaimed. Then she came walking around a corner with her miniscule owl in her arms and worry written across her face. "Good, you brought Ken too!"

"What happened to Ruby?" Adora asked staring at the small, purple-gray owl.

"Why do you call her Ruby if she looks purple?"

"Because, at the time, Taylor didn't want to admit she was purple even if it was her favourite color."

"That makes sense." Kendra muttered, trying to understand and keep her teeth from chattering at the same time.

"What happened to her?" Adora repeated.

"She was going too fast and a gust of wind pushed the poor thing into a post and I think her wing broke. Ken, do healing spells work on animals?"

"I think they might."

"It's worth a try." Taylor pulled the small owl from her scarf and set it on the floor, frowning as it shivered. "Don't worry, Ruby. Five seconds and you can be warm again."

Kendra crouched down and pulled her wand from her robes. "Nobody saw me use this spell, right?"

"Right." The two girls smiled. Kendra nodded and cast the spell. A slow jet of purple light was expelled and suspended above its wing until a gust of wind blew it away. The little owl shifted a bit before moving it's wing again and Taylor pulled food from her pocket lured Ruby toward her.

"That's a good girl." She smiled.

"Did it work?" Kendra asked curiously.

"I'm checking that right now." Gingerly, Taylor ran her hand the frail, purple wing, where the break was. "It worked!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Ken."

"No problem. But remember, nothing happened."

"Your secret is safe with us."

'*' '*' '*'

It was a Tuesday night in the Gryffindor common room and two second years had just finished their homework and relieved smiles were on their faces.

"Come on, Dudley." The young girl yawned as she stood up. "We're going to the library."

"Only if Teddy goes."

"Of course he's going." She glared at Theodore who was sitting on a oversized armchair, scribbling something onto a long piece of parchment.

"I have homework, so I'm afraid I can't." He smirked and Emma pursed her lips.

"Fine, let's go, Dud." She stated and proceeded to drag him through the portrait to the stairs.

"Em, we don't need to do this." He muttered. "They're my problems, not yours."

"You're my best friend. I make your problems my own."

"What about Teddy?"

"He's to busy doing 'homework'." She giggled as they walked into the library. "Let's sit here." She pointed to small table away from the other students and quickly set to work pulling several large, elderly books from the shelves. When she finally sat down, the stack of books towered far above the small second years and there were only five or six books.

"Emma, do we really have to do this? You're making a fuss out of nothing."

"This isn't 'nothing', Dudley."

"Nightmares are 'nothing'." He argued.

"No. Dreams are nothing. Whatever is haunting you is _something._"

"Yes, a _nightmare._ People get them all the time."

"No, Dud. They don't get them like you."

"Em, this isn't w-"

"Worth it?"

"No that not what I-"

"I am your friend, Dudley Evans. I care about you and if you care the slightest about me you'll satisfy me and read a few passages."

"Emma, it can't do _anything._"

"Then it can't hurt you, can it?"

Dudley was silent, he couldn't win the argument. Emma pulled out a chair and pulled a leather-bound book from the top of the pile.

"This one...is a book about myths." She flipped through the pages until her finger finally landed on the correct one. "It's the story about the Welsh derivation of the serpent following the biblical creation- Here. Read this part." Dudley's eyes followed her small finger to a paragraph and he began to read, skeptically.

_And a serpent was created, the__in__carnation of evil. It's eyes were of a sheerest read and it' loyalty was bound to those whom could speak its__parseltongue__; that was the master of__ villainy.__The serpent was__three hundred__units long and__its__body slithered__along__the ground. Fangs nearly of nearly fifty units hung from__its__mouth, long and dripping with crystalline poison. It was the only creature that Lucifer had claimed his own, a near equal._

"I don't-"

"That's not it. Read this too." She flipped another page.

_A man pleaded for the life of his daughter; bartering with Satan's cruel eyes. Lucifer only spat at his feet and laughed at his misery as the man continued to cry out in desperation._

_"I'll do anything! All I ask is for my daughter to be safe__and__happy."_

_"Then offer yourself to me." Sneered the devil._

_"No" The man replied._

_"Hand over your soul and your daughter shall be released."_

_"I-I-" The man stuttered._

_"She'll be happy..." The man fought with his conscience but the more he thought about his daughter, the smaller the price of his soul seemed._

_"Anything for her happiness." He answered. Lucifer wasted no time and immediately summoned the serpent from__its__chamber._

_"How easily you sacrifice yourself. Your soul will be mine and you will be bound to suffer in exile while your daughter loves and lives in endless wealth."_

_The man bowed his head and surrendered as the serpent left the arms of__its__master and sunk it's fangs into the flesh of__its__victim; spreading a poising like fire through his veins._

_"Your soul will be indefinitely bound to this serpent and your suffering will know no limits for you've sacrificed all that you are for the safety and happiness of those you love; everything comes with a bargaining price._

"That's a myth, Emma. It proves nothing. It doesn't even sound like-"

"Dudley, you had gotten bitten by the snake Nashini,-"

"Nagini."

"And ever since-

"No, Emma. There isn't anything wrong with me. I'm just having nightmares."

"Dudley, just read what else I've found." She closed the first book and flipped open a second one. "This book is an explanation of Welsh myths." She pointed to a section titled _"The Serpentis Myth._" and gestured for him to continue reading.

_By myth symptoms include a mortal transformation by the darkness of a new moon, beginning in the early hours of the evening and, in some cases, continuing through dawn of the next day. The afflicted have explained it as 'being tortured beyond human comprehension' and often times, self-__mutilation__is a result. The myth holds that the afflicted become part snake and have had direct affiliation with the devil himself. Most stories would describe the cures as wearing the skin of a python and drinking an ancient remedy but neither one have been proven._

"Dudley?" She said gently, but he shook her away and continued staring blankly at the shelves of books.

"That sounds nothing like me." He whispered. "It can't."

"I have another book...I was lucky to find it- here." She flipped to a page but Dudley didn't move his gaze.

"I don't want to read anymore. This obviously is nothing like my problem."

"Read it." She pushed the book in front of him. He grumbled but eventually gave in.

_Serpentine: A magical affliction derived from the poison of a cursed serpent. Carrier serpents are rare and, by myth, passed down by tradition through dark wizarding families. Inflicted through venom, the victim will suffer unimaginable torment and, again, by myth only on the 'darkest night' or those of a new moon. It has been said that the victim's soul is bound to the master of the serpent and the__afflicted__will be consistently tormented until their soul is released by the death of the serpent. The last affirmed case of Serpentine was 1834 and there have been four possible cases since. Most victims of Serpentine will die within the first fifteen episodes because they cannot take the torture and simply give-up. During an episode the victim must fight for their life and do whatever it is they can to hold on or else their body will be defeated and the will simply fade into a tortured soul._

There was a silence as Dudley Evans stared at the page. Emma stood beside him with glazed over eyes, never wanting to see her best friend so hurt, but understanding that something's have to happen.

"It's not true." He whispered. "They're just nightmares, nothing more."

"Should we tell someone?" Theodore asked, announcing that he was standing right behind them. "About the...serpentine."

"There is nothing to tell." Dudley argued.

"Emma, should we tell someone?"

Emma heard his question and was now searching for a viable answer but her eyes drifted to the forgotten pages of the book. "Emma?"

"No." She replied simply. "...He'll get treated like a werewolf."

"They're just _nightmares._" He sobbed.

"Right here, _declared as a threat to humanity in 1836 when an afflicted man went on a rampage that ended with the murder of four wizards and three muggles._It goes on to say that he was later sentenced to immediate death."

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me!" Dudley hissed and violently slammed the book closed. "That will _never_ be me." Theodore and Emma exchanged frightened glances as their best friend stormed out of the library. They had never seen him this outraged and it was scaring them. As friends are, they quickly gathered their things and hurried out of the library after him.

'*' '*' '*'

"Lily is that a multi-colored muffin?"

"I believe it is." Lily smiled, taking a bite.

"I want one." Gemmaline pouted as she sat down on the bench.

"Too bad, I believe a first year got the last one."

"Why did you say that? You know I won't hesitate to step on one."

"That would be why I didn't tell you which one it was."

"I see what you did right there. Very clever, Emerald, very clever."

"What was our Potions homework?" Alice asked, looking from Lily to Gemmaline.

"I wasn't here. Dearest Lily, what was our homework?"

"To write a one-foot essay." She laughed.

"Eh, I've written longer." Gemmaline dove underneath the table and pulled a piece of parchment from Lily's bag and set it on the table for her and Alice.

"Ten minutes." Alice said looking from the clock to Gemmaline. "You think we can do it?"

"Eh, we've done worse." The girls started copying Lily's essay onto their parchment.

"You're not copying that word for word are you?"  
"Of course not! We're procrastinators not idiots."

"We're also lucky that we can decipher your handwriting." Alice added.

"Hah! For once I actually did my homework and Gemmaline didn't!" Sirius exclaimed, glancing over at the girls.

"That's because you had Remus do it!"

"It's done." He shrugged.

"Wait, I did your homework?" Remus asked with confusion.

"Remember when I offered to throw away the fourth draft you made?"

"You took it didn't you."

"Charmed my name on top." He said proudly.

"Why couldn't you just use James's paper?"

"Because he used your third draft."

"I didn't feel like doing work this weekend!" James defended.

"You know what, I hate both of you. Peter, today it's just the two of us."

"'Kay, you're not going to like this but..." Sirius started and Peter slowly lifted his essay from his bag.

"Fifth Draft." Peter said, his voice a little wary. Remus scowled.

"I'm sorry I like to have multiple drafts."

"Don't apologize. Your quirks are getting up better grades." James smirked and Remus made a disgusted noise.

"Speaking of grades...hey, Gem?" Sirius called across the table. "Done yet?"

"Zip it, Black, or I'll castrate you.".

"She get's that from her mother doesn't she?" James whispered to Sirius who nodded vigorously, ignoring her penetrating glare.

"Well, _I'm_going to potions before anyone gets murdered or worse..." Remus yawned as he stood up.

"I see, walking away from your crime." Sirius said accusingly.

"On the contrary, I was a good boy this morning that not only did my homework but resisted the urge to cause trouble."

"I don't even want to know what you're planning on doing tonight." Lily muttered.

"You planned something without me?" James exclaimed.

"James, we've been over this before. I formulate the plans and share my ideas with you and Sirius-"

"What about me?" Peter interjected.

"You help me formulate in Arithmancy, remember?"

"You let _Peter_ help formulate?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I'm right here!"

"Sorry, Pete."

"James, mate. We've been over this before." Sirius laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Sure." James grumbled.

"POTIONS." Remus cried, jumping to his feet and getting odd looks from everyone. "What? Aren't you excited?"

"Who gets excited for Potions?" Alice muttered.

"It's Prynne's last day!"

"Ooh! Let's go make fun of her hopelessness!" Gemmaline exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Let's go, Remus."

"Gem, you didn't finish your essay!"

"Like I care!" She laughed and skipped out the hall, arm and arm with a skipping Remus which was certainly raising questions among the school.

"Unbelievable." Lily grumbled.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked with confusion. "Why were Remus and Gemmaline skipping without me?"

"Where were you for the last five minutes?" Alice questioned.

"He blanks out from time to time, it's normal." James laughed.

"Did I do it again?" He asked, running a hand though his shaggy black hair as James nodded. "Shit, what did I miss?"

"Gemmaline and Remus's happy dance as they realized today was Prynne's last day."

"YES! Let's go Jamesie! I want to make fun of her hopelessness!" Sirius pestered, tugging on James arm.

"Funny, that's the same thing Gem said." Lily chuckled with amusment.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"WE'RE GOING!" James laughed, and jumped to his feet. Sirius was giggling with utter anticipation as he, James, and Peter left Lily and Alice in the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you jumping for joy, Lils?"

"Eh, she's a bitch and I can't help but think of the phrase 'Love me or hate me you're still thinking about me'."

"Lily!"

"What?" She shrugged. "It's true."

"Did innocent Lily Evans just insult a _professor_?"

"Come on, Al, it's a substitute. Does it really count?"

"I suppose not, but either way."

"We should get going, though."

"Wait, I'm almost done with my essay!"

"You mean copying mine."

"I'm changing a few words." She defended. "Like, instead of Purple-Bellied Grindylow I put Amethyst-Stomached Swimming-Thing."

"Really, Al?"

"Nah, but it does sound cuter doesn't it?"

"Merlin." Lily laughed. "Come on, we're going."

"Hmph. Oh, fine." Alice yawned and stood up, gathering her papers. "You know, if anything, at least we can laugh as the others get detentions."

"Exactly." Lily smiled deviously and the two girls left the hall.

'*' '*' '*'

"Excuse me, Miss Prynne?" Gemmaline cried as she waved her hand around in the air.

"Yes, Grae?" She hissed, her eyes flashing, _almost_dangerously.

"What are you going to do following tomorrow when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Certainly never coming back." She answered with a monotonous tone.

"So you're going to be living with your family?"

"What else would I do?"

"Good point, you have no husband or even betrothed, and you're lacking the necessary intelligence and heart needed to become a healer, and you're really not as cunning as you wish you were, so I suppose you wouldn't be very cut out for ministry work...but that's okay because there is always-"

"Detention, Gemmaline." She hissed.

"Grow-up, Sylvia. You and I both know that I enjoy detentions."

"Only because you're never alone." She smirked, believing that she found an answer.

"Exactly."

Prynne smiled and walked away, continuing the lesson and believing that she had silenced her.

"Miss Prynn!" Sirius exclaimed jumping out of his chair. "I have a comment of necessity!"

"Sit down, Black." She said coldly, and Sirius fell into his chair as she turned back to the board.

"Can I please say it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a pasty on top?"

"Do you want me to tell your mother about your disruptions?"

"I don't really care, she thinks you're a hopeless wannabe."

"I'm not giving you a detention, Black, and if you continue acting out I'll take it up with Dumbledore about having you expelled."

"You can't-"

"Yes, Lupin?"

"I have an idea." He whispered to Sirius and then proceeded to ask Prynne a detailed question about the properties of roots that eventually became Remus proving how little qualified she was to teach potions. A note appeared in the margin of Sirius' book.

_Gemmaline: You better get a detention. If I come here alone she'll kill me._

_Sirius: I'm working on it!_

_Gemmaline: Well, work faster!_

"I've got it!" Sirius whispered to James. "Pull out the map." James pulled the map from his bag and opened it up under the desk. "Is anyone walking down the corridor?"

"Mrs. Norris is making her way, there's a first year, and it's looks like McGonagall is coming this way for something."

"She probably needs something from the store closet."

"Oh, really?"

"Sirius Black. Do you ever stop talking?"

"No ma'am." She glared viciously at him and turned back to the board. "Alright." Sirius whispered back to James. "When Minnie is practically outside the door, tap my shoulder."

"What are you going to do?" He asked cautiously. Sirius motioned him closer and went into an explanation. "Brilliant." James grinned. "But how did you think of that?"

"Remus. Who else would suggest something like that."

"Very true."

Prynne continued to stand at the board, smiling to herself that she would finally have the fourth year who caused so much trouble, alone and with no one else to hold up her confidence. As the class continued, Gemmaline became more and more impatient, casting frequent glances at Sirius who would counter them with a suggestive wink. Then the time came, James elbowed Sirius who smirked and rose to his feet.

"Sirius Black, for the love of Merlin, _sit down_." Prynne cried, her face red with anger.

"COSETTE! YOU WHORE." Sirius cried out and all of his friends, sunk back into their seats, shaking their heads, aside from James and Remus who were doing all in their power to keep from laughing.

"Sirius Black I _will_ not give you a detention."

"I SAW WHO YOU WERE ON TOP OF IN THAT BROOM CLOSET, YOU LITTLE SLYTHERIN WHORE GETTING IT-"

"I refuse to do it-" The door flew open and an angered Mcgonagall walked in, her eyes flashing from Sirius to Prynne.

"Mr. Black. Sit down." Sirius hung his head and returned to his seat, secretly smiling as his plan unfolded. "And you, Sylvia. How dare you tolerate such behavior. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Miner-"

"Professor McGonagall to you, Miss Prynne."

"If I give him a detention then I'll have him and Miss Grae."

"I understand, but for allowing this to happen you deserve that punishment." She glared.

"Please understand." Prynne pleased. "Gemmaline _and_Sirius."

"I know, I've had them in detention almost religiously since their first year."

"This may be your last day of this year, Sylvia. But mark my words." McGonagall lowered her voice to a dangerous octave. "If you _ever_ want to teach at this school again you will stop complaining about something that us teachers had dealt with for four years, and take control of your classroom."

"I-"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said with defeat. "I understand."

McGonagall turned away from Prynne and proceeded to leave the classroom but not before she issued Sirius a detention with Prynne herself. After she had left, Sirius smirked as his own success and looked down at his paper to see that another note had appeared in the margin.

_Gemmaline: Very nice, Si. Not only did you have Prynne shaking in fear but you got Cosette to cry and admit to being just like her mother._

_Sirius: I thought you might like that, I'm tactful that way._

_Gemmaline: Oh sure._

Class was dismissed early, for Prynne was too humiliated to continue and that single moment was the most satisfying moment of the Gryffindor's short lives.

'*' '*' '*'

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to the first Quidditch Match of the season between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff because the Slytherins refused to play first this year. Thank Merlin they won't be masking the same mistake as last year-"The overenthusiastic voice of Hufflepuff, Alex Diggory roared through the swelling stands. Excitement was pulsing through the Gryffindors veins as they waited for their cue but one in particular was practically bursting. James Potter knew that not only was this the best team they've had in a long time, but that morning, following breakfast, Lily Evans not only told him good-luck but that she'll be cheering _for him_. Lily Evans would be specifically cheering for James Potter. There was absolutely nothing that could shatter his good feelings.

"On this side we have the Gryffindors! And they're new captain and keeper, Simon Carlson!" The stands erupted into crazed cheers as the maroon and gold team walked out to the field, Simon Carlson in the lead and the other players close behind. "For your beaters, the beautiful Alexandra Bell and James Potter!" The cheers were almost overwhelming but James could still hear Lily's cheers and words above the rest, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. "Sirius Black and Gemmaline Blac- I mean Grae as chasers and finally Frank Longbottom as Gryffindor's seeker!" The stands were cheering and Sirius whispered something to Gemmaline that caused her to punch him in the stomach.

"And coaching for the home team, also known as the favorite and otherwise-" There was a pause which was likely filled with Alex getting reprimanded. "My apologies, team captain and chaser for Hufflepuff is seventh year, Gideon Prewett! Taking position as world's awesomest seeker and my future girlfriend, the- _sorry professor-_ Miss Carly Viridor! As chaser you better be cheering for the beautiful Landon Carlson and Laine Oakley. And finally we have chaser Kyle Burr and keeper Colton Reed! One final note, BADGERS RULE!"

Cheering erupted on both ends of the stadium as both teams took their respectable places on the field and with one blow of the whistle and the toss of a quaffle, the match began.

Players raced back and forth, maroon and yellow blending together as opposing sides clashed in a desperate fight for victory. Goals were scored on either side but in the end it all came down to speed and after an hour and a half of a close battle, the war was won and the tiny golden snitch rested safely in the hands of Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom.

Following the match the Gryffindor common room was full of life, laughter, and enough food to save the world. Not only were they celebrating a fair win, they were celebrating the rise of good over evil and ousting of Professor Sylvia Prynne. Butterbeer flowed in plenty and everyone let go of their sorrows and celebrated the fact that they were alive.

The proud team made their entrance and were greeted by cheering and laughing loud enough to wake up a sleeping volcano or, in the least, a first year with an early bedtime. The party progressed through the night and a little ways into the morning. Fireworks were shot off and screams were exhausted when a few backfired and plummeted towards a group of gossiping fifth year. A cake was even made in celebration of Prynne's leaving.

Near the windows at a table distanced from the lot, third years Adora Grae and Taylor Holland reclined at a table to watch the scene of the night. Spending it near each other, gossiping about the sights of Hogwarts.

"I didn't think Lily had it in her to dance."

"Especially in public. I mean, look at how close she is to James now."

"And from the look on his face he still has his balls."

"That's what he thinks. He'll probably look down later and lose it."

"You don't think they have a thing, Tay?"

"It seems unlikely. This is stubborn Evans we're talking about."

"Actually it's more like gossiping."

"Either way, I don't see how she would think of him as any more than a friend."

"Look at the way she's looking at him. If that's not love than I don't know what is."

"I see more sexual tension between a rock and a hard place than I see in Lily and James."

"James wants her though."

"Of course he does, but Lily feels absolutely nothing."

"You are so wrong, Taylor. I think she might like him."

"I'm still going to argue with you."

"Alright, changing subject-"

"Hah. Look at Kerigan going after Sirius."

"If she blinks any faster her eyelashes might fall off."

"Honestly, I don't feel nearly as much remorse for her eyelashes as I feel for that skirt."

"Forget eyelashes and skirts. Think of that bra...socks can only smell so good."

"She looks so desperate."

"Is it just me or does Sirius look honestly afraid?"

"Wouldn't you be scared if that was throwing itself at you?"

" Definitely, and speaking of who won't be getting any, you know who should start going out?"

"Who?"

"Kendra and Austen. They'd be so cute."

"Where is that girl anyway?"

"Come to think of it...I don't see Austen either." She winked suggestively.

"He's with his friends by the fireplace, stupid."

"Or is he...?"

"Oh, shut up." Adora laughed.

"Do you know if Remus has anyone?"

"Nope, but I've heard a rumor that he's looking after that hufflepuff girl in their year."

"The one that Diggory asked out during the match?"

"She refused him quite blatantly."

"Oh-"

"Don't worry, Tay. You'll have your chance yet."

"I don't-"

"I'm your best friend, you don't get away with anything."

"I hate you – oh, look you're almost out of Butterbeer and cake. Let me poison- I mean, _get_ some more for you-"

"Sit down, Tay. I've got it covered.-"

"Haven't you learned that the summoning charm and food don't work?"

"I'm using a different kind of summoning charm." She smirked. "Tanner!" A boy spun around and darted over. "Is there any Butterbeer left?"

"Why of course." He answered quickly, a smile playing at his lips. "Would you like some?"

"That would be absolutely perfect and would it be too much trouble to get some for Taylor too?"

"Not at all."

"And if you bring cake...it might even be worth a dance...or two."

"For that price I'll bring you five pieces of cake, Adora Grae."

"Just one for each of us will be sustainable."

"And a dance before the night is over?"

"Of course." She smiled and he disappeared through the crowd of people.

"This is definitely the first time I've seen you play this card." Taylor laughed.

"That's because I haven't shared my philosophy of boys yet."

"Do tell-"

"If he really likes you, he'll do just about anything you ask."

A moment later Tanner arrived with two large pieces of the cake and Butterbeer glasses filled to the brim.

"Thank you, Tanner. And I'm saving a dance for you later." She smiled and gave a little wink. The boy blushed and scurried back to brag to his friends "Merlin!"

"What?"

"Did you discover you actually have hidden feelings for a first year?"

"No! Of course I would get the piece with her eye on it." Adora groaned, staring at Prynne's blinking, dark eye. "Taylor, hand me your fork."

"You're so lucky I don't eat like a barbarian _all_of the time." She said as she handed her fork to a mischievously smirking Adora who began to pummel the frosting of the cake with the metal prongs of the fork. She smiled victoriously when it became and unrecognizable mess of crumbs and white frosting.

'*' '*' '*'

Sirius stood next to Remus, surveying the successful party and laughing at the random scream of students as fireworks exploded, unannounced, beside their ear. Sirius had spent the majority of the evening dodging an obsessive 3rd year (one whom he was pretty sure was one of Adora's friends, but he would confront her about that later). He felt proud tonight, proud of the game he played and how few errors they made a s a team and lastly, he was proud of the freedom they had now that Prynne was gone.

"Can you believe James and Lily?" Sirius finally said.

"It's really odd seeing them getting along but, at the same time, it's almost kind of nice."

"Are you getting this bad feeling...?"

"Full moon in five days."

"No, not that one, the other one."

"That things are too good to be true?'

"Or to last."

"Actually, yes."

"See I knew that cake wouldn't last forever."

"You need help."

"You know what else we need."

"Hmm."

"More cake. You know the saying, 'when times are good, celebrate with cake'."

"That is _your_saying, dimwit."

"Eh, it's still a good one."

"This party is almost getting boring."

"That's preposterous. I'm here."

Ignoring him, Remus continued. "I think it's time for a slow song."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Why so worried, Si?"

"You know exactly why, Lupin."

"Do I?"

"JAMES!" Sirius cried but James shot him a 'don't blow it' look and returned to his conversation with Lily.

"Can't stop me." Remus grinned and with a f lick of his wrist the song changed and all the girls squealed, grabbing a partner and scrambling to the floor with the exception of first and second year who rolled their eyes and decided to turn in.

"I am going to _kill_you if Kerigan comes."

"Sure.." Remus smirked. Sirius caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and shoved Remus into the wall.

"Oi! GEM!" Gemmaline spun around and looked at Sirius with her 'what-the-hell' face. "Dance with me!" He grabbed her briskly and they started twirling around, Gemmaline laughing at Sirius' paranoid expression.

Kerigan grunted and turned to Remus who was starting to back away into the shadows of the stairs. She pulled on a sweet smile and started advancing on him.

"Hey, Rem. Dance with me."

"I'm a terrible dancer."

"As am I." She came closer and Remus gulped. Eventually he gave in and could hear Sirius' barking laughter across the room.

'*' '*' '*'

"Is there anything left for us to do?" Adora asked Taylor with a distinctly bored tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see, we don't need to confiscate letters for information, there isn't anything important going on, -"

"We could just stalk the marauders for entertainment."

"They're not nearly as exciting as they think they are."

"True, true." There was silence as they thoughtfully ate their cake.

"Ooh, we can watch Kerigan get shut down and listen as she whines to Lily."

"Or we could talk to Sirius and make fun of her. That way we don't have to listen to her."

"Nah, he's going to laugh with the team."

"Hmm."

"Ew, it's a slow song. It hate it when they do this."

"Oh, but Lily and James look so cute."

"Aside from the fact that Lily is still, generally, keeping her distance."

"Sirius is dancing with Gem."

"I think it's distraction to keep Kerigan away."

"Looks like it's working- wait where did she go?"

"Is she throwing a tantrum in our room?"

"No!" Taylor giggled. "She's dancing with Remus to make Sirius jealous!"

"He looks mortified!"

"I should go save him. That would be sure to piss off Ker."

"No! That would be a bad idea." Adora exclaimed. "Then you fall in love with him _again_ and I'll have to deal with lovesick _obsessive_ almost Alice like Taylor. It took an entire summer to cure your disease."

"Or if I go you're alone and forced to dance with Tanner because none of that actually happened and you know it."

"Whatever satisfies you." She smirked.

"Oh fine. I'll stay only because it's fun to watch everyone and not because I like you company."

"Whatever you want to believe, Tay."

"Shoot, I can't find Gemmaline or Sirius or Remus."

"What d'you mean, Gem is right there and ss she seriously holding a box of fireworks?"

"Looks like it. Oh, and so are the other two, they're coming down the stairs."

"Don't you think they'll run out at some point?"

"They wouldn't be marauders if they didn't have an endless supply of fireworks."

"New idea for tormenting them?"

"I like the way you think Taylor Holland." And for the second time that night the entire common room became a tangle of blinding light, flashes of colors, and booms so loud that people, in the moment, could forget who they were. Though, none of them could understand, their futures were brewing and the fog of uncertainty was not only setting in but thickening and one day, moments like this, would become dreams and distant, unattainable memories..

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter because I know that I did. **

**Personally, I'm really starting to get attached to Dudley's character. I can't figure out why, but I am. Him, Taylor, and Adora are quickily becoming my favorite extras XD**

**Anyway, I'm done talking and if there are any questions, suggestions, or even guesses on their futures, let me know and I'll reply because I'm on summer break and have virtually no life XD**


	22. Chapter 20: A Murder, A Runaway, and

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the length between updates but I've been wrestling with this chapter for a while now and I hope you can forgive me, afterall I am handing you 11,500 words about the marauders, aren't I? **

**Anyway, I have a short story that goes along with this chapter that I'll be uploading soon if anyone would like to check that out. It's about the news article that you'll be reading soon ;D**

**Soo, that's all I have to say. Wait, the Deathly Hallows trailer was intense and every time I watch it I come really close to crying because it's so wonderful and so sad at the same time and I'm going to stop talking now.**

**Lastly, please forgive me for some of the errors and inconsistencies in my writing, I got desperate to post this and I can't find my beta D= So without anything else to add, I now present unto you...**

**Chapter 20: A Murder, A Runaway, and a Terrifying Twist.**

* * *

Following the party, the last weeks of the term seemed to fly for the Gryffindors. The boys kept up with their antics, muffins were eaten, homework was copied, and another quidditch match was won and before they knew it, Holidays were only a week away and the entire school was decorated in it's cheerful Christmas attire. Wreaths and garlands hung from the rafters, carols were being hummed, and even the food took on a more festive color.

One morning the marauders and the three amulets were sitting together before they had to leave for their Potions class (which no one minded now that Slughorn had returned).

"Oh look." Gemmaline said dryly. "It's my mother's owl."

"Joy." Was the mutual response.

"What does she want of you now?" Alice asked as Gemmaline viciously tore the parchment from the bird's leg, causing it to squawk loudly.

"Don't hurt it!" Alice laughed.

"Why, that's not the worst thing that's happened to it. In fact once it got kicked in the head by my brother."

"Which one?" Lily asked.

"Trust me. They're all the same."

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"It's the family newsletter." She muttered sardonically, holding it out like it was covered in poison. The three girls and Sirius all remembered the Grae Family newsletter. It's something that the siblings receive every year with a list of all the events that they have to attend. But it also serves as a further reminder that Gemmaline and Adora will not, under any circumstance, be seeing most of their Gryffindor friends over break.

"So what's the schedule this year?" Sirius asked with amusement.

"You know what. I'm just going to read the whole damn thing." Gemmaline grumbled. "There's arrive home. Day one of Christmas shopping, then on the evening of Day two we have a personal dinner with the Malfoys, Blacks, and hopefully Snapes. Following that is day one of dress fitting which happens to be the first out of three. After the third day we have _five_ bloody hours of dancing lessons and after that Adora has to go to voice lessons and I'm forced to go with her. Christmas Eve is a family affair but I'm sure that Blacks will show up and maybe Ryans. Christmas morning is brunch with the Grandparents, then the ball and Prynne Castle or so we call it. Then the next few days are cult meetings, sleeping in, and damn etiquette lessons. The day before New Years Eve is when we spend the day, as a _family_, preparing, by hand, the ball room. No way out of that one. And finally it's News Years Eve which is actually fun."

"That sounds almost awful, Gem." Lily commented.

"What is your schedule, Lils?"

"Maybe some Christmas shopping and the three days of Christmas all revolve around family."

"Merlin, I'm jealous." Gemmaline muttered.

"Mine will be just as busy as yours." Alice added. "Although my parents aren't home until Christmas Eve so I have to stay with the Potter's."

"I'm so sorry." Lily said earnestly.

"S'alright. They like me better anyway."

"Me too." Sirius added.

"Did anyone see this article?" Remus asked, finally looking up from the _Prophet_.

"Which one?" Alice questioned, enjoying a cinnamon cranberry muffin while she did so.

"The one about the murder."

"Murder?"

"Yeah-"

"Just read it out loud." Gemma suggested.

"_Three days ago Leighton Everett had disappeared from a party in the London suburbs and aurors__have been searching for her since. As of three-fifteen Monday morning the search was concluded when her body was found buried eight feet underground in a forest near the border of Ireland. The case has been confirmed as a wizarding murder but no one has been brought into custody as of yet and the exact cause of death is not known but it has been narrowed down to either poison or suffocation._

_The last known person she spoke to was Percival Pettigrew, the second in command to minister. One of Leigh's close personal friends made it clear that Pettigrew could not be at fault because 'they were only having a friendly conversation'. Pettigrew was one of the first to be taken in to custody and was released hours later. But since, at least fifteen others have been named and taken in for questioning._

_Leigh Everett was everything but another ministry worker she was one of the major powers in the muggle department and was known for her kindness. She spent much of her short life donating time and treasure to numerous charities and there has already been talk of raising one in her name. Aside from charity work and her position in the ministry, she was also active in the MPS (Muggle Protection Society) where she withheld a prestigious position as their writer. She was responsible for writing over twenty different speeches for the organization in the three years she has belonged. You are about to be left with a quote from her last, written speech. "We are here, on this earth, not to judge greatness but to serve a greater purpose."_

"Peter," Lily noticed gravely, "They mentioned your father."

"I know. They always do." He whispered.

"Are there any pictures?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Gem agreed. "Are there?'

"Hold on-" Remus grumbled, turning back a page. "Okay, there is one of Leigh Everett and another of where they found her body."

"Let me see." Sirius muttered ripping the paper from his hands. He examined the second one, looking for anything familiar because there were one too many coincidences for this to be just another accident. First they mentioned Pettigrew and now they're saying how active she was not only with the ministry but with muggle rights.

When you first looked at the picture of the site where her body had been uncovered, all that could be seen was a small memorial of flowers and vines. Then you looked closer and you could see the broken twigs and even a few drops of blood on the tree, a small reminder of the struggle she had faced and if you looked even closer, underneath the petals of the third flower from the top, where a piece of bark had been scratched away, likely by the antlers of a stag, Sirius saw what he prayed he wouldn't. Right there, barely large enough to see was the engraving of a skull with the serpent slithering from its opened mouth.

"Gem." Sirius breathed. She looked at him weirdly because he had nothing else to say but instead pointed to that spot on the picture.

"Bloody hell."

"They weren't kidding, were they?"

"Bloody hell."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Sirius and Gemma responded at once.

"What we meant to say." Gemmaline added after a moment. "Is that you'll eventually find out but we don't have time to explain everything."

"Oh-"

"Just know that this murder is one of the worst things that will happen in our life time."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked Gemmaline.

"Because I have this bad feeling that it was the beginning of something very bad."

"Would anyone mind clueing us in?" James asked.

"Wait...did you find the mark in the picture?" Peter spoke up and Gemmaline nodded to answer his question. "That means they weren't just talking." It was Sirius's turn to nod.

"What is happening?" Alice spoke up.

"We can't tell you yet." Sirius muttered, looking at the picture again.

"But I should tell Adora."

"You tell your little sister but you don't tell us." Lily pouted.

"Because we can't!"

"Come on, Alice and Lily." James said standing up with Remus. "We're going to get liquor."

"If you won't tell us...we'll make you." Remus added with a devious grin.

"Because that'll work." Gemmaline laughed and rolled her eyes as the four left the Great Hall for Merlin knows where. "Adora! Get over here." She called down the table.

"Did you see the prophet?" She asked taking a seat between her sister and Sirius.

"Of course I did."

"Did you see the article about the murder."

"Uh-huh."  
"Look closer at the picture." Gemma muttered pushing the paper in front of her sister.

"What about it?"

"Here." Sirius pointed to the mark.

"What- oh...bloody hell."

"That's what I said."

"You know what this means." Adora started. "Mother brewed that poison."

"Adoraline." Gemma hissed. "I hate that woman but we don't need to start-"

"It's not a rumor." Sirius added.

"Sirius, don't scare her."

"I'm not scared Gemmaline. I was there. I heard them. I told you."

"Sorry." Gemma muttered. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine. And before you interrupt me and I lose my train of thought, I'm positive that Bellatrix and one of the Lestranges were helping."

"How many times have I told you not to sneak around? Adora, if they found out what you know it could cost you your life."

"First of all I was with Sirius. Second I don't need to be protected."

"Just because you're with Sirius doesn't make it okay."

"Gem. My life. I can make my own decisions and that was mine, okay."

"Can you two stop." Sirius interrupted. "Gemma, I told you I always look out for Adora because she's my little sister too. But you-"

"You think you're protecting me too." She said incredulously. "I'm _one_year younger than both of you. I don't need anymore protection."

"Adora, sit down. I have more I need to tell you."

"You should have thought about that before you started acting like you were better than me." Sirius sighed and pulled the younger Grae back on to the bench.

"Sirius, I'll-"

"We have three minutes before class, let Gemmaline finish." He muttered.

"Thank you, Si. Anyway, when we get home we have two choices, ignore it and pretend that we know nothing or take the case to a higher authority."

"Well, higher authority would be the right thing to do." Sirius commented.

"I'm pretty sure we should just ignore it and pretend that it's just another murder." Adora spoke up, her arms crossed indignantly.

"Adora's right." Gemma sighed. "If we say nothing the situation can go one of two ways, out of control or never again. If we say something it just goes out of control. I think I'll take my chances."

"Agreed."

"See, I'm not that immature." Adora muttered as she stood up and left.

"Our little sister is growing up." Sirius said, melodramatically wiping a tear from his eye and draping an arm around Gemmaline.

"She's going to be a bitch when she's older."

"Probably not a bitch, but she might have a bad girl streak."

"If saying something turns you on, then you probably shouldn't say it about my little sister." Sirius mouth formed an 'O' and he scurried from the Great Hall with Gemmaline shaking her head behind him.

'*' '*' '*'

"Alright. I think that's everything." James said, making a final leap off of his bed onto his trunk to close it.

"Sure, mate?" Sirius asked. "What about your broom?"

"You know, I've got at least seven more at home."

"That's right you could create an entire quidditch team with yourself."

"Exactly."

"So how's the Miss Lily situation going?" Sirius asked, leaning back into his bed.

"Well, we're friends and I'm perfectly okay with it."

"No, you're not, James."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"If I ask her out again she'll stop talking to me, and don't say tell her how I feel and see if she feels the same way because it's pretty obvious that that does not work considering she already knows." James sighed and sank into his bed, eyes locked onto his trunk.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You've tried just about everything haven't you?"

"Generally speaking, yes. So what's going on between you and Gemmaline?" James said suggestively.

"Same thing that has been forever. I don't like her that way. She doesn't like me that way and we're the only two who know that."

"Nah, you'll get together one day."

"It won't last."

"Yes it will. You two will be lovers forever." James laughed as Sirius made a gagging sound.

"Remus is the only one who doesn't think it would work."

"That's because Remus is a negative Nancy."

"Am not!" Remus announced as he walked into the dorm. "By the way, we need to get out now or we're not going home."

"Fine by me." Sirius yawned.

"And I go where he goes." James said, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his arms.

"All everyone ever talks about is you and Lily getting together and you and Gemmaline but I don't see anything but you two working out." He smirked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I guess he does believe in hope." Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around James in a protective, loving way.

"I'll leave you two lovers alone and in the mean time I'm going to catch the train. Did I mention that a few of the Hufflepuff girls wanted to sit with us?"

"No, you did not, but suddenly James does not sound nearly as appetizing as a few Hufflepuffs."

"Sirius, you can come but if you so much as say one pick-up line I will kill you."

"What if I say that I'm in Gryffindor because I too, like Godric Gryffindor, have an impressive sword. That's not really a pick-up-"

"I'll kill you."

"What if I ask a Hufflepuff to play hide and find, naked?"

"They'll have to say no because they like challenges." James burst into laughter at his own joke.

"I'll still kill you."

"Can I ask them if they want to see how Moaning Myrtle got her name?"

"I'm done with you Sirius." Remus muttered.

"Oh, I know what's going on." James smirked. "Remmy's got a hot date and he doesn't want us to ruin it."

"Is she pretty?" Sirius asked in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyelashes furiously.

"I-I think so." Remus blushed.

"That's cute." James smiled.

"Is she-" Sirius made a rude, sexual gesture.

"Get out of here." Remus laughed. "We're just friends."

"That's what he said about Gemmaline."

"Because that is what they are." Remus laughed.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE TRAIN NOW." Sirius roared, jumping up and not wanting to hear where this conversation led. " I WON'T LET LITTLE REMUS MISS HIS CHANCE AND I WANT A HUFFLEPUFF DAMNIT."

And with that they spilled out of their dorm room and into the train to start a very amusing journey.

'*' '*' '*'

"I'm bored." Alice complained, sprawling out across the seat of the train.

"Tell me about it." Gemmaline muttered, brushing more red polish over her nails.

"What is with you and red nail polish?" Lily asked, walking in with an equally bored expression.

"It's almost Christmas, isn't red fitting?"

"You also wore it on Halloween, that one time I saw you over the summer, when your cousin got married-"

"Actually, when he got married I wore black."

"Either way there are more colors than red."

"Don't you dare suggest green or even worse. _Pink._"  
"Actually I was going to suggest purple." Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a vile with dark purple polish in it."

"Ooh, that's pretty." Alice stole it from Lily's hands and was utterly entranced by the blue and red sparkles that floated through it.

"How come I've never seen you wear this?'

"Because," Lily answered. "I prefer au natural and Tuney gave it to me so I can't let it go to waste. I have an idea, Alice you can wear it for Christmas and Gem I'll let you wear it for New Years. That is if you're willing to part with red for a day."

"I suppose I could try." She smirked. For a long time the cabin was remotely quiet aside from the noise of Gemmaline gently blowing on her nails, Alice's occasional sighs, and the turning of the pages as Lily read a magazine. Eventually there was a slow knock on the door and Gemmaline shouted an obnoxious 'come in'.

"Oh. It's you." She groaned when Adora and Taylor walked in.

"I guess that's one way to be greeted." Taylor laughed and sat on top of Alice who had fallen asleep and was currently very confused.

"Why are you here, Adora." Gemma said, ignoring her.

"I wanted to apologize." She shrugged.

"What for?"

"For being a brat earlier. I don't want you to be mad at me when we get home. We need to stick together, Gem. Er- at least at home."

"Did something happen?" There was concern in her voice now and she was moving to her feet.

"No, nothing happened." She whispered. "I just needed to apologize."

"Apology accepted..."

"Thanks, Gem. Come on, Tay. We should be getting back." Adora and Taylor left the cabin and the three girls were alone again.

"Well that was odd." Lily observed. "I hope she's okay."

"I doubt it. I'll talk to her when get home because I have this bad feeling that something happened."

'*' '*' '*'

The train pulled into the station and students spilled from its doors and into the arms and welcoming words of their families.

"Dudley!" Lily called through the crowd, searching through the swarms of happy faces for her brother. She pushed through a few older students and found him wishing happy Christmases to his friends. "We need to go, Mum and Tuney are waiting."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's out making sure the car stays warm. Come on." She smiled warmly, tugging on his arm. "Have a good holiday you two."

"We will!" Theodore smiled.

"And make sure that Dudley writes! Other wise-" Emma added.

"You'll talk him to death when he gets backs., _we-_" Theodore muttered and backed away from the heat of her glare.

"Of course, I'll make sure he does, but we need to go now, Dud."

"Fine, I'm coming. Happy Christmas!" He called back as he followed his older sister through the crowds and finally to where his family was waiting.

"Dudley!" Petunia smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Let me go!" He spluttered and reluctantly she put him down and he jumped into his mother's arms. Lily stood there wondering what her sister's next move would be. Her eyes locked on Lily's and she stood in front of her, only an inch or two taller.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." She whispered. "I knew it wasn't your fault...but I- I couldn't help it." Petunia took a deep breath and continued. " I don't like it when we fight. Could you forgive me?"

"Of course, Tuney." Lily smiled at her in earnest. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, Lils." She grinned and hugged her little sister tightly, afraid of letting the moment slip away.

'*' '*' '*'

Remus Lupin caught his mother and father standing on the far side of the platform waiting for him. His mother wore a sad smile and his father kept glancing around, avoiding Remus's eyes as was usual. He waved at them and turned back to his friends and surprisingly, the three Hufflepuffs who had stayed in their company the entirety of the train ride.

"I think I should get going." Remus muttered. "I see my parents waiting."

"So do I but I'm not jumping at the first chance to join them." Sirius said and the blonde he had his arm around started giggling.

"I think it's sweet that he actually likes his family." Carly Viridor countered, stepping a little closer to Remus and farther from Sirius and her friend.

"I like my family." James offered.

"But do they like you?" Remus asked and the small group laughed as James sought an answer.

"That was an unfair question." He pouted.

"Sorry, Jamesie. Life's not fair. But I really need to go."

"You know, speaking of unfair questions...I really should go say hullo to your mother." Sirius pondered.

"What do unfair questions and my mother have in common?" James asked with confusion.

"No idea." He muttered. "But have a happy Christmas, Rem. I'll probably get put in the cellar again, but owl me anyway."

"You're parents put you in the cellar?" The blonde asked with worry.

"Well, only if I misbehave. Sometimes I'm in there an hour, but every once in a while I'll talk out of turn and get a day or two with only bread and water."

"That sounds terrible."

"Believe me, love. It is." Sirius smirked, and those who knew better shook their heads incredulously.

"I'm going now!" Remus called over the others.

"Happy Christmas, Remus!" They chorused back. He couldn't help but notice that Carly said nothing and just watched him walk away, biting her lip. As he walked through the crowd he kept asking himself where he went wrong and scolding himself for so much as thinking that he could ever have a relationship before James. But those thoughts all melted away when he heard someone call his name from behind. He spun around and she was running toward him, slightly out of breath and brown hair flying in all directions. He smiled at her warm hazel eyes and walked towards her, attempting to meet her halfway.

"Sorry, Remus. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have a happy Christmas and you should owl me, I-I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too" He smiled. "Happy Christmas, Carly."

"Happy Christmas, Remus." They smiled at each other and Remus turned away.

"Wait!" She called back, and he spun around to see her walking towards him. Suddenly he blinked and her face was only centimeters from his and he could feel the heat of her breath on his face. Then she kissed him and he kissed back, his arms winding around her waist and pulling her closer. And for that moment he felt the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

When the kiss was over they were both smiling at each other, shameless blush warming their cheeks until she whispered another good-bye, kissed his cheek and disappeared through the crowd to join her friends, leaving a dumbfounded Remus alone on the platform.

After a moment he collected himself and he caught Sirius giving him a thumbs-up from a distance away. Remus just waved him off and turned to his parents with an over-zealous smile on his face, not caring that they were too wrapped up in their own problems to notice.

'*' '*' '*'

Adora was resting in her bed, staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep as thoughts tumbled through her mind.

"Sleeping yet?" She heard her sister whisper from across the room.

"Not yet." She muttered in reply and proceeded to sit up, hugging her knees to her chest. Gemma took her seat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"So what happened?"

"Where?"

"Back on the train."

"Well Tanner decided that it would be funny-"

"No, I mean when you apologized to me."

"What about? I just said sorry."

"Ad, you were almost crying. What did you overhear?"

"I- I...fine." She grumbled. "Tay and I snuck over to Slytherin cabins again."

"Haven't I-"

"We've done it loads of times, Gem. Anyway, Oliverus, Narcissa, and Lucius were talking about something that Cissy had heard from Bellatrix. And according to them our parents are seriously beginning to consider disowning us when we get older."

"You didn't know that?"

"No, Gem. Kicking us out of the house, pretending we never happened, and erasing our history. It was Tom's idea that the ones without loyalties don't deserve their name."

"They wouldn't do that. Would they?" Gemma pondered.

"They did it to Andromeda."

"That's because she ran-off with a muggle-born and decided to get pregnant."

"Don't say it like that, you like Andy as much as I do."

"I never said I didn't like her. I just think she did a stupid thing considering the family she's messing with."

"What if she loves him?"

"Dearest Adora, love is an opinion."

"You're mad."

"Maybe, but at least I have some cunning."

"At least I have hope."

"Eh, hope is overrated."

"Pessimism is overrated."

"This conversation is over."

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you, Gem."

"I'm going to my room." She muttered. "I have better things to think about than my little sister's lame comebacks."

"They're not that bad."

"You're right, they're atrocious. Good night, Adora."

"Atrocious?"

"Good night."

"Don't get hurt."

"Get hurt? My room is barely five steps that way."

"You're going to go lie down and think, yeah?"

"It's the only thing to do at night." Gemmaline said slowly, confused to her sister's amusement.

"Thinking is like uncharted territory for you-"

"Sod off, you doxy." She muttered and closed the door to her room and muffling the sniggers of her little sister.

'*' '*' '*'

Sirius Black yawned as he sat in the dining room, his thoughts swapping between last nights dreams and the letters sitting on his nightstand. He was anxious for a particular Owl, one from that Hufflepuff he had become rather well acquainted with during the train-ride back. He had owled her the previous night wondering if she would be coming to the purebloods' Christmas Ball, because he had been thinking about getting his hands on her- "Gahh!" Sirius exclaimed and nearly fell out of his chair as Kreacher, their houself, pinched his leg and mysteriously appeared right beside him.

"Kreacher must ask if the young master would prefer muffins or toast." Sirius glared at the houself, ignoring the snorts of laughter from his little brother and the accusing way his father had glanced at him from atop the _Prophet_.

"Muffin." Sirius muttered, still maintaining a murderous glare. After Kreacher disappeared again he turned to the man across the table who was hiding behind a paper and the bitter steam of his black coffee. "Father, can we _please_ get rid of that thing."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?" He retorted, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah!" Regulus chimed. "By the way you jumped anyone else would'a thought you'd seen the Grim!"

"Speaking of Grim." Sirius muttered. "Do we really need to have dinner with the Malfoys _and_Prynnes?"

"I believe you can answer that for yourself." His father replied sternly.

Sirius grumbled something underneath his breath and snatched a muffin from the ungrateful house-elf who had once again appeared underneath the table shaking his head.

'*' '*' '*'

"Alice, dear, do have a dress for the ball?" Mrs. Potter asked as they ate dinner that evening at the dining hall of the Potter Mansion.

"I'm sure my mother picked something out."

"Well, I hope it's something blue. It's such a lovely color on you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. Have you decided on what guests you're inviting? Over the summer you mentioned something about letting us see our friends-"

"Yeah, mum!" Can Sirius, Pete, and Remus come over?"

"Not this year, loves." She smiled sadly. "I owled the Ryans because they're the most mild but Rosalind said that there would be some negative repercussions judging by what her brother keeps saying."

"So there's no way in Hell we'll be able to do it." James sighed.

"James Potter, do _not_use that kind of language in this house." Alice could be heard giggling in the background as his mum lectured. Then she turned to Alice who barely pulled it together. "Does he use this kind of language at school?"

"All the time." She replied with a straight face, smiling innocently as James glared at her.

"James Harold Potter, I thought you knew better. No desert for you." She turned back to Alice who was ready to burst. "You, my dear, may have anything you wish from the kitchen for your honesty."

"Mum! This is not fair! This is _Alice_!"

"Maybe you'll learn from your mistakes, James." She stated and stood up from the table.

"Mum!" He whined and Alice giggled menacingly.

"You said the 'H' word." She shrugged.

"I'm 14!"

"And still so young." She smirked and left the room as James groaned dramatically, flinging himself onto the table with a thud.

"Hey, James, where are those chocolate cookies?"

"Kitchen." He grumbled and picked himself off the table and after Alice. As she opened the kitchen cupboard she began laughing mischievously as she found a chocolate torte, brownies, and the biggest jar of the best chocolate chip cookies she had ever seen. James strode over and reached out to grab something, Alice just looked at him with disdain.

"You really don't think your mum used a spell, do you?"

"I _know_ she didn't." He boasted and reached out a finger to swipe some frosting off the top of the brownies but as soon as he finger touched them, a fit of uncontrollable laughter took him and he fell to the ground thrashing and screaming that it tickles. Realizing the curse that Mrs. Potter had wished on her son, Alice smiled deviously and took up a handful of cookies from the jar. She threw the handful of sweets at James and smirked to herself as he screamed and clutched his side, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Enjoying yourself, Alice?" Mrs. Potter's voice called from somewhere.

"Very much, thank you!" She called back.

"MAKE IT STOP." James screamed.

"Don't touch the deserts then, you dolt." Alice grinned and pulled the chocolate torte from the cupboard with an evil smiled etched on her face.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily yawned as she traipsed down the stairs on the evening of Christmas Eve, the smell of warm food wafting through their modest house, making the glow of the Christmas tree even brighter. Lily Evans loved Christmas Eve more than any holiday because it was spent as only the five of them, together, and for that day there was nothing wrong and even if the world was caving in around them, no one would point it out on Christmas Eve. Lily was sitting on the couch in their dainty living room, staring at the beauty of their tree which was dripping in a scattered array of sentimental ornaments and colored lights.

"Lils?" Her sister took a place on the other side of the couch.

"Er, hi, Tuney." She smiled. "Does mum need anymore help in the kitchen?"

"No, she sent me in here."

"Ah, that would mean she's getting frustrated."

"Of course." Petunia sighed and there was a slight silence that came between them.

"How is it?" Lily asked blankly and Petunia gave her a confused glance. "Living here, I mean, without Dud and I."

"Oh, well they're proud of you two, for getting such high-marks but they don't know much else aside from the letters you send."

"I mean you, Petunia."

"Well, it's like being an only child with weird cousins." She smirked.

"Oh, thanks." Lily smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but it get's lonely and you already know that I sort of wish I could have gone."

"Me too, you would have loved the guys in your class."

"Don't make me more jealous than I already am." She groaned.

"On the bright side, I've heard the girls are awful, though."

"Most girls are." She chuckled, thinking about her own reality which seemed so distant in the moment.

"Petunia!" Dudley yelled through the hall. "Mum wants you!"

"If he ruined that cake," She threatened standing up. "I swear to-"

"TUNEY!"

"COMING!" She screamed back. Merlin, did Petunia Evans have a temper when provoked.

'*' '*' '*'

"Remus, what did you do that for?" His mother hissed, hurrying into the kitchen after him.

"I don't want to listen to it, mum. All he does is pity himself because of me."

"Rem-"

"No, mum, I know it's not my fault but _six years_ and he is still moping."

"Remus-"

"He's destroying himself and we're here pretending everything is perfectly fine!"

"He feels _guilty._"

"_Six years._" He repeated. "That's how long we've been pretending."

"Remus, where are you going?"

"Anywhere." He muttered turning away and adding something under his breath.

"What did you say?" She breathed.

"I said, anywhere is better than here."

"Remus-"

"The full moon is in two days. I would hate to ruin your Christmas." He whispered and burst through the door, disappearing into the night and gently falling snow. This was the last straw, Remus Lupin couldn't take another Christmas like the rest.

"I love you." She whispered against the door and collapsed into the kitchen chair with hesitant tears, dripping down her cheeks.

Remus' father was oblivious to what had just happened, all he knew was that he was talking to his son, half hearted words coming from his mouth, and then he stormed away, into the kitchen. His father was a plagued man, guilt resting on his heart like a scar, a deep, lacerating scar that he could never overlook, never forget, and one that he had convinced himself, would never get over. Now as he sat in his own living room, staring at the twinkling decorations of the tree he saw that picture, the one someone in the streets of London had taken when Remus was barely six years old.

In that picture they were a young family on an outing to the streets of London and in the picture a young Remus was swinging between them, one small hand in each of his parents as they swung him back and forth, immersing themselves in laughter. It was their happiest memory because too soon afterwards, everything would change. While his mother found ways to look past it, his father couldn't move on. He lived in memories and that ornament, suspended from the fir branch by a piece of fraying red ribbon, _that _was his hope.

His thoughts stopped when he heard the sniff of his wife. His eyes left the ornament and found her, leaning against the doorframe with the face she wore when she was close to breaking.

"Where's Remus?" He felt himself say. She didn't reply for a long time. She just stood there, gaze fixed on his. He stood up, more questions plaguing his mind but never reaching his tongue until he was in front of her. Then he asked again in a whisper. She waited a long moment before shaking her head.

"He left."

'*' '*' '*'

Ten minutes later and Remus didn't understand what he did but at least he knew where he was. He had already run down the driveway, the endless stretch of pavement constructed to separate him from the rest of the world. Now all that remained was crossing the street into the small neighborhood. At this point all he needed was a fireplace so he could floo to the Potter Mansion. (He had forgotten to take the small bag of floo powder from his pocket after the trip with his family to Diagon Alley.) Soon he was standing in the neighborhood, a streetlight glinting over his head. He knew that at least two people from Hogwarts lived somewhere around here (thanks to summers of marauding around). Those two people were Severus Snape and Lily Evans. He was facing a desperate situation and he had to make a choice before he lost all feeling in his extremities.

With a sigh, he started walking towards her house trying to push away the words he said to his mother and what he had just done to his family. It wasn't like him to do this. It wasn't like him at all and now he felt that he deserved nothing more than to freeze to death in the middle of this street and with the full moon only days away, he wouldn't likely regret it. He shook these thoughts away when he suddenly found himself standing outside the Evan's door. Then he remembered who he was and he couldn't die, not without apologizing first because Remus Lupin was a lot of things but a coward wasn't one. Thick, maybe, but never a coward.

With a final sweeping glance, he looked to see if Lily was in her room but when he realized she wasn't, his heart sank. With a sigh he reached out to knock on the door. (Remus was in no mood to even think about how he knows so much about Lily Evans whereabouts.). Just as he was reaching out to knock, it flew open to reveal a very confused looking Dudley Evans.

"Uhm- Hello?"

"Er- Hi, is-"

"Aren't you from-"

"Hogwarts, yes. Can you please get your sister."

"Which one?" He asked. Remus was confused, he thought- he'd think about this later.

"Lily." He answered.

"Right. Be a moment." In confusion, the door closed again and he saw Dudley's shadow move away from the door. A minute later he could see Lily's taller outline and then the door opened.

"Remus? What the hell-"

"Long story." He muttered. "Can I just borrow your fireplace? I need to get to Potter's."

"It's Christmas Eve." She said, her brow furrowing.

"I know, but it's urgent." He pleaded, but she didn't look likely to give in.

"Rem, I don't-"

"Please, as Gryffindors." He begged. She pursed her lips and watched him for a moment.

"Fine, if you're looking to floo all we have is a fireplace and no powder."

"S'alright." He muttered. "I have some leftover in my pocket." Lily sighed and opened the door a little wider.

"My family is in the kitchen getting dinner ready, so as soon as you get in go right to the left and don't let anyone see you." With that voice, Remus had no doubt she was going to be a prefect next year. She opened the door and gave him the signal to come in and go to the left.

"Lily! Dinner is-" Petunia poked her head around the corner and caught Remus running across the small foyer.

"Don't say a thing, Tuney." Lily warned, and gave Remus a glare that told him to continue. Petunia just stood there, eyes moving from Lily to the spot where Remus just was. "I'll tell you later." She muttered and her sister nodded then Lily mouthed the last phrase. "Just don't tell mum and dad."

"Is that your sister?" She heard him whisper from behind the tree.

"Yes. Now would you like to tell me why you're showing up on my doorstep on Christmas Eve asking to go to Potter's?"

"I really can't say right now." He murmured and pulled the floo powder from his pocket. Seeing that he looked unusually worn, Lily tried to push the anger and confusion from her voice.

"Can you at least tell me how you know exactly where I live?" She smiled, trying to lighten the air which had suddenly grown colder.

"It's quite a funny story, really. But I'll save the details for another time." He smirked and Lily frowned in reply.

"Lily!" Her brother's voice exclaimed this time.

"Right, I need to go."

"Of course, thanks for letting me come in."

"Can't turn away a Gryffindor." She sighed. "I hope you have a better Christmas though."

"Me too." He muttered and threw some powder into the fire place, momentarily giving the whole room a festive, green glow. "Bye, Lils."

Lily waved at him and left the room to an exclamation of 'Potter Manor: James' room'. _James lives in a manor?_That was Lily's last thought before she joined her family for the holiday feast.

'*' '*' '*'

"Oi! Remus! What the-" Alice exclaimed, leaping off the bed and nearly losing her balance.

"This is supposed to be James's room!"

"It is. I'm waiting for him to finish changing so we can go downstairs. He takes longer than most girls you know-"

"Al, I'm- Remus?" James said with question as he walked out of his closet and saw on of his best friends standing in front of his fireplace.

"Really? You're bored being James?" Alice said sarcastically. Ignoring Alice he searched Remus expression for a hint of an explanation.

"What brings you here?" He finally asked.

"I'll tell you later." He muttered. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"You can stay until- whenever." He paused, almost mentioning the moon. "My mum doesn't notice people during the holidays."

"Thanks, mate." Remus breathed a sigh of relief and the tension in the room eased.

"Al, can you tell my mum that I'll be down soon."

"Sure, but they're your balls, not mine." She smirked and skipped out, blonde ringlets flying around her head and a pretty cocktail dress flowing around her knees.

"Okay, now that the princess is gone would you mind explaining why you were standing in my fireplace on Christmas Eve?" James interrogated. Remus sighed and took advantage of one of the maroon armchairs by the mantle.

"My father." Was all he needed to say and James knew. "I ran out because I can't take his moping around anymore. It's only getting worse. I try to say something to my mum but she's been playing pretend for so long that she's convinced herself that there's nothing wrong."

"And the full moon's in three days."

"Two." He muttered.

"Are you sure it's fine for me to stay."

"Marauders alliance." He smiled. "Now how did you get here because you said you ran out and unless you're implying there is a fireplace randomly in your forest-"

"Funny story...but remember that neighborhood across the street from the end of my driveway?"

"Yeah, the one that Lily and Sniv- Merlin. You asked Snivelly-"

"No, Lily."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Did she ask any questions?"

"No, she found it perfectly normal that I knew exactly where she lived." He said sardonically.

"I take it you had to tell her that we stalked her last summer."

"Now you admit it was stalking!" Remus chuckled.

"Well, looking back." James defended. "It might have been bad taste to hide in her bushes and watch the windows on several occasions."

"Might?" Remus laughed. "I don't even know why I'm friends with you anymore."

"James Harold Potter! Get your pretty arse down there!" Alice yelled as she thundered down the hall. "I'm not stalling for you anymore."

"I'm coming." He muttered, moving towards the door where Alice was standing with her arms crossed.

"Should I just stay here, then?" Remus perked up.

"Likely, I'll ask my mum after dinner. Help yourself to anything, just don't get seen."

"Owl?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"She's somewhere around here...if not check the library by the conservatory, there will be people in the other one."

"Right. Thanks again James."

"No problem."

"Come on!" Alice grunted and dragged him down the hall, she was never fond of finding herself on her own during large dinner parties like the one they were throwing tonight, she never understood the rules of society.

Remus was now alone in James room, resting on a cushy armchair in front of the fire thinking hard about what he had done. He knew it wrong, he knew it was the worst time to make a statement, and he knew that his father would be at his wit's end and who knows what will happen when he comes home. He had options now; he could go home as soon as possible and apologize before his guilt took control of him. Or he could wait out the moon and at least have the comfort that James' family was around, a family who would take care of him instead of standing from a distance and shaking their heads in pity like his father. Not saying his mother didn't try, because she did, she tried harder than the rest, but it wasn't enough because everything fragment of pain was augmented by the self-loathing, downcast eyes of his father.

Remus sighed and stood up, his body heavy and fear ebbing his mind at the sliver of moonlight that was coming in through the window. He passed the rest of the evening writing an apology to his parents and arguing with himself about anything and every thought that crossed his mind.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily Evans laid awake in her bed that night repeating the same thought over and over again. _Why the hell did Remus Lupin appear at my house, on Christmas Eve. And better yet, why did he need to use my house to get to Potter's. He did look rather upset though, so maybe being angry isn't the best way to approach it. Although I'm not angry as much as I am extremely confused. After all, Remus, my house, Christmas Eve. How did he even know which house was mine? They all look the same except for Severus's which is more unkempt. I'll bet money it was one of their marauding excursions. Yeah, that's exactly it._ A knock on her door pulled her suddenly from her thoughts. _If that's Lupin again, I will kill him. Unless of course he has a viable explanation._ "Who is it?" She hissed through the darkness and the door was pushed open. "Oh, hey, Dud. It's a little late y'know."

"I know." He said dazedly and seated himself on the old rocking chair that was near Lily's bed.

"What's wrong, Dudley?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, but she knew better.

"Does it have to do with Christmas?"

"I heard mum and dad fighting."

"What?" _They never fight. Not when we're home, at least._

"They were rowing about money. Mum said we deserved to have a good holiday this year but dad said we couldn't afford with- with...upcoming expenses." He whispered, casting his eyes to the floor. "And then they kept going back and forth until mum got exhausted, then she went to lie down."

Lily didn't know what to say to him. His emerald eyes rested on hers waiting for an answer that she didn't have.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She murmured, resting on a lie and wishing her bad thoughts away because after all, it was Christmas Eve, and likely morning by now.

"Yeah." He agreed solemnly. "Nothing."

"Did you have something else to tell me?" Lily questioned, feeling his heavy eyes on her. He thought a moment before answering with the usual twinkle back in his eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He smiled.

"I don't- I know." She smirked. "Go get Tuney, we still have time." Dudley flashed an anxious smiled and lept from the room. He came back moments later dragging Petunia behind him.

"Wass-goin' on." She yawned and curled up on the edge of Lily's bed who promptly kicked her awake.

"We're not going to forget tradition because you're tired."

"Trad- Oooh." She smirked and sat up a little straighter.

"So what are we betting this year?" Dudley asked.

"You should bet chocolate frogs." Petunia suggested, licking her lips. "They are easily the best thing ever."

"Or loser has to sit next to Grandpa Evans." Lily suggested.

"No, that's torture!"

"Fine, winner gets to sit in the front seat of the car the entire holiday."

"Deal, but chocolate frogs for every one we guess right."

"I certainly don't mind that." Lily smiled deviously.

"And no magic." Petunia pouted.

"We can't do magic anyway, sis. It's against the law."

"Extra precaution." She smiled.

Every year it was tradition for the Evans children to find time to themselves on Christmas Eve and place bets about Christmas. They ranged from something as simple as who would be up first that morning to the exact time they would arrive at their grandparents house. It was something they always did and it became their simple tradition, one that Petunia particularly cherished because magic wasn't there to draw the lines.

'*' '*' '*'

The Grae family made a particularly grand entrance at the Prynne Castle that Christmas night. The two sisters walked in first, strides ahead of the rest and their gowns standing out and making it undeniable that the Grae girls were growing up. Gemmaline wore dark crimson and Adora stood slightly behind her with a gown of rich navy and silver embroidery that wrapped around her torso. Behind the girls were the brothers, all four wearing dark lichen robes with silver-gray accents, a play on the family's signature. The parents entered last and with one elegant, sweeping glance, Ambrosia called all the attention to her family. A silken, golden gown hung off of one shoulder and swept the ground in a way that only a woman of her respectable grace could pull off. The man on her arm swept the room with the same swift gaze and the host and hostess soon came over to greet them and music began to play, mixing with the seemingly amiable conversation to create a gentle hum that was Christmas.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Gemmaline asked her sister as they leaned against the pillar of the large scale ballroom, it couldn't have been much smaller than the great hall of Hogwarts.

"I've been following you the entire time."

"But you were looking in different directions." She defended.

"Brilliant answer." Adora muttered.

"Would you look at this; poor Gem and Addy have no real friends." Cosette sneered, stepping out of the shadows with a boy on her arm and Croatia loyally by her side.

"A one-night stand is not a friendship." Gemmaline retorted.

"Neither is a mudblood."

"What's the point of insulting people if they're not here to defend themselves?" Adora hissed. "Bitch."

"Did little, Addy, just say something that Dumbledore would disapprove of?" She clucked.

"Keep flapping you're gums and I won't hesitate to say more."

"I honestly don't see why we're still talking to you." Gemmaline said incredulously. "The wall has so much more personality. I mean, not only is it warmer than your heart but it has a greater chance at love than you. Then again, goblins have a better chance at love that you do."

"Drop dead." She hissed and stalked away.

"With pleasure!" Gemmaline called after her.

"What was that about?" They heard a voice ask behind them.

"Felix!" Gemmaline exclaimed and whipped around, dragging Felicity into a quick hug.

"We don't know, Cosette just walked up and started talking to us." Adora answered. "You look great, by the way." Adora smiled and Felicity did a little twirl, showing off her new purple gown.

"Thanks." She beamed. "And you two look better than Cosette."

"Mulciber looks better in a dress than her." Gemmaline said dryly, glaring unnecessary daggers at the back of Cosette's head. "Speaking of Mulciber, have you seen Sirius?"

"Oh, yeah, he's being forced to stand next to his father and partake in conversation."

"He's still convinced that Sirius is going to be one of them isn't he?"

"No, he's smarter than that." Gemmaline answered. "He's just trying to convince everyone else." The others nodded in gentle agreement.

"Refreshments, anyone?" A voice came up and the three girls made way for Mulciber Ryan who was holding several drinks and small plates with various appetizers.

"Please!" Gemmaline and Felicity said eagerly and tore the food and drink from his hands.

"You three looked so lost, I figured a bit of punch and cake could liven you up."

"Where did you find cake?" Felicity asked her brother with caution.

"Well, when in Prynne Castle, find the youngest Prynne and threaten them."

"You're awful, Mulce." Gemmaline sighed. "But it's excused so long as there is cake."

"See, Fee-" He giggled. "Gem isn't mad at me."

"Gemmaline doesn't get mad at anyone if they give her food."

"It's true, I actually stop yelling at my parents if they offer me something edible but they haven't figured it out yet."

"You know, instead of standing here in ballroom, why don't we move to the somewhere else? That way our parents can't necessarily see how detrimental we are to their name." Adora suggested, making an effort to move the small circle. "I don't know about everyone else, but my mother keeps glancing over at Gem and I with that gleam in her eyes."

"Right, then I suppose we should." Mulciber added and began to stealthily move through the crowd of people and to the other side of the room.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Gemmaline asked.

"No, haven't even seen his father."

"Maybe they're coming later." Mulciber suggested. "I'm sure he has some ministry function to attend first."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, slipping into the end of their line, ready to do something mischievous.

"You escaped you're father!" Gemmaline exclaimed excitedly.

"We're getting out of here." Adora answered.

"Whereto?" Sirius asked brightly. "The dungeons, Co-co's room, the garden, library...somewhere secretive?"

"How's the sitting room?" Felicity laughed.

"Sitting room? Why don't we go down the hall a bit farther, there's a smaller room where they won't find us."

"Who said they're going to be looking for us." Gemmaline glared at the back of someone she didn't know, remembering an argument she had with her mother from hours earlier.

"Good point." Sirius agreed. "But, better safe than sorry." The others chorused in agreement and followed Sirius through a hallway which only seemed to get narrower and darker the farther they followed it and by the time Sirius had found the room the hallway was only wide enough for one person and the only light came from a small window.

"Sirius, are you sure there's a room down here." Felicity said with worry on the edge of her voice.

"Yeah." He answered. "It's right here."

"It's probably a closet." Gemmaline said, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's a room." Sirius pushed the door open with a bit of difficulty but it gave way to a soft room with a small fireplace and a wall of near empty bookshelves. Two couches were arranged in front of the mantle and several chairs were around the room in discordance but the greatest feature of the room was the small, modestly decorated Christmas tree that was pushed into the corner of the room; a gentle reminder that they were still here for a reason.

"It's perfect." Felicity smiled, and took a seat on one of the couches. "How'd you know this was here?"

"Peter and I found it last Christmas but it's different than I remember it." He said slowly, with rising confusion. "It was smaller and definitely darker. In fact, I don't think it had a fireplace."

"Maybe Hogwarts isn't the only place with a Room of Requirement." Adora suggested. There were murmurs of agreement as everyone glanced around and took in the coziness of the mysterious room.

"Either way," Sirius yawned as he fell into the couch. "Let's claim this room as our own for the night."

"Look!" Mulciber exclaimed. "There's even a bell for a house elf! Which means we can get food!"

"It keeps getting better and better." Adora laughed.

'*' '*' '*'

"Aww, Remus you look so cute." Alice cooed when she met Remus in the hallway of the Potter mansion as they waited for James to come out.

"Sod off." He muttered, glaring down the door.

"We should take a picture and send it Carly."

"Hey! How do you know!" He exclaimed, jumping backward and nearly tripping over a statue which, in turn, glared quite rudely at his back.

"James mentioned something." She smiled.

"She's not going to be here, is she?"

"Unfortunately her dad's a squib and her mother is a muggle so they don't really get involved with society."

"How do you-"

"Don't ask questions; just accept that I know everything." She smiled and Remus looked at her dumbfounded. Then the door swung open and James walked out, glancing from her satisfied smirk to Remus's confused expression.

"Let me guess, you have questions?" He laughed and Remus nodded slowly. "The only person I know better than her is Lily."

"Oh, please James. We could argue this all night."

"James!"

"Coming, mum!" He yelled down the hall. "We should go."

"Really?" Remus said sardonically.

"Oh, come on." James muttered and dragged his friends down a narrow staircase that led right to the kitchens where his mother was trying to put order to the pandemonium in the kitchen which was a flurry of hous-elves, utensils, and food of every variety.

"Okay, you three, I need your help. I need to go out and be a hostess, so I need all of you to stand charge of the kitchen until Cecil comes back." Cecil was the Potter's only maid who had, over the years, almost become a family member and she was crucial to the organization of such a busy home.

"Where is she?" James asked his mother.

"The gardens, but that should be done in a few minutes then she can take over here but I really cannot wait any longer."

"You're trusting us, Mrs. Potter?" Remus asked incredulously, glancing at James and Alice then back at her.

"I have no choice." She smiled. "But I trust you can't burn down the house so it won't be a complete disaster. Now, I need to go. Good luck, kids." And with that she raced out of the kitchen with the speed of a quidditch player and the grace of a dancer.

"She might be surprised." Remus muttered as the three of them stood back to back, glancing around at a swarming kitchen.

"Master James?" A house elf tugged on his robes and James had a little spasm before nodding. "Where should Lila put the torte."

"Uhm- where are the other deserts?"

"The other deserts," Another elf offered. "Are on the tall table in the dining room." Lila turned back to James expectantly.

"Er, on the tall table in the dining room?"

"Thank you, master." She gave a quick bow before scurrying away with a chocolate torte in her arms that was nearly the same size as her head. James breathed a sigh of relief at his success.

"Master James?" Another elf asked, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Melvin thinks something is wrong with Melvin's pasty."

"Here, Melvin, let me see." Alice encouraged, lowering herself to be eye level with the creature. Reluctantly it pulled a tart from behind its back. And all three of them visibly recoiled from it.

"Melvin must serve it. Mistress Potter told Melvin that every desert must be served."

"_That_ is not dessert." Remus laughed.

"Melvin, you cannot serve that." James finally spoke up.

"Does Melvin's pasty not please master?" He squeaked and large tears came close to falling from its eyes.

"No, no, Melvin." Alice cooed. "You pasty is wonderful. What James is trying to say is that he wants to keep it for himself."

"Master is selfish?" It breathed, looking with horrified eyes toward James who was, yet again, glaring at Alice.

"Yes, Melvin. Very selfish." Alice smirked. James grunted as Remus elbowed him in the ribs so that he wouldn't miss a hint.

"Here, Melvin. May I have your pasty?" James asked through gritted teeth. The elf looked from the revolting thing in his hands, to Alice, then to James before settling on an answer.

"Of course, Master." He bowed and as he turned away as a harried Cecil rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh, good. You three didn't burn down the house." She sighed, wiping her brow with her apron. "Your mother said I can let you off the hook now and- dear Merlin, James! What is in your hands?"

"It's from Melvin." He muttered.

"It's because he's selfish." Alice sneered.

"I'm not going to ask. Just give it to me and get out here before he tries to smuggle another one of those rancid pasties into the dining hall. Mr. Lupin, you're terribly quiet." She observed as she took the rotting pasty from James' hands. "I can ready a room if you'd like to lie down."

"I'm fine." He smiled weakly and Cecil just shook her head.

"Alright." And with that the three fourth years scurried out of the kitchen, never wanting to deal with that again.

'*' '*' '*'

"What time is it?" Adora asked, glancing from Felicity to Gemmaline to Mulciber and finally to Sirius who yawned as he looked at his watch.

"Merlin, it's almost midnight."

"We should go back." Felicity suggested.

"Felix is right. We should or mother will hang my head from the chandelier."

"Stop calling me Felix!" She exclaimed, moving from her spot to thump Gemmaline on the head.

"Hey! Don't hit me, you troll! Mulciber! Take care of your sister!" Gemmaline grabbed Mulciber by the arm and tried to use him as a wall between her and Felicity.

"Don't drag me into this!" He smirked, shaking her off and throwing his hands in the air.

"But-" She pouted and he just shook his head and joined Sirius and Adora at the door.

"Well, we're leaving." Sirius announced.

"So when you two are done just find us in the ballroom." Adora added and hurried after the two boys.

"I'm starting to think we should have stayed." Sirius said as soon as they came back to the larger hallway. "I mean I didn't think I was one to walk away from a catfight."

"That is my _sister_ you're talking about, Sirius."

"And mine." Adora shivered.

"But _neither _one is mine." Sirius smirked and strolled into the ballroom where music wafted up to the ceiling. All three stopped in their tracks and moments later Gemma and Felicity stumbled into them and the five just stood there for a minute.

The entire scene of the ballroom had changed. Music drifted to the ceiling in graceful tendrils instead of piercing chords. The air was warm now and smelled like Christmas, not the artificial cinnamon and baking, but honest Christmas.

The ballroom was still filled with people but instead of gossiping with fake smiles plastered across their faces and chins pointed above the others, they were quiet, engrossed by the music and the eyes they looked into.

Gemmaline stared open-mouthed at the couple on the other-side of the room. They resembled her parents but they couldn't be, they were smiling. Not just pointedly, but honestly smiling as they swayed in the others arms. They looked in love, innocent love. Two words she would never, ever label her parents with.

"Come on, Mulciber." She breathed. "Dance with me." He nodded slowly, equally entranced by the change in the ballroom's demeanor. A few moments later Sirius pulled Adora to the floor and Felicity slipped away to find a suitor.

"This is so odd." Adora whispered as Sirius began twirling her around.

"I'm not that frightening of a dance partner." He smiled.

"No, not that. Everyone else is acting...human."

"It is odd isn't it." He mused.

"Even Cosette doesn't look like she's gonna' bite."

"Let's not talk about unpleasant things right now."

Adora quirked an eyebrow

"What? I just want to dance with you." He laughed and pulled her closer.

'*' '*' '*'

The Potter Mansion was alive with a similar spirit as James and Alice skipped around the floor bringing light-hearted laughter to everyone's faces as was usual with them. Remus watched from a distance, seeming to be lost in a train of though. But to be quite honest he was glancing between the Sunshine duo and Taylor Holland whom he wasn't quite sure of how to approach outside of school. Besides she was caught up in a conversation with several people he didn't recognize.

Of course James and Alice would soon go over to Taylor and point her towards Remus who was having a worse day than he even wanted to consider. Something about the short letter from his parents was still ringing in his head along with the usual slew of guilt and shame that constantly plagued him. And with the full moon only a day away, he was physically weak and barely able catch a breath between his thoughts of self-loathing. _Oh wait, is that Taylor coming this way._"Shit." He mumbled. _I'm going to kill those two._ It wasn't that he was embarrassed to talk to her, or even have her come and sit next to him; it was that he didn't want to bring down her mood or give himself something else to worry about. She smiled her sincere 'Taylor' smile and took a seat beside him on the bench. _I suppose she could also serve as a fair distraction._

"Hello, Remus." She smiled. "You don't usually come to places like this, do you?"

"No, not usually." He sighed. "There was just a little misunderstanding with my parents."

"Oh, but are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as I can." He smiled weakly.

"Anything is an improvement. Although I do feel sorry for Alice."

"What happened?"

"James just tripped over a tile and practically threw her into a pillar. Aren't you watching?"

"Not really. I'm just trying to stay awake."

"Then come on. I can introduce you to some people if you need a laugh." She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly stood up. As they wove their way through people Remus just stopped and she looked him curiously.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Hmm?" Taylor responded automatically not sure if she hallucinating or not.

"Would you, Taylor Holland, like to dance with me, Remus Lupin?" He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he wasn't regretting it yet so Remus let his subconscious lead the way.

"Uhm, sure." She smiled and followed him to a more quiet part of the floor. "But don't you wan't to-"

"After this." He pulled her towards him, one hand on her waist and the other elsewhere. He was caught by the way she looked tonight. Her hair was pulled back but pieces were falling into her eyes as it disentangled itself from a hoard of bobby pins and her soft green dress made her look like an untouchable doll. Remus knew she was still young, but there was something about her, maybe her amber eyes, that played a different number on his mind. Perhaps it was the hour, or maybe the light, or maybe she was just beautiful. Whatever it was, Remus couldn't leave this moment.

Taylor Holland was dancing with Remus Lupin. Sure, it was just as friends but this was everything that Taylor had dreamt of, being his arms for one dance and she was sure that tonight wouldn't get any better. And little did she know, that Remus couldn't of thought of a better end to the evening either, even if tomorrow would be hell.

'*' '*' '*'

Mulciber and Gemmaline were still swaying in slow circles four songs later. They were talking transiently, making light conversation and speaking of little things that entertained both of their rather short attention spans.

"What if stars were twinkled in rainbow colors." She whispered happily against his chest.

"Then every night would be dance party." He mused.

"I know, it would be awesome. Because it wouldn't matter where you were, you could just turn up the music and shake it."

"Mmm. Shake it." He smirked, and hugged her closer.

"You're just as sane as the rest of them." She laughed and he loosened his hold so that she was just resting and swaying in his arms again.

"Do you think it's strange we can have conversations like this with any alcohol?"

"Not for us, but just imagine if there was."

"Hey, Gem?"

"Hmm."

"Can I torment my little sister?"

"Why not." She sighed and was prepared for him to let go and run off at full speed towards Felicity but when she blinked and realized that nothing had changed she glanced up and met his eyes. Then she felt his warm hand, tilt up her chin and her eyes fluttered closed. Then he kissed her, his lips meeting hers at the perfect moment, inviting her to melt into him and forget the people that were around. She didn't care who was looking. She didn't care that Felix would be staring open-mouthed or that as soon as they pulled apart Sirius would be clapping. Either way she didn't care because there was nothing that could surprise her. Gemmaline wished that it didn't have to end but Mulciber slowly pulled away and rested his head on her forehead, neither said anything but just looked at the others eyes.

"Can we do that again?" Gem smiled.

"No." Mulciber answered. "But I know something we could try." He said with a wink and Gemmaline giggled. He slid her hand into his and then they reluctantly tore their gazes from each other and came back to the realization that there was still a world around them. But something caught Gemma's eye that made both her and Mulciber stop dead in their tracks and stare with open mouths.

When Gemma said that nothing could surprise her, she lied. No one was watching her and Mulciber, in fact she wouldn't blame them if no one had noticed but her and him. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Sirius and the girl he was snogging. Dark hair cascaded down the open back of her navy dress and that was when realization dawned on Gemmaline. That girl was Adora. Sirius Black was snogging her sister.

* * *

**Well, Uhm. Review? Please. Don't just sit there gaping and saying nothing. I want to hear your thoughts.**

**And, yeah. I'm going to update as soon as possible.**

**And the murder mentioned in the beginning, I have a one shot that goes with it. _A Murder in the Shadows._**


	23. Chapter 21: Dreamers, Plots, and Jade

**Hello Everyone =)**

**I hope you like my fast update=P I know, I know, it's almost exactly one fourth of my last chapter but I really, really want to get back to Hogwarts (No AVPM pun intended ;) Oh and sorry for any grammar/spelling/writing errors, I wanted to get this published before I leave for yet another week.**

**And I'm going to take a moment to say thank you for everyone's continued support, I haven't been getting as many reviews lately and I completely understand. But thank you to those of you who have reviewed or added me to their favorites/alert lists, I take everything you say into consideration so don't hesitate to tell me what I need to improve, although there are things that fate just won't allow. _By that way, I had absolutely no control whatsoever over the Adora/Sirius fiasco considering that I pretty much typed and as I was proofreading my face dropped in that 'Holy Hell' sort of way as I realize what had just happened._**

**Anyway, thank you, readers, for everything. And most importantly, thank you for helping me reach five-thousand views.**

**Chapter 21: Dreamers, Plots, and Argumental Jade**

* * *

Gemmaline stared open-mouthed at the snogging couple, her mind reeling as Sirius twisted his hands through her little sisters hair. To think that only weeks ago she was screaming to be treated equally. _She sure as hell was getting it now._ Gemmaline though cynically to herself.

She could feel the weight of Mulciber's hand on hers, holding her back from doing something she would likely regret but at this point she saw only two options. Drag both of them away or grab Sirius by the ear and kick him where it hurt to prove a point; either way she had to shake off his pleasantly warm hand.

"Holy hell." Whispered Felicity, coming up behind Gemmaline. "One might-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ryan."

"Can I ask a question before hell breaks loose though?"

"Sure." She muttered with a bit of caution, her eyes still transfixed and Sirius and Adora.

"Were you two," She gestured and Mulciber and Gemma, who remembered he was still holding her hand, again. "Dare I say it, _kissing._"

"Uhm-"

"Maybe." Mulciber coughed, and smiled at Gem.

"I'll be right back." Gemmaline whispered and walked away, her eyes fixed on the back of Sirius head, who was now proceeding to stand and bring Adora up with him. He spun around and the shimmer was swiped from his grey eyes when they met the fuming jade ones.

"We were- uhm," He glanced nervously down at Adora who blushed and shook off his hand before answering nervously.

"Talking." She squeaked, but it was more or less of a question.

"Certainly it wouldn't be a problem to take the _conversation_ somewhere quieter. Perhaps, I don't know...Hell?" She glared, her eyes bearing down on Sirius and making him look far shorter than he really was.

"Uhm-" Sirius was scared now.

"Gem. Calm down. It's, it's- not what it looks like." Adora said slowly, trying to put out a bit of the fire in her sister's eyes.

"Not what it-"

"People are staring." Sirius whispered.

"Let them." Gemmaline spat in his direction.

"Gem, let's go outside."

"Fine." She turned her eyes to Sirius. "It will be easier to hide murder when there are minimal witnesses." Gemmaline stormed ahead of them and threw open the doors that led to the garden. Her presence was so vicious, so heated that a couple who was passionately snogging on a bench in the moonlight, got frightened and the woman nearly fell over the balcony.

Sirius and Adora walked a few feet behind her, sharing scared glances and afraid to come any closer to the other, despite the protests in their minds. Suddenly Gemmaline stopped walking and spun around.

"Adora you stay here. Black, you get to come with me."

"Gem-"

"No. I'm not talking to you." She hissed. "Come on." She plowed forward, around a bend in the trail, a willow separating her from where she had left her sister. Sirius reluctantly followed her down the dark path and she whipped around to face him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed in brisk whisper. "That is _my _little sister. For Merlin's sake, you just admitted she was practically your little sister not even three weeks ago."

"I-"

"You don't get to talk." She hissed and there was silence except for the sound of her shoes scuffing the gravel path as she paced. "She's thirteen, Sirius."

"I'm fourteen."

"Almost fifteen." She whispered.

"By the time I'm fifteen she'll be fourteen."

"I don't care about specifics. She's my bloody little sister and I won't have you ruining her life."

"It was _one _kiss. It can't ruin her life."

"I know you Sirius. One turns into two and then from two to three and so forth until you're satisfied."

"That's with food, Gemmaline. I do make a distinction between food and women. Besides, how in hell would you know, you've never been in a real relationship."

"You're right. I don't know. But I know you and I know my sister and I know that you kissing her is not a good thing. She's too damn young to be toyed with."

"Are you _completely_ forgetting what happened last year when we were her age? I don't know about the Gem I'm talking to, but the one last year did more than kiss a few boys, weren't you caught snogging a fourth year in the broom closet? Even James and Remus stole a kiss under the mistletoe last year with someone. Kissing happens, Gemmaline. Even in third year."

"You forgot to mention what you did." She glared. "You forgot to mention those girls you snogged and what you did to the Hufflepuff. You snogged her _four times _and now she's an attention seeking whore. You don't realize the power you have over girls, Sirius, most would bend over backwards to taste your tongue."

"Do you think they-"

"I am not in the mood. And I'm warning you." She lowered her voice and brought her face closer to his. "If I ever find out that you and my sister have done anymore than a friendly hug, I swear on Merlin's beard that I will kill you. I will lock you in a room with Bellatrix, tell her to do everything but kill you, then I will come and murder you without magic so that you can feel every blow, every wound, and every single hammer to your balls."

Sirius gulped as she walked away. _I will lock you in a room with Bellatrix, tell her to do everthing but kill you...without magic...you can feel every blow, every wound, and every single hammer to your balls._ There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would find a way and his mind concluded that Adora was off limits, no matter how badly he wanted to snog her senseless.

Gemmaline left Sirius behind her and stormed back towards the ballroom, dragging her quiet sister by the arm. Adora gave little protest, she wouldn't let on until later, that she had heard every word that Gemmaline had said.

'*' '*' '*'

Remus leaned back into the bed, his eyes wandering to the ceiling of James' room where shadows from trees danced against it. This was not how he wanted his Christmas to go. His parents were angry with him, again. He wasn't even at his own home, not that he wasn't having fun. And the full moon was only a day away, granted Mrs. Potter was an avid healer versus his mother who was as close to a squib as one could get and still cast a spell or two.

"Mum said that you can borrow the shed in the forest tomorrow." James muttered as he closed the door behind himself.

"I think I might just go home." Remus sighed, turning away from the light spilling from the door which had opened itself again.

"Bloody hell." He grumbled and wrestled the door closed again. "You can't leave, Rem. You'll barely be able to make it to the shed tomorrow."

"The sooner I'm home the better."

James knew there was little point in arguing with him, there was never point in arguing with Remus before a full moon. After all, anyone would be in a bitter mood, it wasn't his fault. James did know something though, he knew he couldn't let Remus go home because he would only be angrier with himself, and a bitter Remus was far better than a remorseful one.

"Remus." James finally spoke up. "Do you really want to show up at your home, hours before a transformation."

"I'm about to, aren't I?"

"You don't see what I'm saying. That means showing your father, you at your absolute weakest."

"James. You don't have to look out for my well-being."

"Marauders alliance."

"Stop saying that, it was just a handshake we made up in first year."

"Still applies." He shrugged.

"Don't give me that look, Potter."

"I'm not giving you that look, I'm giving you the other one."

There was silence as Remus sighed and moved his gaze back up to the ceiling, arguing with himself over right and wrong until he finally decided to listen to one. "Fine, James. I'll stay."

"Good." James smiled, marking it a win in his records. Because with Remus, every argument was worthy of being considered a match, so every time he gave in, James considered it a small victory and wordlessly they sunk into their pillows and their tired minds gave into sleep, one more reluctantly than the other.

'*' '*' '*'

"I cannot _believe_ you, Adora." Gemmaline exclaimed, slamming the door to her room and storming into the small hallway that connected their rooms. "Snogging Sirius Black. What the hell has gotten into you? And you dare say that he loves you because he doesn't, not in that way."

"Bloody hell, I haven't even gotten my dress off and you're coming at me."

"You kissed Sirius!"

"That's all it was!" She defended.

"I don't care! You keep forgetting that you're only thirteen."

"Don't tell me that." She glared. "I know exactly what you did last year."

"I never said I was an example. I'm saying that you're better than me."

"You only admit to that when you're trying to keep me from living."

"I am not trying to keep you from living. I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Once again, I don't need to be protected. And I am capable of my own decisions whether you believe me or not."

"I never said you weren't capable. I'm saying that-"

"Exactly, Gem." She sighed, moving towards the window where moonlight fell onto the courtyard. "You still think I'm immature."

"I never-"

"Save it, everything you say from now on is just going to be a lie to make me feel better."

"Adora-"

"I said _save it_. I'm going to bed." She sighed, crossing the room and skillfully avoiding Gemmaline's eyes. "And because I'm so much younger that you are, it might be wise to check under my bed for trolls and make sure there aren't any dementors hiding in the closets."

"Adora, come on."

"No, Gemma. I'm actually kind of happy and I don't want you to ruin it. I know that Sirius has a reputation, I know that it scares you, and I'm well aware that I'm forever your little sister but please, please don't ruin my happiness because of it."

Gemmaline opened her mouth to say something, but she was fighting a losing battle. She gave a heavy sigh and turned back to her own room. Remembering that she had plenty to be happy about, after all, Mulciber Ryan did kiss her.

'*' '*' '*'

Days drifted by, like snowflakes on winter's edge and finally New Years Eve had dawned upon them. It would be the mark to the end of a rather eventful, strangely memorable year but not one of our characters was having a remotely memorable night. Remus Lupin sat in his room, avoiding the glare of his mother and the blank stare of his father, tracing patterns into the frosted glass of his window. The Evans family was seated in their living room and nothing was wrong. In fact they were all happy as they feasted on delivered pizza, with the television in the background as they're laughing, and smiling, sharing stories, and raising their glasses to the future drowned out the anchorman's voice.

Meanwhile James and Alice were happily, as always, in the presence of their close-knit family. Enjoying the holiday quietly, practically as a brother and sister. While Sirius and his family waited in the usual stone-cold silence as the clock came closer and closer to striking seven. But no one had heard a thing about Peter, although his best friends could have easily assumed that he had confined himself to his room and would remain there for the night.

Lastly, and quite oppositely, the entire Grae household was abuzz as they prepared for the ball that would welcome a fresh year. And unlike any year before, Gemmaline had been avoiding Adora and likewise as their small arguments turned into raging battles that gave way to estranged silence. It wasn't because Adora was mad, she wasn't. She couldn't be angry at her sister but she could genuinely understand why Gem was furious with her.. And as time wore on, she started to realize how stupid kissing Sirius Black probably was. But on the contrary, it was her choice, she didn't regret it at the time, and that decision didn't nearly have the potential to ruin her life.

Gemmaline on the other hand could barely bring herself to look at her own sister, aside from when they were arguing, of course. She didn't hate her, that would be impossible. But Gemmaline believed her decision was undeniably stupid. Kissing anyone was, but she took that back and quickly corrected herself; Kissing anyone you went to school with was stupid. Especially when that anyone was someone who had known you your entire life and was best friends with your older sister. But Gemma didn't hate her, she was just frustrated that it happened at all. And frustrated that her sister was growing up. Scratch that, she was honestly scared that her sister was growing up. Scared because it was her little sister and even more because it meant they all were growing up; and that's a sobering thought.

'*' '*' '*'

Orion didn't dare speak a word to his family, to anyone actually. He made a deal, a pact, an outstanding truce with an old friend. A slip of burning paper bearing his signature was smoldering in the recesses of his pocket as a reminder. Sure Orion Black had morals, sure he understood right from wrong, but he wasn't brainwashed. He knew when to say no, he knew when to say yes, and he knew when he needed to stop. This was no such point. A good friend, by the old name of Tom, had brought up a fair point to him the other evening. Of course, it was something that Orion had mentioned earlier, but when Tom says it, it happens. The only way to purity, was to get power and the only way, it seemed, to attain power in modern society was to infiltrate those who have a name, a standing and rise into their position.

_Maybe this wasn't how the real story went, but this was how theirs did._

Orion already played his role in the ministry, but it wasn't enough. Being an overseer of the department of mysteries couldn't cut it. He needed something higher, someone with the power to access every existing corner, every shadow of the mysterious corridors. He wanted to be head. He needed to be. And Voldemort had offered him the most perfect opportunity. It wasn't a bet of money, nor a bet of soul. It wasn't quite a bet either, it was more or less of a trade. And all the glory would be Orion's if he could get the position in a month. Orion Black did not need glory, money, or esteem. Why? Because he had it all. What Orion Black really wanted, was to be Voldemort's silent equal, and occasionally his only opposing force when his ambitions got too out of hand and that was why he refused to succumb to a mark.

The only logical way to get there, it appeared, would be to find a cunning way to get rid of the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Not only was he a retired auror, but he'd seen such games before and the cards Orion was about to deal him, must have never been dealt before.

'*' '*' '*'

New Years Eve at the Grae's was the event to be talked about, something that the entirety of high society would speak of for weeks. It was the day for taking risks before another year slips away and foremost, it was the day to set the tone for another year of society and it was important that it be positive. Five of the six Grae siblings were confined to the ballroom armed with ribbons, confetti, table settings, and everything else imaginable. And because he was practically a prodigy in Charms, Damascus Grae was in charge of almost anything pertaining to the use of a wand and therefore able to do most of his list from a chair while the two sisters were set to clean every square inch of the expansive marble room. And for the moment, the two oldest siblings had disappeared from the massive ballroom to fulfill orders elsewhere, leaving only Gemmaline, Adora, and Edgar.

"Gemmaline!" Edgar exclaimed from a distance away. "You missed a spot!"

"No, I didn't you prat."

"Now you did." He sneered and a plate containing the remnants of a brownie (frosting included) were dumped onto a previously sparkling floor.

"I am not picking that up." She glared moving to her feet.

"Yes, you are." He smirked.

"You want to tell me that again." She hissed, bringing her face closer to his.

"Edgar. Pick it up." Adora called across the room, looking away from the window she was perilously scrubbing.

"I don't believe this conversation involved you." Gemmaline implored shooting her sister a glare. "Edgar, you are cleaning that up."

"I was _helping _you." Adora called over them, ignoring Gemmaline's now turned back.

"I'm still not picking it up." He sneered, and backed away. Gemmaline grabbed him briskly by the shoulders and pulled him back in front of her.

"Pick it up before Oliver and Damon get back." She hissed. "Or I'm telling father what really happened in his study."

"You can tell him, but wait until him and mother find out what you're doing at school."

"I'm not doing anything against the rules, you doxy."

"Edgar, just listen." Adora pleaded and Gemmaline didn't even feel the need to yell back, instead she ignored her completely.

"_You _may not be." He smirked. "_They _on the other hand are rather gullible."

"You do that and I'll-"

"Gem! Let him go. Before you both get in trouble."

"Sod off, Adora." She hissed, finally whipping around to meet the similar jade green eyes of her sister. "No one cares about your opinion."

"I do!" Edgar grunted. "Let me go!"

"Not until you pick it up-"  
"Gemma! Let him-"

"What in Salazaar's name is going on here?" A flushed Ambrosia Grae exclaimed as she swept into the room. "Your brothers leave for five minutes and- Gemmaline, _let him go._"

"Mother, he was-"

"I don't care what he was or was not doing. It's not for you to decide his punishment, now let him go and for the love of Circe, _get to work._ Or I'll have your father come in."

"Mother, it's not my-"

"That's what you said about being in Gryffindor." There was a stone cold silence as her brother slid from her grasp and the stony eyes of her mother rested on her own. "Best bite your tongue before the list gets any longer." And with that she was gone from the room again and Edgar was snickering.

"And who get's to pick it up?"

Gemmaline pulled the shoe off her foot and hurled it at the back of her brothers head, but he narrowly dodged it and instead it collided with the wall in a dull thump, leaving a scuff mark that she, of course, would have to clean.

'*' '*' '*'

Finally the clock struck seven and several wizarding families were stepping into the green flames of their fireplaces and arriving spontaneously in the grand hall of Grae Manor. And the flames would remain consistently green until the large manor was filled with pureblood's from every corner of Britain.

And as the party moved from the hall to the ballroom, conversation moved in a similar patter; surface pleasantries would open conversation which would eventually give way to gossip, stony eyes, and tilted chins. This ball was far more formal and judgmental than any other in the year, therefore everyone had to be, not only on their best behavior, but on their best guard.

Among the younger generation, Felicity sat between Gemmaline and Adora trying her hardest to make a lasting conversation while her brother and Sirius were elsewhere seeking out ways to make Snape's life hell without getting caught.

Among others in attendance, the recently names, Lord Voldemort, was patiently waiting in the Grae library, twirling his wand between his finger tips as he waited for Orion to meet him among the books and privacy offered by a closed, oaken door.

"Ah, Orion." He smirked, as the shadow of a tall man closed the large door behind himself, drowning out the sound of music and conversation. "Have a seat, and tell me, what conclusion have you come to?"

"You make it sound like this was your idea." Orion sneered as he took a seat. " Remember it was my idea but after careful consideration, Tom.-"

"Voldemort." He corrected in a low voice.

"Voldemort," Orion pronounced it slowly, in a tone of indignant respect. "I have no need for your money."

"I've offered other terms as well."

"Of which I'm well aware." He spoke slowly now, choosing his bargaining price carefully. "The price I'm choosing is your assistance in exchange for any one of my most prized possessions."

"Assistance-"

"You're forgetting that you have no power over me." He held up his hand to keep the young Voldemort from talking. "And before you deny it and attempt to sway me, I'm making this offer as an equal, more or less, as a partnership."

"We may be equals, Orion, but the difference lies where I pursued my beliefs while you stand idle and wait as someone else does what you've dreamed of."

"That, Tom," There was a conspicuous cough in the background. "Is where you are wrong. I have just as much power as you, only in a different way."

"Very well, Orion." He sneered. "When you say assistance what is it you're looking for." The young shadow of a dark wizard implored as he hunched over the desk interest welling in his hungry eyes.

"I can't get into detail, not here where others might be listening."

"Well spoken." He sighed. "Another day of consideration should allow enough time for a decent contract to be written."

"A contract?" Orion quirked an eyebrow at the sudden request.

"To ensure that everything happens."

"Very well, _my Lord._" Orion smirked, rewarding his own wit, something that no one with a mark would ever be able to get away with. Voldemort gave only a swift nod and followed him out of the library and into the cadence of the ballroom.

'*' '*' '*'

Only five minutes remained before the clock would strike twelve and another year would be here and gone. Sirius sat with Mulciber watching as everyone made their way back into the ballroom to ensure that they wouldn't miss the countdown.

"Well this year has been eventfully uneventful." Sirius sighed, looking down as he swirled the ice in his cup.

"I can agree with that statement. I mean, we couldn't even prank Snape."

"Don't remind me." Sirius groaned.

"Sorry." Mulciber yawned. "You know, there are only five minutes left of this year."

"Technically it's about four minutes and thirty-three seconds."

"Either way, I think we should do something daring to end the year."

"Sorry, mate, I left all the fireworks at Hogwarts."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of doing something bold."

"I've already streaked in a crowded room-" Sirius smirked glancing around and estimating how much trouble he would get in if he tried it here.

"Hogwarts?"

"Of course." He laughed.

"You can do that, I was thinking more along the lines of telling Gemmaline that-"

"For the love of Circe!" Sirius exclaimed. "How many times do I-"

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about me."

"You selfish prat." Sirius muttered incredulously, only holding a serious face for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Continue."

"I'm thinking about telling Gemmaline that I fancy her."

"No, you can't do that." Sirius laughed. "You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

"But I get to snog her." He winked and Sirius looked at him with a blank expression.

"That is number five on a list of things that I never needed to hear."

"Well, we better think fast considering we're down to one minute."

"Or we could just pass it off as another year."

"Or I could close my eyes, pretend that you're Gemmaline, or possibly that blonde muggle I had seen in a magazine, then snog you-"

"You never said that." Sirius said as he took a large step away from Mulciber who was laughing.

"You're right. Never happened." He sighed, moving his gaze towards the large, enchanted clock that was hung in the front of the ballroom. The two boys were quiet and mere seconds later the countdown from ten had begun.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Noise erupted from everywhere as confetti rained from the ceiling, and fireworks exploded left and right in every hue known to the wizarding world. And for the first minute of the new year everything melted away as toasts and wishes and resolutions all rose to the rafters as one exultation. And in one moment, everyone in that room had made a mutual wish for happiness. After all, wishes and resolutions and dreams are things created by the mind that we believe would make us eternally happy; whether they become reality is solely up to the dreamer.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the AVPM/AVPS reference (And while we're on the subject, the sequel was totally awesome and I need to find myself some Red Vines.)**

**Sorry, there really wasn't much of Lily or James in this, but I promise they'll have a starring role in the next chapters ;D**

**Anyway, some feedback would be absolutely lovely and as this plotline kicks in, I'm ignoring the rules of canon for it. Sorry, rule lovers, I just can't ignore Orion any longer. Oh and if you have a chance, I would love for you to check out the oneshot I posted, _A Murder in the Shadows._**

**Have a wonderful day =D I'm gone for the week on a mission trip XD**


	24. Chapter 22: Nymphs, Twists, and Puns Int

**Why, hello everyone, I hope you're well =]**

**I do in fact realize that it's been weeks since I've updated, partially due to business, partially just due to lack of activity on here. But I'm writing again, I have many ideas and I'm going to start keeping updates on my author page to make things a little easier so I encourage all of you to check that out. But I'm going to cut back on my author's notes and just let you get to the story =D**

**And considering it's been so long, let me catch you up to speed: Our favorite pureblooded friends, Sirius, Gemmaline, Adora, and the siblings Felicity and Mulciber Ryan, all spent the holidays suffering through dinner parties and other events of grandeur. Drama happened, Sirius kissed Adora who happens to be Gemmaline's younger sister by a year, and Gem is still brooding **_""No, Gemma. I'm actually kind of happy and I don't want you to ruin it. I know that Sirius has a reputation, I know that it scares you, and I'm well aware that I'm forever your little sister but please, please don't ruin my happiness because of it." Adora pleaded._**". I can't forget to hint that something dark is happening between the newly crowned 'dark lord' and his self proclaimed 'equal' Orion Black as they discussed plans in the study on New Years Eve **_" A slip of burning paper bearing his signature was smoldering in the recesses of his pocket as a reminder."_**. And back on the other side of the line, the Potters, Evans, and Prewetts had a pleasant and relatively uneventful break. And, oh yeah, Remus Lupin and hufflepuff, Carly Viridor, have been talking an awful lot. **

**Closing paragraph of last chapter: "**_Noise erupted from everywhere as confetti rained from the ceiling, and fireworks exploded left and right in every hue known to the wizarding world. And for the first minute of the new year everything melted away as toasts and wishes and resolutions all rose to the rafters as one exultation. And in one moment, everyone in that room had made a mutual wish for happiness. After all, wishes and resolutions and dreams are things created by the mind that we believe would make us eternally happy; whether they become reality is solely up to the dreamer.__**"**_

**Nymphs, Twists, and Puns Intended**

**Chapter 22**

_Disclaimer: All character and this wonderful world belong to JK except for those that I've dreamt up. And please, try to ignore any errors, I did my best to correct them and I'm praying that I'll have someone officially look through this chapter soon, I just feel the dire need to update._

* * *

"Holidays suck dragon balls." Gemmaline spat as she flopped upon the bench in the Great Hall.

"Well, morning to you to." Alice smiled and plucked a cinnamon muffin from the top of the daily muffin pile.

"Didn't we go over this last night?" Lily sighed, already wishing that she could be back at home spending more time with her mum and Petunia.

"Yes, but they still suck."

"Come on, Gem. It could have been worse."

"You're right, Al. Someone could have died."

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm." The blonde huffed.

"Then avert your eyes because it's about to worse." Gemmaline glared as she saw Sirius walk in accompanied by the rest of marauders.

"You said you weren't that mad at him anymore." Alice whispered.

"I also said I wasn't nearly as mad at my parents as I was. That doesn't change that I still want to curse them to oblivion; I just don't want to do it with nearly as much flair."

Alice and Lily just shrugged and started their own conversation as the boys took their seats but not one of them could help but notice that Sirius said nothing, no witty comment, no random pick-up line, nothing. And their was an uncomfortable kind of silence at this realization until James, king of awkward situations decided to fix it.

"Lovely day isn't it?" He said loudly.

"Beautiful." Alice agreed. "Isn't it something, Lils?"

"Oh, just marvelous. Right, Remus?"

"Why, of course. Most beautiful day I've ever seen. Isn't it, Pete?"

"It's raining?" He said with hesitance.

"Technically," James answered. "It's sleeting which is a much more beautiful sight than rain."

"It's so poetic the way it sounds when it hits the window."

"And the color is just something out of Merlin's closet."

"Not even Dumbledore is as excellent as sleet if I can be perfectly honest."

"Has anyone mentioned those gray clouds?" Remus added. "They're the perfect consistency of marshmallows."

"And they're swirling."

"Like pudding?" Peter tried with hesitance.

"You get a point for trying." Remus winked.

"No," Alice spoke. "It is kind of like pudding. I see what Peter's saying. I mean, pudding's thick and dark and sometimes it's pretty swirly."

"But not as swirly as the lollies at Honeydukes."

"Nothing is as swirly as the lollies."

"Let us get back to the topic at hand." Remus smirked. "The absolutely lovely weather, because no one mentioned the way the snow is melting."

"It's right perfection." James agreed loudly.

"And the lake is nearly frozen solid."

"But it's not."

"I wonder what the squid is doing in this beautiful weath-"

"WE GET IT." Gemmaline shouted. "THE WEATHER IS AS MAGNIFICANT AS MERLIN'S BEARD. Now, let's get over it."

"But-"

"I'm going to class." She stated and nearly stormed out of the hall.

"She really does have a temper." Remus chuckled.

"You think?" Sirius said with exasperation as he moved down the bench, joining the others.

"Are you afraid of her?" Alice asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not afraid, per se. Just mildly worried about my life."

"She'll cool off in a few days." Lily said rationally, Sirius only shook his head.

"We should really be going to class." Remus stated, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You know for someone who really doesn't care about grades-"

"You can skive off, but I'm not saving your asses the next time we get caught."

"Marauders don't get caught."

"Then what happened when we found the two of you sneaking into our room?" Lily implored.

"We weren't under oath." James answered.

"We have an oath?" Peter asked and then recoiled as Remus elbowed him.

"We do have an oath and now we're going to class and revising it." Remus said through a strained smile and pulled Peter away before he could say anything else he certainly wasn't supposed to.

"Since everybody's leaving." Alice sighed looking from James and Sirius and then to Lily. "I suppose we should go and make sure that Gemmaline doesn't tear off any heads."

"Good thinking." She agreed and the brunette and blonde brushed past the two remaining, dark haired boys who would likely be tardy for their class.

"So," James began hoping that Sirius would lift his eyes from the suddenly interesting table. "What happened over break that you didn't want to say in front of Remus and Pete?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He muttered. "I hate my family, my father is plotting something, I can tell by that look in his eyes, and – oh, right, I snogged Adora at the Christmas Ball."

"That's not- you idiot, is that why Gemmaline wants to rip out your throat."

"It could be a contributing factor."

"Contributing factor?"

"Right, Mulciber Ryan and I were attempting to prank Snape at the New Years Ball, but every plan fell through. Feeling unsatisfied because we couldn't end the year with something to remember, we decided to end it with something no one would forget- well, at least us and apparently Gem."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Mulciber suggested this muggle prank, I think it's called a- a wedger and with a few wizard tweaks it's effectively embarrassing for the victim."

"That means very little to me." James said blankly.

"Well, we pretty much hung him from a coat rack by his underpants."

"How long did you leave him there?" James asked, now fascinated.

"Until Mulciber saw Gemmaline storming over, then we pulled him down."

"Brilliant but did he cry?"

"Close, his face was bright red and his voice was getting all screechy so I imagine it was considerably painful."

"Well, thank Merlin he didn't cry." James said relieved. "Or that would have been violation of code and we would have had to suspend you from the next prank, which, dare I say, should go into the next volume of 'Pranking Through the Generations'."

"That good, huh?"

"Better. We'll have a council meeting later and Remus can tell you everything."

"Can I have at least a hint?" Sirius batted his eyelashes in a very feminine way.

"Serenading." And with only that word a sly smirk crawled across their faces and the two boys left the Great Hall, very little concern that they would be nearly five minutes late for their first class.

'*' '*' '*'

Later in that week everything passed by as usual, or usual for the moment. Tension still existed between Sirius and Gemmaline, Lily and James were as amiable with each other as ever, marauding councils were held regularly in the late hours of every night, and very little was seen of Adora which was a mentionable feat being that she was almost always in the common room, the corridors, or the library with Taylor; never in her room. Either way, life was moving for the fourth years and Gemmaline and Lily were sharing a table in the library with Severus Snape while Alice was mingling at a table with several Hufflepuffs.

"Sev, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to-"

"No problem, Lils." He smiled in earnest. "I know that your family comes first."

"So how was your break?" She asked.

"Dull." He answered. "Mother didn't feel like attending the Christmas Ball but father said it would be healthy for our standing and then they got into an argument and we didn't arrive until after they served dessert."

"So that's where you were." Gemmaline sighed. "You should have owled me, Felicity and I would have waited."

"It's fine, Gem, I didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"You wouldn't have been inconveniencing anyone but Black and Peter who can melt in Hades for all it's worth."

"Apparently I'm missing something." Sev said, leaning back in his chair and away from the fire that was burning in Gem's green-gray eyes. "Since when do you hate Peter?"

"You're not going to ask about Sirius?" She said with incredulity.

"I was getting there."

"What's wrong with Peter, now?" Lily asked, looking at Gem with the same bemused expression and Severus.

"Nothing, he's just friends with Sirius."

"Well you're not damning Remus or James." Lily smirked, amused at the anger building within Gem.

"-even though they certainly deserve it." Severus threw in with a grin.

"That's not the point!" She exclaimed. "Peter was just there with Sirius-"

"So was Mulciber Ryan." Severus shuddered.

"Hey, he's not that bad." She defended, shooting Sev a glare.

"He's friends with Sirius..."

"Well- you know what I mean."

"You're just discriminating by association." Lily grinned.

"MOVING ON."

"What would moving on be?" Lily questioned further, but recoiled when Gemmaline looked ready to explode.

"I believe she's talking about talking about Sirius." Severus interpreted.

"Thank you, Sev." She said with utter relief. "As I was going to say, why didn't you ask about Sirius first?"

"Because I've heard several rumors and I figured I'd let you just say what really happened."

"Good choice." Lily whispered.

"What rumors are going around the Slytherin common room?" She asked.

"Nothing true, I'm sure."

"Severus Snape, what are they saying?"

"They're saying that you two had a row." He said quickly but she didn't believe his lie and narrowed her eyes. "A row involving Adora and Sirius Black."

"I get that much, what did you hear happened between us?"

"Do you want me to say the truth or what you want to hear?"

"Both." She glared.

"Well, what you want to hear is that I heard Sirius kissed another girl and confessed his undying love to your sister ultimately making you jealous and bitter."

"Because that would happen." She rolled her eyes and Lily snickered. "Now to the truth, Snape."

"The truth, er- well, the real rumor going around is that you and Sirius shagged in Cosette's bed and he said he loved you and then you went back to the party and an hour later found him and your sister doing considerably more than snogging in a closet and you started screaming at Sirius, called your sister a whore, and then broke down in the middle of the ballroom where you had to be pulled out by Cosette and Croatia. After that, supposedly, you cried on their shoulders and in the process unloaded your whole, tragic love story."

"Well that's not embellished." Lily snorted, and Gemmaline elbowed her in the arm.

"Sounds like Cosette is the doxy who started this." Gemmaline hissed.

"I imagine so." Snape said nervously. "Uhm-pardon me asking, but what really happened?"

"Sirius was snogging my little sister."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, and hopefully tonight will be the end of Princess Cosette." She growled.

Ignoring her comment, Severus continued. "And you're mad at Adora and Sirius because of it, correct?"

"Right, and that's all that happened so you can tell the rest of the Slytherins to shove their precious rumors where it itches."

"Gem?"

"Yes, Lily." She replied scathingly.

"What marauders were in the common room when you left it?"

"James and Pete- They're up to something."

"Look out the door." Lily whispered and both Severus and Gemmaline turned their attention towards the open doors of the library.

"Is that...Remus?" Severus whispered.

"And is he...crawling?" Gem added with an amused smirk.

"Hey, Sev. It's pretty safe to suggest not eating anything tomorrow morning." Lily chuckled.

"Don't they realize they look like absolute idiots." Severus scowled, turning back around.

"Sadly," Lily sighed. "I'm pretty sure they do."

"Excuse me for a moment." Gemmaline said as she stood up from the table. "I'm going to go have a conversation with a certain _sneaky_ Gryffindor about torturing a certain bitchy Slytherin."

"Just us now."

"Guess it is." Lily sighed, folding her hands in front of her and meeting her friend's black gaze.

"How was your break? Gem sort of stole the question."

"I wouldn't expect any less of her." Lily chortled. "Anyway, I think my mum is doing better and Tuney finally apologized, so it was good."

"Who won the Christmas bet?"

"I think Tuney did, by three points. Then I was second and Dud lost to me by one."

"Sounds like it was close this year."

"Definitely." She smiled. "So how was your father this Christmas?"

"Well, other than him and mum's row he was fine and I didn't get punished."

"At least it was better than last year." Lily offered reassuringly and Severus had never been more grateful to have her. Lily was the only one who it seemed would listen to everything he had to say, she could even hear his weak cries for help. Severus had nothing against Gemmaline though, she was a great friend but she was never much of a listener.

"Thanks, Lils."

"I'm always here, Sev. Well, as long as you don't ask for help with Transfiguration. Then you might find me under a disillusionment charm."

"Great to know I can almost always count on you." He laughed.

"Better than nothing." She shrugged. "Now how did you answer number four?"

"The properties of both roots contain equal amounts of positive and negative energy therefore balancing the other out and raising the density of the potion."

"Hmm, that's better than my answer."

"What was your answer?"

"Refer to Merlin's table of Roots and Their Properties on page one thousand and forty-seven."

"Better than Gemmaline's answer." He snickered, looking at the parchment next to him. "It says 'Because God thought it was good'."

"At least she knows her biblical stories."

"Are you two making fun of my answers?" She said, reclaiming her seat.

"So, is Cosette getting what she deserves now?"

"Actually, I'm crossing my fingers that it'll be worse. Sev, what's the answer to number sixteen?"

"Puppies." Lily offered.

"I didn't ask you, come on, Sev."

"Fine." He sighed. "The addition of kittens to a rootically balanced potion results in catastrophe."

"I'm actually going to write that, I hope you know."

'*' '*' '*'

Three days later and even the marauders were waiting for the effects of their most recent prank to wear off as a handful of Slytherins were still randomly bursting into song. But at least they weren't at the level of full-fledged musical students that they were two days previous and singing show tunes in the middle of class. As for Cosette, she was finally able to walk in a straight line without skipping, prancing, or twirling which was considerably disapointing.

"Are they really still singing." Sirius groaned as he slid into his seat in Transfiguration.

"I'm positive." James answered. "Earlier I was walking to Care of Magical Creatures and I could still hear Lucius and Oliverus doing their duet."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't dump the entire bleeding cauldron on everything." Remus said as took his seat behind them.

"In my defense, we had not idea how potent it was."

"If you were looking at the book you would see the note that said 'Potent, use with caution'."

"Well, that could mean anything." Sirius defended but Remus just looked at him dryly.

"Mr. Black, please turn around, I'm sure your conversation with Mr. Lupin is of lesser importance than your owls."

"What if I don't find much importance in owls?"

"Than maybe you'll have an easier time discovering it in detention."

Sirius scowled and sunk back into his chair, fixing his eyes on the board and ignoring the snickers of Alice and Lily.

"Returning to the topic at hand," McgGonagall began. "Can anyone tell me what an animagus is? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"An animagus is wizard who can transform into the form of an animal and it is one of the most complex spells in the field of Transfiguration."

Almost on cue a note appeared in the corner of Sirius' book.

_J: This is what we were talking about the other day, remember?_

_S: Right! And werewolves don't recognize animals correct?_

_J: Like I said, we went over this already. All we need to do is the magic._

_S: Isn't that the hardest part?_

_J: Probably, but we can do it._

_S: Should we tell Remus?_

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black could either of you tell me why not anyone can become an animagus when they feel like it?"

"Because," James started nervously, glancing at Sirius and then back at Mcgonagall. "It's complicated and not everyone has the skill to do it and it would be bad if-"

"Miss Evans, would you care to re-inform them?"

Lily smirked as the boys exchanged groans. "An Animagus must register with the ministry because it is otherwise punished with a sentence to Azkaban and, in some cases, even death."

"Thank you, Miss Evans. The magic for an animagus..." Sirius and James stopped paying attention at this point and exchanged devious grins.

_J: We are not telling Remus._

_S: Is it sad that we are less apprehensive knowing that it's illegal?_

_J: Of course not, we're marauders._

_R: Whatever you two are thinking should commence now._

_S: Calm down, Rem. We're just discussing the homework._

_J: I don't even believe that._

_R: Whatever you two are thinking about, I want you to know I don't approve._

_S: Is someone's time of the month coming early?_

_R: I do posses the ability to kill you and make it look like an accident._

_J: Marauders alliance prevents you from doing that._

_S: Thank you, James._

_R: But nothing states I have to share my notes._

_S: We've made amendments before._

'*' '*' '*'

That night, or likely the next morning, while the rest of the castle was enveloped in slumber, two girls were tip-toeing through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, searching for nothing in particular but everything all at once.

"Come on." Taylor whispered, urgently pulling Adora around a corner to avert the eyes of a young Mrs. Norris who was known to prowl this particular area.

"Where are we going?"

"Beats me." She shrugged. "But this carpeted staircase looks relatively promising-"

"If we don't get caught."

"We don't get caught." Taylor replied and Adora shot her a dark look, remembering the last time they went sneaking around and had to spend a week in detention scrubbing vials for Slughorn who had a particular dislike for both. "Speaking of getting caught, I heard Gemmaline talk to Al and Lily."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Well it was quite hard not to overhear when she was ranting aloud in the common room."

"I really hate her sometimes." Adora muttered.

"So is it true that you and Sirius really kissed."

"It is, yeah." Adora answered her voice torn between realization and repulsion.

"Isn't he-"

"Like my older brother...yes.: She admitted sheepishly. "But he's not."

"Aren't him and Gemmaline supposed to happen?"

"That's what everyone think, but trust me, Tay, they're not going to happen."

"Whatever you want to belive." She sighed. "Ooh. That's certainly interesting. The staircase goes straight into the wall." Taylor observed as she climbed up the wide staircase. Adora followed, reluctant, but curious.

Hung on the wall at the top of the stairs was a large, faded tapestry. Intricately embroidered with fine, fraying threads woven in such a way to tell an elaborate story. The upper portion of the tapestry was a beautifully embroidered sky with silver stars and a moon of golden thread hung delicately on a vast expanse of black. As the focus slid down the hanging, the sky faded into several different panels which held their own stories. Some looked like they told a story of war and conquest, others of love and sacrifice, and one was about the sea but the most peculiar panel was the one to the far left which remained blank. Not the kind of blank most people think of, but the kind of blank where anything was possible; it was just a vast, open field; No characters, no swords, nothing but expanse.

"It's just a tapestry, isn't it?" Adora said, a bit uneasily as she ran her fingers over the sun-dulled threads.

"Look at what's carved here, in this stone." Taylor moved away from the tapestry and read the carved scrawl aloud. "For the adventurers and their enemies."

"What d'you reckon it means?"

"Your guess is-"

"Shh." She hissed. "Footsteps." They were silent for a moment and the constant tremor of footsteps grew continually louder.

"Dragon balls, let's hide behind the tapestry."

"It's probably under a sticking charm."

"Damn...uhm- we could try jumping through it? This is Hogwarts."

"Are you mad."

"Theyre getting closer and it's worth a try."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing-"

"One- two- three-"

The two third years tumbled easily through the fabric of the tapestry, barely escaping the eyes of their supposed captor. Taylor was the first to jump to her feet and survey the narrow stone corridor they had just fallen into.

"Room of requirement?" Taylor asked aloud.

"No, you actually have to go through the door to get there. Maybe we're about to find out where the Hufflepuff dorms are."

"That's highly unlikely." She answered and began curiously glancing around.

"There's a door over there." Adora said pointing to the left.

"And on the other side." Taylor said with confusion, igniting her own wand and walking towards the one on the left.

"Let's go in." Adora said excitedly, a new wind of adventure catching her. Taylor shrugged and murmured 'alohomora' for good measure and the door swung open to reveal a smaller, rounded room with a ceiling that appeared to rise even higher than the one of the Great Hall and on the far side was a small door that couldn't have been much taller than the girls, themselves.

"You go first." Taylor whispered, pushing Adora. "Your family won't miss you as much."

"No, you're...blonde, you go."

"That's irrelevant now."

Adora just shrugged as they cast their eyes back to the door, a plan of attack developing in their mind. Adora took this moment to swiftly shove Taylor into the centre of the room.

"Hey!" She exclaimed and before she could run back to safety a jet of light struck her back and threw her into the small door which practically exploded on contact and gave way to another room.

"Not funny, Ad!" She yelled but Adora couldn't hear her because she was doubled over in laughter. "Get in here, Grae." Taylor called back, all anger in her voice had melted away. "You won't believe this." Adora composed herself and ran through the doorway, coming to an immediate halt as she entered the next room.

"Holy Merlin, Morgana, and Circe." She gaped, her gray-green eyes sweeping slowly over the splendor of the room. The far wall was composed of three large stained glass windows, each contained the moving image of a water nymph and together they were humming a low and enticing song that only added to the splendor of the room. Above them rose a glass dome where stars could be seen twinkling in their respective patterns. And with the exception of both the windows and the ceiling, the rest of the room, including the floor, was covered in simple, gray stone. But the most incredible feature of the room wasn't the murmur of the nymphs or the beauty of the visible night sky. The most enthralling attribute of the mysterious room was the reflection pool which occupied a large portion of the warm stone floor. In fact, only a small sliver of the floor was not covered in a glassy reflection of the night sky. It was an incredible sight.

"What do we do now?" Taylor whispered.

"We could go in."

"Do you think it's deep?"

"We've swam in the lake."

"I don't know, it just seems so perfect."

"That's why I want to go in, it's probably the perfect temperature."

"We'd have to go in our nightgowns."

"I don't really care." Adora smiled and took a step forward, stepping into the water and sending ripples across the sky. "Okay, it really is perfect." She sighed and took a step further and further until she was in waist deep. "Come on, Tay. It's so nice."

"Fine." She muttered and started in. "You're right, it's absolutely perfect."

"Uh-huh. Let's skive off classes and just stay here all day."

"This is exactly like a spa."

"I wouldn't know, I've never been to one."

"Well, it's something like this."

Taylor and Adora continued to swim around the mysterious pool until the water turned cold and the nymphs' humming turned off-key, then they dragged themselves out and made their way back to their dorm room without getting spotted by a soul.

'*' '*' '*'

It was the very first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year and Remus Lupin was anxiously awaiting his first date with his official girlfriend of three days, Carly Viridor. He was even more excited that he wouldn't have to go to Madame Puddifoots because, thanks to Alice and her connections, Carly had suggested the Three Broomsticks instead.

"G'luck mate." James smirked as he strode past. "We'll be somewhere around the Three Broomsticks so signal if you need a distraction."

"Yep," Sirius agreed. "We are prepared for almost any scenario, even a dementor attack."

"Why would there be dementors in Hogsmeade?"

"They could finally be coming to take Sirius where he belongs."

"Unfortunately they don't put the mentally unstable in Azkaban," Sirius sighed. "Or they would have taken my mother and James an awful long time ago."

"Shit." Remus muttered glancing nervously down the hall and urgently back to his friends. "She's coming. What do I do, what do-"

"First calm down." Sirius laughed.

"Second." James smirked. "You're on your own." And with that Sirius, James, Peter waved and disappeared from sight. _Sodding bastards._Remus thought bitterly as Carly smiled and waved at him from a distance.

"Uhm- Hi, Carly."

"Hello, Remus." She smiled and stopped in front of him. Remus started debating which was more proper; a hug or a kiss on the cheek and after a small awkward silence he pulled her towards him and for a moment he was entranced by how good she smelled and how soft her hair felt against his cheek. "So," She beamed. "What are the plans for today?"

"Plans?" He said nervously.

"Yeah," She laughed lightly. "We could walk around the streets for an hour, or get sweets at Honeydukes, we could even see how close we can get to the shrieking shack." Remus stiffened as she offered the last suggestion.

"Let's go to Honeyduke's first, there's never a bad time for sweets."

"Good thinking." She smiled again. "You lead the way."

Remus and Carly walked together, their conversation starting out a bit awkward but as Remus relaxed, it got easier and by the time they reached Honeydukes he felt like they were just two friends walking the streets of Honeydukes and sharing laughs, but then again, maybe that's exactly what relationships were; deeper friendships.

"Wait, before we go in," Carly smiled. "I want to ask one more question."

"I have all day." He grinned.

"Have you kissed anyone yet this morning?"

"Have you?" He smirked.

"No..." She smiled sheepishly and he leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers, lingering just long enough to send butterflies fluttering in her stomach and cloud his head with a hunger for more.

'*' '*' '*'

"How is it that we always end up alone?" Lily thought aloud as James slid a butterbeer towards her. "I mean, we're sitting at a table for six and it's just the two of us- don't you dare start singing."

"I wonder the same thing." He smirked, glancing around. "Sirius said he was starving so I was almost sure he'd be here, but maybe something happened with Pete. And Alice, well she's either talking or shopping. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't show up for another four hours."

"And Merlin knows what Gem is doing."

"I'm starting to think that we should just get used to it being the two of us."

"Are you asking me out again?" Lily questioned, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no! I'm just pointing out that we're the most normal of our friends. I mean, let's face it. Sirius is Sirius, Pete follows Sirius, Remus has a girlfriend and-"

"Gemmaline is unstable and Alice is unique."

"Exactly, you and I are the smartest most level-headed-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Lily laughed.

"Aw, fine." He pouted. " So, do you have any ideas for the big Defense essay, yet?"

"Several actually, but I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what? I'm just curious to see what you're writing about!"

"Sure, I know your ways, Potter." She said with a low voice and narrow eyes, but that façade only lasted a moment before it gave way to giggles.

"I mean it! I'll even tell you." He smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Humor me, Potter."

"I will."

"What is your essay topic."

"The dark arts."

"Not the class, the topic for your essay, you dolt."

"Dark Magic."

"That's not a pressing theme, it's a genre."

"Unforgivable curses."

"Getting closer."

"The imperial curse."

"Closer-"

"That's all I can tell you." He grinned, reclining in his chair. "Can't rush perfection. Now, what are you doing for your essay?"

"Dementors."

"You're doing dementors for your essay? Have they even got hands?" He laughed.

"You twisted prat!" She chuckled, crumpling up a napkin and tossing it across the table.

"Look who's getting along." Sirius' booming voice announced as he fell into the chair next to Lily.

"Look who's late and not getting fed." She smirked and Sirius' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare, Evans."

"Would I?"

"I'll eat you." He said cautiously. "I'm not joshing."

"Did you really just saying 'joshing'?" James laughed.

"I might have."

"Say, what happened to Pete?"

"He's right-" Sirius looked down his left with a confused expression. "He _was_ right here a minute ago."

"Maybe he's at Honeyduke's." Lily suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure I pulled him out of- er, wait. That may or may not have a been a candy-happy third year girl."

"So you left Pete alone in Honeydukes and mistook a girl for him?"

"In my defense, the girl seriously looked like Peter."

"I'll go back and get him." James groaned and stood up.

"Thanks, Jamesie. You're a doll." Sirius winked. James just shook his head and left the pub, letting in a draft of cold air and a flurry of snowflakes.

"It's just you and me now." Sirius smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"And what of it?"

"Dunno' just pointing it out." He shrugged.

"That's good. Are you enjoying the lovely weather outside?" Lily grimaced, tossing her hair back and copying Sirius's lax pose.

"Ugh, can we not start this again. It's bad enough as it is."

"Gemmaline still not talking to you, I take it?"

"Nope, and it's too bad because there are things she'd want to hear."

"Like?"

"Nothing really, just a few things about my family and hers that I overheard."

"Oh, is Adora talking to you?"

"No, neither are. And I'm pretty sure that Gem would kill her if she found out she was so much as looking at me."

"I can imagine that." Lily laughed. "But I'm sure she'll come around eventually, Gem doesn't hold grudges very long unless you give her a reason to."

"I know." Sirius sighed. "I just really need to talk to both of them but I do like my balls where they are."

"And I didn't need to know that."

"Need to know what?" Alice chirped as she took Sirius's seat across from Lily; he had no intention of sitting at the girls end of the table.

"Anything about Sirius's balls."

"Well this sounds like an interesting conversation." James chuckled and sat down on the other side of Lily.

"My balls are always interesting." He smirked, claiming the seat next to James.

"Come on, we all know you've barely done anything." Lily remarked. "They really can't have that many stories."

"You might be in a for a surprise." He said suggestively.

"Why are we still talking about his balls?" Alice spoke up. "I mean, I don't believe this constitutes as proper conversation."

"There is no such thing as proper conversation when you're around Sirius." Peter laughed. "Just be glad we're only talking _about_his balls, it could be so much worse."

"Yeah, he could start describing them."

"Do you want me to?" Sirius grinned. "I have no shame."

"NO!" Everyone answered at once.

"Guess who just walked in!" James whispered.

"Remus and Carly!" Sirius whispered back loudly.

"Everyone, act natural." Alice hissed.

"That means _not_staring, Pete."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Exactly what is natural?" James asked.

"Uhm, we could casually sip our drinks?" Lily suggested.

"That would only make sense if we all had drinks." Alice said impatiently.

"Let's just have an animated conversation then." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This weather is absolutely mag-" James started loudly only to be cut of by Sirius.

"I swear on Merlin's beard if I have to hear one more word about the weather I will hex off _your_balls."

"Er- Hi, guys." Remus said nervously as he walked up to their table with Carly leaning against him and giggling a bit. "Everyone this is Carly, and, Carly, that's Sirius, James, Pete and you already know Lily, Alice, and Gemmaline who's missing."

"Hello." She smiled and whispered something to Remus which made him grin.

"Well, we're going to go have dinner, right?" He asked her and she nodded. "I'll catch up with you all later." And with that he led Carly away from the noise and towards a small, cozy table near the fire as Sirius shouted across the room, "Use protection!". Remus just laughed and raised his finger.

"You know, what did happen to Gemmaline?" Lily asked aloud.

"I'm sure her friend didn't mistake her for a boy and leave her in Honeydukes." Peter said with slight bitterness.

"Like I said before," Sirius defended. "The girl, legitimately, looked like you."

"You were with her last, Al." Lily said, ignoring Peter and Sirius's momentary argument.

"I know, but we split up about an hour ago, she told me she needed another quill."

"Maybe she encountered a dementor." James snickered and both Sirius and Peter erupted in laughter but when they saw the confused looks on the girls' faces they quickly covered it up with convenient coughing fits.

"Why would there even be dementors in Hogsmeade?" Lily questioned.

"Maybe it's the Black's new way to keep Sirius in line." Peter suggested.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Would you look who finally decided to show up." James exclaimed and an exhausted Gemmaline collapsed into the seat across from Lily.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I went to look at quills then I wandered into the Quidditch store and I lost track of time. On the brightside though, I have more wax for my broom and warm socks that don't have holes."

"Yay! Wax!" Alice said sardonically.

"You did get the one that repels water, right?" James asked with interest.

"Of course, what do you take me for? An amateur?"

"Well, you were riding a Comet until w-you got your new broom."

"Oh shove it." Peter groaned.

"What the bloody hell." Gemmaline muttered, fixing her gaze on something on the far end of the room. "What is my sister doing." Everyone glanced over except for Sirius whose eyes were staring out the window as they had been for last few minutes, afraid to say anything that would give Gemmaline another reason to be mad at him. But now he didn't want to turn around and see anything that would reduce him any further.

"She not doing anything _that_wrong." Alice said as she turned back. "Her and Taylor are just on a double date and she's leaning on his shoulder, er-wait. They're just kissing."

"They're snogging now." Gemmaline muttered. "What the hell has gotten into her." She glared, her eyes resting on Sirius for a split-second.

"Gem, calm down!" Lily laughed. "They're not snogging, they're just kissing and it happens on dates. Look at Carly and Remus."

"_They_ are barely touching and they're both laughing. My sister on the other hand is twisting her hands-"

"We get the point." Sirius muttered and for a moment all eyes on the table turned to him.

"Uhm- maybe they're dating, now." Alice suggested, breaking through the tense silence.

"Because _that_ would make everything so much better." Gemmaline groaned.

'*' '*' '*'

Later that day, after the sun had gone behind the horizon, Remus Lupin and Carly Viridor walked towards her dorm, holding hands and talking about the little things that made them happy. She liked warm fall days where the air smelled like leaves, old cities, and people she could trust. He liked winter nights spent by a fire, wilderness, and people who would listen. And both of them liked today and neither wanted to see it end, for they had learned a lot today. Carly learned that he was even sweeter than he was sarcastic, that his eyes were almost the perfect shade of blue, and that he was always warm. Remus learned that there are girls who prefer him over the mysterious Sirius Black or perfect James Potter, he also learned that he loved the way she felt in his arms, and that she smelled almost as perfect as something he couldn't remember in the moment.

"Carly?" He whispered, realizing that they had come to a stop right in front of the Hufflepuff entrance and that she was almost asleep against his chest.

"Hmm." She murmured.

"I think we're here."

"Oh, does it have to end?" She sighed, nuzzling closer. His heart was saying no, but his head knew better, at least for today. He lifted her chin and his lips danced lightly across hers.

"Unfortunately." He whispered and she giggled as his breath tickled her face. She pulled his lips closer and they kissed once more but only for a brief moment; both knew that this wouldn't be their last.

"Good night, Remus." She beamed.

"Sweet dreams, Carly." He grinned and watched with longing as she disappeared into the mystery that was the Hufflepuff common room. Then he turned away and began the trek back to Gryffindor tower, reality never once interrupting his thoughts.

'*' '*' '*'

Several mornings passed and soon January was coming to a close. During one of those last mornings, a ragged owl swooped down from the rafters and dropped a timid letter on the lap of Gemmaline Grae. It was a simple letter, written in basic black ink on plain, unembellished parchment. Something that would never be addressed to her, and now she looked so out of place, holding it in her hands with worry, legitimate worry, glimmering in her eyes. She finally worked up the courage to open it and let the seals flutter to the floor.

_Dear Gemmaline,_

_I'm writing you at three in morning and I know you won't get this for several more hours. But our home was just attacked. Everything is everywhere, vases are broken, china was shattered, and Mulciber knows that our dining table is cracked in half. I haven't dared to leave my room yet._

_We don't know what happened, all we know is that my father was in his study, arguing with my uncle Nott and the best we can assume is that a fight broke out (likely over those papers.) and we're positive that several members of the cult showed up and ransacked everything on our first floor. We also heard our mother arguing with her brother moments before everything went down but we haven't heard her since the attack. Now it's quiet. It's dead quiet, Gem. I'm scared to leave my room and even Mulciber won't go downstairs, he's only gone so far as the landing. Gem, Mulciber and I are fine right now but please don't reply to this, just trust that I'll write to you soon._

_-Felicity._

_P.S. I don't care if you, Sirius and Adora are still at odds with each other, but please tell them._

Gemmaline's face paled as she let the letter slide through her fingers and crash against the floor. She could faintly hear Alice and Lily asking if she was all right but she only shook her head and swept out of the Great Hall as swiftly as she could.

**

* * *

**

**I have big plans, and I cannot wait to put them into action.**

_**I don't like to beg for reviews or anything, but I would love to her your feedback, comments, questions, or suggestions because they really do inspire me to write. So please, say something dear readers :D Because I appreciate everything you do. (And thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews and almost 6,000 views.)**_


	25. Chapter 23: There is Nothing Wrong

**You know you've been away for too long when you go to upload a new chapter and your document box is empty because everything has expired. **

**Anyway, I hope I can say I'm back now and I'm going to try my best to catch up and keep up with everything because I really am sorry. And I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed because it means the world to me and I'm glad you can appreciate these characters as much as I do. But I know you're all anxious to read so I won't go into detail but I want to say that the Deathly Hallows were awesome. And now onto the story :D**

**And in case most of you have forgotten, I'm giving you a summary again ;D..**

**Let's remember: Sirius and Gemmaline are frustrated with each other **_"Nothing out of the ordinary."Sirius muttered. "I hate my family, my father is plotting something, I can tell by that look in his eyes, and – oh, right, I snogged her little sister at the Christmas Ball."__"That's not- you idiot, is that why Gemmaline wants to rip out your throat." "__It could be a contributing factor." _**Lily and James are still amiable friends with one another and Remus has a thing for that Hufflepuff Carly Viridor. Let's not forget about Gemmaline's younger sister Adora and her best friend Taylor who stumbled across that magical room on the other side of the tapestry. And Sirius' father is also in the works of planning something that will show Voldemort he is one of his equals and what was once thought to be a harmless little cult is slowly gaining power. Worthy, also, of note is Lily's younger brother who's supposedly suffering from a case of Serpentine inflicted when he was kidnapped by Gemmaline's father. But he has yet to expirience a night without a moon since his best friend, Emma, has uncovered the few legends and information regarding the rare ailment. Finally we come to the newest characters, Felicity and Mulciber Ryan who are long time friends of both Gemmaline and Sirius but they cannot go to Hogwarts because of some unrest within their family. Last lines from the previous chapter~ **_Felicity's Letter: "__we haven't heard her since the attack. Now it's quiet. It's dead quiet, Gem. I'm scared to leave my room and even Mulciber won't go downstairs, he's only gone so far as the landing. Gem, Mulciber and I are fine right now but please don't reply to this, just trust that I'll write to you soon." [...] __Gemmaline's face paled as she let the letter slide through her fingers and crash against the floor. She could faintly hear Alice and Lily asking if she was all right but she only shook her head and swept out of the Great Hall as swiftly as she could. _**And that's what you missed. Enjoy ;D**

**There is Nothing Wrong**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The sky was a deep black and storms thundered in the distance as a man sat in the study of his home, writing a letter by the light of a candle. He had something on his mind, a plan on his tongue and he was almost ready to put it into action. All that remained now was deciding how quietly it could happen. He moved the quill across the parchment, carefully choosing the words to his contract and glancing up at the hands of the clock at intervals, waiting for it to strike eleven.

As he dipped his quill in ink a final time to dot the 'i' in his signature, the clock struck the hour and the dying embers in his fireplace suddenly sprang to life and took on a green hue. And somewhere in the moment between the final flourish of his name and his glancing upward, a man with shadowy robes had appeared among the flames.

"Good evening, Orion." He greeted, stepping from the mantel.

"Tom." He smirked, rising from his seat to shake hands and close the heavy oak doors of his study.

"Is the contract written?"

"And revised." Orion answered, twirling a small silver key in his fingers. There was a stretch of silence as Voldemort pointed towards the dying embers in the mantle. Instantaneously licks of fresh orange flames rose up from them, returning the fire to it's previous roar.

"About the time limit?" He started again, returning his gaze back to Orion.

"I feel that thirty days is a compromise."

"Any longer and-"

"I vow to succumb to a mark." He finished with a satisfied grin.

"You seem confident, Orion."

"I am. All I need is a bit of assistance which I believe you've agreed to under the aforementioned conditions."

"You have it- the contract?"

"Stowed away, of course, but yes."

"Ahead of the game, like always, aren't you, Black."

"You know me to be nothing less."

"Now what is it I'm expected to agree to?"

"I need the support of Pettigrew. His position, in both respects, could be useful. And I'll also need someone who's reliable, but dispensable."

"I'll speak to Pettigrew immediately and at the next meeting I'll see what can be done." He paused for a moment, eyeing the key that Orion was casually twisting in his fingers. "Would you care to indulge me in your intentions?"

"My intent is to become the head of the department of mysteries within the next thirty days." Tom leaned forward, curious to hear more but Orion only grinned, embracing the thrill of holding power over his old friend and conspirator. "I'm afraid I can't share more than that or it would be considered premeditated."

'*' '*' '*'

It was a late night and only embers remained in the fire place as Gemmaline Grae stealthily made her way up to the fourth year boys' dorm where she had her first apology to make. It had taken her until twelve in the morning and much chiding from her friends to work up the humility she would need.

"Come in." Someone said with uncertainty as Gemmaline knocked on the door. "Oh...should I tell Sirius to say his last prayers?" Remus chuckled and closed the door behind Gemmaline.

"I don't think I'll kill him tonight, but give me another year and we'll see."

"Er-Gemmaline?" Sirius said awkwardly as he walked out of the bathroom and hastily pulled on a T-shirt.

"I came to apologize." She muttered like the very words were the epitome of a cruciactus curse. "I was kind of acting like my mother."

"Maybe not quite that bad. It's not like you tried to kill me, you really only threatened." He turned and grunted as the sheet on James's bed thumped him. "And I suppose I'm sorry for my stupidity."The words pained him equally.

"That's something we certainly don't hear ofter."

"Shut-up, Lupin."

"Nah, he's right."Gemmaline agreed, relaxing as the atmosphere drifted back to normal.

"Can't I say anything without getting mocked?"

"No." Everyone in the room chorused in reply, even James who was buried under his own sheets.

"I see how it is." Sirius mumbled with a bit of deviosity. "Gem, why are you here so late?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"You answer first."  
"Uhm." Gem bit her lip and glanced at the floor. "I just got a letter from Mulciber and Felicity this morning that I needed to tell you about...and Lily made me apologize first." There was a quiet chuckle in the room from the two marauders who were still awake.

"So, what did they say?" He asked, flopping onto his bed.

"Well-" She paused, glancing at James who had quickly thrown off the sheets and propped himself up on pillows to listen better and Remus who was looking up from a novel he had opened on his lap.

"Ignore them. There really isn't much they don't know." She glanced back at James who was nodding vigorously.

"Fine." She said with variating hesitance. "Well, I got a letter from Felicity Ryan this morning and I thought you'd like to know. So to sum it up it was really rushed and from what she said, I gathered that their house was ransacked by the cult really early yesterday morning. Neither her or Mulciber had gone downstairs yet, but from the balcony she said it looked like the entire first floor was torn apart."

"What about their parents?"

"The last they heard was them arguing with their Uncle Nott and after that they assumed members of the cult came and now it's dead quiet."

"I hope-"

"Yeah, me too." She agreed, cutting him off to avoid hear aloud what they were both thinking because it wouldn't help anything. "Well, I'm leaving now, Lily and Alice are probably waiting for a story."

"Wait-" Sirius said as she turned for the door. "Does this mean we're good now? Like no Grae-glares, or death threats, or...silence?"

"As long as you don't touch my little sister." She sneered. "Then I give myself permission torture you in any way I see fit."

"Fair enough."

"Night." And with a wave, she closed the door and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Well thank Merlin one of you had the balls to fix this." Remus sighed, closing his book and setting it on his night stand.

"Oh, sod off. I was gonna say something tomorrow."

"No you weren't, you're too afraid of her."

"Well wouldn't you be!"

"Actually yes." James said raising his hand.

"See!"

"One day, you two are going to be whipped." Remus said as he shook his head.

"Hey, we don't call you whipped and you're saying Carly's name in your sleep."

"Yeah, because I don't."

"Yes you do."

"James, you're lying."

"No, I'm not." He giggled.

"Way to blow our cover." Sirius muttered, and hexed a small book at his head; after four years his aim was getting quite good.

"OUCH."  
"Ignoring the drama queen and moving on." Remus smirked. "What do you reckon happened at the Ryans?"

"Dunno." He sighed. "Just hope that their parents are alright, I don't know how I'll survive next summer if I can't go to Mulciber's."

"Aren't their parents a part of the cult?" Remus asked, a bit confused.

"Not really." Sirius explained. "Mr. Ryan attends the meetings but he's not marked. It's just so they can keep their standing in society. Otherwise Mrs. Ryan's brother might have him killed."

"Isn't she a Nott?"

"Yeah, and her brother already served a year in Azkaban for murder but he was able to talk his way out of it."

"Pureblood Mania is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"You have no idea, Lupin." Sirius laughed.

"Wait-" James interrupted.

"Yes, James they're the same Ryans your family is friends with. We go over this every time."

"Right! I know them!" He exclaimed and both Sirius and Remus shook their heads.

"Back on topic; they're the only good family that I'm 'allowed' to be friends with."

"And they're not at Hogwarts?"

"I remember now." James answered. "They can't go to Hogwarts because their parents know that they won't be in Slytherin and their uncle will flip, right?"

"Exactly." Sirius agreed. "But if something happened to their parents, Merlin knows what Nott would do to them." All three of the boys shuddered, remembering a few experiences they had with his son in their second year. One involved Theodore Nott sending letters to the Black family with several lies on them. And a few days later, for a week straight, several howlers came from Orion Black, addressed to Remus and James, blaming his son's corruption on them and to Sirius, demanding he befriend better influences.

"You know," James said. "When we get out of school, let's all become aurors and kick their arses, together, as marauders."

"Sounds good."

"I need to run to the library." Remus yawned and slipped on a pair of shoes. No one really questioned why or where Remus was going considering he has yet to get caught nor uncover something they didn't need to know. "And don't over exert yourself, Si, you've obviously used up your thought capacity for the day." Another text book thudded against the door just as Remus closed it.

'*' '*' '*'

Then sun dawned again that morning, it's golden blanket wrapping comfortably around the landscape and illuminating the dust that had gathered on the floor of the Ryans hallway after one day of little use. Felicity sighed and lifted herself from the sheets, praying to some authority that she could walk into the kitchen and find everything in order; That her mother would be eying her over the brim of her coffee mug as she brushed past her father who would kiss her on the forehead like a little girl before he took off to his for his job at the ministry. She prayed that her hands would stop shaking and that, in the least, there wouldn't be shattered glass on the floor. That was the kind of normal she wanted to wake up to and, out of a hasty decision, she moved away from her door and curled up on her window seat which looked down at the moors where she could live in her fantasy a little bit longer.

Only minutes later there was a knock on her door and her hopes of the ordinary soared and she squeaked 'come in'.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered when her brother came in instead. "I thought you might have been mum."

"I went downstairs." He said blankly, it was no secret that he was just as worried and disappointed as she was. "It's still the same, I couldn't even get Madame Rose to come back to her portrait."

They sat in silence, staring off into the distance until the creak of an opening door rattled them from their thoughts, then they took off through the her bedroom door.

"Felicity? Mulciber?"

"Is that- is that_ mum_?" Felicity whispered to her brother as they pressed themselves against the wall of the hallway, taking precaution in case it turned out to be someone unsavory like their uncle or a ministry official. Mulciber nodded and stepped out from the corner, leaning over the balcony that looked onto the entryway.

"We're up here, mum."He answered.

"You alright? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your studies?" She said with emanating concern as she started up the stairs.

"We're fine-"

"And studies were canceled for today." Felicity added meekly, stepping out from behind her older brother. Their mother nodded and turned to go downstairs but stopped midstep as her eyes quickly purveyed the state of the foyer.

"What happened here? There's glass...and Madame Rose-"

"Where is dad?" Felicity inquired, wanting her answers first.

"Why, he's at work, Fee. Where he always is, and he'll be home tonight-"

"Mum, your arm." Mulciber gasped and Mrs. Ryan quickly shook her sleeve to mask her forearm which appeared to be be braised with several deep gashes.

"It's nothing, dear. A spell merely backfired."

"It's not your wand arm-"

"A spell backfired." She said with force, dropping the matter. "Now, answer my question, what happened to our house?"

"Don't you remember..."

"Remember what?" Her eyes were glazing over and she was pressing her lips tightly together. "Your father and I had gone to your cousins for the evening and you two were left here alone, yeah?"

"That's not what-"

Mrs. Ryan looked at her son as though he was wearing a hat of flobberworms.

"He means to ask if you've just gotten home." Felicity added with a shrug directed towards her brother. "From else where, I mean."

"Well, I left for errands an hour ago, but I just- Will one of you please explain what happened to the house?"

"If you left an hour ago wouldn't you have noticed?"

"Not if I walked through gardens and apparated." She glared. Felicity and Mulciber shared nervous glances, neither were quite sure of what to say; it was either go with a lie or tell the truth and both had cons.

"Well..." Mulciber started and finished.

"Nevermind." Mrs. Ryan said with exasperation. "I don't want to know. Just have all of this cleaned up and don't you dare step foot in your father's office-"

"Why not? One of my texts is-"

"I'll ask one of the house-elves to retrieve it, just don't go-"

"Mum, why can't we go-"

"Please, just don't do it." She pleaded. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Right, mum." Mulciber nodded, and with a yawn their mother departed down a hall. The two siblings waited for the finite click of her lock before they delved into any conversation.

"You don't think she's under the imperius, do you?" Mulciber asked gravely.

"No, that'd be pointless considering we don't have any important information they'd need." Felicity answered, her hazel eyes drifting to the ominous hall that led to the library. "Now, the real question is why can't we get into the library. We have _never_ been restricted from that before-"

"I think you just answered your own question, Fee."

"Our parents are finding new ways to punish us for nothing?"

"No, before that, about us not having important information."

Felicity thought a moment then her mouth formed an 'o'.

"What?"

"Mum and dad don't want us getting into the library where we could potentially see what they've been trying to hide because if we do, we know the information, and because we'd know-"

"We'd be fair game."

"Exactly."

"This still doesn't explain what's gotten into mum."

"Obviously, Mulce, her memory was tampered with."

"I don't think it was."

Now it was Felicity's turn to look at him as if he was sporting a hat of flobberworms.

"I think that mum doesn't want us to worry."

"Then why would she accuse _us _of this mess? All of our friends are at Hogwarts and muggles couldn't even find our house."

"To make her lie more believable." He shrugged.

"That makes no sense, Mulce. Mum, cannot deliberately lie."

"She is a Nott."

"Nott's are known for unnecessary cruelty; not deception."

"I think I'm right."

"We'll see. Go find Monty so we can get this done." She directed and Mucliber disappeared from the disastrous foyer to find their house-elf while she stood amidst the destruction trying to make sense of what was going on.

'*' '*' '*'

Back in the protected stone walls of Hogwarts it was a cold February evening and a quidditch meeting was taking place in the Gryffindor common room as only two days remained before the anticipated match between Slytherin and Gryffindor would take commence.

"We almost won against Hufflepuff the second time-"

"We still lost." Sirius remarked as he lazily polished his own broom.

"That was because Longbottom nearly got struck by lightening, otherwise we would've had it."

"I'm sorry I should do a better job avoiding natural phenomena." Frank retorted. "Maybe next time I'll bring it up with Dumbledore about rescheduling the thunderstorm."

"That's the spirit!" James perked up.

"Well, Slytherin lost against Hufflepuff by a landslide because Malfoy couldn't find the snitch."

"We have a fair advantage then, so long as Frank masters that turn."

"It's not _just _a turn, James." Gemmaline said, appalled. "It's an artform created by the founding fathers of quidditch; the Merlin's Bend-"

"Deemed impossible by its audience."

"Challenging by the professionals."

"And the best of its class by critics."

"Was that necessary?" Carlson asked, cutting them off with a lopsided expression at Gemmaline, Alexandra, and Sirius who had lapsed into a daze. "You're just giving Longbottom more reason to be nervous."

"No, I'm okay."Frank defended, primming the bristles on his broom.

"You'll be fine." Carlson assured, shooting looks at the two fourth years and fellow sixth year beater. "Just don't do anything that'll take you out for the season. If we end up having to put in that second year we may as well give up the trophy."

"Moving on." The other six year, Alexandra Bell, smirked. "We need a strategy this time because even though Malfoy plays seeker like a troll in a tutu, their offense is unshakeable."

"Not to mention the expertise of their defense; they do have two seventh years."

"Exactly, so strategy is definitely our best chance." Carlson nodded.

"At the last few Slytherin practices Carlson and I," The sixth year gestured, "were spying on them and came up with a general synopsis."

"Malfoy is terrible at spotting the snitch but incredible at reading the other seekers. Not to mention that he's easily riding the fastest broom on the market. Your job, Longbottom, is to throw him off with every trick you can toss at him."

"He's also quite sensitive in regards to his mother." Sirius shrugged and all eyes moved to the young chaser.

"At least you're good for something, Black." James remarked.

"Remember that, Longbottom." Carlson added. "And moving down their line up, Grae is chaser and we've seen enough to know that he's probably the strongest on their team because of his agility.."

"His weakness is his left side. If a bludger's headed towards him from the left he won't be paying enough attention to react. I've laid him out a few times with that." Gemmaline said with pride.

"Thank you, Grae. Beaters, keep it in mind. Now, their keeper which is likely the one and the only thing that stands between us and a win."

"Who's their keeper again?"

"Lavinia Prynne, the seventh year and apprentice of Bellatrix Black since her third year."

"And, in case anyone forgot, Black nearly killed a Ravenclaw when she was in her seventh year." Everyone murmured in agreement, remembering that match from their first year.

"She was training with her over break." Sirius shuddered. "Bellatrix made a special request that my head get bludgered to the ground."

"Either way," Gemmaline spoke up, "Livi Prynne is not right in the mind."

"Sources tell me that she's easily confused."

"She's dumb as a block if that's what you're asking."

"But she does have skill." Frank sighed.

"We can't just give up now." Carlson exclaimed. "I haven't even gotten to the best part." Everyone groaned and turned their attention back to their captain. "I have a plan and it might work-" A collective sigh responded. "Black and Grae, as chasers, you two are going to perform the Irish Confundus Maneuver. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you were pretty close last practice, correct?"

"Correct." They nodded.

"And if the two of you don't clean up your offensive broom work we'll have no chance of scoring."

"And if all else fails," Sirius grinned. "I'll always have my charm and dashing good looks."

"Oh, come off it." Gemma muttered.

"I think," Carlson cleared his throat and waited a moment for the team to fall silent before restarting. "_I think _that our biggest problem last match was team work. Therefore, tomorrow's practice we're going to do some new team drills."

"Team drills?" Sirius whined. "Unless that includes a warm fire, blondes, and some spiked butterbeer you can count me out."

"I second that!" Gemmaline exclaimed. "And if you say anything about ladders, Carlson, I swear on Merlin's pants that I will kill you."

"No ladders." He reassured. "Just a few things from the handbook."

"Not page nine. Anything but page nine."

"Can we do the drills on 104, 373, and 17?" James asked eagerly..

"Only you would get excited for drills."

"I just want to win." James shrugged.

'*' '*' '*'

It was crisp and clear Saturday morning at Hogwarts, not cloud drifted across the sky, and everyone of Gryffindor tower had high hopes for the day's match. Three fourth years were huddled together, squinting against the bright sun and trying to get a good look at what was happening on the pitch. It was a pretty even and uneventful match so far, considering that the only action was Gemmaline's older brother taking a bludger to his left shoulder.

"We need to step up our game." Remus muttered.

"We have a twenty point lead." Alice pointed out.

"Still, I wouldn't put it past the Slytherins to put someone else on the field they've been secretly training or start getting vicious.

"Do you really think they're smart enough to do the latter?"

"They do know how to hit." Lily shrugged.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN." The voice of Alex Diggory resounded through the stadium. "Nearly a perfectly executed Confudus Maneuver! Beautiful form on part of the Gryffindor chasers!"

"I bet even Slughorn's clapping for that one." Alice smiled, reaching for the binoculars in her pocket. "Actually, I've never seen McgGonagall get that excited over a usual match." Alice smiled.

"Let me see!" Lily laughed and stole the binoculars from her hands.

"I heard the Chudley Canons captain came, I wonder what Dumbledore's telling him." Remus thought aloud.

"Nothing, Dumbledore isn't even there." Lily said in befuddlement.

"What? He was there just a moment ago-" Remus stole the binoculars out of Lily's hands.

"What are you looking for?" Peter asked, sitting back down next to Remus. He had left previously to tell one of the prefects about something he had found in the common room earlier that day.

"We're trying to find Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"He's not with the rest of the faculty."

"Can't he apparate on Hogwart's grounds because, you know, he is Dumbledore."

"Right but- hey!" Alice stole the binoculars back, Remus just glared and continued talking in a peeved tone, "But he actually can't apparate-"

"Found him!" Alice exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Over there, outside of the pitch." She pointed. "He's talking to that man in the black robes."

"I see him, now." Lily muttered, straining her eyes to see better. "Who is that? Wait let me have the binoculars"

"CARLSON BLOCKS ANOTHER ONE! TAKE THAT MAL- Sorry professor-" There was another round of cheering but the eyes of the four Gryffindors were still focused outside of the stands. Through the lenses Lily Evans could could see anger rising on Dumbledore's usually understanding face as he spoke. She could barely see the face of the mysterious man but a green scarf was wrapped thickly around his neck.

"Lily, can I have the binoculars?"

"Just a moment." Lily mumbled, the man was turning around to catch a glimpse of the match and she couldn't miss it. But Dumbledore said something that made the man's face snap back and whatever they were discussing, Dumbledore was adamant.

"Here, I've never seen him before."Lily said as she passed the binoculars into Remus's waiting hands.

"Thanks and neither have I."Remus looked through the binoculars with curiosity as cheers broke out in the stands and the man turned to look at the game. There was something about the man's face that unnerved him. It was only a glance but Remus could see that his face was gaunt and hallow, like someone who had known too much at a young age.

"There's something strange about that man." Remus murmured, lowering the binoculars from his eyes.

"It looks like they're yelling now."

"No, he's turning him away." Lily noticed, "See, his arm is raised and he's pointing towards Hogsmeade."

"Remus, may I have the binoculars?" Peter asked.

"Sure." He said and passed them over. Peter peered through the eye-piece at Dumbledore and the mysterious man in the black robes. There was something about the man that struck Peter as being vaguely familiar. Then, in a fit the man turned back again, his eyes glimpsing the pitch and Peter immediately remembered. His face was unforgettable, hollow features hovering somewhere between youth and antiquity and a cavernous scar that was still recovering from a mistaken spell his own father had cast. There was no doubt that was the man who led and started that cult.

Just as Peter handed the binoculars back to Remus, who passed them back to Alice, the man in the black robes stormed away and back towards the pubs of Hogsmeade.

"LONGBOTTOM SPOTS THE SNITCH." All questions and curiosity surrounding the man in the black robes had temporarily subsided as the match came into the final, detrimental moment. Frank Longbottom was barreling through the air with Malfoy right on his tail. And there was no question of whose broom was faster because in mere seconds Malfoy was already caught up and it was evident that all Frank could do at this point was outsmart him.

The little golden bird glinted in the light yet again and the two seekers were still neck and neck, maroon and green blending together. Now, not one of the previous goals mattered because the match was down to this, every goal had metaphorically been washed away the moment the snitch was spotted and it's only competitors became two seekers, one snitch, and the hunger for victory.

Suddenly the little golden snitch rocketed upwards and this was Frank's chance; the Merlin's Bend,. _Left, right, right again, up, dive, circle opponent, bolt, hook, stand, reach, barrel, victory dismount._ He had done it a thousand times in practice but this was real, this was his moment and if he didn't take it, they would surely reach a kind of stalemate. It was a moments hesitation but Frank took a deep breath and a sharp turn left.

The entire stadium held it's breath as the Gryffindor twisted and turned in the sky, attempting the challenging maneuver intended to throw his opponent. Even the announcer Alex Diggory had nothing to say as Frank went in for the hook, then flawlessly balanced the broom beneath his feet and stretched out his hand. And then Longbottom went for the reach. The snitch nearly flew into his palm and his fingers curled around it, simultaneously finishing the maneuver with a flourishing barrel and a perfect landing even masters would envy.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Diggory chanted. "SPETACULAR SHOW LONGBOTTOM. GRYFFINDOR WINS 150 TO 20 MEASLY POINTS. EAT SLUGS MAL- sorry professor- GRYFFINDOR-"

The stands roared and the Gryffindor students had given up on cheering and simply resorted to screaming. Even a handful of Slytherins were clapping admirably. Winning this match meant that Gyffindor had a renewed chance at playoffs with a finishing record of four wins and only one loss which they couldn't care less about now. And aside from that they could boast having one of the most promising seekers of the generation, on their team.

'*' '*' '*'

Later that night, the party of the year was taking place in the Gryffindor common but third year Adoraline Grae had no desire to go downstairs so instead she sat on her bed flipping through magazines with her best friend who hadn't the heart to leave her by herself.

"That was an amazing play on Longbottom's part." Taylor Holland started, making an attempt at conversation.

"It was." She sighed, admiring a vibrant red dress in a magazine.

"Remind me again why you're not going downstairs?"

"First of all, I'm almost positive that Tyler is going to sneak some alcohol and then he'll want to do sloppy things with me. Yes, Tay, I said 'sloppy things' and there is nothing you can do about it." She smirked, "Second, seeing my sister is really just going to piss me off even if she did play an awesome match. And third, I know that Kerigan is down there crawling over Sirius and probably Tyler just to get on my nerves and I really don't want to deal with it."

"What if we just go down and party?" She suggested, doing her own little dance as she tried to lighten Adora's dark mood.

"Nice try, but no."

"Adora, you need to stop being so dramatic."

"You think I'm being dramatic?" She said, with obvious annoyance.

"I hate my sister!" Taylor began, dramatically sweeping across the floor, "That two-faced hippogriff is out to ruin me! And worst of all, there are too many boys who want me! Woe is me, my life as Adora Grae is a curse! A curse! 'O sweet Merlin, take it away! Never let me live another day in this hell on earth! Never let me speak to my terrible sister again, or talk to a boy who fancies me, and never let that slimy piece of a girl near my feet. 'O As soon I walk down those stairs my life is over. Over, I say! OVER"

"I don't sound quite like that."

"You may as well."

"I'm not going, Taylor."

"Your loss, I'm done playing best friend because I have the role of crush awaiting me downstairs."

"I don't really care, I've got a stack of new books from Christmas that I need to read."

"Well, fine then."

Taylor turned and disappeared through the door knowing that Adora would be fine, she just needed brooding time.

Adora wasn't angry, she was really just tired and disappearing for this evening would be perfect, and disappearing into one of her new novels would be even more perfect. There was truly nothing she loved more than books. Her love began when she was young, her and Gemmaline would sneak into their father's study and steal a book or two from the shelves they could reach. Gemmaline stole them for something to do, but Adora would hide them under her bed and read them, or at least try to, at night and ever since, books had become a comfort to her; they made it possible to run away when everyone was trying to hold her back.

Even under her bed at Hogwarts she kept a handful of books. Five were old favorites and another six she hadn't read before; those she replenished every term so she always had some other world to retreat to. And the one that sits in her hands now is one of her favorite kinds; an unopened copy of a Victorian romance, written by some unheard of author, from one of those bookshelves towards the back of Bertie and Blotts.

As she settled into the story and the comforting smell of old parchment and dust, she heard a scratching at the window. At first she passed it as a branch scratching the window, but then logic reminded her she was in a tower and the nearest branches were at best, a hundred meters away. The scratching persisted and finally she set the book down and moved toward the window where a bitter February snow was piling up against the sill.

Standing to the left, against the wind, was a shivering mid-sized tawny owl with bright eyes and a snow brushed letter attached to it's leg by blue ribbon. Adora quickly pushed open the window and let the freezing bird in.

It hooted as she took the letter from it's leg and she, in exchange, gave it a cookie from the collection of various things beneath Taylor's bed.

Following that she reluctantly sent it back out the window and directed it to wait in the owlery, where she could find it to send a reply because it was obvious this wasn't one of the worn ministry owls that was used to the back-and-forth.

She sat back down on her bed and looked at the envelope; it was addressed to Gemmaline. So either the owl had the wrong Grae or it was sitting outside of the common room waiting for someone to retrieve it. Either way, it didn't matter, Adora was curious so she opened it. But before reading any further, she glanced to the bottom to see who signed and when she saw Felicity Ryan's curly signature, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Dear Gemmaline Grae,_

_I hope your match goes well, Mulciber told me you're facing the Slytherins instead of the Hufflepuff, so I hope no one died. But I'm not really writing you to hear about how wonderful Hogwarts is because things aren't going well over here._

_Our mum did come home later that morning, but she was lying to us through her teeth and trust me, her memory was not tampered nor was she under the imperius. I'm not even curious to know why she's lying straight to us but I'll assume it's better that we don't ask questions. Oh, and the library is closed off now and I know that room was in the worst condition._

_Dad still hasn't shown up, it's been three days. Mulciber and I really are starting to worry but mum is still keep trying to reassure and convince us all that he hadn't come home until we were asleep and that he left before we woke but she has yet to make us believe her._

_I'm wasn't writing you to tell you all of that but I am writing to tell you this; we snuck downstairs the other day when our uncle was over and he was talking to someone in the library what would happen if our parents died (I couldn't care less who it was or why they were in the library). But from what we heard, we're pretty sure Uncle Nott rewrote dad's will or strongly influenced him to write it a certain way. But if anything happens, we're under their custody and the house is theirs until we're of age. Then they started talking about something going on in the ministry and something relating to our father but they must have suspected us and charmed the door because we couldn't hear them anymore._

_I'm not sure what's happening yet, but I really wish I could see you sooner because I have a lot to tell you and I don't want to write it nor wait until summer. And let's be honest, I could talk to them but local muggles don't really understand. Wait, let me know when your next Hogsmeade trip is and maybe my mum would let us come over. Anyway, Gemma, I hope things are going okay at school and please put aside your temper and pass this onto Sirius and Adora because they're our friends too._

_-Felicity Ryan_

Before Adora could really comprehend, she crumpled up the letter and ran down the stairs to find her sister and the other half of Felicity's story.

"Evans!" She yelled over the blare of the music at the redhead who was only standing a few feet away, talking to Alice and James.

"What!" She shouted back.

"Have you seen my sister?"

"She's by the rest of the team, over there." James answered for her and pointed towards the mantle. Adora just nodded quickly and rushed over.

"-And there I was, nearly on the opposite end of the arena and suddenly-"

"Gemmaline, I need to tell you something."

"Hang on, Ad-" She waved her off and continued the story, "And suddenly, out of nowhere-"

"Now." Adora persisted, ironed dark hair draped over her shoulders in a frighteningly beautiful way. Gemmaline pouted and a second later gave in, standing up from the couch and dragging her little sister by the arm into her own room.

"Make it quick." She muttered, closing the door.

"You got a letter from Felicity." Adora snapped and tossed the crumpled letter at her sister.

"You read it!"

"The owl gave it to me."

"What does it say?"

"You can read." She returned sardonically. "Maybe not well but I know you can." Gemmaline shot her a poisonous glare then quickly read over the letter. When she finished, she crumpled it up and looked back at her sister.

"What's going on, Gemma, and why haven't you told me anything?"

"The other letter's in my drawer and I haven't told you anything in case it was nothing so I didn't look stupid."

"That's a lie."

"I haven't told you anything because I haven't seen you."

"Try again." Adora said impatiently, anger at her sister building even more.

"Fine." She hissed, "I haven't told you anything because I know you're still mad at me."

"What does that have to do with anything? Felicity is my friend too and I deserve to know if something is wrong."

"While that's true, Ad, maybe I didn't want you to worry over it."

"Are you seriously trying to protect me again? And from what? Worrying?"

"No, I'm not. I know you and I also know that you would start trying to get to the bottom of things and start scraping up information that would get you into trouble."

"So you were trying to protect me."

"Can't you just appreciate that someone is looking out for you?"

"Just because you don't feel like anyone's looking out for you doesn't mean I feel the same way."

"Look, Adora. I don't want to argue with you right now, I have a story to finish-"

"Right, I'm sorry I got in the way of you talking about yourself-"

"No, not that story. -I don't want to argue with you," She tried again, "Can I just say that I'm sorry, I made a bad choice in not telling you, and I'm going to try not to do it again."

"Stop saying things that you aren't committed to because I'm tired of losing my trust in you."

"Adora, look me." She lifted her eyes reluctantly. "I really am sorry and from now on I'll tell you what I'm supposed to."

"Right, then start here, what happened with the Ryans?" Gemmaline sighed and then told Adora everything she knew, venturing so far as to mention a few of her own observations and convictions regarding why and who.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Well I believe you more than I did before." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest .

"Adora-"

"I just need some space to think about this." She said as she moved towards the door.

"Then I'm going back to the common room if you're okay."

"I'm perfectly find, Gemma." She returned through gritted teeth and pushed the door open.

"Alright, and if you need to talk to me I'm here but can you be little more polite about it and not break up an entire conversation?"

"Not really, no." Adora turned and trudged back to her room, sat on the edge of her bed and settled her head in her hands. She had forgotten how infuriating her sister was, always insisting that she was completely innocent and Gemmaline also seemed to have this ridiculous notion that Adora Grae needed to be protected from the evils of this world. When in fact she really didn't, Adora was strong and she knew it even if no one else saw it; besides, she still had plenty of time to prove herself before her time at Hogwarts was over.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily Evans was in the library, red hair falling into her eyes as she read and reread material for an exam that was scheduled for tomorrow's divination class. Across from her was Severus Snape finishing some extended reading for Potions and Gemmaline who was scrawling random words on parchment that she would try to pass as transfiguration notes the following morning. Lily sighed and finally gave-up, quietly closing her text as a thought raced across her mind.

"Do you ever wonder," She began aimlessly, drawing instant attention from Severus and rousing Gemmaline, "where we'll be in ten years? Maybe even five?" She mused, resting her quill atop her book.

"Not really." Severus answered, truth was he didn't feel like sharing his dismal outlook on the future.

Gemmaline had a somewhat more positive perspective, "I mostly wonder what I'm going to think when I look back, you know, things that seem really important now might not matter then."

"I think Gemmaline's onto something, I've been having the same thoughts lately."

"Maybe it's just age."

"Because fourteen is really getting up there."

"Well, in three years we'll be of age."

"You mean in three years we'll be completely responsible for ourselves."

"That's scary. We're going to have to mature."Gemmaline shuddered.

"You know, three years isn't much time considering how much we still don't know."Lily thought aloud; it was strange to put such a finite number on something that always seemed as if it would never come.

"Can you believe that, three years and we'll be nearly three-months away from graduating and leaving Hogwarts behind to begin the rest of our lives."

"I don't want to grow up."

"Me neither."

"We should just stay at Hogwarts because, let's face it, there's no way I'm gonna be mature enough to live on my own."

"You know, Gem, a lot can happen in three years." Lily said solemnly. "I mean, look at what happened in the last six months; James and I become friends, Dudley was kidnapped and rescued, we found out about my mum, and just a lot went on here in the castle."

"Even in the last three months things had changed." Severus muttered sharing a glance with Gemmaline as mutual memories of the past months glided through their thoughts.

"See what I mean, three years is plenty of time."

"Yeah, but imagine what could happen between now and when we graduate if all of that happened just this year." Gemmaline said breathily, acting more vulnerable than she had ever intended.

"Gem's right," Sev whispered, "Things could happen... and none of us are immortal; even those who act like it."

"Can we stop talking about this." Gemmaline whispered. "I don't want to think about losing anyone." _Because it's such a real possibility._ She finished in her head as she started to think about Mulciber and Felicity. Severus and Lily could both feel the pain in Gemma's words, but only Sev had a vague understanding so he was the one to change the subject.

"When are we making rejuvenating potion?"

"I believe the Tuesday after next." Lily answered.

'*' '*' '*'

It was dark outside. The kind of dark where you can't make out a hand in front of your eyes. The kind of unnatural dark where the stars are afraid to shine and even if the clouds give way, the moon won't show. It was that dark. It would seem that something had swallowed the light from the world and as expected his nightmares struck again to the screaming protest of every cell in his body. His fears now backed him to the desolate corners of his mind only allowing him to surface for a struggling breath when it was required. And when he did surface from the horrors of an altered world he didn't know where he was. He could only hazard guesses, knowing he wasn't outside because being outside proves that you're alive, you'll be able to feel the uneven ground or hear more noise that the rasping of one's own breath. And wherever he was now, was a numbing, terrifying place where he felt nothing but alone. And in that moment, those few fleeting seconds of consciousness as night pressed on, Dudley Evans wanted only to go home; to leave this terrifying nightmare and never look back. But something, a small voice within, forced him to keep going, and to hang on, because one day it will have to end, and soon enough he'll be able to forget it ever happened. That small voice also whispered sweet lies into his thoughts, lies so rich, so easy to believe that the boy would grasp for them and hold onto them like dreams made by desperate children. And he would hold those sweet lies close to his heart where they could never escape him. He would cling especially to one and repeat it through his torture to make everything seem worthwhile. The lie of tonight became a song, then a verse, and then a chant.

_There was nothing wrong._

_There was nothing wrong._

_There was nothing wrong._

This was his song tonight, a constant chant that could help him through his nightmare. It was the only sentence that gave him solace and made it easier to deny this reality and convince himself that there was nothing wrong; because really, there wasn't.

He told himself that he could never let Emma know and that he would never tell Lily, and he certainly had to make sure that Theodore pinky swore to never tell that his nightmares are recurring. Because if anyone knew they were as bad as they were, they would really start to worry and Dudley believed that he had already caused enough worry in the world.

A small second year girl with tangled raven hair had been sitting in the common room for nearly an hour now, her knees drawn delicately to her chest and eyes staring listlessly into the dying embers of the fire. It was dark outside, so dark she couldn't sleep. So dark that her books couldn't keep away the demons, and that was terrifying. She hated the dark.

But what one couldn't see at first glance is that she was fighting, holding back her own legs to resist the temptation that rested in the boys dormitories. She could care less about right and wrong when she just wanted to know that he was alright. Because if there was anything she couldn't stand to see, it would be her friends in pain.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to the library and sifted through those books, but she couldn't hold back curiosity and it would have been against her nature to pretend she wasn't worried. _She had to find the answer. _Now, she was exactly where she never wanted to be, hovering between potentially worrying about nothing or not doing enough to help.

She didn't know. She was completely at a loss and intellectual defeat was something Emma didn't take well. Finally she took a sharp breath, her eyes on the verge of tears, and the little girl chose to do the only thing she could without the assistance of a book, it was something her mum and dad had taught her to do;pray_. _And in a small, quivering voice she began, _Dear God, please keep him safe. _She whispered. _Can I be wrong? I don't need to be right about this. Please let him be sleeping peacefully tonight. And could those have just be nightmares and nothing more? I don't want him to suffer like that. I don't want him to suffer at all. He's just too good of a person. I never ask for much, but please, let there be nothing wrong. _

Emma didn't realize she had really started crying until she felt the weight of tears slipping down her cheeks and by then she realized how silly it all was; crying over nightmares that weren't even her own.

'*' '*' '*'

"There is nothing wrong." He gasped through gritted teeth. "This isn't real." He panted, clutching fistfuls of fabric in his hands, white knuckles distracting from the nightmare but the poor boy couldn't fight it off for the third recurrence in a row that night.

_"Don't do it." He gasped. "There's nothing wrong." Every word scratched his throat and he watched with wide eyes as the figure in the corner came closer, the weapon of choice glinting in the light. It smiled horridly with rotted teeth and sunken eyes the same green as his own._

_"Please." He breathed again, but the figure wouldn't listen, it just shook it's head in that cruel, cruel way, running a finger along the blade. The figure didn't move, the blade was stationary in its own hand but the boy could feel the pain of blade meeting flesh and he groaned in pain. Every cut, the blade grew warmer until it burned and sputtered as it met his flesh, the sickening odor of molten skin mixing with the stench of cold sweat and rotted gums that already hung in air._

_"It's just a nightmare, Dudley." He could hear the faraway voice of someone but it was nothing next to the pain that was racking his body; Lifting it up, slamming it down, lifting, slamming, a rhythm like the tide. "-just a nightmare."_

_"You're not real." He whimpered, cursing the demons with all he had. "You're not real, you're not real, you're not real-" He repeated it over and over again but nothing could drag him from this nightmare, this pain, or this reasoning. _

He was writhing now, sweat dripping from his brow and his sheets entwining like devil's snare. It was taking everything within him not to cry out from his nightmare and beg for someone to drag him away, but it was his burden and no one elses; no matter how painful or destructive this fight was, it his own and he would fight it with words, _there is nothing wrong._ That is what he would believe, and that is what everyone else would believe too, no matter how his battle would end.

_There is nothing wrong _

_There is nothing wrong._

_There is nothing wrong._

"There is nothing wrong." And the was the last thing he gasped before darkness swallowed him and dragged his body into dreamless sleep as the sunrise started to paint the landscape.

* * *

**I promise I'm going to try and keep up now. And if any of you are curious, I'm keeping updates on my profile.**

** I'd love to hear some feedback, so it'd be wonderful if you reviewed. Also, if you have questions, I'll answer them as quickly as I can.**

**And last of all, I hope everyone is doing well and enjoyed the Deathly Hallows because I know I did.**

**~UndercoverHufflepuff**


	26. Chapter 24: Of All the Things in the Air

**Hello everyone :) Back again with a fast(ish) update and I hope everyone's having a good holiday season. :D**

**This chapter is part I of my little Valentine Day special (originally there was only supposed to be one but I realized that wasn't happening) I decided to throw in a little bit of background information on a few of my characters because they really do lead interesting lives and sometimes I need a break from the marauders. **

**And thank you to my wonderful new beta, the incredible Maia (Prongs is mine), and thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, readers, everyone who has added my story to their alerts and favorites, and to everyone who has helped me reach 8000 views. :)**

**Happy reading,**

Chapter 24: 

**Of all the things in the air; Love wasn't one of them.**

* * *

Just when they thought everything in their lives had settled into somewhat peace, Valentines Day reared it's ugly, romantic head (And the date happened to be the thirteenth and only day remaining for desperate teenage girls to find a date).

Students were pairing up left and right, others were getting frantic, and James could have sworn he saw a cherub drifting around the second floor corridor, or a least, Peeves wearing a toga (which was just as bad as the latter).

"Hey, Sirius." A suave Ravenclaw third year batted her eyelashes as the four marauders took up their seats in the Great Hall.

"Please go away." He replied in the kindest tone that he could manage through agitation.

"There's no need to be rude." Remus laughed and snatched a red velvet muffin from the pile. "The heads really went all out with the decorations this year, didn't they?" he muttered bitterly, seeing that every item of food on the table in some way reflected the date. "I even have a girlfriend and this is making me sick."

"Making you sick?" He glared. "Girls haven't been stalking you and sending perfumed cards for the past week and a half."

"Wait." Remus paused. "Is Sirius Black saying that he doesn't enjoy the attention?"

"When attention reminds me of my grandmother's clothes- Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. I can only refrain from eating the food that's put in front of me for so long before I really lose it!"

"They tried to slip you a love potion?" he said skeptically.

"Yes! Those Ravenclaws and that blonde Hufflepuff! They're right mad, I tell you. I mean, I know I'm attractive and all, but it's ridiculous how much they want this."

"Merlin, you're almost as conceited as Alex Diggory." Remus shook his head.

"James, you haven't said much and they're after you too, right?"

"Nope!" He smirked "Can't figure out-"

"It's because they think you have a chance with Evans. After all, you two are actually talking now."

"So this means all of their attention is just- going towards me?"

"Yup." Remus laughed.

"I know the answer!" James cried.

"There wasn't a question."

"I know that! Sirius, why don't you and Gemmaline just pretend to be together? That would easily get rid of them."

"James, that wouldn't- Holy Merlin. That would work out wonderfully."

"Sirius, do you remember anything that happened?" Remus interrupted, regaining his position as 'voice of reason'.

"Eh, Adora's fine. Remember, she's with that Ravenclaw or someone else. And of course Gem isn't committed to anything."

"This would make sense if we were talking about anyone other than the Graes," Remus added. "So I'm going to stick with this being a bad idea, as is normally the case when James makes sense."

"Though, it is better than Sirius making sense. When that happens we know things are looking down," Peter added as everyone agreed except for Sirius, who continued to pout.

'*' '*' '*'

"Alice, for the love of Circe, put on your sweater, roll your skirt, and let's eat." Gemmaline pounded on the bathroom door where Alice was taking her sweet time.

"My apologies for actually wanting to look nice!" the petite girl shouted back.

"Leave her alone, Gem. She's trying to get Frank's attention and we all know he has trouble seeing things that are far away."

"Lily, did you just make an Alice insult and a Quidditch joke?"

"I pay more attention than you give me credit for." She smirked and picked up a book from her bed, turning to the page where she left off.

"I'm so glad you're my friend. Speaking of which, how long does our essay for Charms have to be?"

"Three feet, and if your letters are any larger than a half-inch he's docking points."

"Can I see what you've written?"

"Why? Isn't it early for you? After all, it isn't due for another three days."

"I know, but I have two other essays and a star chart. And one of those essays I actually have to try on so I can show up Cosette in Defense."

"Wait, what's the defense essay about?"

"Probably vampires, after all, that man is pretty keen on proving that Dumbledore is one."

"You'd think he would have picked something more likely, like a werewolf or an ostrich."

"An ostrich?"

"He has more in common with that than a vampire."

"Valid point. So, do you have any expectations for tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip?"

"I'm almost positive that James is going to ask me, although I'm hoping Connor says something first."

"Asks you what?"

"You're kidding, right? Tomorrow's Valentines day, you ignorant troll!"

"Do I look that bad?" Alice asked nervously as she finally stepped out of the bathroom with half of her hair pulled back and her skirt rolled up (something she wouldn't usually do).

"Nonsense, you look great, I was talking about Gemmaline."

"She does look like a troll," Alice agreed. "I'm going downstairs; I have to converse with a couple Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw before class."

"And catch Longbottom's attention." Gemmaline winked as a blush spread up Alice's cheeks.

"That too," she muttered, giving them another nervous smile before leaving the room.

"I hope she'll make it to the end of today without dying from excitement."

"Me too," Lily agreed. "She's going to talk to Connor, isn't she?"

"Knowing Alice, probably. But she also needs to talk to Carly and her two friends in Hufflepuff, that other Ravenclaw, Remus, and James."

"You know, Gem, in some ways, Alice Prewett probably has control of our entire class's social structure."

"Thank Merlin she isn't evil or we'd be screwed."

"Maybe she is evil and she's just trying to fool us into thinking that she's innocent."

"If she really was evil, she would have gotten Frank by now."

"We should go down for breakfast now and figure out who's pairing with whom. I'm really curious to see who Sirius is taking to Hogsmeade this year, considering that blonde from Hufflepuff he was interested in is dating Alex Diggory and that my sister isn't only one-hundred percent off his list, but also seeing someone else."

"Who's she seeing?" Lily asked as she grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"Beats me, but as long as it isn't a Slytherin or someone with a record like Sirius, I'm not caring." Gemmaline smirked and walked out the door.

"Wait, Sirius has a record?"

'*' '*' '*'

Adora Grae and Taylor Holland strode into the Great Hall that morning quite bitterly, considering the encounter they had the night before with Mrs. Norris, Filch, dried noodles, and super-glue. Apparently 'it's a funny story' didn't cut it and earned them a week and a half of detention scrubbing the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle had made it habit to appear.

"You know, maybe if we were wearing normal pajamas we would have been in less trouble," Adora grumbled.

"Maybe if you weren't complaining about our spy gear he wouldn't have heard you."

"Maybe if we didn't wear it, I wouldn't have been complaining."

"Either way, I think a week and a half is a bit extensive for being out past ten."

"And it's not like we were vandalizing the school or sneaking into classrooms."

"Exactly, we were just trying to break into the Ravenclaw common room. But why did you grab noodles and super-glue, again? I'm pretty sure that's the reason he added the extra half a week."

"I have no idea. I guess at one in the morning I thought that it would be a good idea. Or that the noodle art would have made a great gift for the Ravenclaws."

"Why did we even think we could get through the Ravenclaw portrait and not get caught."

"Because we can do everything," Adora said dryly. "Speaking of everything, why the hell is everything either red or pink. I understand holiday spirit, but this is ridiculous."

"It's a celebration of love." She chuckled.

"Love my arse," Adora huffed. "At Hogwarts, this holiday is like musical chairs but with people."

"Hey, I actually like my date."

"I like mine too; it's just going to be an awkward night because almost all first dates are awkward. Especially with how 'romantic' tonight is supposed to be. I doubt he's even going to kiss me."

"Someone took a bitter pill this morning."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just kind of anxious to see who Sirius is asking this year since his first, second, and third choices have been eliminated."

"Someone still has feelings," Taylor sang with a grin.

"Sod off."

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline and Lily walked into the Great Hall, unsurprised by the two girls who scuttled around Sirius. One they recognized as a third year Gryffindor, Kerigan Maize, and as a Hufflepuff in their year. They thought nothing of it, only grinning at the boys as they walked past.

"Gemmaline!" Sirius practically jumped out of his chair and Gemma whipped around. "I've got a proposition for you."

"I haven't even started my homework," she said as she walked over and sat down next to James.

"It's not about homework," Sirius stated as Gemmaline literally heard the two girls behind her stop breathing. "I was wondering-" He gulped again. "If you would be my-" He seemed to mutter under his breath, barely loud enough for Gemma to understand, "valentine."

"Uhm, Sirius, I-" She paused a second, glancing at the other marauders who seemed to be holding their breath as well. Remus kept glancing frantically from her to the two surrounding, and James was winking. "I, uh, sure. Why not," she gave in, skeptically. "But we're not going to Madame Puddifoot's."

"Deal, valentine." He winked. A second ticked by and the two girls actually stormed away, the tension lifting.

"What was that about?" she hissed as Sirius started to back away from her smouldering green-gray eyes.

"I needed to get rid of those girls. It was getting ridiculous. I swear to Merlin one almost poisoned me."

"Love potion is not a poison, Si," Peter muttered.

"Well, it's close enough. But can you just be my date for the day?"

"Sure, as long as nothing happens."

"Why would anything happen?"

"Because it's you. And I will publicly dump you if I have to- Actually, I'll publicly dump you anyway..." she mused.

'*' '*' '*'

"Hey, Lily." James pulled the red head away from her friends as they walked towards potions class.

"Oh, hi, James," she responded cheerily. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you-"

"Oi! Lily!" Someone shouted over the students crowding the hall. She whipped around, and James noticed her meeting the eyes of a tall Ravenclaw who strode, all the pride in the world.

"Hi, Connor." She blushed and he made a gesture towards James who leaned against the wall with a bemused expression.

_Lily never blushed_, he thought to himself.

"Oh, right- Connor this is James Potter and James this is Connor.

"Hullo." James smiled amiably and shook his hand.

"Alice told me a lot about you," Connor started, looking at James. "You're the legendary Gryffindor chaser, right? With the ego larger than a mountain troll?"

"I prefer to call it confidence."

"I always thought Alice was a little harsh," he replied smoothly, turning back to Lily. "I just wanted to know if you're still up for five-thirty by Honeydukes?"

"Of course I am." She smiled.

"Right then, I'll see you later. And I promise you, I won't be late this time."

"I'm holding you to that." She giggled.

_Lily Evans never giggled_, James thought incredulously.

Connor waved and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Lily and James alone again.

"I suppose we should be on our way," James sighed while beginning to walk towards the dungeons.

"Wait, weren't you going to ask me something?"

"No, it's not important."

"Oh, okay." She didn't believe him but she had greater concerns, like what she was going to wear the next day that would be both warm and cute.

'*' '*' '*'

Adora and Taylor were walking through the halls; they were talking about some book they had both read, when Kerigan and one of her Hufflepuff friends came up behind them.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what? They're finally putting you in Slytherin among the slime where you belong?"

"No, I'm too proud for that."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Oh, sod off, at least I have more than two friends-"

"Is that what they're calling them these days?" Taylor said again, receiving sidelong glances from all three. "I'm just saying."

"What have you heard that's so important, Maize? I don't have all day."

"Is the library closing early?"

"Just get to the point, I have planning to do for my date tomorrow."

"Well, it doesn't mean as much if you've already got a date..."

"Kerigan, for the love of Merlin, say what you need or we're walking away."

"Fine. Just ask Sirius about his valentine." And then she started to walk away.

"Really? All of that, just to walk away?"

"We could have done that on our own! And by the way Ker, you might want to do something about that arse of yours- like stuff it!" Taylor shouted, but Kerigan just shrugged and disappeared down a corridor.

"Nice!" Adora smirked and high-fived her best friend. "When did she turn into a bitch?"

"I think it was about three months ago when she realized she could fill out a bra."

"That's right, we're teenagers now."

"And that's why she's obsessed with boys and drama," Taylor muttered, and the two girls resumed their walk to the common room.

'*' '*' '*'

"Gemma, what the hell are you doing?" Lily laughed as Gemmaline turned up the radio and pranced around the room.

"Dancing! Come on, Lils! It's fun!"

"Are you excited about your date with Sirius? Because an hour ago I thought you were ready to start kicking dragons over."

"I was because I was under the impression I'd be forced to go on an actual date, you know, table for two by candle-light. But then I heard they're turning that empty shop in Hogsmeade into a student-bar for the night because Madame Rosmerta doesn't want students coming into Three-Broomsticks and terrorizing customers who are actually there for a romantic evening. And she's also supplying the drinks so it's going to be exactly the same only louder."

"You know, it's just going to be you and Sirius because everyone else is doing something more romantic."

"That's the best part-"

"What?-"

"FELICITY AND MULCIBER ARE SNEAKING IN."

"Seriously?"

"I just got the letter an hour ago! Their mother has to meet someone at the Hogshead and they convinced her to bring them."

"Maybe I'll just bring Connor there after dinner."

"You should! Felicity really wants to meet you."

"So are you going to be in Hogsmeade all day?"

"I think they're coming around twelve, and Sirius and I were going to meet them. What time are you supposed to meet Connor for dinner?"

"Oh, not until five-thirty, outside Honeydukes. But I wasn't going to leave the castle until later because I have homework to finish."

"Only Lily Evans would choose homework over Hogsmeade."

"Well, I might put it off."

"Not might, you are. You're meeting them."

"Meeting who?" Alice asked as she walked into the room.

"Where have you been?"

"Around, I just helped Taylor decide on what to wear tomorrow for her date. And Adora wants to ask you something."

"Was it something about Sirius?"

"Probably, she seemed a little angry."

"I'll talk to her in a minute."

"Isn't everyone in your family always angry?" Alice wondered.

"Actually, you missed it. Gemmaline was just dancing around the room and singing."

"Would that have anything to do with meeting someone?"

"How do you-"

"She knows everything, remember?" Lily whispered to Gemmaline, and Alice smirked.

"Actually I walked in just as you were saying something about Lily meeting someone, so who is it?"

"The Ryans."

"When is she meeting them? Because you obviously can't bring her to your house. They'll sacrifice her."

"Tomorrow night."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Really, how?"

"They're mother's coming to Hogshead and she's letting them come along."

"Really?"

Gemmaline nodded and Alice squealed excitedly.

"I CAN FINALLY SEE MY FEE-FEE AGAIN." Alice screamed. "It's been almost a year!"

"Fee-Fee?" Gemmaline laughed. "That's even worse than Felix!"

"It's vile isn't it?" Alice said deviously. "She hates it which is why I say it… all the time. Want to convince everyone that's her actual name?"

"Naturally." She grinned, "Guess what."

"If you're going to tell me they're turning that place into a student version of the Three-Broomsticks for the night, then I already know."

"How do you manage to figure out almost everything, all the time?" Lily commented.

"My natural charm," she answered with a straight face, but quickly deteriorated into giggles.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go see what my sister wants."

"She's in the library now."

"Where's that again?"

"Third floor," Lily answered.

"Right."

'*' '*' '*'

The castle was not a great place for second years on the thirteenth of February. It was full of couples and kissing and everything smelled sickeningly sweet as opposed to the usual smell of dust and stone; which Dudley Evans liked much better.

So instead of watching people kiss and look at one another through starry eyes, three second years decided to venture outside the castle walls and satisfy their small cravings of curiosity.

"Wait up, you two," Emma snapped, brushing snow from her jeans. "If we die or get expelled because of this I will punish both of you."

"It was your choice to come along." Theodore shrugged.

"Yeah, don't blame us. You could have stayed in the library."

"It was certainly warmer there," she grumbled, pushing her blonde hair away from her eyes, only to have it pushed back into place by the bitter February wind.

"It's not that cold," Dudley thought, knowing there were worse things than cold.

"I can't even feel my toes!"

"Eh, everything thaws." Theodore shrugged and took the lead.

"Hey, you know that rock that sits over the lake?" The others nodded. "Let's go there." There was a murmur of agreement as they trekked to the edge of the lake while the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon. None of them talked much, with the slight exception of random comments and complaints; it seemed they were more concerned about making it there than talking about school.

"We made it!" Theodore exclaimed, jumping onto the boulder and striking a victorious pose. "Hey, Emma, do you know a spell to clear the snow off this?"

"I know one that makes wind, so I could blow it off," Dudley suggested.

"Works for me." He shrugged, and with a few quick movements Dudley had cleared a space on the rock big enough for the three of them. "I'll go get some wood so we can start a fire. You two can stay here and make sure no one takes our rock."

"You can't go into those woods on your own!" Emma exclaimed.

"Why? There aren't any werewolves running around, and besides, I'm a wizard."

"You're a first year and a half." She glared. "And what about centaurs?"

"If there aren't trolls in the dungeons then there aren't any centaurs in the Forbidden Forest."

"You're mad," she stated incredulously. "Dudley, tell him he's being stupid."

"It's just a forest, Em."

"I swear, one day you two are going to do something really stupid and I won't help you. I'll just be standing there saying I told you so." She huffed and walked back to the rock.

"If I just say 'accio firewood' do you think it'll come?" Theodore mused.

"Probably, but if you need any help just yell. I'll stay here and make sure Emma doesn't tell on us."

"Right." The two boys high-fived and one turned to the forest while the other sulked towards the rock where Emma was brooding with her arms crossed.

"You're letting him go in there alone. Dudley Evans, I'm telling-"

"You and I both know he's a scaredy-cat and as soon as he hears something, he's going to be right back here."

"Fine." She glared.

The next minute was silent as the two looked over the frozen lake, light from the crescent moon bouncing off the snow. It made the entire landscape sparkle. It wasn't hard to forget how cold it was when they were surrounded by something so pristine and beautiful as the untouched, frozen lake.

"It's really pretty out isn't it?" Emma sighed, her voice softening as she traced something in the snow with the tip of her wand.

"Yeah, I like summer better though. It's warmer."

"Well, it's not too bad when we're not walking through ten inches of snow."

"Yeah, I guess." He was quiet for a moment as homesickness settled on his mind. "Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss your home?"

"Not really," she muttered, "My brother just ignores me and my parents aren't home very much anyway. Besides, I like to think of you guys as family. Because to me, family isn't who you're related to. It's the people who'll never leave you and I don't think you and Theodore would leave me unless I deserved it. But I do miss my cat, and Mum says he can come to school with us next year."

Dudley made no attempt to respond to what she said, he just thought about it.

"Emma?" He wasn't going to say anything, but if she trusted him that much there was as much sense in lying to her as there was in lying to himself. "Did you find anything else on the Serpentine thing?"

"Actually..." She chewed her lip before she continued, "I did but I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think- "

"What did you find?"

"Nevermind," she whispered. "You really don't want to know."

"Alright." He took her word for it, ignoring the stabs of curiosity.

"It happened the other night didn't it?"

"What?"

"An... episode?"

"Maybe, but it wasn't that bad."

"You really should talk to Dumbledore. He could help you."

"I'll be fine, really. People have survived worse things."

"That doesn't- _Did you hear that_?" The two went silent as they glanced back at the forest behind them. A few seconds later that heard the yells of someone accompanying the silence.

"Theodore," Emma whispered, sharing a glance with Dudley before both took off into the looming shadows of the forest.

'*' '*' '*'

"There you are!" Gemmaline finally exclaimed as she found her sister curled up in the corner of the library with a novel opened in her hands. "I've looked all over the freaking castle."

"For me or for the library?" Adora retorted as she lowered the book.

"A little bit of both," Gemma said as she took a seat across from her sister. "So what did you want from me?"

"Kerigan said there was something about Sirius's Valentine that I'd like to know."

"You went through an entire day at Hogwarts and never heard?"

"I don't listen to gossip anymore."

"You're a third year. Aren't you supposed to live on that?"

"No, if I want gossip I'll read. I like that drama better."

"Well then I'll just tell you. And please don't rip out my throat until I get a chance to explain."

"Right, I swear on Wuthering Heights."

"Okay." Gemmaline took a deep breath and began. "Sirius asked me to be his Valentine." She watched her sister's expression drop from normal to enraged in seconds flat and chuckled despite herself.

"What?"

"Yeah, and I agreed."

"What?"

"And I kissed him." Now she was having way too much fun. "Okay, I'm kidding about that last part."

"Explain or I'm walking away, bitch."

"Fine." She sighed, realizing her fun was over now. "So all of the attractive Marauders are taken, aside from Sirius, and considering the girls have come to their senses, they've decided that James isn't interested in anyone but Lily. Therefore, they only have one object of affection to drool over." Adora nodded, her lips still pursed together. "And that other girl who you used to be friends with (Kerigan, right?) was furiously stalking him this morning, so he pretty much just asked me to get rid of all the attention."

"But nothing is going on?"

"Nope, nothing. He's just using me to detract attention because I could care less if the other girls hate me and he knows I would kill him if he asked you."

"Anything happens and I'm going to ruin you." She glared.

"Ruin me? Are you reading another Victorian novel?"

"Maybe."

"Ad, I know you like him. Even if I don't support it, I don't want you to hate me either."

"If you know I like him-"

"You're thirteen, Adora. You'll get over it and realize he's just your friend, and then you'll find someone better who can actually count to twenty without taking of his shoes."

"I'll take your word for it considering you're actually being rational right now."

"Thank you." She grinned. "Hey did you hear-"

"About the empty shop in Hogsmeade? Yeah, I heard. It's all anyone talked about today."

"I thought you don't listen to gossip?"

"My 'Valentine' asked if I wanted to help him steal firewhiskey."

"That means you're dumping him right?"

"On his arse. In fact I have it all planned out, and it's gong to be very public."

"Good girl." She smiled proudly, "What I wanted to say is that Felix and Mulciber convinced their mum to bring them to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Really? I bet you're excited for that one." She winked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone's thinking about cheating on Sirius." Adora pressed a little further and Gem couldn't hold back a grin. "Face it, Gemma. I know you just as well as you know me."

'*' '*' '*'

Cold made everything fragile. The trees above swayed and quivered, threatening to tumble to the ground while fresh snow crunched beneath the two pairs of feet as they sprinted desperately through the woods, trying to find what they had lost.

"Theodore!" Emma cried, but her voice only echoed back. "Dudley, what if we don't find him?"

"We have to find him."

They wandered the woods in near silence for the next ten minutes, feeling the effects of bitter cold more and more with every wave of fruitless silence that followed their calls.

"Maybe we should go back and get a teacher," Emma said hollowly. "We can't be out here much longer, or we'll break curfew."

"Theodore!" Dudley yelled again. When bitter silence was the only reply, Emma pulled him away and back the way they came.

"Maybe we heard something else." She shrugged, "He's probably back at the rock waiting for us. Or he was smart enough to go back to the castle."

"Right. Maybe."

They continued walking until Dudley heard something out of the corner of his ear that made him stop cold.

"What is it-"

"Shh," he hissed. Emma clamped her mouth shut and listened intently. After a moment she heard it, two sets of footsteps. But they couldn't have been students; they were heavy, trodden steps accompanying a broken, worn breath.

"Would you look at that," a voices gaped in a rusty tone. "That looks exactly like the mudblood Grae kidnapped."

"Couldn't be," another voice retorted. "Lumos."

Dudley stepped back slowly and Emma did the same as the other two stumbled out from behind a particularly large tree. Cruelty was embedded in their features, beginning with their dark sagging eyes to their sallow sunken skin, mutated by scars. One was slightly taller with matted hair and a lopsided smile while the other was more put together with his dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Upon a second glance, Emma let out a small gasp. The one with the ponytail had a deep, fresh cut just under his chin while the other had several fresh cuts on his face and ugly bruises around his neck.

"By Circe's undergarments, it is," the ponytailed man muttered, taking another step closer as yellowing fingernails gripped his wand tighter. "And you, blondie. You're a mudblood aren't you?" Emma shook her head. "Well then, speak up."

"Leave her alone." Dudley glared.

"Ah, green-eyes is getting defensive."

"Probably afraid because his precious Dumbledore made a mistake and we made it through his little barrier."

"But you won't tell on us, will you?" The wild one grinned, flicking a piece of her hair with the tip of his wand.

"You better not." The other frowned. "Because we'll kill you. Right, green-eyes?" Dudley just gulped, afraid to even make a move for his wand.

"You can't kill us," Emma whispered.

"Why is that, darling? It's just us and you alone in this forest."

"Because they'll know you performed an unforgivable curse-"

"Stupid filth, don't you know there are plenty of other ways to kill without doing the 'unforgivable'?"

"She's going to tell on us, she looks like the type," the particularly wild one observed.

"Are you sure? There are plenty of ways to scare her."

"Don't touch her," Dudley snarled again.

"You've had your reminder, green-eyes. But this one, she's such a pretty piece of flesh."

"Such innocence would be embraced by our friends and I can think of a few potions that would love a drop o' her blood. After all, we've already got plenty of yours." He flashed a rotting smile at Dudley.

"Just remember, brother, we can't apporate from here, so whatever we do has to be done well."

"Or better yet, let's make her promise not to play tattletale." The one with the ponytail came closer to Emma, his rancid breath warm on her neck. Dudley was reaching for his wand, but his body went rigid and he was frozen to the place he stood as the wild one grimaced, particularly pleased with his craftiness.

"I hate you," Emma spat, trying to hold herself together. The two men only laughed cruelly.

"Let's make a promise, darling. You keep all of this quiet or we'll kill you, yeah?"

"I-I," Emma gulped and glanced from Dudley to the captors. The man was still breathing on her neck. "Promise." A tear slipped down her cheek and a look of hunger passed through the man's eyes, matching the disjointed glimmer in his wild brother's.

He pressed his wand against her forearm and whispered some sort of incantation. Her face contorted in pain as he dragged his wand slowly over her arm, and then she screamed, but it didn't stop the man. What stopped him was a blinding flash of red light that blasted the wand from his hand.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy! RUN!"

"Theodore?" Dudley exclaimed.

"Run!" he yelled, helping Emma to her feet. "They're coming!"

The trio ran through the woods, faster than they had ever ran before, trying to lose the two men.

"Where are we going?" Dudley shouted.

"To the game-keeper's!"

In thirty seconds, they went from the shadows of the forest to panting in front of the game-keeper's hut.

"We can't go in there." Dudley muttered "He's-"

"Trust me, as long as we have a good enough story, Hagrid won't turn us away. He's too nice," Theodore said.

"How do you know?"

"I've heard a lot of stories."

"Emma, are you alright?" Dudley asked with concern, looking at Emma who was leaning against the hut, trying to regain her breath and cradling her arm.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"Theodore, how'd you find us?"

"Well I went back to the rock after an owl in the woods scared everything out of me, and you two weren't there so after a minute I went back into the woods to look for you."

"Couldn't you hear us yelling your name?"

"No, I just heard Emma scream. So they must have cast a silencing charm on the forest and forgot about it when they, you know…"

"What did they even do, Em?"

"Nothing," she said through tears. "Can we just get out of this cold?" The two boys shared glances and realized that it had started to snow again.

"Come on," Theodore muttered. "I'll knock." They walked up to the steps, suddenly aware of exactly how cold it was outside as Hagrid threw open the door and a warm draft rushed towards them.

"Aren't you s'pose to be in the castle? You three could be in serious trouble 'fer wanderin' around after hours."

"We have five minutes-" Theodore started, only to be interrupted.

"Is she alrigh'?" he asked, looking towards Emma who was holding back tears and clutching her arm.

"We think so," Dudley stammered, watching her for a second before turning back to Hagrid, who seemed a lot taller up close.

"Right, come quickly, now an' 'ave a seat by the fire b'fore someone sees ye." He ushered them in and shut the door. "Second years, huh?" They nodded.

"I'm Theodore,"

"I'm Dudley and this is Emma."

"Please' ter' meet ye. Now would ye care to explain what business ye've got being out o' the castle, 'specially after dark?"

"Well, we had gone for a walk around the lake because we wanted to get out of the common room," Theodore began.

"And we ended up stopping by the rock over the lake," Dudley added as Emma stared vacantly into the fire, trying to forget the searing pain in her arm. Theodore and Dudley carried on their story.

"And I volunteered to go find some sticks in the woods to make a fire. So I did. But I didn't go in the forest, I just stayed on the edge until I saw an owl come out of no where. Then I got scared and ran back to the rock but they weren't there."

"We had heard someone scream and we thought it was Theodore, so we decided something had gotten him and we ran into the woods. But we couldn't find him, and we started thinking the worst. So as we were heading back we heard something, and these two men cut our path." Dudley paused a second to notice the confusion and concern in Hagrid's eyes. "They recognized me as the one their friend had kidnapped, and they wanted Emma's blood for a potion."

"Then they did something and Emma screamed and I ran over and stunned them and we ran out of the forest," Theodore concluded.

"So yer sayin' tha' two men made it through Dumbledore's enchantments and attacked ye in the forest?" The two boys nodded. "You a'right, Emma? Would'ye like some tea? "

"I'm fine," she reassured with a forced smile.

"Righ' then. I want ye to get yerselves back up to the castle. And if anyone gives ye trouble just send 'em ter me. I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time ye won't be so lucky."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Theodore said as he stood up.

"Now don't ever let me hear of ye going into the Forbidden Forest again, 'specially alone. Ye have no idear what's hidin' behind the trees and ye don't need to find out. Quickly now, 'fore I change my mind." He ushered them towards the door, checking his watch to see that it was already two minutes past curfew. "And yer head will 'ave to know." They nodded again. "Gryffindor, aye?"

"Yeah, all three of us." Dudley answered as they spilled out of his hut and into the snow.

"Righ' to yer common room!" he called, and closed his door as they scrambled to make it into the castle without getting detected.

'*' '*' '*'

Felicity Ryan was in her room, staring at her closet and trying to decide on what she would wear the next day for their trip to Hogsmeade. She normally wouldn't have been so careful, but this was something that never happened, and with the way things were going, it certainly couldn't hurt to indulge in the good things that did happen. After all, nearly two weeks had passed since she had last seen her father. Her and Mulciber were getting ready to deem it hopeless.

"Felicity!"

"Coming, mum!" She closed her closet doors and sulked down the stairs to the tea room where her mum was sitting, holding onto a cold cup of tea.

"Have a seat, love."

"Is something going on?" she said cautiously, meeting her mother's gaze.

"No, nothing's happening. I just wanted to talk to you. It feels like it's been forever."

"Well, I'm the same as I have been."

"I'm glad. I was beginning to worry about you."

"About me? I'm more worried about you," she muttered.

"Why would you worry about me? I'm fine, I've always been and I'll always-"

"Mum, you're not eating, you're barely even sleeping, and you've hardly touched you're tea."

"Felicity, love, everything will be fine."

"Stop using that word," she hissed. "I already know you're lying."

"Fee, there are things I can't tell you, I thought you understood," she said sadly. "Here, come with me. I want to show you something." Felicity reluctantly stood up and followed her mother through one of the cold hallways that led to her parents' bedroom. "Have I ever shown you all of my jewelry?"

"I'm not sure...I've seen everything in that case and the one under your bed. Are there more?"

"Only one." She smiled. "It's hidden in the back of my closet and I like to think it's the best one- with all of the priceless pieces you're father's gotten me through the years, or the ones that have been handed down through the family... You'll love this drawer." She pushed a few of her older gowns out of the way to reveal a beautiful, carved jewelry case from which she pulled out the first of it's ten drawers. "This is the ring drawer. These two were my grandmother's and this one was my mother's favorite." She pulled out a beautiful ring with an amethyst gem set in gold, surrounded by small dark stones that caught the light at nearly any angle.

"It's beautiful," Felicity breathed, and her mother set it in her hands.

"You can try it on."

"No, I'm alright. I don't want to lose it." Her mother smiled and took it from her hands, tucking it back into the drawer.

"These are your ancestor's wedding rings. This one was my grandmother's, this was your father's great-grandmother's, and this one-" She held up an un-tarnished gold ring with a glimmering diamond and inset pearls. "This one was the ring I was married with, but it was too precious to wear in public. I was always afraid I would lose it, so I got this one to replace it." She held out her hand and Felicity admired the simple little band that adorned it. "And Mulciber better use my real wedding ring when he proposes because it will look stunning with a wedding dress and it's perfect for showing off." She smiled, inexplicable sadness in her voice which quickly ebbed away as she continued to explain the pieces and their past.

The mother and daughter spent the next hour or so looking and admiring each of the drawers and the beauty they held. There were a few collar necklaces and a choker from the Victorian age, simple charms, beaded bracelets, goblin-made hair pins, and a butterfly brooch that, with an incantation, would beat its wings.

"Why are you showing me all of this?"

"Because, love, I'm afraid that if I don't do it now I'll never remember."

"Can you be honest with me?" Felicity began, her fingers playing with the jeweled collar her mother had placed around her neck. "Is something going to happen?"

"I hope not." She sighed. "But it's not up to me. And no matter what happens, Fee, I love you and I don't want you or Mulciber getting hurt while I can help it."

"Is that why you can't tell us anything?"

"That's exactly why," she whispered, turning her eyes to the small bracelet she had clasped around her wrist. "That's exactly why."

"I think I'm going to bed now," Felicity said, pulling off the necklace and rising to her feet.

"Alright, dear. I'll take that. And can you tell Mulciber that I'm sorry for blaming the entire foyer/library incident on you two?"

"Yeah, I can." She wanted to say something more but decided to leave it at this. "Night, mum."

"Sleep well, Fee. I love you." Tears were waiting on the edge of her voice.

"Love you, too."

Felicity took her time getting back to her room. She could have sworn she heard her mum crying but she decided not to dwell on it.

"Where have you been?" Mulciber asked aloud as his sister wandered into his room.

"Mum showed me a jewelry box she hides in her closet. It's the one where she hides all of real valuables. And she wants me to tell you that she's sorry for blaming the destruction on us."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, but I was right. She's just trying to protect us."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And she showed me which ring she wants you to give your fiancé."

"Good to know she's thinking ahead-"

"Mulce, something bad is gonna happen." Felicity sighed and leaned against the edge of his bed, training her eyes on the window, where clouds were starting to cover the stars and change the sky to just a sheet of black. "Mum even said."

"Did she say anything about dad?"

"No, but I feel like that's what she was talking about."

"What if that was the last time we ever saw him?"

"Don't think like that! He's not getting killed, Mulciber. We've seen everyone in the cult and we know that none of them are brave enough to do the unforgivable."

"Maybe things are changing?"

"If they are, let's pretend they're not. I'd rather be blissfully ignorant right now."

"Go to sleep, Fee."

"Why? You're not the boss of me." She grinned and he kicked her off. "Hey!"

"I want to sleep, because we won't be getting much sleep tomorrow."

"Fine, night," she muttered, and returned to her room, trying to forget her apprehension and focus on the day ahead.

'*' '*' '*'

"Now, I don't know whose idea it was to go into the forest, but I hope none of you ever make that mistake again or you'll be very sorry that you did. So for sheer disobedience and being out after hours I'm deducting 10 points for each of you."

"But professor!" Theodore exclaimed. "We were _attacked_ on Hogwarts grounds, forbidden or not!"

"Which is why I'm also awarding twenty points to all of you on account of bravery."

"Thank you professor."

"You're welcome. And Theodore, you're excused. I need to talk to Mr. Evans and Miss Thompson about what they saw."

"Right, thank you professor." He gathered his things and quickly went back to the common room (or just outside of the door) leaving Emma and Dudley to face professor McgGonagall.

"Did either of you happen to catch the names of the two men who attacked you?"

"No," Dudley answered, "But we think they're brothers."

"And they're purebloods." Emma muttered. "That's it."

"I can't understand how this happened. Did either of you see their faces?"

"We both did." Dudley answered. "Both had dark eyes, dark hair, and a lot of scars on their skin. And they had fresh cuts like they were attacked."

"And one had bruises on his neck." Emma added.

"On his neck? They must have been attacked by the centaurs...although I can't understand why they wouldn't have just been speared.-"

"There are centaurs in the forest?" Emma said in sudden horror.

"Oh, yes. We have an entire heard-"

"Does the ministry know? Centaurs are some of the most dangerous creatures-"

"Calm down, Miss Thompson, the ministry is well aware. A treaty was signed when Hogwarts took the land from the centaurs and it prevents us from relocating them, so we just discourage the students from going in the forest and aggravating them."

"Why isn't that in _Hogwarts A History_?"

"It depends which edition you read, some have taken it out."

"Well that makes no sense at all." Emma scoffed, returning back to her usual, overly-perceptive self.

"Moving on, I'll make sure this doesn't escape the Headmaster's attention. And, Mr. Evans, please be more careful. I know you've been through a lot, but you don't need to make your family any more worried than they already are." Dudley nodded and McgGonagall turned to Emma, "And you're job, Miss Thompson, is to keep them out of trouble. So I'm holding you to that. Now get yourselves to bed, no dawdling."

"Yes, professor." The two rose and left her office.

"Did you get detentions?" Theodore was waiting for them outside of her door.

"Nope." Emma yawned and winced as she moved her arm.

"What did he do to your arm?"

"I don't know-"

"Here let me see," Dudley said, gently catching her wrist but she snapped it back.

"No, at least not here where we could get caught being out. Let's go to that empty classroom at the end of the hall, no one would bother us there."

"Emma, are you alright?" Theodore whispered. "You're suggesting we sneak around after hours."

"Well we've broken enough rules already and the common room is probably still full of people."

"Whatever you say."

They went into the classroom and Theodore swiftly closed the door, their presence barely evading the eyes of Fernoch, the elderly caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Come on, Em, let's see."

Gingerly, she pulled her sleeve up to reveal an ugly, jagged cut that extended from her elbow and little beyond the center of her forearm. It was obvious whatever spell the man had used, not only cut, but burned as well, because the edges of the gash seemed to be blistering painfully.

"That looks awful." Theodore muttered, and looked away before it made him sick. The wound was honestly nauseating.

"You should go to the hospital." Dudley said with concern.

"No, I can't. That would make me a tattletale and then I'd be done for."

"What is she-"

"It's nothing, Theodore, it's just something the man said."

"Emma-"

"Look, I'm fine. It's not poisoned, it's just an open wound and second degree burns. Besides, the healer probably can't do anymore than give me a pain potion because it's obviously dark magic. Alright?"

"I think you're mental." Theodore said incredulously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm going back to the tower and it's in your best interest to come too."

The boys shrugged and followed her out, still at a loss for words over the horribleness of her injury. Theodore couldn't believe that someone could do something like that to someone so nice, but Dudley was furious. He knew what evil was, he lived in it for two months, but there was no reason for Emma to know what it was. That was why he hated those men, in fact, he hated everyone who used words like mudblood or filth because they were the root of evil in his world and he would like nothing more than to see them suffer in the way he has, and one day he would get his revenge.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed those little details, next chapter you can look forward to more Marauder antics, I promise. And there isn't actually much of Stolen Promises left (After all, it's kind of a prequel) so enjoy their fourth year while it lasts ;D**

**And some reviews would be absolutely lovely because my day today has been mildly awful. I'll also answer any questions.**

**Thank you :)**


	27. Chapter 25: I'm not Gonna Write You a

**Hullo! I seriously wonder if any of you still recognize me. I haven't actually been ignoring FF though, I've just been waiting to upload. (Considering it's happy V-Day tomorrow!). But I'm ahead of everything, and (I know I've said it before but this time I hope I mean it) I should update faster now that I have chapters at the ready :)**

**And thank you to all of my reviewers and favorites and those who have stuck with me; I love you all and this journey is winding down so to everyone who's been loyal I appreciate it and you're what keeps me writing. I hope you appreciate this chapter, it has much neede L/J action along with a few other, random scenes that are here to fit the season.**

**Recap: Adora is Gemmaline Grae's little sister by a year and her best friend is Taylor Holland and they go on random escapeds together and are generally very awesome. James Potter and Lily Evans have reached the friend status but something is up with James when Ravenclaw, Connor, asked her on a date for the classical Valentines Hogsmeade trip. Felicity and Mulciber Ryan (Brother and Sister) are coming to visit Hogsmeade that day because they're parents won't let them go to Hogwarts in the case that they may get sorted into Gryffindor and running that risk could endanger their lives with their pureblood-maniac relatives. And, oh yeah, their dad's been missing for a good long time now. And, in the last episode, poor Dudley Evans and his friends (Emma and Thomas) are finding themselves in worse sitiuations than they need to be. First he was kidnapped by a few notorious members of the 'cult' and then him, Emma, and Thomas, had snuck out to the lake and then wandered into the forest where they were almost attacked by more crazy 'cult' members trying to get into the castle. Oh yeah, and Emma had an ugly scratch on her arm! And that's what you missed on _Glee_- Er...Stolen Promises. ( I do like Glee though, Blaine and Sam can find me any day.)**

**Chapter 25: I'm not Gonna Write You a Love Song**

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_  
_There's a reason to_  
_Write you a love song today _

**~Sarah Bareilles**

* * *

"You coming, Lils?" Gemmaline asked, pulling on a pair of woolen gloves.

"No, you and Al go ahead, I have things to do first."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged, "Be at the Broomsticks by four, Alice'll want to see her handiwork."

"Believe me, I know." Lily said, sadistically glancing at the outfit laid out on her bed.

"Right, then. I'm off!" Gemma left their dorm and traipsed into the common where Alice was no where to be seen, it would only make sense she was elsewhere, but Gemmaline tried anyway, "Alice!"

"She's not here." James's voice rose over the couch and Gemmaline whipped around to look at him.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean she's not here." He was sprawled over the couch with a particularly bitter scowl across his face.

"Where'd she she go?"

"Not here."

"Nevermind." She huffed and started for the portrait.

"You could wait for Sirius, though. I mean, he'll be down soon when he finishes with his sodding hair."

"Right, we're supposed to be _dates_."

"At least you remembered." He grumbled.

"Something wrong already, it's not even noon? Lily hasn't even had a chance to turn you down."

"Let's all throw James's miserable love life in his face." He snorted.

"I don't-"

"'Course." He grumbled, "No one ever bloody does."

"James, maybe you should take a run around the pitch and sort yourself out."

"Flying cannot ease this pain."

"Love?"

"It's dead. All of it. This is just a holiday of empty souls."

"A poem perhaps?"

"Like words could-"

"Why not just...talk to her?"

"I can't."

"Alright, then do something you marauders do best, suck up. Maybe even publicly humiliate Connor or something like that."

"You don't get it, Grae! If I do that she'll hate me which would be a step back since we're finally friends. Or she'll just stay friends and get with Connor and be all happy and then I'm terrible friend because it's impossible to happy for her."

"You know what, maybe Remus would be better-"

"Stupid, lovesick, level-headed bastard."

"Right...Peter?"

The both exchange a look. "Okay, maybe that's not the best example. But why don't you just talk to her? She's not leaving until later."

'*' '*' '*'

Snow was falling quickly and gathering in the streets of Hogsmeade as Hogwarts students and locals, alike, wandered through the swirling glitter looking for one another and fussing over the impending evening. Shopkeepers were putting extra care into their windows and there likely wasn't a single shop in the town that was missing the sickening decorations of the season.

"These decorations are terrible, it's like Cupid threw up in Hogsmeade." Felicity Ryan scowled as her eyes caught a swing cherub holding a heart shaped quill in the window of the stationary shop, "Where's Alice? I thought she'd be with you."

"Well, she was supposed to," Gemma replied agitatedly, "But remember how she knows almost everything that's going on all the time?" Felicity nodded, remembering that from almost every single letter, "Well, she has to keep up with her connections somehow. So my best bet is she's probably helping Lily's date, talking to Remus Lupin's girlfriend, and preparing for a night of gossip until it's time for her own. So I'm sure we'll run into her, somewhere."

"Alice would make a great journalist. Who's her date?"

"Frank Longbottom, can you believe he finally plucked up the courage?"

"'Bout time, she's been pining after him long enough."

"Fee, I still don't understand how you know Alice so well when the three of us have never been in the same room at once."

"Never thought of that before, but thanks to the pureblood-mania I haven't seen anything of the normal side in the last year."

"At least you have a normal side. I've got Graes on one and sodding Prynnes on the other-Bludger, here come the Slytherins."

"That might be the only reason I'm happy to be home-schooled." Felicity whispered to Gemmaline as they approached the small herd of scowling fourth year Slytherins and prepared for verbal combat.

"Felicity Ryan?" Cosette Prynne grimaced, "What are you doing here? This place is for people who can actually do magic, not blood-traitors with dead parents."

"I can do magic just fine." Felicity glared, "And my parents are very much alive."

"Maybe for now." She replied devilishly, "But how long has it been since you've last seen your father? A month? Maybe two-"

"What's it to you?"Her voice was shaking.

"More than you think, actually. Unlike, darling Gem,my parents actually appreciate me and my sisters so they're pretty open with us-"

"I'm sure you're not the only people your mum is open with." Gemmaline whispered, earning a giggle for Felicity and a frown from Cosette, the other Slytherin girls just looked on. That was the weird thing about the Slytherin house, everyone seemed to be in it for themselves and people didn't stand up for their friends with the same valor as even the Ravenclaws.

"Go ahead, make your snide comments, but it's not going to change the fact that everyone wants your family dead. Which, by the way, was a fairly unanimous vote."

"Better dead than living in a world like this."

"That's the best part, actually. Daddy said that they won't kill you or your brother so you can have a chance to repent over your parents dead bodies. He also said that if things went _just_ their way they might even abolish house-elves from their positions and replace them with mudbloods. How exquisitely degrading would it be if that ginger 'friend' of yours got to clean my room everyday?"

"Cosette, you're making yourself sound stupid." Gemmaline snapped, "We all know you're just talking things up to make someone else feel bad."

"Unlike you two, I'm not afraid of the truth." She sneered, looking at Felicity who had yet to say anything. "Let's go girls." She summoned her other Slytherins and they pushed through the silent Gryffindors with haughty eyes and tilted chins.

"I hate them." Felicity said softly as she watched them walk away. It was quite unusual for her to hate anyone, she was the kind who gave out second chances like candy and tried to find the good in everyone. Unfortunately, when subjected to pureblood-maniacs, this was a flaw that would consistently break her.

"Just let it go, Fee, they're really not worth a second thought."

Just at that moment a shop door hastily flew open (thanks to no one imparticular) and a flurry of charmed paper hearts fluttered into their path. Characteristically Gemmaline swore under her breath and uncharacteristically, Felicity viciously swatted the hearts away, inducing three frightened glances from three third year Ravenclaws.

'*' '*' '*'

Severus Snape was wandering the halls trying to block out what he'd overheard but nothing could get rid of the jeering laughter that was plaguing him. There were times he hated his house more than anything, and there were other times he hated only himself. Today was a brutal combination of both as he ran out of his common room after hearing his 'friends' and other Slytherins mocking him when they thought he wasn't listening. Was his nose really as long as they said? Did he really talk like _that? _Tears pricked at his eyes for the third time in twelve hours and to worsen matters, as he'd have to face Lily and there's more than one thing he's keeping from her. Why couldn't she be more like Gemmaline? Why did she have to worry and notice things.

"Sev!" He cringed as Lily came around the corner.

"Er- hi, Lily."

"Sorry to sneak up on you," She muttered, "I'm just relieved to see someone in the castle taller than my shoulders."

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I am but not for a while. I have better things to do. What about you, don't you have a place to be?"

"Do you honestly think that the people in my house would want to do something with me?"

"Sev, you're better than them you could-"

"I'm not coming with you and Gem, the prats will be following."

"I doubt that, James is sulking-" Severus grunted, he couldn't stand when Lily used his first name. "And Sirius has people to see."

"Wait- Did you say Potter's sulking?" He grinned and Lily nodded, "Why?"

"Dunno, maybe it's because of Connor."

"Connor?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No, I don't have friends in Slytherin, remember?"

"Sev, you don't need them." Lily said reassuringly, "And Connor is the Ravenclaw who asked me on a date."

"You do know he's an arrogant toerag, right?"

"No, Potter is the toerag and Alex Diggory from Hufflepuff holds the gold for most arrogant."

"Well, then, he's second."

"I'll keep that in mind, Sev." She smiled.

"Lily? Can I trust you with something?"

"Sure," She said with generous hesitation.

"Something happened the other night and it's...it's about Gemmaline.-"

"Wait, not here. Someone could hear. Let's go...there," She suggested pointing down the corridor. Severus nodded and the two slipped into an empty, nearby classroom. She cast a silencing charm and Severus continued.

"So, I couldn't sleep three nights ago and I was just lying there awake and Avery and Mulciber, not Ryan but the other one, they were talking about her family and another letter her brother had gotten." He took a deep breath and continued, "I guess the Ryans were accused of passing classified information from the cult to the Potter's uncle who's one of the top aurors. Now they have the names of three or four members one is Gem's dad, and another is Nott's father. And now there are plans to kill the family on accounts of betrayal and Gemmaline is risking her life if she's still talking to Mulciber and Felicity Ryan."

"Didn't you hear, Sev?"

"Hear what?"

"The Ryans are coming to Hogsmeade today...you don't think they'd...attack?"

"No, they're not that stupid and unless Mr. Ryan's there I imagine they're not too concerned."

"But they could kill Felicity and Mulciber to prove a point and get him to surrender."

"They wouldn't-"

"You don't know what Mr. Grae did to my brother." Lily said solemnly.

"Neither do you."

"Sev, I know that it was enough to shake him and who knows what they're capable of if they have enough incentive."

"I'd rather not think about it."

"Me neither. You need to tell Gem about this."

"I have a feeling she already knows. Besides, would it really change anything?"

"Guess not." Lily said defeatedly.

"What time are you leaving for your...date?"

"About three, why?"

"'Cause it's almost two-thirty."

"Merlin, I still have to do my hair." She groaned and moved for the door. "You can walk with me if you want."

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"Wonderful, so have you started that essay for potions?"

"Finished it, actually, but don't you find it strange that he assigned an essay at all?"

"Not really, I think he just wants us to learn what he won't have time to teach, that way we're a little more prepared for o.w.l.s and such."

"But we've learned almost everything about the fifty unessential essences."

"We may have but I doubt anyone else in that class has learned anything."

"Which essence did you write yours on?"

"Cactus needles and how they strengthen elixirs, you?"

"The aromatic properties of Oriental ginger and how it strengthens shock potions and please don't point out the irony." She pleaded as they approached the Gryffindor portrait hole. "Last chance to join us."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm comfortable here."

"Suit yourself, _Amortentia._" The portrait swung open.

"Creative," Severus sneered, "And Lily,"

"Yeah,"

"Good luck." He said with all all the sincerity he could muster.

"Thanks, Sev." She smiled and disappeared through the hole, leaving Severus in her wake to prepare for night ahead..

'*' '*' '*'

"Where are they?" Felicity asked again, impatiently taking another sip of elderberry soda.

"Alice is making rounds, Lily's a borderline perfectionist and why did you order soda?"

"I don't like butterbeer." She shrugged, "I had too much of it at that spring gala a few years ago."

"So did I but I love it no less." Gemmaline grinned, taking another large swig which she ended up spluttering all over herself and the table. Partially due to swallowing the wrong way, but the grand entrance of three, fourteen-year old boys whom were all missing their pants might also have been a factor.

"Cute." Sirius spat at Gemmaline who was giggling hysterically as he shamefacedly hurled himself into a chair, accompanied by a very angry Mulciber and a shockingly red James. It was a few minutes before the two girls could finally stop laughing because Gemmaline was still coughing up butterbeer and Felicity couldn't bring herself to casually ask what happened to their paints.

"You two can stop laughing at any time."

"Really, we're not in any hurry."

"I don't even go here." Mulciber grumbled and stole his sister's drink to very little protest.

"Alright, I think I can do it." Felicity giggled, pulling herself together, "What happened to-" She burst out laughing again as the boys continued to watch with unamused glares.

"What she means to ask is what happened to your p-"

"NICE THIGHS, BLACK!" Someone shouted from a table.

"OI, POTTER, NO WONDER YOU'RE SO HANDY WITH A BROOMSTICK, MAKING UP FOR LOST SPACE, YEAH?" Two older boys towards the back of the pub high-fived each other.

"SHUT UP, CALLAWAY." Sirius roared.

"Yeah! You're just jealous!"

"GOOD ONE POTTER, I'LL REMEMBER THAT WHEN MY _GIRLFRIEND_ AND I-"

"SHUT-UP OR GET OUT OF MY PUB." Madame Rosemerta screeched from the bar, a knife for cutting citrus, hanging precariously from her fingertips. The girls were doubled over in laughter yet again as Sirius, James, and the other two stuents slipped back into their seats. Turns out Lily was standing right behind them. She looked quite humorous with her hair done-up, an emerald scarf wrapped around her neck, and a very confused expression. After a moment she inquired the impossible question;

"Sirius, James, were are your-"

"Pants!" Gemmaline exclaimed and high-fived Felicity, "Finally! We've been trying to say that for the last half hour."

"What?" Lily muttered, her confusion wasn't clearing up.

"Just sit down." Gemma said, wiping away some of the tears from her fit of laughter. "Oh, right, Lily, Mulciber and Felicity. Felicity and Mulciber, Lily."

"Nice to finally meet you." She smiled. Felicity returned her grin and Mulciber gave a friendly wave from the other side of the table, embarrassment still very prevalent in his eyes.

"Right, now that we've exchanged formalities, where the hell are your pants?" Gemmaline only giggled on the word 'pants' and Felicity snorted into her soda.

"Uhm, it's a funny story..." James started and turned to Sirius.

"Well, we were on our way to the quidditch supply store but Mulciber wanted to see the shrieking shack."

"I didn't want to see it, I asked what it was."

"Well, we went to the shrieking shack," Sirius continued. "to show Mulce,"

"And we thought we were alone so naturally we started making Slytherin jokes."

"Naturally." Gemmaline nodded.

"Actually Mulciber had a pretty good one, say it, Mulce." Sirius nudged.

"How do you drown a Slytherin? Put a mirror in the bottom of the pool. Oh! Wait! This is my favorite; How can you tell a woman's from Slytherin? Take her to a church."

"She'll either run away screaming or get on her-"

"Stop changing the subject!" Felicity interjected, "Get on with how you three lost your pants!" She giggled girlishly again, letting her worries subside.

"Right, where were we?"

"Something about Shrieking Shack."

"Ah, okay, well we thought we were alone and we started making Slytherin jokes, Sirius, take it from there."

"We _thought _we were alone.-"

"We got that much." Lily glared.

"I was getting there," Sirius returned, "But anyway, we thought we were alone-"

"Alright, what they're trying to get to," Mulciber finally interceded, "is that we were at the shrieking shack and we _thought_ we were alone but, turns out, a few Slytherins had actually followed us and as a prank they hexed off our pants."

"Why didn't you just buy pants or go back to the castle?"

"First of all, our wallets were in our pockets. Second, so were our wands...well, Mulciber's wasn't because he's afraid of cursing off his buttocks-"

"Just sneak into the castle then, I'm sure you could get away with it."

"Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?"

"What? You, don't know any other passageways?"

"Well, okay, we do but the only one that goes right to the castle happens to go through a very crowded place and the other one entails making a dangerous run."

"And if you think we're going to buy pants for you, I only have enough money for a couple drinks and dinner." Felicity stated.

"Me too."

"And three." Gemma concluded.

"I have a date!" Sirius whined.

"Does it look like I care what you show up in? It's your ego, not mine."

"You two are dates?" Mulciber asked, gesturing between Gemmaline and Sirius.

"No!" She said quickly, "I'm really just his decoy. In fact, there's nothing. At all, in case you were wondering."

"Not at all." He smiled.

"I remember what I was going to ask!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "How do I look?" She spun in a circle letting her friends judge. She had exchanged her usual black cloak for Alice's dark blue pea-coat and paired it with black boots and her favorite emerald scarf.

"Amazing!"

"Connor's gonna want to- Wait! Those are my boots!"

"Like an undercover prostitute." James mumbled earning an elbow from Sirius.

"I better get my coat back." Alice said sternly as she came up behind them,, her frown quickly dissolving back into a smile when Frank grabbed her hand, unnoticed by anyone else because there would have certainly been a collective round of aw'ing.

"Maybe," Lily smirked, "Is Connor here yet? It's almost four."

"Uh-huh, he's over there talking to some of his friends and he'll be- James Potter, where the hell are your pants?"

"They were uh-"

"They're too proud to say, so I'll do it. They were cornered by Slytherins and had their pants, with their wands and wallets, cursed off."

"Don't tell my mum." He pleaded.

"We'll see." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "On the other hand, Lils, maybe you could casually walk past Connor on the way to the washroom so he doesn't have to retrieve you and run the risk of seeing Gryffindor's embarrassment."

"We are not embarrassing!" Sirius defended, jumping to his feet.

"SIT DOWN!" Everyone at the table yelled collectively.

"Bloody hell, they're just thighs."

'*' '*' '*'

Remus Lupin and Carly Viridor walked hand in hand through the streets of Hogsmeade, smiling and laughing as they drifted contentedly from shop to shop with little concern about what antics their friends were up to because they were happy with each other, even if little paper hearts and other Valentine decorations were fluttering around their heads like flies.

"I still don't understand how every snow flake can be different from the other." She said, gazing at one that had fallen onto Remus' cloak. "There are just _so _many."

"Maybe that's the magic of winter. After all, we do happen to know magic better than most."

"We sure do." She giggled.

"Tell me, what's your favorite thing to do when no one's watching."

"Why do you always ask questions like that?"

"Like what?" He grinned.

"Questions that make me think or embarrassed because I could never come up with any like that to ask you."

"Well, you could ask me the same thing."

"That's like me asking you for a kiss right after you had asked me. It's very uncreative."

"Well, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you." He laughed despite himself, he was definitely starting to sound like a romantic.

Remus didn't give her a chance to answer, he leaned over and kissed her. Letting his lips dance lightly across her own before pulling away and grinning into her lively, chocolate eyes.

"You never answered my question." He said after a moment.

"Right," She blinked, sometimes she forgot what an effect he had on her. "I like to sing."

"Why don't you sing now?"

"I'm not very good, Remus."

"Really?" He said, not believing her in the slightest.

"Really."

"Please!"

"No," She giggled, pushing him away as his blue eyes were strikingly close to her own and she was quickly losing ground, "Maybe some other time!"

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that."

'*' '*' '*'

"I think we deserve some award or something for ditching our dates that easily. I mean, you didn't even stutter when you told him you had homework to catch up on."

"I know." Taylor said proudly, "And you stood yours up pretty nicely."

"Eh, we've been over since last week, this was just reinforcement. Now, all we have to do is avoid seeing them tonight."

"Easy enough. We either avoid the Three Broomsticks or follow them until they leave for the castle."

"Well if we avoid the most popular pub in Hogsmeade we run the risk of looking like freaks. But following them is an even stranger way to waste our time."

"Or we could just go back to the castle."

"It's not even six o'clock."

"We could just wander the shops, I need some new quills and the book store doesn't close for another two hours on Saturdays."

"Why not, worse comes to worst we go to the Broomsticks anyway and just accept an awkward moment."

"It's only awkward if you make it."

"Truth. So what are we doing?"

"Quill shop, book store, Broomsticks."

"It's like a perfect day."

Taylor and Adora linked arms and walked through the practically empty streets of Hogsmeade, as everyone had tapered off into one of it's many pubs or returned to whence they came. The two girls had discovered a small quill shop off of the main street where the shelves were overflowing with stationary in almost ever color, size, and pattern imaginable by man and the entire back wall was covered with quills. It was certainly a small, cramped shop, but something about the obscurity was perfect.

Taylor Holland found the quills she was looking for along with another that was turquoise with bright purple sequins. Adora (though she swore not to get anything else) really couldn't pass up a small diary that made all words invisible to everyone but the entitled owner. Even better, the small diary was over sixty years old and is supposedly full of entries since; something she would find out for herself later.

Excited by their finds, the two girls left the quill shop happily and started for their favorite place in all of Hogsmeade, a narrow book store with long windows and book shelves that stretched from the floor to the ceiling of the small, two story shop.

It smelled like a heavenly mix of books, old and new, and tables were scattered throughout the shop where the elderly book-keeper displayed her newest, and most interesting finds.

The two girls were about to walk in when something stopped Taylor and in a flurry of action, she crouched under the windowsill where she wouldn't be seen.

"What is it?"

"Shh! My father is in there!"

"So?" Adora whispered back, and crouched beside her (as best friends do even when the other is being ridiculous).

"So? We can't go in there! I'm not prepared to see my parents when I'm not supposed to."

"Why? I like your dad, he's nice and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Tay, it's just your father."

"Second thought, let's just skip the bookstore, I don't need anymore books."

"Hey, we're dressed normally this time."

"That doesn't make it any less weird, it would still be casually running into my father- wait- it's Valentines day and he isn't at home-"

"You're not over thinking this at all." Adora said dryly, earning a quick shove from Taylor.

"Let's go, before he comes out and sees us." She murmured, moving away from the window and standing up.

"Fine, but if _Sorceress _isn't there next time I will kill you. I've been waiting over a month for the third book to come out."

"Ugh, deal." Taylor grumbled, "Now let's go!"

Taylor slipped down one of the alleyways that led back to the main street and reluctantly Adora followed, seriously debating how much she wanted that book.

'*' '*' '*'

Due to overflow and various complaints from last years meal-goers, Madame Rosmerta struck a deal with an elderly wizard who owned the vacant shop across the street. And for the evening it would be renovated into a pub explicitly for Hogwarts students so they couldn't interrupt the quiet, pleasant meals of other couples.

Meanwhile in the temporary pub, nicknamed Broomsticks, students of all houses were enjoying Butterbeer, music, and the company of friends. Rebellious sixth and seventh years were spiking their drinks and drifting into the haze of alcohol while the rest of the students watched and laughed. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming and even the present Slytherins were amiable. (Granted, a few were only smiling because they knew how their night would end [and it was very unlikely they would be alone.]).

"You are sitting in a pub, on Valentines day not wearing pants. How are you not embarrassed anymore?" Felicity asked, swatting away another floating candle that had drifted out of it's orbit.

"Easily," Sirius grinned, "Just remembered, I've got the best hair in school, a quidditch toned body, and I'm a wizard. Perfection to this degree shouldn't even exist, so consider yourself lucky to see so much of it."

"Merlin, I hope you don't breed." Felicity grumbled.

"Since when does Felicity Ryan insult anyone?"

"Since I've known you for most of my life and I was your girlfriend for a week when we were seven."

"Right," He mumbled, "Though I'm glad we made it through that break-up without losing our friendship.

"It was still rough though, wasn't it?"

"That might've been because you found out from your brother who found out from my cousin. I often thought things between us might be different if I'd just approached you in person."

"Don't worry about it, three days after you asked me out Gemmaline and I picked a few flowers on the Moors and played 'He loves me, He loves me not'. After the fifth flower said that 'you love me not' I decided our relationship wasn't any more than a summer fling."

"When I go back to that castle, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about secretly letting you and Mulce come to Hogwarts. You make a better fake date than Gemmaline."

"It's probably because of our history." She smirked.

"That and she's dancing with your brother who also is not wearing pants."

"_Eugh_, what does anyone see in my brother?"

"Well, from what I've heard-" Alice began as she jumped into a chair, "He's got nice legs, he has a sultry voice, and his eyes are so bright they put fireflies to shame."

"How do you do that-"

"You get around way too easily." Sirius said amused, "Say, have you seen James?"

"I've got my ways," She winked, "And, last I saw, James Potter was talking to a couple of sixth year Ravenclaws. The two taller ones are quidditch players and the tallest is sleeping with a Slytherin but that's not really important. Wait- actually, that was like an hour ago. Last I heard James had stepped outside for some fresh air. I'll be back, I need to find Lils."And as quickly as she came up, Alice Prewett had disappeared again. Alice must have had some sort of sixth sense that allowed her to show up at the most opportune moments.

"What the-"

"Just know that Alice is the eyes and ears of the school, she knows about fifty percent of all drama going on at any given moment. Wait, why am I not dancing? There is a lonely blonde Hufflepuff just waiting to be flattered."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here."

"I can't just let you sit here on your own. It's almost illegal."

"I'll be fine."

"I could find someone for you to dance with-"

"Sirius, I'm fine, if I wanted I could find someone on my own."

"Suit yourself, I'm off to get some tongue action."

"I really hope you mean someone to talk to." She muttered but Sirius flashed her a cheeky grin and left for the other side of the crowded room.

Felicity Ryan leaned back in her seat, observing the room full of people with gentle brown eyes. She didn't need to be in the center of everything to be happy, in fact she had no desire for it at all. She was happy to sit aside and just observe the way everyone interacted. Gemmaline and Mulciber seemed to be happy dancing together (even if it was her brother, what made him happy ought to make her happy as well), Alice had found Lily and Connor so the three of them were talking. And Lily kept glancing over Alice's shoulder, likely towards the booth where James was now pouting and alternating his gaze between the frost on the window and the tea lights suspended from the ceiling. Felicity had become almost a professional when it came to assuming. And just as he said, Sirius was on the other side of the room smooth talking the blonde who, Felicity assumed, was falling for it. And the list of Slytherins she knew from growing up were acting like their typical selves; Cosette was acting stuck-up with her best friend Croatia, pretending they weren't having any fun, Narcissa had joined them, and Lucius Malfoy and Oliverus Grae were flirting and drinking as if it could make them live forever.

It was all too typical.

She turned her gaze towards the door which had just swung open, allowing a billowing curtain of snow and cold air to sweep through the small pub. Adora had just walked in with a petite blonde girl whom she assumed to be one of her friends. Felicity never really gave much thought to Adora having other friends considering she never talked about Hogwarts much except for the occasional jab at a professor or comment about Sirius or Gem. She knew Adora had to have friends. But it was strange though seeing as the small, innocent looking girl was a pretty stark contrast to Adora's stormy eyes and dark presence that could have easily landed her in Slytherin.

She expected a smile to meet the younger Grae's eyes, per usual, but instead Adora and the blonde stood by the door glaring at something on the other corner of the room. Curious, Felicity tried to put things together by following their eyes. First she saw Sirius getting his anticipated tongue action that she pretended not to see, then she saw two younger looking boys with just as much venom in their eyes. They were the same height, but one was lanky while the other had a significant amount of muscle for a third year. She turned back to the girls, but they had already moved and were walking towards her.

"Felicity! You actually came!" Adora grinned and attacked her into a hug.

"Yeah, I did! Who's that?" She asked glancing towards the blonde.

"Oh, this is Taylor, Taylor this is Felicity."

"How do you do?" She smiled genuinely and extended a hand politely.

"So who are those boys over there?"

"Oh, them?" Adora asked, gesturing at the boys with venomous eyes. Felicity nodded and Adora smiled wider while Taylor looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I stood up the one with brown hair and Taylor ditched the other."

"Oh-"

"It's alright, they really just wanted the attention."

"If you say so." Felicity smirked, "You two can sit if you'd like."

"We're fine, I just needed to tell Gem something before I leave."

"I'd wait a minute." She replied, glancing at Gemmaline who was dancing a little too close to Mulciber for Felicity's own comfort.

"Works for us, we'll dance a while. Come on, Tay!They're bringing out another round of drinks. _Au revoir_, Fee!"

Felicity waved them off and took a sip of soda before leaning back and returning to her pleasant ways of observing.

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline and Mulciber were dancing close to one another, so close their heads were almost touching and neither had any idea how that had come to be, but neither were about to question it. Instead they went along with it. Eyes lingering on one another's, waiting on the next move. They continued to talk about impersonal things, drifting from distant memories to recent until one brought them together. One that they weren't sure had actually happened since it had been so disrupted and over shadowed. Somewhere between that conversation and comments about owls, their lips had met. So softly, neither had noticed, it just happened and they let it.

Lips brushing lips, it was nothing more than a simple kiss that stirred butterflies in the depths of their lungs and perhaps some in their hearts.

These were the feelings the day was about, not the cards, the hearts, the colors, or the boxes of chocolate; just unadulterated moments of bliss.

'*' '*' '*'

"Hey, Felicity." Lily smiled, "Mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all. How was your date?"

"Good, actually. We have a lot in common and he's saving me a dance. Who's Gemmaline, er- dancing with?"

"My brother." She replied hastily.

"That's almost sick. If my brother and one of my friend got together I'd lose it."

"Well, I think it's almost sweet to see that my brother and Gem have a compassionate side. Since we both know Gemmaline and if you knew my brother you'd know he doesn't handle emotion well, nor is suave about it like Sirius."

"Wow, you've got people down to a science."

"When you're stuck at pureblood parties and unable to make witty comebacks or prank anyone, you have to find something to do." She grinned. "So what does Lily Evans actually do in her spare time? I like to believe you do more than study or antagonize James."

No one noticed in the low light, but a blush was creeping up her cheeks; She needed to stop getting into these situations with James.

"Actually, that's a pretty good summary." She sighed.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll guess," Felicity leaned excitedly over the table. It wasn't very often she got to employ her gift, considering she's home-schooled and everyone in her life she's known forever. "You like to write poetry, you read a novel here and there, and you're generally misunderstood, and you don't hate running or riding a broom but you'd rather walk."

"That's horrifyingly accurate."

"Years of practice." She grinned, contentedly leaning back into her chair.

"You need to come to Hogwarts, we need more students like you."

"What do you mean 'like me'?"

"I mean genuinely nice. Merlin knows the girls here are either fake, overemotional, self-pitying, Slytherins, or Gemmaline."

"Why can't you just stop talking about me?" Gemma scoffed, hurling herself into a chair.

"We were discussing your amiable personality."

"What personality?" She laughed.

"Where's my brother?"

"Him and Sirius left on a mission to find their pants, James is sulking and poking things with his wand and I don't mean that in a twisted way. He's literally sitting with Peter and poking their appetizer. You okay there, Lils? For a second I could've sworn you cared."

"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, Gem, your sister wanted to tell you something."

"She always has something to tell me, Felix."

"Don't call me Felix!"

"It's better than Fee."

"'Fee' sounds normal, Felix makes me sound like a bloody luck potion!"

"You're right, considering you haven't gotten-"

"I _will _kill you if you finish that sentence. And Merlin knows you've gotten as lucky as I have."

"I'll be right back." Lily muttered loftily, her eyes following a shadow outside. "I need to see something."

"We'll be here, Lils."

Lily would have replied, but she didn't hear them and if she did their voices were just a buzz in the back of her conscience. Her feet carried her outside of the pub and into the bitter air where snow was swirling around her like delirium. Then she saw him, leaning against a building with his hair uncharacteristically flat and light from a street lamp wad hitting his lean frame in a way that made him look far younger than he actually was.

"James?" She said his name softly, but he whipped his head around quickly, meeting her emerald eyes with an expression that could only be described as a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, Lily."

"You, alright?"

"Fine, yeah. Sodding wonderful, I am."

"Oh." She stopped.

"So, you and Connor, official yet?"

"No, what-"

"It sure looked official when you two were bloody snogging in the middle of the street."

"We weren't snogging."

"Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"We really weren't, James." She pursed her lips and hearing his name caught him off guard. "You didn't ask me to be your Valentine this year."

"Would you have said yes?"

She was quiet for a moment, wind whistled through the air and James turned away with agitation. "See."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to."

"I might have."

"But you wouldn't." He pinched the bridge of his nose in sheer frustration as Lily took up a fascination with the laces on her boots.

"I might." She whispered. "All you had to do was ask."

He moved towards her and placed one hand on the small of her back. Gently he pulled her closer and guided his other hand to her cold cheeks. She shivered under the touch of his cold fingers, but warmth flooded through her when she rested her gaze in his hazel eyes. James leaned in and their eyes fluttered closed as time and snow stopped whirling as they're lips met. He was patient and kissed her gingerly until she deepened it, letting him explore her mouth in away she had never craved before. His arms tightened, instinctively around her, as if this moment could be stolen away from him with the passing wind. She fit so perfectly against him and he recognized that even through the dazzling fire of her lips.

Reluctance pulled him from her and his hazel eyes were trapped in her emerald ones as both of them surfaced reality.

"Would you be my Valentine, Lily Evans." He whispered still clutching her against him.

But, no sooner had the kiss ended, than it took Lily to remember who she was.

"James, I...can't. I already-"

He arms slipped limply from around her waist and he collapsed against the wall, his face hardening.

"Damnit, Lily! This is all I ever get from you._ Sodding rejection_." His voice was shaking as anger rose and the passion he felt, even seconds ago, turned into wisps of fleeting passion. "Every day I wake up wondering how in hell I can get your attention today, you know that? And just when I think you might finally see me as James, you don't. I'm just _Potter_ to you, no matter what you call me! And I hate that, you know? And if you're about to tell me that we should just be friends, well, we can't."

"Yes, we can-"

"I've tried that, Lily, but do you have any idea how hard it is for me? How hard it is to watch you go after someone else? It's sodding impossible. It was easier when you hated me, know that? Because at least I knew you were thinking about me"

James peeled himself off the wall and brushed past a Lily Evans who was only once before, stunned by words. Once they hit her with the blunt force of a bull, she spun around to see him storming down the ivory street.

"I quit, Evans." His voice echoed in the deserted street, bouncing of the walls of shops and clamoring in her head like that song that never leaves. _I quit, Evans. I quit, Evans. I quit, Evans..._

"James!" She called but he ignored her, "James! JAMES!"He glanced back but kept walking.

"That's Potter to you!" He yelled back.

"James, _stop_!"

"Hope you and Connor have fun!"

"James!"

"Enjoy the rest of your life without me, Evans!"

"JAMES POTTER!"

She was standing in the middle of the road now with tears blurring in her eyes. Her bun had been destroyed and her vibrant red curls were in complete disarray over her should. He stopped a moment to look at the mess he made. Then he just shook his head and left her alone in the middle of the snow ridden street. _Happy Valentines Day, Evans._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (I hope you had just as much fun reading, lol) But I'm still not sure how they're going to manage to get their pants back but I suppose that's the beauty of writing; stumbling along until you find something that fits.**

**And please leave a review, I'll probably swoon and confess my love to you. Not really, I just wanted to say that. But, it is that time of year where all the single ladies, such as myself, realize how much they want something hot to hold on to ;D So that should be incentive to leave something pleasant :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope everyone is well. :D **


	28. Chapter 26: What is this place I don't

**Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter; they were lovely and made me smile a lot :) I hope all of you enjoy this chapter (after the recap) and please continue to review :)**

**And a special thanks to my wonderful beta; Maia (Aka; Prongs!)**

**Recap: **

_"Damnit, Lily! This is all I ever get from you. Sodding rejection." His voice was shaking as anger rose and the passion he felt, even seconds ago, turned into wisps of fleeting passion. "Every day I wake up wondering how in hell I can get your attention today, you know that? And just when I think you might finally see me as James, you don't. I'm just Potter to you, no matter what you call me! And I hate that, you know? And if you're about to tell me that we should just be friends, well, we can't."_

_"I'm sure you're not the only people your mum is open with." Gemmaline whispered, earning a giggle for Felicity and a frown from Cosette, the other Slytherin girls just looked on. That was the weird thing about the Slytherin house, everyone seemed to be in it for themselves and people didn't stand up for their friends with the same valor as even the Ravenclaws._

_"Go ahead, make your snide comments, but it's not going to change the fact that everyone wants your family dead. Which, by the way, was a fairly unanimous vote." Cosette sneered._

_"Wait, not here. Someone could hear. Let's go...there," She suggested pointing down the corridor. Severus nodded and the two slipped into an empty, nearby classroom. She cast a silencing charm and Severus continued._

_"So, I couldn't sleep three nights ago and I was just lying there awake and Avery and Mulciber, not Ryan but the other one," He pressed, "they were talking about her family and another letter her brother had gotten." He took a deep breath and continued, "I guess the Ryans were accused of passing classified information from the cult to the Potter's uncle who's one of the top aurors. Now they have the names of three or four members one is Gem's dad, and another is Nott's father. And now there are plans to kill the family on accounts of betrayal and Gemmaline is risking her life if she's still talking to Mulciber and Felicity Ryan."_

**And that's what you missed. Now, onward.**

**Chapter 26: What is this place; I don't recognize.**

_How do we stand here,_

_Where is the ground,_

_What is this silence,_

_What was that sound,_

_Where did the road go,_

_Where is the train,_

_What is this nowhere,_

_How did we fare?_

_**Lyrics from Nowhere Place by Rachel Wagner (it's a beautiful, soft song that I actually wrote this chapter to; it matches the closing scene.)**_

* * *

It was a late night in the labyrinths of the ministry. Night had fallen hours ago and charmed windows were reflecting the blissful night sky that were shone stories above. Few were still pent up in their offices while guards drifted from floor to floor, lazily keeping their eyes open for intruders.

A man with light eyes and light hair was glancing over recent files of submitted prophecies and various other objects. His door was left ajar, as it usually was in the after-hours, and two candles were lit on his desk, sending lively plumes of light dancing across the scattered papers and photos of his wife and children.

Another man was moving, undetected, through the corridors with an infallible plan. He was burly with a thick neck and thunderous steps. Scraggly, shoulder length hair framed his cruel, scar riddled face in knots of dull black. And determination gleamed like hunger in his razor blue eyes as he clambered through the familiar, ebony halls.

Back in the office, the man with blonde hair was recording his third to last prophecy; something foreshadowing the death of someone, per usual. It seemed that psychics had a very negative outlook on life, or that the department had very little use for good news (which was just as likely).

Within a few cautious steps of the blonde man's door, the burly one stopped. He reviewed the plan in his head, took a deep breath, and lunged for the door; wand at ready and curse on his tongue.

"Mr. Nott?" The blonde man cocked his head at the sudden intrusion, "Is everything-" He stopped short when he noticed the mad look in his blue eyes. "Can I-"

Nott grinned in a disturbing way and took one more step, slowly into the office, gripping his wand tighter. It happened so fast that the other man didn't have time to react nor jump to grab his wand which was laid across his jacket. There wasn't time for anything.

The room filled with an unnatural flash of green and a moment later it faded and left the other man slumped over his desk; last words dead on his lips.

Nott stashed his wand back into his pocket and sprinted from the room, certainly not going out the same way he came, but another that only select men at the ministry happen to know.

'*' '*' '*'

The next morning, Taylor Holland claimed her usual seat in the Great Hall, only half awake after three hours of sleep from last night's endeavor to the mysterious pool on the other side of the tapestry. Both her and her best friend Adora slightly resembled zombies but from their eyes, the little break from the stress of school was exactly what they needed.

She reached across the table for her usual breakfast, a poppy-seed muffin, and shared a glance with Adora as they saw Kerigan walk in, her skirt rolled higher, blouse hexed tighter, and hair cursed sleek.

"Apparently someone's looking for attention," Taylor whispered under hear breath.

"No doubt," Adora replied, a little taken aback by the desperate third year. "She didn't even try for classy."

"I'll bet she had her older sister do it. Y'know the seventh year Hufflepuff? Because I really doubt her twin has even seen her."

Per usual, the owl post swept in, dropping letters, packages, and _Prophets _along the house tables. Today though, a letter was dropped before Taylor Holland. Eagerly and curiously she tore open the letter, unsure of what to expect but certainly not expecting its actual contents.

Only fragments of it were legible, the rest was either furiously scratched out or washed away.

_Taylor, my little gi__rl_,

_Daddy died last night._

_I'm glad I have you. I hope you find this out from me and not the _Prophet.

_Please don't leave me. I love you too much._

_I love you, Taylor. I love you so much._

_Cade loves you too, even though he hasn't woken yet._

_God give us strength._

_Love,_

Taylor stared at the letter, trying to read through the various lines that had been crossed out (The letter was nearly a forty centimeters long) but the fragments she could make out made very little sense.

"Tay, what is it?" Adora's voice sounded far away to her. "Tay?"

"I-I need to go." She crushed the letter into her bag and fled the hall, desperate to find somewhere where the walls weren't caving in.

"What was that about?" Kerigan's twin sister asked, sitting across from Adora in the same seat Taylor had just abandoned.

"Dunno," Adora muttered. Half of her wanted to chase after her best friend and force her to show her the letter, but the other half knew that a good friend would give her space. Especially after an exit like that; besides, Taylor would tell her everything eventually.

'*' '*' '*'

McGonagall was standing in the front of the classroom either talking to herself or a hoard of zombies. She knew they weren't paying close attention and that she could have stopped talking and only two students would have noticed, but she pressed on with the altruistic hope deciding that a classroom of blank minds was better than one of raucous students. Or at least for today, after she sent two first years to the hospital wing and issued eight detentions.

A girl with long brown hair, forced straight was resting her head on her desk and staring at the board, trying to mentally rearrange the letters to make pictures. Eventually that was too much work so she resorted to doodling and trying to picture McGonagall as a man.

Sitting next to her was Alice with her bright blue eyes that were drifting over the same paragraphs in her text book trying to comprehend what they were trying to say but nothing was really helping. So her mind wandered to that letter she had gotten from her mother. She wanted her daughter to be perfect. She wanted Alice to have the perfect hair, the perfect skin, and the perfect manners. So she had signed her up for a three week, overnight etiquette class in London right after she got back from Hogwarts because her mother thought Hogwarts was 'wreaking havoc on her natural elegance'. Alice groaned and felt a little more than contempt for her mother.

She didn't want to be perfect; she liked being Alice.

In the seat next to her, curtains of red curls were shielding her notes from drifting eyes. Lily Evans was blindly taking notes, scribbling whatever was on the board deciding she'll try to comprehend it later because right now she had bigger issues, like trying to ignore the heat of James' eyes on her back. She knew he was glaring at her. She didn't know exactly what she did but she felt inclined to apologize to him. That was the problem. First of all, she had no problem apologizing, being Lily Evans and a red head, it was second nature. The first problem was that it was James Potter. The second problem was that it was James Potter, and the third problem was that he was avoiding her like a plague. And he was James Potter.

Behind the three girls, Remus Lupin, for once, wasn't hunched over his notes. Instead he was frozen with his pen at the top of his parchment, text book out but not open, and a dreamy look on his face. He was thinking about Carly, his _girlfriend. _Even though they'd been official for weeks now, Remus Lupin wasn't used to anyone liking him. He watched the cycle tons of times between James and Sirius but here he was, in it for himself and he was happy. He never thought that relationships could make him happy. After all, any girl who ever wanted a relationship with Sirius ended up losing her mind and James was constantly being pushed around by Lily, whether he would admit to it or not.

But Remus was happy and every time he thought about how happy he was he felt like the luckiest person in the world. And even more than that, he felt deserving. His entire life he felt that he didn't even deserve half the things he was given; Hogwarts, his life, and, foremost, his friends. But Carly made him feel like he deserved her, like he deserved that little bit of happiness that was locked away in her eyes. Or maybe he just deserved the happiness because it made it less painful to smile and easier to forget.

Next to Remus and slumped over their desks were Sirius Black, obscured by a curtain of his silky hair, and Peter Pettigrew who was fast asleep. Neither of them had much to think about today. They were still at Hogwarts and wouldn't have to see their families for months now and that alone was enough to put anyone at ease.

James Potter, on the other hand, was tense. He was furiously scribbling things onto his parchment and trying everything to keep his eyes from wandering to the ginger that was sitting right in front of him. He really didn't like her. She tortured him by just being there and it was terrible. It may have been too early to say that he hated her, but he might, because he knew he probably did. She was just so annoying. The way she didn't even try to tame her hair and just flaunted it so everyone would know she was a ginger, it's not even something to be proud of.

She didn't even know what she was doing half the time or even the effect she had on people. She just played innocent, and she wasn't even good at it. Worse than everything, though, was that she played James Potter. No one does that. No one. It's just something that never happens. But when it did, she made a fool out of him. He didn't care that no one else saw, but you don't embarrass James Potter in front of _anyone_, especially himself (which doesn't make sense but who cares?). For that, he was furious and was praying to Merlin that maybe one day her hair would just catch fire or that she'd maybe just fall into the lake and never come out. But that was a bit too harsh.

'*' '*' '*'

A few days later, towards the end of the first week of March, Taylor Holland was sitting in front of the common room fireplace. She didn't know what time it was but it was long after the marauders had cleared out their game of truth or dare, long after James and Lily had a huge argument, and long after Sirius and Remus had returned from setting a prank. She was alone and felt no inclination to change that. It was hard enough seeing people and it was even harder talking to them.

Her father's funeral was this weekend and she needed to go for her family, whether she wanted to or not. It wasn't that she disliked her family; she loved them, more than anything, really. Her little brother, Cade, made her smile every time she saw him and her mother was her rock that she didn't want to see broken.

But while she was at Hogwarts she didn't have to know it happened, she could convince herself otherwise. While she was here, nothing in the real world had to be real because it couldn't touch her through the stone walls and disillusionment charms. So the moment she left these boundaries and returned home was the moment she would have to accept that her father was gone. That the man she had loved was no longer and that she would never have any more memories with him.

She remembered a lot of things. She remembered that time when he taught her how to ride her bike, or the time he convinced her mother to let him decorate the cake for her eleventh birthday.

Taylor sniffed and brushed some of the hair from her eyes because she knew she would start crying as memories flooded back.

_She was five year old with wide b__lue eyes and hair that was so blonde it was almost white. She was curled __up__ against the headboard of her bed with tiny knees pulled to her chest, surrounded by every blanket, pillow, and stuffed animal she own__ed, __like the princess of a plush forest._

_The mo__nster in her closet was itching for freedom and __its__ shadow claw moved again, swaying dangerously close to her castle and if it came any closer it would have shattered her defenses._

_It whistled again, haughtily, and __she gripped__ her knees tighter, knuckle__s turning white. One __more move on the monster's part and she would scream._

_It teased a little more and she smiled, her defenses were working. Then, suddenly, it lurched and howled and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, loud enough to wake her baby broth__er but she didn't care, her life was at stake._

_Her father threw open the door, light emanating from the tip of his wand like her savior. He dug her little body from fortress and cradled her in his arms until she stopped crying and dared to open her eyes __again. He asked if everything was better and she nodded. So he tucked her in again, pecked her forehead, and started to leave. But the monster was relentless and started teasing as soon as he turned his back._

_She started to whimper again. He sighed turne__d around then sat on the edge of her bed and smiled reassuringly at her. She just watched him with wide, pleading eyes. He laughed a little -a confident move in the wake of a monster- and pulled out his wand._

_The ribbons that were sitting on her nightst__and sprang to life and she watched them, fascinated, until she drifted into pleasan__t sleep, firmly believing that D__addy's magic could keep all evil away._

_He smiled at the innocence of his sleeping angel, kissed her forehead and left her room. Her mother __always told him not to spoil her with magic because there were a lot of useless consequences which mother's always fret over, but she looked so perfect when her face lit up._

He always told her about that story, Taylor could never remember screaming at night, but her parents did. Her mum would sometimes laugh, but more often than not she would glare because as Taylor got older she would just pretend to be scared so she could see some more magic and that would wake up her brother. Taylor wiped away some more tears as another memory came back.

_She was nine years old and her father brought her to the __Ministry B__all because her mother __had to watch over Cade__. Mummy had curled __Taylor's__ hair into pretty ringlets that bounced when she pulled on them. And__ she was __wearing__ a pink dress that sparkled and flew up when she spun in a circled. Mother even let her wear a little make-up because __Taylor wanted to look like a grown-up._

_She remembered holding her daddy's hand the whole __time and pointing out the pretty dresses the other ladies __wore__. She listened to stories about Hogwarts from her dad's friends and they told her all about the classes and she had never felt more excited._

_She danced with her father by standing on he__r tip toes on his feet and she told him that she wanted to learn how to waltz and he laughed and kissed her forehead and told her one day._

That was one of her strongest memories because after that she told everyone that she would learn to waltz and she would be the best at it. And her dad would tell her that one day he'd teach her, so that she could waltz at her wedding.

Taylor Holland started to bawl uncontrollably, her entire body racked, hurt, as she thought about a thousand memories and it all sunk in that her father would never walk her down the aisle. It all sunk in that he would never hold her hand again, or dance with her, and that he'd never again be there to chase her monsters.

It was all too much. It hurt too badly. And she couldn't stop crying.

She was so shaken she didn't notice that anyone had come through the portrait. She hadn't notice that anyone sat next to her until Adora wrapped her arms around her best friend and stayed there until she stopped crying and just resorted to staring emptily at the dying embers.

"My dad died," she choked, biting her lip to hold herself together.

"I know, Tay. Gem showed me." She paused and poked the logs, causing a flurry of sparks to fly, "He was murdered."

She nodded, "I just don't understand, Ad."

"There are lots of heartless people in the world."

"But it's _my _dad."

"And there's nothing you could have done. If anyone wants something bad enough, they'll stop at nothing."

"I guess I'm just angry at myself."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Remember when he was in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?"

There was silence as Adora just nodded.

"I had a chance to tell him I loved him...-I missed it."

"Tay-"

"He bought me a book for my birthday. That's why he was there," she whispered, taking a deep breath and reaching next to her. "_Poetry of Nothing _by Cadence Rose. She's the witch who wrote 'Angel', that poem my dad tried to write on the cake for one of my birthdays."

"I'm so sorry, Tay."

"The funeral is this weekend; I'll be missing the last match before the championship."

"I'll go with you if you want."

"No, stay. I'll manage, Ad. I always do."

"Taylor-"

"Trust me." She smiled faintly.

"I don't, but I will," Adora muttered. "I think I'm going up to bed, you coming or staying awhile?"

"I'll stay awhile. I like it down here."

"Suit yourself."

Adora gave her friend another tight hug and retreated to the dormitories, leaving Taylor alone in the dying firelight of the common room, tears blurring her eyes but not with enough emotion to fall. She was reaching that point of not feeling anything. She just reached for the book again and held it to her chest, trying to find comfort in her memories.

'*' '*' '*'

Hogwarts was a realm of festivities Saturday evening; Gryffindor had won their match and was now qualified to compete for the champions, James and Lily had a heated fight and Lily ended up storming out of the common room which really riled everyone up (and one of James' elder teammates handed him a spiked glass of butterbeer which he, quite willingly, accepted), and -with the exception of Taylor- life was never better for the students of Hogwarts since Dumbledore scheduled three extra Hogsmeade weekends.

While life at Hogwarts was chugging along pleasantly, back at the Ryan's home, life was just continuing. Felicity and Mulciber were eating dinner following their day's studies in cramped kitchen (which served at quite a contrast to the dining room that could seat thirty). No one had really bothered to put the effort into setting the dining room since their father had disappeared.

"Did you see Gemma's letter?" Felicity asked her brother, "Dumbledore added three more Hogsmeade weekends."

"How are we going to get there this time? Mum won't cancel our studies again," he responded morosely.

"Speaking of Mum, where is she?"

"Last I heard she was at the Blacks', finding out what happened to Uncle Nott."

"Did you tell Gemma what happened with that?"

"Hasn't it hit the _Prophet_?"

"No, they won't put it in until he's convicted."

"Right, I'll owl her later." He smiled a little at the mention of Gemma but quickly covered up with the same scowl he'd been wearing for the last few weeks.

They heard commotion coming from the fireplace in the other room and thought little of it.

"Mum must be home," Felicity said, taking a sip of her soup.

"She wasn't going to be home until late tonight, I thought."

"Hmm, maybe she's home early." Felicity shrugged and took another spoonful of broth. That was when they heard the sound of someone or something falling. Mulciber bolted up, shared a bemused look with Felicity, and ran out of the kitchen with his sister at his heels.

They both stopped in the door way of the dining room because on the marble title of the foyer a haggard man was struggling to his feet. His brown hair was peppered with gray, and thin and matted. Fresh scars decorated his visible skin and a man who had never looked frail in his life now looked like he would break at any second. It took a moment for recognition to hit but when it did, Felicity ran across the foyer with tears in her eyes and into his arms letting herself feel like a little girl again, protected by her father's arms and tears spilling from her eyes like they used to, when she would run away and back again.

"Felicity," he breathed, pulling her closer and cherishing what he had once taken for granted. "Felicity, I love you. I love you so much."

Tentatively, Mulciber moved forward and in a rare occurrence he let his walls down and draped his arms around his dad, tears welling in his eyes, though he had quickly blinked them away. Unknown to them Felicity had slipped out of the embrace and ran to the kitchen to get some food, leaving Mulciber and his father.

"You're getting taller," Mr. Ryan remarked.

"How long has it been?"

"At least three months," he breathed. "I've missed you, Mulce."

"Missed you too, dad."

"Do you know if they took anything from the library?"

"I have no idea. Mum locked it and cleaned up herself."

"Is she home?"

"No, she's at the Blacks talking about her brother-"

"They think he murdered Mr. Holland, the head of Department of Mysteries," Felicity said as she walked in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Thank you, love," he smiled, taking a sandwich and kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Dad, what's going on?" Mulciber asked, knowing that something wasn't right. Their father sighed and pulled a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _from the shelf and set it on his desk.

"They're convinced our family betrayed them. That's why they...kidnapped me, I guess. But the other day they realized that information was still getting through and mostly because of how easily Nott was caught." He put a few other books on top of his desk and pulled out a drawer of files. "Fee, take these, and the drawer, and hide them." Obediently Felicity took them. "And I _mean_ hide them." She nodded and left the study.

"Mulciber, I need you to make me a promise."

"I- don't...of course, Dad."

"Listen to me, it's not my fault, I like to believe I was set up by your uncle because we know he's hated me from the beginning, and my success didn't help. But those books and that drawer holds information about a lot of dark magic that is classified by the auror offices. Those books hold the only written incantations of over one-hundred and fifty destructive spells and Riddle's group wants to get their hands on it. You cannot let any of this get destroyed and if you take it to a vault, guard it with everything."

"I promise."

"That's not the promise, Mulciber." He smiled sadly and pushed a lock of brown hair from his child's eyes. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens in this house, you will run and you will hide and you will do everything to protect you and your sister."

Mulciber gulped before opening his eyes again, this was exactly what he didn't want to hear. "I promise, dad."

"That's, my boy." He smiled warily and pulled his son into a tight hug, relishing the feeling for one of the last times.

"It's hidden." Felicity reassured, walking back into the library.

"Alright, love."

"Is something going on, Dad?" she whispered, noticing his grave expression. He stood up and walked towards her, tilting up her chin and kissing her forehead.

"There might be, love, but everything will work out." None of them necessarily believed what he said, but sometimes it was easier to pretend.

He pulled both of his children into his arms, kissed them, and held them until the flames in the fireplace turned green and their mother stepped out with tears in her eyes. "They're coming."

Everything stopped for a moment as the father let go of his children and his wife collapsed into his arms in a mess of tears, and kisses, and lost I-love-you's. She righted herself and kissed her children. "I love you. Both of you, so much. Be good. That's-that's all I ask." She collapsed into her husband's arms again. And they embraced as a family until time tore them apart.

The doors of the house flew open.

The family raced into the foyer.

Blasts of light absconded and bounced off the walls.

Screams echoed.

"GO! NOW!"

Curses raced through the air.

Portraits tore.

"FELICITY!"

Children fled for the stairs.

Spells exploded like fireworks.

Walls crumbled.

And mirrors broke.

"MUM!"

Parents turned back to lovers.

"DAD!"

"FLORENCIA!"

Embraced.

Porcelain broke on impact.

Marble tiles split.

Emerald light filled the air.

Dull thuds were heard amongst the yelling.

And a world collapsed.

All in degrees; ruckus turned to pandemonium; pandemonium turned to disorder; disorder turned to chaos; and chaos turned to Hell. Then Hell became still and everything stopped. The screaming stopped, breathing stopped, all forms of motion halted, and the slight form of Death crept into the room. Icy, bony hands gripping the wall, empty eyes grappling from one point of disorder to another. All was silent, all life stopped to watch. Death had seen it all before.

Death ran his long fingers over the once-polished wood railing and descended to the two causalities; cold and lifeless lovers. He lifted them from themselves and they disappeared with Death, leaving behind their skeletons and flesh of which they no longer had use for.

One by one the murderers left. Distinct cracks announced their leaving and with every disappearance, the room looked more empty, more abandoned, and less and less alive.

Back upstairs a brother whispered to his sister about the silence and they leaned against each other; shaking and crying and unable to move, to think, or to speak. Each relying on the other since everything they once believe in was stolen by the hands of death.

* * *

**And that is that.**


	29. Chapter 27: Of Creaking Bones and Secret

**Hello, Everyone! I hope you all have/had a wonderful Easter :D**

**I'll give you a slight recap but I think this chapter will refresh everything (hopefully!)) ::: Okay, so Lily has a little brother who's a second year, his name is Dudley and he was kidnapped earlier this year (and recently came back). Lily and James had a falling out on Valentines day. Remus is going strong with Hufflepuff girlfriend Carly Viridor. And the Ryan family suffered a blow.**

**My apologies if there are inconsistencies and there _is _a difference between Mulciber (as in Mulciber and Avery) and Mulciber Ryan. I love Mulciber Ryan. Okay, not really, I love most of my characters equally. Most.**

**And onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 27: Of Creaking Bones and Secrets**

* * *

It was Sunday evening and the Gryffindor common room was full of activity. Lily's little brother Dudley and his friends were having a competitive tournament of wizards chess with some other kids in their year. Remus Lupin had managed to sneak his girlfriend Carly Viridor through the portrait hole and they were now sharing a moment while James and Sirius imitated them to humor Alice, Gemmaline, and Pete, who were supposed to be doing extra studying for an upcoming transfiguration exam.

Adora Grae was sprawled across a couch trying every incantation she could come up with to open the journal she had purchased from the stationary store, and Lily Evans was in her room finishing homework and doing everything in her power to distract herself from the noise in the common room; she'd like to go down but she wasn't in the mood to argue with James (three arguments and one slap to the cheek was plenty for a day).

"Oh, James, I love you so much I can't even stand it."

"Sirius, Sirius, wherefore art thou Sirius!"

"I love you the most."

"No, I love you more."

"James, what does my tongue taste like?"

"Like cherries on top of a sun kissed valley."

"If I loved you anymore, Mr. Potter, I'd burst."

"Please, my Sirius, don't burst, my life without you would never be the same."

"And neither would mine, dearest James."

"Remember that movie we saw together last weekend."

"I'm afraid I remember no movie, just the way my hands trailed your breasts."

"They're quite luscious aren't they?"

"The only thing more luscious than your breasts, James, are your lips-"

"Does anyone else think this is verging on creepy?" Gemmaline finally said.

"Creepy? You three are the ones watching."

"Four!" Adora added "You two are making quite a scene."

"At least Remus and Carly are keeping their sickly sweet commentary to themselves, yeah?"

"What about us?" Remus asked, turning around.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sirius said flippantly, "Go back to your love fest."

"Actually we were thinking about taking it to the corridors." Remus winked and pulled Carly against him.

"As long as I don't have to watch, I won't complain," James said as he threw an arm over Sirius which Sirius promptly threw back.

"Watch what?" Carly asked. Remus leaned over and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle and kiss his cheek. This display of affection led to a collective round of sarcastic awing.

"I'll be back," he said to his friends and pulled Carly off of the couch and towards the portrait hole.

"Use protection!" James shouted. "Better cautious than knocked up!"

"Don't put anything where it shouldn't be!" Sirius called.

Remus had one arm around Carly and the other high in the air with a monetary finger salute.

"Gemma!" Someone called her name from the stairs. She whipped around and saw Lily standing there already in her pajamas. "A bird wants you."

"Be right there."

"Why are you still sitting so close to me, James?" Sirius asked, gesturing at the lack of space between him and his best mate.

"Uhm, good question," he muttered and jumped to the other side as Gemmaline rose up and left for the dormitories.

'*' '*' '*'

"I think it's Felicity's bird," Lily said, sitting back on her bed which was covered in an assortment of parchment, quills, and open texts.

"It is," Gemma replied as she untied the envelope from the bird's outstretched leg, "Lily, what happened between you and James?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," she remarked dryly.

"I hate you."

"What happened?"

"You have a letter to open, do that first."

"No, you tell me what happened first because I'm not oblivious, Evans."

"Fine." Lily drew a deep breath and closed one of her books for no apparent reason. "I saw him leave the pub and I knew he wasn't having a good night so I went out to talk to him, like a friend, then he kissed me-"

"Did you kiss back?"

"I may have."

"Continue."

"He kissed me then he asked me to be his valentine and I said I'll think about it and he blew up at me and we haven't really been on speaking terms since…"

"I can't believe you actually told me all of that without being physically and mentally tortured first."

"Yeah, well, I need help. I want James to be a friend again."

"Oh my dear Merlin. He told you everything he was going to do, didn't he?"

"You mean that he's liked me forever and he can't just be friends and watch me with someone else?"

"That, yeah."

"I wouldn't say he told me that. It was more like 'Dammit, Lily' tone of voice… if that's what you're saying."

"Wow, and I didn't think he had the balls."

"Apparently he does." Lily scowled. "Can I go back to my work now?"

"Sure," Gemmaline replied distantly, distracted by the letter. It looked different from Felicity's normal letters which were long and usually formal, however, this one looked like a note she normally scribbled into her journal.

_Gemma, I'm sorry this is really short but I don't have the energy towards anything and Mulce said I have better handwriting. But something happened again._

_Dad came home._

_This is hard to write because I haven't even thought about it yet._

_But they're gone; mum and dad. We didn't see anything- well, we did but it was all a blur- we just ran like they told us to._

_Mulciber and I just found out that Uncle Nott is our legal guardian. We get to stay in our house though, so at least I don't have to leave the moors but they'll be moving in with us because our house is bigger and we have more houselves. I'm scared for them, I've seen what Nott does to his son when he misbehaves. Last thing I want to think about is what could happen to the houselves._

_I guess the funeral is in a few days. That's what Mulciber said. I refuse to talk to my aunt; he doesn't like her either but he's better at tolerating. You don't need to come, school is more important._

_I shouldn't have to tell you this but I will anyway in case you had another 'falling out', but please tell your sister and Sirius before they start hearing other stories. Everyone else will know in a day or so. _TheProphet _was already here. And so was the ministry._

_~Felicity_

For someone who was always composed, especially in writing. When Felicity's sentences weren't carefully planned out and her letter wasn't written like a novel it was evidence that she was not only heartbroken, but hiding something. Felicity was a terrible liar, especially in writing.

"Are you alright, Gem?"

She forgot Lily was still in the room.

"Uh-yeah."

"That's a lie."

"I've got to, uhm-" Gemmaline darted from the room in quest of Sirius and Adora.

'*' '*' '*'

Per usual, Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table toward the front of the hall next to Goyle and a third year with a very rotund middle. As they were slurping away (sounds he had grown immune to), he was reading the headlines of the _Daily Prophet._**Nott to be put on trial for the Holland murder; Bertie announces new flavor of bean: **_**Despair;**_** Magical rights activists protest the treatment of prisoners: New petition for destruction of Dementors** and so on. They were anything but extraordinary. As he was scanning through a headline, he did happen across his attention; **Rosalind and David Ryan found dead in their home.**

_Late on Saturday evening several warnings came to ministry attention when 4 killing curses were cast in the Ryan's home. At the time of the curses, over twenty wizards were present in the home and it is unknown as to who they are and what other charms were cast. Given the circumstances, it is unlikely there will ever be an answer to the case._

_Mr. and Mrs. Ryan leave behind their two children Felicity (14) and Mulciber (15). Both were present when the attack took place but neither had any comments._

"_It's unusual that the ministry can't trace anything, but the circumstances were so ideal it's impossible to pin point anyone without a real witness." Comments Alastor Moody of the auror offices. Aurors are currently scrambling to find any information they can._

"_It's a shame that such great people had to die," replies Anthony Nott who was the brother of Rosalind. The Ryans will be laid to rest this coming Saturday. Only relatives and close friends are invited to attend. A small memorial service, however, will be held at the ministry on Friday to commemorate the recently deceased._

_If anyone has further information that could contribute, please contact the auror offices through either owl post or directly._

Slowly Severus lowered the paper, this wasn't fair. He wasn't a fan of the Ryans but he knew they were better than the rest of the families.

He wondered if he should say something to Gem about cutting connections. But he thought better of it. Though, he should at least talk to her.

Suddenly there was some commotion at the Gryffindor table. It started with Lily, Alice, and Gemmaline giggling at the marauders as they wiped something from their face (at first it was assumed to be food) but it continued down the table with a unique popping noise that got louder as the hall got quieter. First, the bananas exploded in a mess of yellow paint, one at a time down the table until it got to the end on the table. Then nothing exploded. Most of the hall thought it was over so the Gryffindors wiped their faces and laughed for the moment while the marauders eyes grew wide.

The next moment all the food at the Gryffindor table erupted into a spray of multicolored paint. Covering the face of every single maroon and gold student in thick, sticky paint that was sure to stain.

The entire table was in outrage, but no one's rage quite compared to the fire in the marauder's eyes. They were fine with competition, but prank theft? They were fuming. Not one marauder even uttered a word that morning.

But Severus Snape on the other hand, was in quite a chipper mood. His heart swelled with a sense of house pride that morning; a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

'*' '*' '*'

"I call our 14th official meeting to order-" Sirius began, standing on a desk in an old, abandoned classroom on the seventh floor and glancing from James, to Remus, and then to Peter, "We'll start with the new, official oath of the Marauder-hood. One hand over your heart, other on the map." The four boys positioned themselves around the map and Sirius continued the ritual. "Everything that is said in this meeting is confidential to the marauders and is not to be brought up outside the sanctity of the meeting-"

"Aye."

"Any illegal happenings are not to be reported."

"Aye."

"Any heartfelt moments that would make outsiders question manhood is forgotten the moment the meeting is closed."

"Aye."

"We believe that Slytherins are inhuman and deserve to be humiliated."

"Aye."

"We believe that the torment of Hogwart's Caretakers is vital to the stability of social structure. We believe that fireworks are Merlin's gift to man. We believe that first years and girls are cheap shots and we will not target them directly. We believe that _Pranking Through the Ages, Trick or Charm,_and, _The Encyclopedia of Novelty,_should all be held to the highest esteem. And we believe that detentions are rewards of bravery with minor consequences."

"Aye."

"Without further ado, we solemnly-"

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good."

"The meeting may commence. Remus, you have parchment?"

"Course. Is the oath really necessary though?"

"How dare you question the sanctity of the oath," James gasped.

"Point of order-" Sirius interrupted, "Remus Lupin is allowed to question whatever he wants because he's taking my notes in Trans-."

"I did not agree to that!"

"It doesn't matter; I know where you hide them." He grinned and Remus glared.

"Point of order!" James shouted, "What's on the agenda?"

"What's not on the agenda?" Sirius countered dramatically.

"I have notes," Remus directed, grabbing parchment from his pocket, "Redeem our status and get revenge on Slytherins, James is going to tell us about Lily, Sirius' corner, and I have a new catalog from Zonko's."

"Okay, we'll start with the Slytherins.-"

"How in hell did that happen?"

"I think we're forgetting that the Slytherins are known for their cunning, and it's not that hard. All they had to do was overhear us during potions then swap the tables in the kitchen; we learned that spell last year."

"Right, so we need to come up with something better."

"Fireworks?"

"We used those last time." Peter stated.

"Secret admirer letters?"

"No, that always ends terribly." Remus said quickly, flashing back to second year, where he had a crush on Lily at the same time as James.

"Er-" James started awkwardly, "What about a stalker letter? It'd be really easy with how sexually desperate they are."

"Not bad," Remus commented as he scribbled it down, "We could only target one person and, personally, I think it would be lame if we went after Snape-"

"Malfoy?"

"I do not want to taunt a sixth year who's in with the Cult." That also took Oliverus Grae out of the question no matter how badly Sirius would have liked to punch him in his face.

"What about Cosette?"

"Isn't it a little unfair to go after a girl?"

"Maybe. But do you have any better suggestions?"

"Avery? He hasn't heard from us in a while. Or Mulciber, I guess. – Do you ever wonder what it would be like if Mulciber Ryan came to school here?"

Sirius just ignored James' plug and found his less forgiving side, "Let's get both of them. It can't be too hard."

"Yeah, we'll just lure them somewhere, cast a few- or, polyjuice potion."

"Or we could do something less illegal like use actual girls."

"And polyjuice potion takes so long to brew."

"But we're not getting girls without using a love potion or unforgivable curses."

"Love potion sounds pretty ingenious. I'm sure we could find someone at Hogwarts who's willing to sell some."

"There's a seventh year Hufflepuff whom I've heard brews anything if you pay for it."

"Exactly, we'll get some love potion."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to give it to them, then? Instead of humiliating a few innocent girls?" Remus Lupin, ever the voice of reason, interrupted.

"Or we could get the entire table love drunk-"

"No, that'd be overkill, yeah?"

"Bollocks!" James shouted, "There is no such thing!"

"Point of order!" Remus shouted, "Let's decide on a plan, write it down, and move on."

"We're dosing up Avery and Mulciber on love potion which we will attain from Hufflepuff sources," Pete summarized.

"Right then, what girls? Dunno, let's try Cosette and Croatia."

"Croatia hasn't done anything though," Peter said.

"She's friends with Prynne." Sirius shrugged.

"Lily?"

"No, James, you're an idiot."

"Each other?"

"Remus. You are brilliant."

"We'll start with small doses then we'll gradually increase it."

"This is brilliant. Official signing of The Plan, now?"

"Wait- we need to name it."

"Operation Porcupine."

"Operation Sexual Frustration."

"Operation Swamp Things."

"Operation Experimentation."

"I like Operation Swamp Things. Because they're two Slytherins and people will think we're talking about Crabbe and Goyle, the dumb asses who can't tell the difference between dragons and lizards." Remus scribbled down a Prank Statement, title, and date then passed it around to be signed.

"Shall we continue to the next order of business?" Sirius asked after he passed the paper back to Remus who folded it up and put it in an envelope.

"No, skip it," James muttered.

"Scared, Potter?" He grinned.

"No. I just don't need to talk about it."

"James, just tell us why you two keep yelling and she keeps hitting you," Remus encouraged.

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

"Please."

"No."

"Come on."

"It's none of your damn business."

"We're marauders."

"And I'm James." He glared.

"Come on, mate, what'd she do to you?"

"Or you to her, we're not judging."

"Everything said here remains here, right?"

The three boys nodded in reply and James drew a deep breath.

"I told her everything on Valentines Day. I told her how she made me feel and how hard it is to watch her with other guys 'cause I've always- well, whatever- then we kissed." He paused, feeling anger rising up again, "I asked if she'd be my Valentine and it would have been perfect, but no. She hesitated and I walked away. I'm done with her. But we keep getting in arguments."

"That explains how tense you get every time she walks into a room."

James nodded, "You'll forget all of this when you leave this meeting right?"

"By oath."

"Uhm, we're running out of time," Remus pointed out.

"Oh, we could look at the Zonko's catalog anytime."

"Yeah, but Sirius wanted to say something."

"I don't need to."

"Go on, I already shared," James replied menacingly.

"Alright, then. Well, -uhm- Gemma told me something this morning and I'm not supposed to tell you but I will because we're under oath...Felicity and Mulciber's parents were killed on Saturday. And, well. I'm really worried about them- Fee and Mulciber, that is. They're my closet friends next to you."

"What happened?"

"No one knows yet."

"Sirius, I'm sorry," James said sympathetically. He knew that the Ryan house was a saving grace to him. It was the only place he could evade his father in the summer.

"I might have to leave then. This weekend," Sirius said awkwardly.

"But it's a full moon on Friday."

"I'm not leaving then-"

"Sirius, go," Remus said gently.

"No, I'll stay. Its marauder bonding and animagi practice."

"I've been transforming on my own since I was six. So go ahead, your friends need you."

"You sure-"

"Of course I am."

"Speaking of transformations..." James trailed, "Have you told Carly?"

"...No, not yet." Remus said shyly.

"Will you?"

"Probably not." He sighed, "She wouldn't understand and I don't want to scare her."

"You'd be-"

"I'm not telling her," he snapped. "Can we close this meeting now? I think we've covered everything."

"Alright," Sirius sighed before starting the closing. "Are all doctrines and volumes accounted for?"

There was a moment of silence and an unenthusiastic 'Aye'.

"We vow that anything discussed in the walls of this room will not be disclosed nor discussed in public or outside the realms of this meeting."

"Aye."

"Mischief Managed, then."

"Mischief Managed," they said in unison and left for the common room.

'*' '*' '*'

Sometimes it was hard to believe that outside of the castle walls, a world was still turning. Students became so enveloped in the school that they let the real world pass by. It was so easy to look over the world's problems when they weren't your own.

A handful of students solemnly remembered this as they were excused from their Friday classes and allowed to return to reality for a day or two. It wasn't a pleasant leave, though. It was excruciating.

They accompanied two of their oldest friends and stood by them as they faced one of the hardest moments of their lives.

But even deeper than the bond of friendship, a brother and his younger sister sat next to each other in the front row. Their eyes were trained to the two caskets in front of them. Felicity watched the flowers sway unceremoniously in the wind, drifting back and forth and forth a little more before receding. Those flowers were right over her mother's face. Felicity knew she was allergic to them too. And part of her felt she should do something, the other wondered what the point was.

Mulciber squeezed his sister's hand. He couldn't protect her from this. All he could do was stay strong and watch as different people strode forward to say different, empty things. Then she leaned against his shoulder and then she started to cry and he felt tears prick his own eyes.

"Final words before we lay them to rest?" The man leading the ceremony asked gently.

Mulciber stood up with his sister and they took a few steps closer to the caskets. And for a long moment they stared listlessly at their parents' eternal home.

"I promise, dad."

"We love you," Felicity choked, "So much."

"You'll always be with us."

He squeezed his eyes to fight away the tears but his sister fell against him, trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and they just stayed like that. Comforting one another as they lowered the coffins into the ground.

It was a moment so personal that their closest friends and those with genuine sympathy looked away while the others stared at them with sick fascination.

And one by one, people left for the banquet, the crowd diminished, and the wind grew stronger until the only people left were the siblings and their immediate family. A cold, light hand squeezed their shoulders.

"Come on Felicity, Mulciber. We should get there before the food goes cold."

"Because food is more important than our parents," se retorted. She only pursed her lips and pushed them towards the muggle car.

"A lot of things were more important than your parents," their cousin Colton muttered.

"Take that back-" Mulciber's hand shot for his wand but their aunt interfered.

"Cole doesn't mean it, does he?" She glared at her son, "He's just hungry."

Felicity just rolled her eyes and ducked into the car.

"I want you two to be polite to everyone who talks to you," their aunt continued, "I want you to look upset but don't cry. And treat your uncle like a second father-"

"You just want to win the court case," Mulciber muttered.

"No. I care about you two and I don't want you two to lose your status because-"

"Because we cried at our parents funeral? This is ridiculous!" Felicity shouted.

"Keep your voice down, love, we're almost there."

"Could we just go home?"

"That would be selfish, this banquet is for you."

"No it's not. It's just another social function to boost statuses."

"Because you'd know all about status," Theodore snorted.

"Shut up!" Felicity yelled.

For the last minute of the ride everyone had retreated to themselves. And when they got there, their aunt and cousin hurried into the building while Felicity and Mulciber took their time. They sat at a table with Gemmaline, Adora, and Sirius, but none of them said much. They just bore the same burdens as people with deceiving smiles and false encouragement, coming up and offering condolences.

Their uncle stood up, clearing his throat to draw attention and a moment later he had taken his wife's wand and pressed it to his throat. "Thank you, everyone for your condolences and support for my late sister and her family. It means the world to us. They say good comes from the bad and that everything happens for a reason so I'd like to take this moment to welcome the good into my life. Felicity and Mulciber, please stand up." Reluctantly they did as they were told, shooting loathing glances at their friends. "Me, my wife, and my son Colton want to welcome you into our family. A toast to my newest children." There was a round of polite applause followed by the clink of champagne flutes.

As Felicity slipped back into her seat, she looked ready to break.

"Fee, are you alright?" Gemma asked.

She shook her head but gave a flash of a smile that said 'I will be'.

"Gemmaline, could I talk to you a moment?" Mulciber asked. She nodded and followed him through a set of doors and into a hallway. He leaned against a wall and looked up at the ceiling, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I can't take this." Mulciber Ryan had never felt so empty in his life. It was like something had been ripped from his chest and thrown away forever. It was a kind of pain that brought tears to his eyes.

"I hope you're not expecting an inspiring pep talk or something."

"It's alright. You're better company than Sirius. You don't care if I talk or not."

"Not really." She smiled slightly and joined him in leaning against the wall.

For a while all was silent.

"Was it quick?"

"It felt like it. But all I remember is curses bounding off the walls and running for the stairs and making sure Fee was with me."

"Hmm, so a bit like New Years Eve?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Another lull.

"I wish Felicity didn't have to go through this," he confessed, "She doesn't handle pain."

"What about you?"

He shook his head and started to blink away oncoming tears. "I'll be fine."

"It's okay," she whispered and moved to comfort him. He let her fall against his chest and his head rest on hers. The silence was comforting.

At some point their lips met again as they always do and they didn't leave for a very long time.

It was amazing how this connection could take away what they were feeling, that something as simple as a touch could save him. But then guilt started to flower as the kiss grew deeper in bare increments. It was an indulgence; her lips were. His sister didn't have this release. This was selfish. He withdrew and somehow Gem understood.

"It's the promise isn't it?" she asked intuitively after a moment of silence.

"Wha-?"

"I heard what you said, Mulce."

"I don't like talking about it. It's-it's not easy."

"That's what makes Sirius cry too." She giggled and he cracked a smile.

"Gem, you are a great friend."

"I know," she replied, leaning onto his shoulder. "Maybe it's time we go back."

"I don't want to see my uncle."

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's going to Azkaban."

"No, he'll find a way out of that."

"We'll see, come on."

"Alright."

They walked back into the hall. A small weight was lifted from Mulciber's shoulders until he saw the hurt in Felicity's eyes.

"What did we miss?"

"Well your uncle went back to make a speech and guess who has our house until you're of age?" Adora muttered viciously playing with the napkin in front of her.

"What?"

"Luckily you're fifteen, so that's only two years, right?"

"I don't care," Mulciber snapped, "They can't do that, can they? I mean what if they sell it? They're not selling it, are they-" He turned to Felicity but she was shaking her head.

"Sounded like they want to move in though." Sirius added.

"But, we- they can't."

"English?"

"Next Wednesday." Felicity whimpered.

"What's wrong , mate? You look-"

"I'll tell you later," He answered more harshly than he had intended as Bellatrix Black stumbled towards the front of the room.

"I have an announcement to make!" She cackled, supported by 'friend' Rodolphus Lestrange. "I'm terribly sorry for the loss, Mulciber and Felicity. But I think it's time for some good news with the bad, am I right?" She paused, waiting for clapping or cheering or something but when none came she just continued, her untamed black hair flying away from the bind of charms and pins. "Anyway, Rodolphus and I would like to announce to our friends and family here that we're engaged!" She held up her hand but no one at Felicity's table saw it because they were too busy sharing glances while everyone else clapped and smiled.

'*' '*' '*'

It was Saturday night and only one day after Remus's last transformation. James was eager to get a head-start on their upcoming prank but Remus was more anxious for a good night's rest. Somehow James was able to sell the idea to his friend and around eleven o'clock that evening they were on their way to the third floor near the statue of the hog and the flying ostrich (it was down one of the lesser known corridors and across from a narrow window). They had made an appointment with the seventh year Hufflepuff. Concentrated love potion from a student would work far better than spending more and getting diluted love potions from Hogsmeade.

"You have the sickles right?" James asked.

"Uh-huh."

"On the bright side, Rem, when Sirius gets back we'll be ready to go."

"When does he come back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"Feeling any better?"

"Maybe if I were dead," he retorted. "Let's just get this over with and not get caught."

"Mischief Managed," James whispered to the map and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Be careful with that, it's just parchment and it will tear," Remus noted and pulled the invisibility cloak off and set it on the window ledge.

"Now what?"

"Wait," Remus remarked and leaned against the stone wall and closed his eyes.

James paced for about five minutes, glancing at the map about every thirty seconds until-

"Psst, are you the Marauders?" A distinctly female voice asked out of the darkness.

James nodded but it took him a moment to remember it was almost pitch black, "I mean yeah."

"And you wanted three vials of non-diluted, basic love potion?"

"That's us."

"Here you are, but that'll cost fifteen sickles."

"Isn't the Potion maker a man, because I specifically-" James started as he handed her the coins.

"Not necessarily, it's a very elusive business." She winked, closed her hand over the sickles and slipped back into the shadows.

"Did you see that?" James whispered towards Remus with profound disbelief. Remus only grudgingly opened one of his eyes before replying.

"You do know its illegal trading, right?"

"Yeah, but."

"But? The reason is that they don't want anyone to actually know their identity in case someone gets caught and truth serum is involved."

"Ohh!"

"I swear you get dumber the later it gets."

* * *

**I hope this chapter made you laugh a little, I've missed their antics quite a bit.**

**And please review, your words make my day :) (Unless it's this Tuesday, I feel like very little is going to top the Born This Way episode of Glee and Darren Criss. But I do encourage you to try!)**

**And have a wonderful holiday, my lovely readers :)**

* * *

"And you get more bitter by the minute."


	30. Chapter 28: Of Cunning and Emotional Con

**Hi, everyone! You've probably all forgotten what I've looked like by now (and by looked like I mean what my story was) So I encourage going back a few chapters if you're that interested because I have a few more chapters already, basically written. (This one is short, so I apologize, unless you like that sort of thing!)**

**So, a recap (but before that, it's actually been about a year since I last updated and since then I've filled my head with British television shows like Doctor Who, and Merlin, and Misfits, and Sherlock, and a few others but I can't remember right now-because you all want to know that!)**

**Recap: Alright, Lily and James got into a huge argument on Valentines day and now they mutually dislike each other, Taylor Holland (Best friend of Adora Grae [third years]) her father was just murdered by Nott (who also happens to be the uncle of Felicity and Mulciber Ryan who also just lost their parents). Felicity and Mulciber Ryan are homeschooled. Currently, it's nearing the end of February and the Quidditch championship is approaching. And last, but not least, Orion Black is up to something. He refuses to get a dark mark because he wants Voldemort to continue seeing him as an equal that he can trust completely.**

**Chapter 28: Of Cunning and Emotional Confrontation**

* * *

A man sat in his study after eleven o'clock that night. His eyes were fixed on the dying flames in his fireplace and his fingers drummed, impatiently, against the desk. He had completed it, finished his task in less than a month and he had everything to show for it. But most importantly, he was still his own man; unmarked and independent.

He was the equal and only opposition that would ever exist.

With no warning and six minutes past the hour, the fire jumped to life and it's flames turned emerald. The man merely stopped drumming and looked up.

"Congratulations are in order, are they not? I've seen the headlines." The man with a hollow face stepped off the mantle and seated himself before the desk.

"Let's not overlook that a man lost his life," Orion Black said smugly.

"And a muggle-lover, no less."

"Right you are, Tom." This time, Voldemort didn't bother to correct the man.

"Amazing how justice takes hold in politics," He muttered, lifting his eyes, "And strange how it all works out; with the Ryans dead as well as Holland. May cause some criticism."

"We can survive without the _Quibbler_'s support, I should think."

"And so should I." Voldemort paused and pull a roll of parchment from his cloak, "Your contract," He said and opened across the desk, "You said, 'in exchange for the spells' and I wish to see this promise fulfilled."

"And you will, most certainly, but in time, friend."

"You mean to say, you don't have them?"

"I won't lie to you."

"What are you playing at, Orion?" The man's eyes hardened.

"Those documents are protected entirely by the ministry, Riddle. The first step was getting Holland out of his position and one of your allies into it."

"As I've been made aware."

"Ryan was assigned to guard them. So with him gone, as well as Holland and Nott, we have full access to these once we can find them. I've given you the greatest advantage I could manage, Tom."

"And very cleanly, you did so. When is Nott's trial?"

"Next week, I'll argue for a life-sentence and hopefully that will detract attention."

"Are you sure you don't want a mark? You're far more deserving than the others"

"I am not one of your pawns, Tom."

"Very well, Black. Just understand, one foot out of place and I will bring your whole world crashing down."

"You've come great lengths to make me well aware- However, you have more faith in yourself than I."

"I'll have your loyalty, yet."

Orion leaned over the desk, "You have that already."

"Not indelibly."

'*' '*' '*'

It was an average Wednesday towards the end of February in Hogwarts. Some students were groaning about the height of the week and all the homework that had to be done before Friday. Some were trying to settle on weekend plans and put rumors to rest. More and more students were placing bets on the upcoming Quidditch championship. And, with only three and a half weeks left, the two teams were practicing almost mercilessly. In fact, just yesterday the Gryffindor team caused a spectacle as they nearly crawled back from the pitch. And James earned himself a week of detention following the championship for trying to fly a broom in the castle.

Sirius Black, despite the rigorous training, was actually having a good week. Gemmaline hadn't threatened his life, Remus hadn't threatened his life, McGonagall hadn't threatened his education, and Sirius hadn't jeopardized his own life yet this week; which is always a good sign. So even if he could only move his arms a few degrees before the pain was unbearable, his relatively high spirits were undeniable; Sirius Black liked it when people didn't hate him (he also liked it when they weren't pissing him off).

"Are you hiding?" Sirius asked, just as he was about to tell the password to the Fat Ladywhen he saw Adora crouched next to a statue.

"No." She didn't look up at him, she just keep her face hidden behind a curtain of her dark, straightened hair.

"Sure you aren't."

"I'm not."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I dare you to go to the common room."

"I dare you to go the library."

"I dared you first."

"So?"

"Obviously, that makes my dare the most legitimate."

"I don't want to go to the common room. I'm comfortable here."

"I know from experience that the floor is not nearly as comfortable as it looks."

"No, you don't."

"Sure I do!"

"You only wish you did, twat."

"You're thirteen! You can't talk like that! Especially to me, your elder!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're a sublime role model."

"I deserve more credit than a lime."

"That was sarcasm."

"I still don't get it."

"Sublime is a synonym for perfect."

"Well, you could've just said that."

"I'm sorry I overestimated your intelligence, Si."

"See, that's exactly what the professors ought to say!"

"Is that all you had to tell me? Because I am busy-"

"Busy doing what?"

"Being lazy and postponing climbing the stairs to the common room."

"Sure you are."

"What? I'm lazy sometimes."

"No, you're not."

"Sure I am."

"I refuse to acknowledge your laziness when you'd go that far to ruin our prank."

"We didn't go that far."

"You and Taylor were on the ceiling."

"That's different."

"You're avoiding a crazy ex aren't you?"

"What—no."

"Where's Taylor?"

"Stop being a tit," She groaned, "Don't you have better things to do? Like James?"

"Adoraline Grae, stop talking like that. I demand you."

"Shove off."

Sirius' mouth formed an 'o' as he thought a minute, "I should have known."

"Should have known what?"

"You're a vampire. You had a run in with a first year."

"You caught me, Sirius. I'm thirsty for human blood."

"What's really wrong?"  
She sighed and gave in, it was too much energy holding him off, "Taylor."

"That was my second guess. If a Grae isn't a vampire then they're hiding from emotional confrontation."

"You've got us down to a science," She said bitterly.

"Just talk to her; can't hurt."

"Take your own advice," She muttered.

"Hey! I don't hide."

"Have you seen Peter? Not one of you has shown any interest in him, ever."

"What do you mean?"

"All three of you treat him like a little brother. You're the first to beat someone up if they hurt him but not one of you, I can tell, takes any time to see how he is. So don't tell me how to act if you can't do it yourself."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, not myself!"  
"I have boobs!"

"No, you don't!"

"What are you saying, Sirius?"

"I—uhm...you're my little sister! I don't—ever...notice that!"

"Sure!" She was laughed, "Alright, you talk to Peter if I talk to Taylor, deal?"

"Is there a time-frame? Or a prize?-"

"Last one buys the other a butterbeer next weekend."

"I could lie about it."

"So could I."

"Then let's not, yeah?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Adora rose to her feet.

"Oi- Where are you going?"

"To talk to my best friend. You?"

"To tell Jame—Kitchens. That's where...Peter ought to be."

"Sure." She grinned and turned on her heel towards the Fat Lady.

The Gryffindor common room was extraordinarily empty for a Tuesday afternoon. A few first years were occupied with a relatively quiet game of wizards chess, Lily's second year brother and his two friends were doing homework in front of the fireplace, two sixth years were shamelessly crawling over each other, and fellow third year Taylor Holland was staring out the window with one of Adora's novels folded over her knees.

"Tay?" Adora said gently but there was no reaction, she pulled up one of the nearby chairs and tried again, "Taylor?"

"Please, go away."

"Tay-"

"I just want to be left alone." Adora nodded. She wasn't sure what to say next or if she ought to say anything at all.

It had been two weeks since the murder of Taylor Holland's father, it was almost March now, and she hadn't cried since the funeral. She was past crying. She deteriorated to listless blue eyes and tangled blonde hair because it didn't matter. She clutched a poem to her heart and used it to hold the pain of memories and reverie because not one could conjure a smile anymore. She didn't hate the world, she didn't want him back because she knew he couldn't stay. She just wanted closure, a chance for a real good-bye. But she couldn't admit it, not yet. She didn't want to cry. She especially didn't want to cry in front of Adora. Taylor Holland was strong.

Adora sighed and retired to the dorm; she'd try again tomorrow because she wasn't getting anywhere today.

'*' '*' '*'

"Did you hear?" Says a Hufflepuff to a Gryffindor while the Slytherins share glances with one another and the Ravenclaws shake their heads.

That afternoon following Potions, there was one thing that everyone was talking about and it was brilliant music to the four and only Marauders' ears.

"This has to our best so far," Sirius grinned, sliding into the bench for dinner.

"I don't know, Si, last year's pastry frenzy was perfectly executed," Remus said hesitantly.

"And 'The Day the Slytherins Sang' is a classic," James said skeptically.

"I think what's best about 'Operation Swamp Thing'," Peter used air quotes as he was talking, "Is that we worked up to it."

"I can agree with Pete on that," Remus offered, "It really wasn't over the top."

"Right, they've been flirting the last few days,"

"And it wasn't until potions that Avery really couldn't hide his desires."

"I have to credit Sirius, though...it would not have gone the same way if we didn't put them on different doses."

"Why thank you, Remus."

"How much is left?"

"We stretched one vial for five days. We still have two left, so we can keep it going or we can save them."

"Lupin, do potions have expiration dates?"

"The one we have ought to be good for another six months."

"Fantastic."

"All in favor of one more week of this?" James checked, it was a unanimous vote. Neither Sirius or Peter raised their hands, but because of an outburst earlier that week, Sirius' marauder voting rights are suspended for a week.

"Can't we talk about this?" Sirius begged.

"Your vote doesn't count."

"Come _on_! I was a part of this. I _organized _the deal!"

"When you glue a first-year girl's hands together you temporarily forfeit your right."

"It was an accident!"

"It was a _double_ violation of the principles."

"I have a week of detentions, isn't that enough?"

"Let me quote the oath," Remus interjected, "_Detentions are rewards of bravery with minor consequences_. I believe you came up with that one."

"How dare you use our principles against me!"

"First. Year. Girl." James mouthed, "_First. Year. Girl._"

Sirius crossed his arms and grabbed for a dinner roll.

"How are things with Lily going?" Remus dared to ask James.

James looked at him, "How do you think? I'm mad at her, she's mad at me and there's a bruise on my face."

"And are you going to do anything about it?"

"I'm going to wait for her to apologize."

"You really think that she's going to apologize for your being a prat?"

"Yes- No. I wasn't being a prat."

"You were being a prat."

"Sirius, was I being a prat?"

"My voting rights have been suspended."

"Pete, have I been a prat?"

"Little bit, mate."

"I'm still not apologizing."

"I'm starting to think that your stubbornness is as close as you get to a redeeming quality."

"That burns my core, Remus Lupin."

'*' '*' '*'

Hogwarts wasn't always the place to be, particularly true of the last weeks of February and first weeks of March. The two houses in competition for the cup had little semblance of a life as they prepared to take the championships (more so for Gryffindor than Ravenclaw). Neither Sirius or Adora had made any progress with either side of the bet. Gemmaline, Alice, and Lily had a few more girls nights than usual but for no reason at all. The marauders had their usual antics but nothing extraordinary. None of the affairs among the older students had surfaced yet, the thrill of winter and promise of spring was just damp and gritty. The Nott V. Holland trial was pushed back another week and so were Taylor's spirits. It was safe to say that their were only three points of interest; whatever was going on between James Potter and Lily Evans, speculation about the Quidditch championship, and the life of Felicity and Mulciber Ryan.

Felicity was keeping constant correspondence with Gemmaline. Sometimes their letters were about nothing, and sometimes Felicity wrote about something, and sometimes Gemmaline wrote about anything but something. Their uncle Nott was being held in the ministry cells until his trial, so the two siblings were stuck in their empty family mansion with their frigid aunt.

_Gem-_

_ I would never kill anyone but Mulciber might. Uncle Nott came here to speak to us before they put him on trial. He told us that they were moving in two weeks. He told us that we were his children now. I've never felt so honestly angry. Who is he to tell us that he's our father? Gaurdian, fine. But father is out of line. I wish he'd leave us alone. Mulce and I would be fine._

_ Mulciber tried to stand up to him, and he said that he'd never acknowledge him as a father, but then he threw a curse; it looked like a cruciactus but it was a bolt of white. I screamed. _

_ And after that Mulciber charmed the library closed. It was for unrelated reasons though, mostly keeping our aunt out. His excuse to her was that it held to many memories which was half true but that isn't much like Mulce (like she would know)._

_ -Gem, Gem, Gemma,_

_ We would love to visit over one of the Hogsmeade weekends or see the championship but we can't. We're worried about leaving the house in only our aunts care. I won't let Mulciber use dark magic to hide the stuff so we're not taking any chances. It was my father's last wish so it's only right that we see it through._

_ I won't be able to write as much coming up, my instructor wants to start wrapping __lessons up which means more exams and essays. So, if I don't get the chance, tell James and Sirius I said good luck. And same to you but I'm sure you'll beat Ravenclaw; they may have the maneuvers but they don't have the sick passion or malice that Gryffindor does._

_ Gemmaline-_

_ We're coming to Hogwarts next year. I guess that' good news, right? I finally get to join in on the fun or lack of it sounds like. So keep me up to date on what's going on (you always do but I'm reinforcing), and I'd rather know the essentials from you than hear a thousand things from Alice. I love her, but she knows way too much._

_ Mulce says "Hello" (just like that), and he wants me to tell you that he's coming to Hogwarts at the end of March to talk to Dumbledore about taking the O.W.L.s. He's going to be a sixth year, remember? Of course you do, I'm just reminding myself. It's easy to forget._

_ Our aunt made us go to the ministry memorial for our parents. I didn't cry this time, it's getting better. But she got drunk and went home with the Graes so Mulce and I had the house to ourselves. That was one of the best nights we've had in so long. The house-elves kept the fire going in the kitchen and gave us tea. We sat on top of the kitchen table talking until two in the morning about everything. He doesn't want me to tell you this but he really likes you. _

_ Five minutes later he asked how to get to the kitchens at Hogwarts. I told him that Sirius and the rest of them will show him. They will won't they?_

'*' '*' '*'

Today was a good day, Gemmaline was actually awake this morning, which was surprising considering she didn't get Felicity's two foot long letter until 10:57 last night. For the first time in three days her hair looked nothing like her little sister's (it was pulled back, while Adora's was down), and she was the best kind of sore after a good quidditch practice yesterday. There were still two weeks until championship so it wasn't soon enough, yet, to feel the nerves.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily grumbled, snatching an oddly purple colored muffin from the stand.

"I woke up and I wasn't dead."

"You don't say."

"What happened to you?"

"Connor and I got into a minor disagreement about study habits and James accidentally called me Lily instead of Evans in the common room on my way out so I punched him."

"You punched him?"

She nodded distantly and made a motion with a sound effect.

"Wow, Lils. You look...uhm—carrot muffins?" Alice exclaimed.

"Urgh, Connor told you didn't he."

"What happened?" Gem asked, obviously curious.

"Connor wanted some personal attention while I was studying and I rejected him and it turned into a really dumb argument."

"What does personal attention mean in Lily Evans terminology?"

"Sex." Lily grumbled sardonically.

Alice rolled her eyes and answered for her, "He just wanted to talk and go for walk down to the kitchens before curfew since they don't get that much time together."

"You really are cold, Lils."

"I know." She groaned with her head on the table, "But I'm a cold, heartless witch who's finished all of her homework for the next week."

"Right."

"What were you so happy about again?" Lily pulled her head up from the table.

"Felicity and Mulciber are coming to Hogwarts next year! Fee told me last night. And because Mulciber would actually be a fifth year, he's coming here later next week to talk to Dumbledore about taking his O.W.L.s so he can start as a sixth year."

"Finally, some normal people are coming to this school!" Lily exclaimed.

"How much is settled with...everything?"

"Well, her uncle is going on trial tomorrow for killing Taylor's dad. But there's no information on their parents."

"Hell, that's awful."

"It is, yeah. I'll be back, I need to tell Sirius and Adora. Alice, make sure our Lilykins doesn't choke on that purple muffin."

Alice saluted her and glanced around for Frank, occasionally checking to see if Lily made any progress and warn her when Connor looked in her direction.

'*' '*' '*'

The ceilings of the courtroom extended higher than anyone dared to think. The air was tense and the reflective marble floors were excessively cold. It was an empty room with little hope and little promise of forgiveness. It was obvious in the empty black marble, that the ministry courts were known (for some time now) for their cruelty. Or maybe that was the excuse of the accused and condemned to make up for their mistakes and smudge the severity of their crimes.

But, either way, a judge sat before a man and that judge's face held less life than the gargoyle's of London. His slender, scrubbed fingers drummed against a mahogany desk as he listened to the murderer beg; but he'd already made up his mind. His blue eyes wandered, for the third time in the last ten minutes, to the woman in the stands. She hadn't said anything during the trial, she just clutched her son and watched; nothing would bring her husband back and any attempts were futile. She just wanted to sleep.

"...I couldn't have done it. Ask my wife, she was home _with _me. Right—I'd just arrived in from a night at the pub."

"Can you agree with that, Mrs. Nott?"

The small woman stood up, "I can, your honor".

"At what time did he return home?"

"Nearly midnight," Her pale face flushed from nerves.

"Your Honor, may I interject?" A man with dark hair and gray eyes stood up in the stands and Mrs. Nott sank down.

"Only if you have something to add, Mr, Black."

"I have everything to add, your honor." Black took a deep breath before continuing, "Mr. Nott claims, consistently, that he was home between 1 and 3 in the morning when this heinous crime occurred. However, several have already said they saw him lumbering through the halls of the ministry between those times. This, also, is not the first time he's been involved in a crime directly involving a mudblood."

"-My husband is innocent!" Mrs. Nott cried out, "He was home! I know he was!"

Another man rose to his feet, "I was with him all evening...after the pub we went to his house for tea and...other reasons. I left before one. I know I did. Five other men would say the same."

"And you're sure of this, Mr. Moncrieff?"

"Absolutely, I speak for all of us."

"Unless they're all on the plight," Black responded, "Perhaps there is more than one variable, especially given their feelings about blood status."

"You pose a valid point, Black."

"I still haven't done it!" Nott exclaimed.

"That is for the court to decide."

"But, your honor-"

"Those in favor of his innocence?"

Five hands rose into the air and the expression on his face and his wife's fell into countenances that could only be described at heartrending.

"And conviction?"

The remaining hands rose guiltily into the air. Silence fell with their hands and Mrs. Nott began to weep quietly.

"Atticus Rowen Nott, you are sentenced, by the jury, the ministry, the Wizarding Court of Law, and, thereby, the entire Wizarding community, to thirty years in Azkaban to pay for the murder of Gregory Holland, an innocent man and lying to the court under oath."

Just before the mallet fell and the case closed Orion Black jumped to his feet, "Wait—your Honor, a final comment?"

A look of hope lit up the face of Atticus Nott like a torch as Orion took it upon himself to walk across the floor and stand before the judge.

"Make it quick, Black."

"Of course," His arm rested on the ledge before the strong blonde woman who held her young son against her, "You see this woman? Mrs. Holland's husband was stolen from her by the brute hands –or wand, more specifically- of _that_ man," In a second, the ivory hope that lit his features, turned to to crimson stained rage, "Is it fair that he has the hope of being released when this woman and her two children will never again feel the love of a full family?" Infuriated couldn't accurately describe the face of Atticus Rowen Nott as Orion Black spoke so deftly, "Is it-"

"What about my wife? My child!" He cried out desperately, "What about them?"

"You should have thought about that first."

_Silence._

Nott lifted his eyes, pleadingly to the judge and in a voice that could only be described as a whimper he clawed desperately for justice, "My sister and her husband _died_ less than a month ago. I am the guardian of her two children."

"By law they'll be granted to your wife." The judge stated.

"They're _students_. They need a father figure. They need someone to keep them from turning like—"

"And your wife will handle it."

"But—I—_my family_!" Tears ebbed at his voice and everyone in the room started to turn their heads; no one wanted to feel the guilt of reducing a grown man to wailing.

"Mr. Nott, consequently, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban on accounts of deliberate murder and the betrayal of oath. At five o'clock this evening your word will be destroyed and you will be taken away. You have until then to say good-bye to your family."

Atticus Nott said nothing, his wife said nothing; they just stood, surrounded by disbelief, high ceilings, and ice-cold, reflective marbled floors.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to return, but I'm back now and I will be updating more. I hope you all enjoyed this and don't be afraid to review; I love hearing what you thought!**

**Happy Saturday!**


End file.
